Crossroads of life
by Great Fang
Summary: AU. Lily, and James Potter survived that fateful night in Godric Hollow, but their son Harry wasn't so lucky. Being taken by the Malfoy's, and raised as their own son; Harry tries to find his place in this world where nothing is ever black, or white.
1. Chapter 1: A somber night

Hello! This is my first ever Hp fan fic, and to be honest I have always wanted to write an HP fic, and I always had this idea laying around. But I was always really self-conscious, but recently I have been thinking you know what? YOLO. So here is my first HP fan fic, and I'm absolutely nervous!

SPOILERS**So this is to be a dark Harry AU, where things didn't go quite as they were meant to. But mostly apart from a dark Harry au, this will be a conflicted Harry story- where he doesn't quite know where he fits in yet. SPOILERS END***

Anyways I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, and thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

A sombre night

* * *

It was horribly dark outside, so much so that barely anything could be seen without a source of light. This lack of light made everything appear more menacing, and frightening than they really were. But of course -as with everything- there was a reason for such darkness. This night the moon was not shining, nor did the stars twinkle in the sky. Due to this darkness, everyone had opted to stay indoors, where they had a fire roaring, and the lights shining brightly as ever. Despite the outside, everyone was enjoying the comforts of their own home, except for one person who appeared to be unfazed and pleasantly walking about outside, without using his wand to shine the way as if he could see just as clearly without it.

He was an elegant and refined man that gave off the appearance, and the presence of a gentleman who was used to commanding others, and getting what he wanted. His clothes were made of the richest material, and the way he walked was flawless, without a doubt of where he was going. Lucius Malfoy's appearance had always been impeccable, even if he was to go on an excursion for the ministry, or go on a raid to do his Lord's bidding- he always made it his responsibility to dress to impress, even if no one was around to appreciate it.

And indeed no one was outside, not even the usual animals that roamed the manor were currently outside. It certainly was dark, and any wizard would have been afraid of walking outside, in such unwelcomed conditions. But for him darkness itself though never really bothered him; after all, as a child, he had long gotten accustomed to it. The reason being that his late father had always kept the manor shrouded in darkness, and much darker, than most people would have been comfortable with- or used to. He remembered how Abraxas Malfoy would order their house elves to only light as many candles as he deemed necessary; that was not to say that he was cheap, or lacking in wealth to buy more candles, far from it; his father-just like the house he lived in- liked to have his home dark.

Of course Lucius had never thought much of his father's odd behaviours, but today he was glad his father had inadvertently conditioned him to be accustomed to the dark; otherwise, he would have been stumbling down the path to his family's manor, something that he would never had tolerated, even if no one was around to see it. But though he was not stumbling, he was having a bit of a hard time staying on the path, since it was fully covered in thick mist, and the manor -which was probably gleaming with light- was shrouded by the mist, so much so that he couldn't even see the faint outline in the distance, or anything resembling a manor in the distance.

The mist was that thick, making it hard to see ahead of him, and he was tempted to bring out his wand to light the way, as any wizard would. But he suppressed the urge and kept walking down the path, using his familiarity of the path to stay on track of it. Which he could… achieve, despite the unforgiving terrain, but he did manage to reach the manor- which was gleaming with lights and standing proudly as it always did.

Satisfied that he had finally reached his destination, Lucius sighed softly, and walked up to the stairs to the manor; finally arriving at his house after such a long day of work. Lucius made his way towards the unopened door, not making any motion to open it, walking on as if he intended to ram through the door. And then as if on cue, the door magically swung open just before Lucius made contact with the door. Unfazed, as if this was a normal occurrence Lucius walked through, where he was greeted by one of the family's many house elves.

"Master, we have been awaiting your arrival. We just finished cooking a warm meal for you, and-." Lucius barely looked down, or acknowledge the house elf as he walked on, barely missing him as the elf quickly moved out of his way. It went without saying that he would have been greatly annoyed and angry if he had hit the bloody elf, and even more so if he had caused him to stumble.

"Is my wife home yet?" he barked as he kept walking down the well light manor; once again keeping his gaze fixed ahead of him, without so much as glancing down to look at the elf as he spoke. And Even though he wasn't looking down at him, he knew without a question that the elf was still following him, as amicably, and silently as he possibly could.

"Mistress Malfoy has not arrived yet, sir. She ordered me to tell you, that she will be out longer than expected, and that Master Severus Snape has come to watch over young master Malfoy- sir."

Lucius gave a soft, barely hearable huff of acknowledgement that barely any other witch or wizard would have picked up. And yet he knew that the elf would hear it, and absorb the admission like a sponge. That was because he barely acknowledged any of the various house elves they had, much less praise them, but of course, he was always there when they needed correction, or discipline.

Proving his suspicions, the elf stopped and gave a small squeak of excitement, and left with a loud pop; not caring that he had not been ordered to leave. Lucius had certainly not done so, but he must have known that he had nothing more to say to him, since he would have done so already, either that or he was far too excited to care. Either way, he was going to summon him, later on, to punish him, for such an unrefined display of excitement, such a thing is not becoming of a Malfoy house elf.

He took a note of it, put at the back of his mind, and kept on walking down the familiar and luxurious Malfoy manor, passing by the various portraits of his ancestors along the way. His destination was still unclear to him since he was still debating between going to see Severus who was no doubt in the library or to go check on Draco at the nursery. Of course, the decision should have been simple, since as a Malfoy he should choose his guest- even if that guest was an old friend- over his own son, who he knew was well taken care of by the house elves. But as a father, and a newly turned father no less, he found himself leaning towards going to see his young son, and making sure he was ok.

Slightly frustrated, the decision was still unmade as he walked to the dividing point between the two, which turned out to be the dining hall. And as Lucius got further inside the room, his footsteps began to stutter slightly, prompting him to make his decision, and so without thinking it further, he took a left, heading towards the exit of the hall, and up the stairs that would take him to young Draco. And after taking the stairs it wasn't long before he was right in front of the doors of his son's nursery. Any other day Lucius would have gone to see Severus, but this night was different, and he felt the need to look over his son in case something happened.

Lucius stopped right in front of the doors staring at the dark wood, all the while debating whether to go inside, or turn back around and go greet Severus, and of course, thank him for coming in to watch Draco. All the while he thought of how absurd he must look, standing just outside of a room, debating whether to go inside or not. Surely a lord of Malfoy would not be stopped by such a mundane decision. And for a moment he was close to turning around, that was until he heard a loud pop of apparition, and a small cry coming from inside the room. Lucius' heart stuttered a little, and he was filled with utter dread.

Naturally, the first thing he thought was that someone had broken in somehow, even though that was unlikely given the many wards protecting the manor, but that did not come to his mind at the time.

Not wasting any time, Lucius hurriedly took out his wand from a holster he had hidden on his wrist, and slammed the doors open with his wand, and like a well-seasoned dueller he quickly detected the enemy and pointed his wand at the intruder, with a curse at the tip of his tongue ready to kill if the need arises. Of course what came later was something he did not foresee, or expected.

"Lucius put your wand down!" shouted Narcissa from across the room. The shout alone, was enough to snap him out of his shock before he could send out the curse. And Lucius really looked at the intruder and was relieved to see his wife standing by the window with their wailing son in her arms, trying to cradle him and calm him back down, while she gave him a fearful and annoyed look.

Quickly seeing his mistake, Lucius gave her an apologetic look, and quickly lowered his wand, and put it back inside his holster, feeling slightly unnerved that he had been very close to cursing his wife, and son by mistake.

"I apologize, Cissa. I thought someone had broken in. It was not my intention to startle you or Draco."

Lucius gave her another apologetic look, and even though he wanted to get nearer to great them, he could see that she was still not convinced enough to allow him to, and even though he was the head of the house of Malfoy, he would never dare cross her in any way so he opted to stand his ground.

Narcissa sent him another annoyed look, and from where he was he could see her exhausted expression, that was evident from the dark shadows under her eyes. And he knew that wherever she had been, it had fully exhausted her, just as he was exhausted from the day's work, making him feel even worse that he had frightened her. Both of them stared at each other, all the while Draco continued to wail in her arms.

"As much as I want to hex you for giving me a fright, I accept your apologies, but only because I know you are on edge."

She turned away from him, and looked down at Draco, making soft hushed noises to calm him back down, and to put him back to sleep.

Finally not having his wife scrutinizing eyes on him, Lucius deflated and slumped his shoulder slightly, relaxing while still maintaining the appearance of a pureblood. He was glad to hear that Narcissa understood why he had jumped to conclusions so quickly and happy to hear that she understood him so well that she knew he was on edge, even though his appearance was impeccable- only she would ever be able to sense his real mood. And once more he wanted to approach her to greet her, but he knew that he couldn't, not while Draco was still crying and all her attention was on him. And he suspected that would take a long while since he never had any luck with putting Draco to sleep; the child would just cry harder when he took him in his arms, and no matter how much he tried to soothe him, he just didn't like being on his arms. So naturally, he expected her to have the same response.

But instead, Draco quickly quiet down, and made gurgling sounds, that sounded like happy baby sounds to Lucius. And he was slightly shocked, to see her fondly smile at Draco, and put him back on his coot. Seeing as how quickly Draco quiet down with Narcissa, it made Lucius think that Draco just didn't overall like him for some reason, either that or he liked frustrating him to no end.

After she put Draco on the cot and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, she looked up at him once more, and gave him a forgiving, and knowing look, giving Lucius the go-ahead to approach her.

Lucius gladly walked towards his wife and son, and when he was finally in front of her, he gave her a less guarded expression which few people- if any- ever got to see. Seeing her expression change to one akin to love, Lucius bent down slightly and gave her a soft kiss, which she thankfully accepted. The kiss itself lasted a while longer than a little peck to the lips, and Lucius found himself leaning into it more as the time passed. Unfortunately, however, his efforts to apologize were met with resistance, as Narcissa slapped him not too harshly on the cheek.

Lightly shocked, Lucius reeled back, much too unsophisticated for his liking, and he looked down at his slightly shorter wife, gaping at her all the while. "That is for nearly giving me a heart attack Lucius Malfoy!" she berated him, as she put her hand on her hips completing the look of an angry wife.

"It won't happen again." He said softly, as it was the only thing his startled mind could come up with. Of course, he was not startled by the pain of the slap itself, but rather by the fact that she had slapped him- which wasn't a usual occurrence, but something that tended to happen every once in a while.

Narcissa nodded approvingly, and she lifted her hand to stroke the cheek she had slapped, with a loving caress, as she looked at him lovingly. And for the billionth time since he had married her, Lucius wondered once about more the nature that governed the actions of women which always manage to confuse him. He simply did not understand how someone could turn from forgiving, to angry, to back to forgiving in matters of minutes- it just didn't make sense to him.

Lucius train of thought came to an abrupt stop when Narcissa stopped stroking his cheek, put her hand down, and turned away from him. He watched her like a hawk as she walked to the armchair near the lit fireplace, and sat down upon it with all the elegance of a Malfoy, and a pureblood. All the while, Lucius kept staring at her still bewildered by her actions, and as she noticed his state of mind, Narcissa folded her legs and gestured at the armchair stationed beside her.

Not needing any more encouragement, Lucius snapped from his slight shock and headed to the armchair Narcissa had gestured to. Without saying a word, or even making any sound; Lucius sat on the armchair, folded his legs in a more masculine manner than his wife, and turned his head ready to listen to Narcissa's account of her day. He didn't even realize that every thought and idea of going to see Severus was thrown out the window, as he made it his priority to speak to his wife instead.

"I take it you just arrived? The elf informed me that you were going to be late."

Narcissa nodded in affirmation, and she softly patted her leg as if to rid of all dirt from her skirt, even though there wasn't any, and she simply performed the action out of habit.

"Yes, much like you I just arrived, and much like you I came to check up on Draco, of course unlike you I apparated instead of walking all the way here. And before you ask, I was out with Bella, making last minute preparations."

Lucius frowned in confusion; he had not expected Narcissa to be out with Bella, especially when Bella had a mission of her own this very evening- one of great importance, or so she said. Of course, when it came to Bella, every mission given to her by the Dark Lord was always one of utter importance, so he could not possibly know if this one was truly that important, but it appeared to be since she needed her sister's help.

"I was under the impression that she had everything prepared weeks ago" he declared, allowing a slight bit of confusion go through his voice.

Narcissa nodded, before explaining.

"She was mostly ready, but we had to make some last minute checks on the Longbottom's house to make sure the wards had not been changed prior to this evening. Also, I made sure that she had full confidence in her knowledge of breaking all of them."

Lucius nodded his understanding this time, and even though Narcissa made it sound like she had helped Bellatrix for her sister's own good, he knew better. The reason why Narcissa was so adamant to make sure Bella was fully prepared was because she worried for her sister, and to appease her overprotectiveness over her, something that had manifested after her sister Andromeda betrayed them.

"I see." That was all he said on the matter, not wanting to tell her that he knew the truth about her intentions; he just wanted her to be happy with helping her older sister, something Lucius had never felt, being the only son of Abrax Malfoy.

Accepting his answer, Narcissa once more patted her pants, looked down at the slight crease on her pants, and attempted to smooth it down. And Lucius knowing his wife knew right away that she was looking for a way to breach a conversation she wanted to have with him- a conversation he knew she was dying to speak about. And while Lucius would have just brought up the topic himself, but he found himself giving his wife more time to say it instead.

And after a while of waiting, and her patting down her skirt; he thought that she wouldn't bring it up, until she took a deep breath, and looked up at him once more.

"How about the dark lord? Has he gone to the Potters?"

And finally as if a bubble of uncertainty had broken, Lucius shifted around his seat to get himself on a better position so that he could better speak to his wife, and he also, slid a mask of coldness and assertiveness over his face, successfully masking all expression of love, and care from his face. This was something he always did whenever he had to speak about the dark lord and their cause- something he had gotten quite good at.

"I am not sure. He told us that he'll be going to kill the Potters tonight, but failed to say anything ells, nor did I ask." He declared.

And as he said the words, Narcissa shook her head and folded her hands on top of her lap, and Lucius took it as an attempt to stop herself from fidgeting with her skirt.

"What a waste." She said softly and turning her head to look out the window, and at the darkness that was the outside.

Lucius raised an eyebrow intrigued, and not at all angry that his wife was feeling guilty for the death of blood traitors; but rather shared her way of thinking, knowing full well what she meant.

"Indeed, tonight two old and powerful families are to be wiped out of existence. Not to mention that the blood purity of the Longbottoms has always been undeniable; it is a waste that they'll all die tonight."

At his words, Narcissa turned her head away from the window and looked at him once more, and as he looked at her he could see the hidden sadness upon her face. And once more he was not angry that she felt this way; Narcissa -being a mother- would know that the idea of losing her son, or a loved one was horrible to her- especially when their son is the same age as the two boys being put to death this very evening. He knew that she found it difficult to not sympathize with them.

"You don't suppose our Lord thinks the same way?" she asked, showing her uncertainty more clearly, all the while Lucius kept his mask in place.

"One can never be too certain when it comes to our Lord's way of thinking. But in this case, I am certain that he too will see the waste of spilling such pure magical blood, at least in the Longbottoms case." He declared, while he looked down at his trimmed nails; attempting to look as uncaring as possible.

"Regardless, we must do what we must, and so must our lord. If disposing of the Potters and the Longbottoms allows us to win this war, then it must be done." His voice rang over the quiet nursery room, and after a long while of silence Draco made a winning sound from where he lay on his cot, almost as if he was against what was being said.

Narcissa turned her head to look at the coot; like any mother, she could not help herself, but to look at her son to make sure he was ok. And as she turned her head, and allowed the light of the fireplace to shine upon her face- Lucius could make out her true feelings clearly. And what he saw was what he has suspected- uncertainty, sadness, as well as determination; of course, she knew as he did that whatever happened today was for their cause.

Narcissa shifted around her seat once more and unfolded her hands laying them limply upon her lap.

"For the greater good." She declared.

Lucius straightened his back and was about to say words of reassurance when a sharp, burning pain emanated from his arm where the dark mark was located.

Lucius gave a hiss of pain and held his wrist with his other hand with force as if holding on to his own arm would lessen the pain. Of course, that didn't happen as he knew it wouldn't, and the dark mark continued to burn so ferociously, that he was sure that he had never felt the dark mark burn so strongly before. Lucius looked down at his arm; pain was written all over his face, as well as worry, and with the hand that was holding his wrist, he brought his robe's sleeves up, allowing him to see the dark mark which was pitch black, and causing the skin around it to turn bloody red.

Lucius let out a gasp of pain, and he could see Narcissa shoot up from her seat from the corner of his eye. And in mere seconds she was in front of him, he felt her put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which helped, but wasn't making the pain go away- he knew very well that there was only one way to get the pain to go away.

"What's wrong?" she asked unsurely, and with clear worry in her voice.

Lucius looked up at her and nodded.

"He's calling all of us," He stuttered softly, after a particularly painful spasm overcame his arm, making his wrist feel like it was being stabbed by millions of knives, and he knew that he needed to get to his lord this instant unless he wanted to be killed by the mark.

Lucius shot up to his feet, the hastiness of his action almost caused Narcissa to stumble back. And Lucius managed to shoot her an apologetic look her way, but that was all he could do since he had no time. He wiped out his wand once more, and without further thinking, he summoned his mask which appeared from thin air, and on his face blocking his face from view. And then he put his hood up blocking his familiar and iconic hair from view, all the while putting a charm on it so that it wouldn't fall back.

"I don't like this, something must have gone wrong. Don't leave the house, protect Draco." He hissed through gritted teeth, as the pain worsen.

Lucius walked away from Narcissa, and into an open space in the nursery so that there wouldn't be any complications while apparating. All ready to go, and to leave the manor, and his family behind Lucius brought his wand up, not looking back- not wanting to in case, his wife's scared face would make him falter.

Lucius made the familiar wand motion to apparate, and before he did so he heard his wife whisper from where she stud.

"Be careful." That was the last thing he heard before he was pulled from the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The battle of Godric Hollow

Wow i can' believe i finished chapter 2 so quickly, but i couldn't help myself but to just keep witting. This is the second chapter of the three part chapter story, so basically i cut one big chapter in three, and this is the second part. Hope you enjoy it.

WARNING** there will be quite a bit of violence on this chapter, not too much mind you, but still quite a bit- so i do warn you.

* * *

Chapter 2

The battle of Godric Hollow

In his many years of life, Lucius had come to experience, and be witness to things most wizards, and witched had never, or would ever see want to see. As a death eater, and as a knowledgeable stoodent of the dark arts, he prided himself to being a man that had seen, and gotten accustomed to horrific sights- especially death. Yet the sight he was presented with was something that even he had not been prepared for, nor did he expect that anyone would ever have been prepared for such a thing.

If anyone would have asked him what he saw that night, the only word he could have come up with too described it, would be that it was a warzone. More specifically, a warzone of such magnitude, that he was certain that the wizarding world had not seen such a thing since the final battle between Albus Dumbledore, and Gellert Grindelwald. And after saying that he would have told said person that this had not been a battle but a massacre between the light, and the dark.

But mostly, Lucius would have described it as chaotic and messy, especially since there were countless unconscious, and dead bodies littered around on the ground. And for the hundredth time since he appeared on the battlefield, he was once more thankful that he had appareted further away from the conflict happening in the middle of the street in front of the Potter's house. He was especially thankful after he saw an unsuspecting low ranking death eater apparate between both forces, and the poor man was blasted to smithereens by the crossfire of both sides- a sight he is sure will be etched into his brain forever.

However, although everything was utter chaos, he was surprised to see that both side the dark and the light, had both taken opposite sides of the street to fight each other; both opponents were positioned on opposite sides of the Potters house, making it seem like the house itself was the prize both sides were ferociously fighting for. And truthfully he had expected to see both sides running around uncoordinatedly, and without cause, or reason, seeing as no one had expected this to happen. But then he saw who it was that was present, and who was commanding everyone.

The first person Lucius had seen when he arrived was the Dark lord, and the next person he saw was Dumbledore on the opposite side. Both men were fighting each other, both of them displaying magic that no other wizard, or witch would ever dream of achieving, or even imagine that such magic actually existed. And to Lucius it was both thrilling, and horrifying to see how powerful the Dark lord really was, and it also, gave him a sense of foreboding, to see Dumbledore fighting the Dark lord as his equal. And yet what was most interesting to see apart from their display of magic, was their different fighting techniques, and personalities come to life in the shape of their spells, and curses. Naturally the Dark lord was ruthless and merciless when he duelled; while the Headmaster was much more level-headed and almost serene when he fought. All of this caused Lucius to be surprised to see that even when the dark lord sent a particularly powerful curse at the headmaster- the man just blocked, and kept on fighting as if it was nothing.

But that was not all that was happening, while it was certainly the most attention graving, there were other fighting as well. While both powerful men fought, their followers fought beside them with all their might, as if the battle was the determining factor of the war. And while everyone fought with equal ferocity, only two said followers stood out from all others, and those two were Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark lord's most faithful follower. And the person she fought was James Potter, one of the light's most skilled, and powerful allies. And though Lucius had known that James Potter was quite skilled, he had never thought that he was on such a high level- he even manage to put Bella on the defensive, something that he had never been able to do.

Of course there were others fighting, such as Yaxley, Dolohov, but they were only fighting low ranking members of the order, such as Arthur Weasley, and Frank Longbottom, and their duels were not nearly as interesting as the one between Bella, and Potter. And while watching everyone fight with all they had, it made Lucius want to join in and fight for the cause he had pledged himself with since he was a small boy- since his father had told him that it was up to him free their family from the oppression of the ministry. And for a second he was close to run into battle, and stand beside his lord and fight the Order; that was until he took a good look at the dark lord, and saw that he was commanding various low ranking death eaters to run towards the Potter's house. And even more shocking, he saw as those men and women ran to the house like madman, and how they were blasted away by the Order, who no doubt was protecting the house, and keeping anyone from entering it.

After seeing this Lucius knew that what was in the house was of utter importance to the Dark lord, important enough to sacrifice his own followers to reach the house. And seeing how everyone was failing at the task, it only encouraged him more to go and do it himself, and the more he thought of it the more he wondered how the Dark lord would reward him for reaching his goal. But once again he stopped himself from jumping head straight into conflict, and instead stood his ground and looked around to make sure no one had spotted him. Thankfully he saw that no one had yet noticed him, since they were all too busy with their own fights.

Lucius looked at the battlefield once more, analyzing it, and trying to find a way to best reach the house. Eventually he finally choose a path, which was to circle behind the other death eaters, and head to the house, all the while taking a path that would make it difficult for the order members to spot him. Lucius reviewed his plan once more, to make sure that there were no flaws to it, which again he found none, but as he was about to execute his plan, he heard a loud shriek coming from an unknown death eater that had tried to run to the house.

The death eater in question was a woman, and she had been hit with a painful hex that by the looks of it was borderline dark. The woman fell to her knees, and as she didn't have her wand she was hit by a stunning spell. Her body lay limply on the ground, and even though he had seen such things before Lucius was gripped with fear. His courage, and need to prove himself worthy was thrown out the window as he realized what he was about to do, especially after seeing how many were unsuccessful. And then another traitorous thought entered his mind; Draco, his young son was waiting for him at the manor, as well as his wife, neither of them had any idea what was happening, both of them were expecting him to return, and that terrified him more than anything happening around him. Could he really do this?

Of course he had done dangerous things before, and he had come very close to losing his life, more than once. But that was before he had a newborn son, who needed him to raise him. If he died tonight who would teach Draco how to be a proper pureblood? Who would teach him about the Malfoy family? And even though he didn't particularly like quidditch, who would teach Draco how quidditch was played? Who would be a father figure to him? He refused to be like his father who died when he was very young, and left him without a father figure when he needed him most. And yet he really had no choice on the matter, he couldn't just leave either.

Lucius grip on his wand tighten to the point that he thought that he would snap it in half, and even though a part of his mind was telling him to ease up on his wand, he couldn't do it, he needed something to hold on to. He needed to go, and do what was expected of him- to fight alongside his allies, and friends, to fight alongside his lord, and the only way he could do that was by reaching the house. For that brief moment he had to forget that he had a son, or a wife, and simply be a death eater under orders to fight.

With his mind finally made, Lucius took a deep breath, and ran into the battle, taking the path he had chosen. He ran as fast as he possibly could, all the while attempting to stay undetected from both the other death eaters, and the Order members. And as he neared the street, the sounds of fighting grew louder, from all the spells being fired from both sides- especially the booming sounds that spells made when they hit a shield, which made Lucius's ear ring, and his head throb in pain from the loud sound. Not to mention that he had to doge wayward spells heading his way, and he couldn't bring up a shield since he knew that would alert others of his presence.

So Lucius just kept running like a madman, as unrefined as the others who had tried to reach the house. After a little while of running his lungs began to burn from the little amount of oxygen they were getting, and his legs were beginning to exhaust from all the running he had to do- there were just too many death eaters, and circling around the whole group was a truly a feat. He was so exhausted that for a while he was tempted to take shortcuts, but he fought the temptation knowing that the others had been caught because of that. So he kept on running, until he was almost near the path that would take him to the house, and out of the Order's watchful eyes.

Lucius was near, and he smiled underneath his mask; it had just been far too simple, a little bit too easy, and in his haste Lucius had not realized that the shouting of James Potter, and the sounds that his duel with Bella was causing, had disappeared. He was far too concern with reaching the bloody house, to think of anything ells. It was only after he stepped on the path of the house that he realized his mistake.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice dangerously close to Lucius shouted. And in the heat of the moment, and with adrenaline pumping through him, Lucius raised his wand as fast as he could and managed to conjure up a shield just before the charm landed. Lucius quickly looked away from the house, and turned his head to look at the man that had fired the charm at him.

To no surprise he found James Potter facing him, with his wand raised and pointed at him, and behind him stood the blood traitor Sirius Black flanking Potter with his wand pointed at him. Lucius looked straight at Potter, and noticed a large gash on the side of his head that was bleeding profoundly- a gift from Bella no doubt. But as he thought about his sister-in-law, he couldn't help but worry about her- had she been beaten? And for a moment he wanted to look around to see if his suspicions were true, but he had a much more important task at hand.

Lucius turned his body towards his new adversary, and squared his shoulders. He was ready to fight both men if needed, but he much rather not do so since he knew that James is a skilled and formidable opponent, and Sirius was not far behind him when it came to duelling. Though he himself was not a bad dueller either, and he was certain that he could hold of Potter by a little while, he knew that duelling Sirius at the same time was an impossible challenge.

Seeing the odds were against him Lucius was about to send a stunning spell, and retreat form the duel which odds were against him. But he was beaten to it, and Sirius sent a well-aimed stunning spell first, Lucius eyes widen in terror as he noticed that it would be impossible to shield himself from the charm, since it was coming at him in a fast, and awkward angle. But then a magical shield appeared in front of him, and the spell hit the shield instead, making a loud banging sound.

Not really understanding how the shield had appeared, and not wanting to waste the opportunity- Lucius without losing a beat raised his wand, and pointed it at Potter. "Expulso!" he shouted; engulfing Potter and Black in blue fire that quickly exploded after coming in contact with them.

"avada kedavra!" He heard the familiar voice of Dolohov shout from beside him, and Lucius knew that he was the one who had conjured the shield to protect him- when they were both out of this predicament; he had to make sure to thank the man after.

The green and familiar jet of the killing curse flew to the explosion Lucius had caused, and for a moment he had thought that the curse had landed since he heard a sharp shout come from one of the two men. And Dolohov also, thought the same thing since he lowered his wand slightly, but when the flames of the explosion reseeded revealing both men he saw that they were both alive, but a large burn covered a large part of Potter's arm, and torso, who no doubt had to lower the shield that was keeping the flames at bay to dodge the killing cruse.

Lucius looked at Potter smugly, thinking that he had incapacitated the man enough to make it him an easy target, and that he had been the one to cause such an injury on the man even when Bella could not defeat. But Lucius wiped his grin from his face when he saw that despite the painful injury Potter was not deter, and instead looked at him with such determination and fury that it made him shiver. Potter lifted his wand and sent various stunning spells their way, with Sirius doing the same thing. Lucius and Dolohov expertly conjured up shields, and sent curses flying to the two Aurors in return.

And that is how the four men duelled, by alternating between shields, charms, and curses- none of them finding a weakness in the others, or managing to get the advantage. And even though Potter was clearly the most skilled out of all four, Lucius saw that the man was exhausted from all the fighting, and that his injuries were taking a toll on him. But once more that did not stop the blood traitor, as he kept dodging and sending out hexes and charms in speeds that Lucius could never achieve, and it only managed to unnerved Lucius that despite how injured and exhausted the man was, he was still ad skilled fighter.

Lucius knew that he needed to end the fight, or find a way to scape both Aurors, or he would never reach the house. He knew that the rest of the Auror's were on their way, and he also, knew that the only thing keeping them at bay were the wards the Dark lord had no doubt conjured up. Not to mention that the fight was becoming both exhausting, and a waste of time- Lucius had far more important things to do than fight Potter. Maybe he couldn't reach the house, but he could be directing the other death eaters, and managing the battle field as he always did to gain the advantage.

No he needed to leave the duel, and so Lucius sent a powerful hex at Potter, which he dodged. And Lucius was about to fire another hex, when a loud booming sound came from the middle of the battlefield, and Lucius like everyone ells including Potter had to cover their ears from the loud sound. And much like everyone ells Lucius turned his head to look at what had caused the sound.

In the middle of the battlefield stood the Dark lord, with several injuries around his body, and on the opposite side stood Dumbledore, with several injuries as well. But Lucius was not concerned that the headmaster was injured, what he was concerned with was that the Dark lord was bleeding, something he, or anyone really had ever seen. He always saw the Dark lord as immortal, and almost godly, but clearly he could bleed like any other man.

Seeing as how the two most powerful wizards had taken everyone's attention with the duel; everything was deathly silent, and everyone stopped fighting as they watched their leaders duel. And Lucius couldn't help himself but to take a deep breath, as the Dark lord sent a powerful curse- he had never heard of- at Dumbledore.

Lucius eyes followed the yet of black light as it flew straight to the headmaster, and for a moment he thought that it would hit, since the old man had not made any motion to shield himself from the curse, until at lightning speed he brought up his wand and blocked the curse with his wand- as if he had used his wand to wave the curse away, as if it were a fly, and not a powerful curse.

Everyone including Lucius, gasped amazed, and horrified that the Dark lord's curse had been so simply blocked, but his train of thought quickly ended as he saw Dumbledore pointed his wand at a massive boulder beside him, and wordlessly wave an incantation at it. The boulder began to shake, and vibrate, and light was shining through it, as if the core was filled with magic.

Lucius looked at the boulder in awe, and fear as it broke into large pieces, sending said pieces at the death eaters behind the Dark Lord. And Lucius could hear screams coming from behind him, but he did not turn his head to see if it had hit anyone, he was too focused on the massive stone phoenix that had emerged from the boulder.

Lucius gasped, and took a step back as the phoenix stood on its legs spread out its wings, and let out a large shriek that spread around the street of Godric Hollow. He, and everyone ells looked at the phoenix in disbelief, and he found himself lowering his wand slightly- overcome with terror. But just as he was looking at the giant bird, a loud hissing sound came from the battlefield, and Lucius quickly turned his head to see what had caused the sound.

In front of the dark Lord there stood a massive snake, a real snake not one made of stone like the phoenix. This snake was very much alive, and though it was a regular snake, and not a magical one- by the looks of it- it would surely prove a challenge for the phoenix. And the only thing Lucius could think was how the Dark lord managed to make a snake so large in matter of minutes.

He couldn't think on it further, as the snake much like the phoenix straighten up to its full size, and gave a loud hiss at the phoenix, baring it's fangs at it. And as if the phoenix was indignant of the very presence of the snake, it gave another loud shriek, and sprang on the snake with its beak wide open, and ready to bite the giant lizard. Lucius was worried that this would be the end of the snake, but then then the snake managed to dodge with its slithering body, and bit hard into the wing of the phoenix.

Both the snake and the phoenix fought each other, and no one could help but watch in awe, until Lucius heard another large bang coming from the Dark lord, and Dumbledore. He quickly turned to look at the Dark lord, and saw that he much like his snake was fighting ferociously, by firing curses in great speed, and aim. If it were anyone ells, he is sure the curses would have landed, but the headmaster simply blocked, and in turn he too fired hexes, and charms at the Dark lord.

The duel continued, between both man and beast, neither one relenting or letting go, and as the battle waged the ground began to shake, making it feel like a small earthquake. And all Lucius could do was brace himself, and watch in awe, as both men continued to duel, and he wondered who out of both of them will come out victorious.

A loud shriek came from the phoenix once more, and Lucius turned to look at it, and saw that the snake had manage to bite its enemies neck. Wasting no time, the snake curled its body around its pray, before the phoenix could manage to scape. And with its body it constricted the Phoenix until the large bird could not even move, and as the snake's hold grew tighter, cracks began to form on the stone. Seeing it's defeat, the phoenix gave a soft shriek, and it's body broke into pieces.

Lucius took a step back, not wanting to get hit by the stones that made up the phoenix body. Lucius then looked at the triumphant snake, and he wanted to smile, and shout triumphantly, as if it had been him who conquered the phoenix. But when he was about to do anything the snake sprang away from the broken phoenix and dived at the headmaster with its large jaws open, ready to swallow him whole.

Seeing the snake approaching him, Dumbledore raised his wand up high and a large golden magical shield appeared in front of him, and as the snake made contact with the shield his head made a loud banging sound against it. And the snake lay on the ground, and for a moment he thought the snake was dead, until it sprang up to its full height and hissed at the headmaster in anger, and circled the domed shield of the headmaster with it it's body, attempting constrict him like he did the phoenix. The snake's large body covered the entire shield making it impossible to see the headmaster. The snake kept constricting with no luck, the shield simply wouldn't break-clearly angry; the snake gave another loud hiss, and vanished without a trace.

Lucius looked at the undamaged shield of the headmaster, as he stood in place shocked of what had happened. And as he looked at Dumbledore he saw the old man's eyes widen, and turn from place to place, as if looking for someone. Lucius soon knew that the man he was looking for was the Dark Lord. Lucius turned to look at the spot the Dark lord had stood on, but saw it empty- the Dark lord was gone.

Confusion, and bewilderment soon spread around the street, and various people shouted trying to make sense of what just happened. No one not even Lucius knew what had happened; why had the Dark lord vanished his snake, just when he had the headmaster exactly where he wanted him? And just as he was about to go and find out, he saw various hexes being fired at the death eaters, by the Order. And since everyone was too preoccupied with finding out what happened to their lord, they were caught off-guard, as the charms, and hexes hit them.

Once more pandemonium broke out, and before he could make sense of what was happening, a stunning hex was sent his way which he thankfully managed dodged. Lucius turned to look at his adversary once more, who looked at him as shocked as he no doubt was.

Before either man could respond, a curse was fired at Potter from behind him. Lucius quickly turned his head to look at Dolohov who looked at Potter furiously, as if it were his fault that the Dark lord had vanished. In turn Black sent a hex at Lucius, which he thankfully blocked, and the fight began once more.

The duel was not as energetic as it had been before however, as they were both tiered, and Lucius was slightly distracted, since he kept looking at the other death eaters, as they fell like ants. Without their leader in sight, everyone had become uncoordinated, and they all looked around for someone to give the orders- which should have been Lucius, but he was far too busy. Lucius gritted his teeth, angered that Potter was taking so much of his time. He needed to command the other death eaters, not spend his time fighting a blood traitor.

If his fight with Potter continued, then their numbers will surely lessen, and that worried him. Then as if from a saving grace, Bellatrix's voice boomed through the battlefield "Keep formation, and keep firing at them. We have to keep them away from our Lord!"

Lucius briefly turned his eyes to see the other death eaters, and was relieved to see that as soon as Bella said those words the death eaters that had stood beside the dark lord quickly filled in to his spot, and fought the headmaster with vigour. In fact some of the other death eaters pulled their attention away from their own fight, and to Dumbledore.

Lucius then looked at Dumbledore, whose face was one of utter focus and who was now at the defensive; using his magic for shields instead of hexes, and spells. And despite being targeted by most of the death eaters; the head master of Hogwarts was still doing quite well against them- making Lucius wonder if the dark lord had fled because he knew he could not defeat Dumbledore. Lucius shock the idea from his head- of course not, the dark lord is wise and powerful, and no matter how skilled Dumbledore maybe the Dark lord was his match that was for certain.

Lucius turned back to his own duel, which a few others had come in to help. Said death eaters were sending Potter, and Black back, by overwhelming them with cruses, and hexes. Seeing his opportunity, Lucius conjured up a large shield, and looked back at Dolohov- who he was surprised to see did not have a mask on as the rest did- and who had an insane expression on his face, that was not there before.

"I am wasting my time here! The dark lord is still missing, and I need to go help him!" he shouted over the noise of the battlefield. Dolohov's eyes briefly shifted to him and quickly turned back to the fighting, and sent a violent curse at Sirius. "Then go- I can hold them off!"

Lucius saw Dolohov's body tense slightly, and he knew that he wasn't too sure of himself as his words had shown. "Are you certain? I don't want to lose another capable fighter, due to foolish arrogance."

Dolohov smirked slightly, clearly amused by Lucius words, as he sent out another curse at Potter. "I am already doing that right now am I not? Besides, helping our lord is much more important at the moment, not to mention that I am the better dueller."

Lucius had to hold the need to make a retort against the man's words- Dolohov, was far from the best dueller. But he had no time, since he knew that the Aurors were probably close to bringing down the wards, they had placed around the battle field, and if the death eaters were not gone by then, then it would be a massacre.

Having no choice Lucius nodded, and quickly took off leaving Dolohov behind. Spells from Potter, and Sirius flew past his head barely missing their mark as he ran away from the fight. He could hear Dolohov shout hexes, and curses at the Aurors with more vigour than ever before. This helped to distract them and allow Lucius to get out of the Aurors range; all the while dodging wayward spells that were flying from all directions.

As he ran his cape billowed behind him, making his way towards the house, and the place where his lord probably was. When he neared the house he heard frantic shouts coming from behind him, and he knew they must have come from the Potters seeing as their son was probably still inside, and a death eater was making his way to it. Lucius paid it no mind, and ran up the steps of the beaten porch and quickly ran inside; a spell nearly hit him once more, and his eyes widened when he saw the scorch mark on the wall it hit. _'That was so bloody close'_ he admitted to himself.

Without wasting time Lucius quickly closed the door behind him, with magic, pressed his back against a wall, and took large deep breaths trying to regain his breath.

Finally regaining his breath he slumped down on the floor exhausted- his magic and his body could not give anymore, he was truly exhausted. Lucius stayed on the ground trying to regain some energy back, hoping that everyone ells were alright- that Dolohov was alright. And though the wanted to stay, and rest for a little while longer he knew that he could not.

Lucius sighed, and stood up on his shaky legs, and turned towards the direction of the battered staircase. He didn't know what he would find up the stair; if the child was dead, and the Dark lord stood triumphantly, or if he would find nothing. Regardless there was no doubt he needed to find out himself.

Lucius made his way up the stairs, he was afraid will give out under his weight, and headed to the only lit room in the practically destroyed house. He took a deep breath, and raised his wand- ready for anything that might come his way, and entered the room. There he found something he had not expected.

Inside the nursery, on the scorched floor there laid the Dark lord's wand. Lucius gasped in horror, as undignified as any common wizard, and for a moment he wanted to kneel by the wand, and check if his lord was truly gone, until he heard a loud wail come from the cot beside him. Lucius snapped his head to the side to look at the child, who's wail reminded him far too much of Draco.

Wanting to see the child, Lucius neared the cot, looked inside, and saw Potter's son crying. The child was clearly scared, and in pain from the lightning bolt scar that throbbed on his forehead. Lucius looked down at the bay confused, as if he had never seen a child before, and truly his mind could not comprehend what he was seeing.

The Dark lord, the very man he just saw conjure up magic beyond the skills of anyone he had ever known, was gone- the only thing that remained of him was a wand, and this child was the one who manage to conquer him, this wailing child who survived with nothing more but a scar.

And in that moment what came to his mind was not what had happened to the dark lord, or if he was truly dead. No, what came to mind was how such a young child, with seemingly no grasp of his magic could best the most powerful wizard of all time. And how this child could cause such a bloody battle, to which many of his friends had probably perished in. And even though he wanted to be mad at the impudent child, he found himself shocked, and intrigued by him- how could a child do this?

A loud bang came from outside, causing the house to shake from its very foundation, and little baby- who he knew was named Harry-wailed harder, clearly scared of what was happening outside. Lucius turned away from the child, and walked to the cracked window.

He looked down at the battlefield, and the first thing he saw was that there were far more death eaters on the ground incapacitated, than there were Order members, and though they were keeping Dumbledore at bay by swarming him with spells; they couldn't focus on what was around them, and the Order members were using that to their advantage by to stunning them. The battlefield was quickly turning into a bloodbath, and to make things worse, he knew that the Aurors were on their way.

This battle was done for, and the death eaters were done for, he may not like to admit it but they were defeated- without the Dark lord they could not win this battle. The Aurors will arrive, defeat them, and take them all straight to Azkaban without trial- there was no way he could allow that to happen to him, he had a young son to look after, he could not go to Azkaban for this.

Making up his mind, Lucius turned away from the battle, and the screams of pain, and headed to the cot once more. Lucius looked down emotionless at the baby, as he stopped wailing, and looked up at Lucius in wonder.

Without thinking it further Lucius pointed his wand at the child, and the child who no doubt understood what he was doing from previous experience, began to wail once more. And for a moment Lucius was conflicted, he did not want to kill a child, even if said child had killed his lord, and who's very existence killed, and sent countless of his friends to Azkaban. But despite his weakness he needed to do this, for the greater good.

Lucius looked at young Harry's clear green eyes, and just as he was about to fire the killing curse, and rid the world of the child- an idea popped into his head. It was a brilliant idea, and he couldn't understand how he had not come up with it prior.

If Harry Potter was indeed so powerful, and manage to kill the Dark lord at such a young age, then such a child will no doubt grow to be a powerful wizard one day- as powerful as the Dark lord he reckons. Now what could he do with such a powerful wizard on his side, especially if he raised Harry as his own son?

He could finally get the position of power he always craved for, and all of this was achievable through this child. All he had to do was raise the child correctly, and turn him into a real Malfoy- something he was certain he could do. Yes this was the most brilliant idea he had ever come up with, but if he wanted to make his plan come to life then he needed to act now.

Lucius lowered his wand, and Harry stopped wailing as soon as the wand was out of his face, and looked up at him in wonder once more- unafraid of the terrifying masked man in front of him. Lucius wasted no time, and graved young Harry from the cot, and fitted him snuggly into his arms, much like he did with Draco countless times.

With the child in his arms, Lucius headed towards the broken window, and looked down at the battlefield. And as he suspected the Aurors had arrived, and they were harshly taking the remaining death eaters into custody. One of said death eater was Bella, who screamed at the top of her lungs, as she was retrained like a beast, and was being dragged away by several Aurors.

Lucius felt guilty, but that feeling was soon wiped from his mind as he looked down, and saw that James, and Lily Potter were running towards the house at full speed. Worried, and fearful that he would get caught, Lucius stepped away from the window, and waved his wand in the usual movement to apparate.

And for a moment Lucius was worried that the wards would not allow him to apparate out of the house, but was then relieved as he felt the usual feeling of apparating, and left the house with young Harry in his arms.

* * *

Quite a lot happened on this chapter eh? And honestly i have to admit that i made Voldy, and Dumbledore a bit too powerful- but i really wanted to make this chapter really interesting, and write a really good fight between the two, and this is all i could come up with.

Also, in regards to James- I honestly think that he was a really powerful wizard, so that's why i made him so over powered as well.

So hope you liked this chapter, and see you maybe next week who knows, maybe eve tomorrow. :p


	3. Chapter 3: The birth of a Malfoy

Finally, here is the final part of the three part chapter. Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 3

The birth of a Malfoy

* * *

Lucius fell on his knees as he finally apparted to the Malfoy manor. As soon as he landed the young Potter began to cry once more, probably from the odd feeling that apparating causes.

He didn't pay any mind to the child however, as he was too exhausted, more so than he had ever been before; his whole body ached from all the running, and duelling he had to do, not to mention that his magic was completely depleted. In fact he had no idea how he had managed to apparate, and still manage to hold on to the child. But then he remembered how frantic James, and her muddblood of a wife looked when they ran towards the house. And he remembered how their very expression was a good incentive in forcing him to conjure up all his magic, and strength to get out as quickly as possible.

Lucius took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down, and he loosened his tight grip on the child. They had landed just a little bit further away from the manor, close enough that he could see it in fact. Lucius couldn't help sigh in relief after finally making it home alive, and that he had actually managed to apparate them closer to the manor than he thought.

He took another deep breath, and stood back up to his own two feet, and once more he was amazed that he was able to do that at all. Adrenaline had long left him, and he felt every little pain in his body, from his aching legs, to various bruises that littered his body. He did not know where he had received so many bruises, since he couldn't recall ever being hit by a spell, or wayward objects- yet there he was, with his body aching from pain.

The young Potter made a gurgling sound, snapping him away from his thoughts. Looking down at the child, and making sure he was alright; he was once more amazed to see that he had stopped crying, and was looking at him joyfully, and full of wonder. And he had to admit that although, he might not like the Potter's, and sees them as a lower members of society- he still had to respect the child for not being startled, and scared as most children would have been; as Draco would have been if it had been him on his spot, that was for sure.

He looked at baby Potter in wonder, and the child seeming to understand what he was thinking, raised his little hand trying to touch his face, and began to laugh- as if Lucius face was the funniest thing he had ever seen. And for a brief moment, his lips twitch slightly and he was sure that it would have turned into a smile, had he not been disturbed.

"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed from afar. Lucius raised his head towards the manor, and saw Narcissa frantically running towards him at full speed; all dignity of a pureblood forgotten, as she ran like someone was chasing after her. Of course he couldn't blame her, seeing the nature of his departure, and the fact that she probably knew what had happened, Narcissa had probably been to the brink of a panic attack.

Having his attention on her seems to spur her on, as she ran faster towards him, with great desperation. It almost made it seem like she was worried that he would disappear, if she didn't reach him fast enough. And it was clear that she was frantic, as the closer she got to him, the more clearly he could see her desperate and swollen face- the more clearly he could see her tear stained face. And telling by her reaction, he knew that she must have known what had happened-tough he didn't quite know how she managed to know.

Narcissa, had quickly gotten quite close, seeing how fast she was running. And when she was close enough he worried that she would jump on him, as she had no doubt intended. But then as if out of nowhere, she stopped halfway through, and stood in front of of him looking at the child that was tucked in his arms, as if perplex by it.

Lucius looked at his wife, without saying a word, knowing full well that she was clearly shocked to see him with a child. And as the seconds went by he saw her expression change from one of desperation, to confusion, to finally settle to dread, and understanding. Of course she would know who the child was, as he knew she would, and he just watched her allowing her to speak, as she raised her face to look at him, and point at the child on his arms.

"Is that?-" She whispered her question, as if she was afraid that someone would hear them.

"Exactly who you think he is Cissa." He declared, and as he said those words he felt the young Potter wriggle around his arms in order to turn towards the direction of Narcissa, as he was no doubt curious to know who the new person was. Once more Lucius looked down at the child, and in the corner of his eye, he could see that Narcissa had done the same thing.

With his full attention on Narcissa now, the child gave her a large smile- the kind of smile designed to disarm any witch. Wanting to see his wife's reaction, he looked up and saw her expression of shock soften slightly, as she absorbed young Potter's smile.

"But, how- what happened out there Lucius?" she asked with a hoarse voice, sounding like a person who had tiered themselves with crying, and sobbing. And as she asked, she turned away from the child to look at him with worry, and young Harry who didn't appear to like that all the attention was off of him, made a small whine.

"Cissa, as much as I know you want to know, and as much as I want to tell you- please let me put the child somewhere safe first, then I can explain everything." He said tiredly, which seems to work, since she didn't press any further and instead nodded and brought up her wand.

"Very well Lucius, I will apparate us to the nursery- but then you better explain yourself." Lucius's eyes widen, when she grabbed his arm, and before she could make the wand movement to apparate, he took a step back.

"No! Don't, I am much too tired, and I don't think my stomach can take another trip." Narcissa looked at him confused, and slightly shocked but then she seemed to understand, and she let go off him, a little bit to hesitantly- she clearly still did not believe he was still quite there.

"Then I guess we will have to walk, that is if you are up to it?" She asked, and Lucius not wanting to waste his breath simply nodded his answer. Narcissa once more approached him, and offered him her hand for support; Lucius placed young Harry on one arm, and took her hand. And though he didn't ever want to appear weak, he knew that he needed her help if he wanted to make it to the manor. Besides, the way he was holding on to her made it look like he was just holding the hand of his wife, and it didn't look at all like he was leaning on her for help.

Satisfied with the position, Lucius took the first ste, and as he expected, just one step took so much effort, since it felt like there were stones strapped to his ankles. Lucius took another deep breath, and prepared himself to mentally to walk to the manor. As he was about to take the next step, he suddenly remembered that he still had his hood, and mask on, something that wouldn't usually bother him. But at this moment, the mask, and the hood only managed to suffocate him; he needed air, and the mask wasn't helping with that.

Before taking another step, Lucius turned his face to look at Narcissa. "I need you to do something for me."

Narcissa, looked at him, slightly concerned. "What is it?" she asked, and Lucius lowered his head slightly so his mask was more accessible to her.

"I can barely breathe, so I need you to take off my mask, and lower my hood." Narcissa nodded, brought up her wand, and muttered the counter spells to the wards he had placed on his mask and hood, something he had taught her long ago. With the wards gone, Narcissa vanished the mask, and pulled down his hood, finally revealing his face, and allowing him to breathe without something getting in his way.

Lucius sighed in content, happy to feel the air on his face once more. He took a few seconds to enjoy the moment, and then knowing that he had to act quickly, that is if he was to rest; Lucius began to walk towards the manor with Narcissa by his side.

It was not a long walk, but to Lucius it felt like he had been walking forever, and no matter how much they walked, they just wouldn't reach the manor. Quite a few times, Lucius wanted to express his desperation, and tell Narcissa to quicken her pace, but he restrained himself from doing so, and kept quiet.

When they finally entered the manor, the house elf that had greeted him earlier in the evening, came to great him once more, but before the elf could say anything Narcissa barked at it to leave. Lucius didn't even pay the elf any mind, as he was far too preoccupied listening to voices that were emanating from the sitting area, and he knew without doubt who those voices belonged to.

"Severus is here?" he asked, and Narcissa didn't look at him as she answered him. "Yes he arrived just a little bit before you did. He said he wanted to make sure you were alright, since he had not seen you at Godric Hollow."

Lucius nodded, and he was glad that his long-time friend had worried enough to come here before going anywhere else. And he was immensely relieved to know that Severus was still alive, and had not been taken in like the others. But then his contentedness was forgotten, as he heard another familiar voice- one that was deeper than Severus.

"What is Regulus doing here?" Narcissa, turned her face to look at him this time, and he could see her face break into one of sadness. "He arrived several minutes before you, and Severus." Narcissa looked at the ground as she continued to walk, and he knew she was hesitating.

"A-apparently he was fighting alongside Bella, and he told me that as soon as things were getting grim-B- Bella told him to leave, to find me, and tell me that she will die fighting if she had to, and to not worry about her."

Narcissa's face was filled with sadness, as she told him Bella's last words. Lucius could only imagine how much this had to be tearing her apart, how much sadness she was feeling for her sister, who she still was not aware was still alive. He wanted to tell her that Bella was still very much alive, and to tell her that she fought with courage till the end, but he was stopped when she began to speak once more.

"Then I asked Regulus if he knew where you were, and if you were alright. He said that he didn't know, and that you could have been among the deceases seeing as how there were many dead- and- and." A tear ran down her face. "Oh Lucius, I thought you had died, I really did. Seeing the state Regulus was, and even Severus, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if you would be coming back or not-."

"Cissa, I am not dead. I am here with you right now, and there is no need to worry anymore, so let us put the child in the nursery, and I will tell you what happened." He was attempting to snap her out of her panic attack, and it seemed to work, since she sniffed, and nodded.

They kept on walking until the voices were unhearable, both of them were deathly silent as they walked. Eventually they reached the nursery, and they hastily made their way inside, as if someone was watching them.

Lucius walked towards the cot with a bit more desperation than before; after all that had happened, he wanted to see his son. He had come so close to death this evening that all that mattered was that he could still come home, and see the face of his son. When they finally reached the cot Draco was placed in, Lucius looked down at the serene face of his sleeping son, and Lucius couldn't help but smile.

Not needing the support anymore, Lucius let go of Narcissa's hand, and without thinking it further, he placed Harry inside Draco's cot, seeing as it was the only place he could put him.

Narcissa didn't object, or say anything as they both looked at Draco worried, knowing full well that he would wake up, since he was a light sleeper. But Draco didn't wake up, and instead he made an annoyed face in his sleep, and Harry-being the curious child that he was- turned to look at his new friend, filled with his usual wonder..

Lucius had expected Draco to wake up and wail in indignation at the new intruder, he seriuslly did not expected him to stay asleep. Regardless of what he thought, he was glad that Draco had not awoken. But just as he thought that his eyes widen slightly when he saw Harry's hand reach to touch Draco's hair.

Lucius held his breath, waiting for pandemonium to break loose. But once more his own son surprised him as his annoyed face changed to one of tranquility once more, as Harry played with his hair. Lucius sighed glad that nothing had happened, and he turned to face Narcissa who was looking at Draco as shocked as he had been. It was no secret that Draco was very picky, and quite spoiled even for his age, so they had both naturally expected him to hate Harry right away, but it seems that they had yet much to learn about their infant son.

The moment was disturbed, as a soft knock emanated from the door. Lucius turned away from his son, and stood facing the door instead. His anxiety had already been raised to its limits this evening, and so Lucius couldn't help but feel slightly skittish, and distrustful of everything. Narcissa too, seemed to be on the same page as him, as she turned to face the door with her wand raised.

Both of them waited anxiously, as the door jiggled, waiting for the door to open, which seemed to drag on forever. And then finally, the door opened revealing no other than a haggard looking Severus Snape.

The potions master, seeing a wand raised at him also, raised his own wand in retaliation. He did not blame Severus for such a thing, since self-preservation was something that every death eater shared.

Thankfully, just like any death eater, Severus accessed the situation before acting. Seeing who it was that he was pointing his wand at, Severus gave Narcissa an apologetic look as he quickly lowered his wand. In turn Narcissa also, lowered her wand, but she did not look at all apologetic, as if she had every right to point her wand at the man. Of course, he had always known that Narcissa is a proud woman, and she would never admit defeat, and much less admit that she had made a mistake.

"Good evening Severus, it is good to see that you are well." He said, breaking the silence, and the uneasy atmosphere.

Severus turned his head away from Narcissa, and looked at him slightly bewildered- well as bewildered as Severus can get, given how inept he is at showing any emotion.

"Should it not be me who says that? We all thought you were dead Lucius." Severus paused for a second, as if he was trying to convinced himself that Lucius was really there, and as if he was struggling to say something. "It is good to see that is not the case." He finally said, as he put his wand back inside his sleeves.

"Thank you Severus and as I said, I am glad that you are still alive as well." The potions nodded.

"Severus if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the sitting area, waiting for other death eaters?" Narcissa said from where she stood beside him.

Lucius did not turn to look at his wife as he usually did when she spoke, and instead kept looking at Severus as his face turned from one of slight bewilderment, to emotionlessness as usual. "I was, but seeing as how you left in such a hurry, and knowing the state that you were in, I wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said simply.

Narcissa probably was not too happy that Severus thought her so weak, as to need help. But Lucius on the other hand, was glad that his friend was keeping an eye out for his wife when he was not around. It made him slightly relieve to know that Severus will always look after his family, especially now that he realized that death was a very real thing that could happen to him.

"Thank you Severus, but I do not need watching after." She declared. Severus's expression did not change as she spoke to him, and instead he simply vowed his head slightly, telling her that he understood.

And as if on cue, the young Potter gave out a small cry. Lucius tightghtened his fists slightly, hoping that Severus wouldn't notice that the cry did not belong to Draco. Severus however was not fooled, as he craned his neck slightly to see the cot, and raised his eyebrow as Narcissa stepped in front of his view.

"Who was that Lucius?" he simply asked, as he looked back at him. Lucius made his face unreadable, as he looked Severus dead in the eye.

Of course he trusted the potion master with his life, given how close they both had become in the last few years. But he was still doubtful of anyone, as it was in his nature, but on the other hand he knew that he needed to not only tell Severus, but the other as well.

Lucius straightened his back, and he tried to gain his imposing self-back, and looked down at Severus from where he stood. "Nothing ever gets past you old friend." He commented, with a slightly amused tone. "You are right of course, that was not Draco. And before you ask, I will tell you everything, but before I do that we need to return to the others, seeing as they too need to hear what happened."

Severus gave him a slightly suspicious look, and for a moment he thought that Severus would continue to push for answers. But instead, he nodded and pulled all of his attention away from the cot.

"Very well Lucius, I will wait, though I think that we should be making our way to the sitting area. " Lucius nodded, and with all his strength he was able to walk towards the door. And though every step hurt, he was glad he could still walk, especially since the others would never tolerate any weakness, even from him.

As Lucius got near the door, Severus stepped out of the way, allowing Lucius to go out first. But before Lucius could exit the room, Severus blocked his way with his hand.

Not expecting to be stopped, he looked up at his friend quizzically, and before he could ask why he had stopped him, Severus reached for the inside of his own pocket, and pulled out a small flask filled with a red looking potion inside. "You should drink this, it will make you feel better." He offered him the flask, which Lucius took, and drank from it without question. He trusted Severus enough to know that the man wouldn't poison him; he knew that if the man had intended to kill him he would already be dead.

Lucius had to stop himself from making a foul face, from how terrible the potion tasted, and simply handed Severus the flask back. He had not expected the potion to do much, but just as he handed the flask back he felt his energy, and magic return, even his exhaustion was slightly numbed with the potion's rejuvenating attributes.

"What was that Severus?" he asked, a bit shocked that the potion had worked so quickly. Severus put the flask back inside his pocket. "That was a slightly more powerful version of the pepperup potion, one that I made myself. It will take your exhaustion away, as well as return a portion of your depleted magic, but there is a drawback. The potion will only last for several hours, and after those hours are up, you will feel even more exhausted than you did before. So I suggest that whatever you have to do, you do it quickly."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, as he looked at his friend impressed, and he wanted to ask him more about the potion, but as always be was pressed for time. Lucius nodded his thanks, and with his way free of obstacles, he exited the room and made his way to the sitting area, with his wife and friend closely behind.

As he walked he wondered who he would meet in there, and he hoped that those that made out alive were those that would be useful, and competent to him. He would be greatly displeased if none of the inner circle death eaters made it out alive, apart from Regulus, Severus and himself. He needed real death eaters, not the poor excuse of death eaters that only served as pawns.

Making their way into the dining area, Lucius heard a loud pop, and he alongside everyone else turned to look at the elf that had apparated. When they realized that it was only an elf, Lucius sighed, and Narcissa gave out a displeased sound. Seeing their displeasure, the elf gave out a small fearful wimper. "Sirs, madam- I- I am so sorry to d- disturb, but Mr. Yaxley has just arrived, and he told Jispy to inform you right away!" The elf stuttered, clearly frightful.

"You poor excuse for a house elf! Your message has been delivered, so get out of my sight before I can come up with a punishment." His wife snapped, and the house elf who was beyond terrified simply snapped her fingers, and left as quickly as she possibly could.

"So Yaxley is alive then? I knew that he would never allow himself to get caught, and much less die." He commented, changing the subject away from the house elf, before his wife could rant about being stricter with the elfs.

"It appears so." That was all Severus said, and Lucius turn around, and continued to walk to his destination.

He was really relieved that Yaxley had come out alive, but he wouldn't say it to the others, given how tense his relationship with the man was. Don't get him wrong, he was a good friend of the man, but never in the levels of Severus, and he always kept him at arm's length. He simply did not trust him, and the feeling was mutual.

As Lucius neared the sitting area, he once more heard the usual sound of Regulus voice, and now he could hear Yaxley's over confident voice. Without hesitation, and without thinking about it, Lucius entered the room.

The first thing he noticed when he entered, was the small figure of Yaxley, who had turned to face him. And just as Severus had been, he looked bewildered, and shocked that Lucius was alive.

Unable to help himself Lucius raised an eyebrow, as he looked amused at Yaxley's shocked face. An expression that sadly did not last long, as he noticed Lucius's amused face. Yaxley changed his expression to one of confidence- an expression he usually wore around others.

"Well if you look who it is? Lucius I must say that it is good to see that you are not dead. I thought for a moment that you had perished, or taken in by the aurors. Good to see that is not the case" He declared with his usual over confident voice.

"Yes I am sure you are glad to see me alive Yaxley, just as I am glad to see that you are not dead." He lied with a light hint of sarcasm he knew he would catch on.

Yaxley smirked at his answer, and looked at Lucius amused. "Quite right."

Lucius gave him a haughty smirk of his own, and was about to make another comment, but was stopped by another member in the room.

"Lucius how are you even alive? We all thought you were dead, how did you manage to escape?" Regulus asked, as Lucius turned to face the younger man. Regulus was seating on a chair, with his elbow resting on the arm support, and just like Yaxley, Severus, and himself, Regulus looked haggard, and full of bruises, not to mention that he had blood all over his face, and clothes.

To be perfectly honest Lucius had not expected Regulus to come out alive; the boy- though he was a brilliant wizard in his own right- was never quite a strong follower of their cause, and this made him unpopular among the other death eaters. This meant that Regulus had to make it out alive by himself, without any help, since very few people would have offered it.. And he found himself changing his views on the younger Black, who was clearly quite capable of taking care of himself, maybe even more than he, since he had help from Dolohov.

"Yes Lucius, how did you manage to get out alive?" asked Yaxley, with a hint of mock in his voice.

Lucius turned away from Regulus to look at Yaxley once more. "That is what I am here to tell you. If you stop interrupting me, then I can tell you what happened." He quipped, and Yaxley gave him another amused look before sitting down on an empty chair, ready to hear what he had to say.

"As most of you may already know, our lord is gone." He declared, and looked around the room to see if anyone was shocked by the news. But all he saw was their expression turn to defeat, and sadness, even Yaxley looked greatly disturbed by the news.

"You, know this to be true, after seeing how faded the dark mark in your arm has become. The mark that pulsed so strongly a few hours ago, has become so faded that you can bearly see it." He continued, before anyone else spoke up.

"I on the other had know this, because I went inside the Potter's house and found our lord's wand on the floor." Lucius looked at everyone who were looking at him with shock, and confusion.

Knowing that they would question his finding, Lucius reached inside his pocket, and took out the familiar, yet terrifying yew wand, revealing it to everyone. The presence of the wand made the effect he intended; everyone in the room gasped, and Yaxley's grip on the arm rest tightened, as he looked at the wand with great sadness, and anger.

And, Truly for the first time, he found himself sharing the same reaction with Yaxley. He too was angry, and saddened that their great lord was gone, and that the only thing that remained of him was his iconic wand. And looking at the wand made it too real, as it put the last nail on the coffin, completely confirming that the Dark lord was gone.

Not wanting to hold on to the wand he was not worthy of holding, Lucius walked to the coffee table, and laid it on it's surface with reverence. Now the wand lay in the middle of the group, as a testimony that their lord was no longer with them.

The room was silent, as no one said a word, or even moved on their spot, as they paid their respect. Then out of nowhere, Yaxley jumped up to his feet, and looked at the wand indignantly.

"I refuse to believe our lord is dead. He must be out there, planning his return as we speak!" he declared, and his voiced ringed around the silent room. Lucius did not say anything, as he allowed the man a moment to let his anger out.

"And while out lord is out there, we are sitting here while our enemies celebrate in triumph!" he roared, making his face red.

Severus sighed, clearly annoyed by Yaxley's hasty words. "And how do you propose we do that? Because I don't know if you are aware, but this is all is left of the death eaters." Severus said, as he walked towards Lucius to stand beside him.

Yaxley looked at Severus, directing his anger at him. "I don't know about you Severus, but I am no coward. If I must I will go out there, and die like our lord!" he shouted the last words.

Lucius raised a hand towards Yaxley gesturing him to calm down. "Severus is right Yaxley, we simply do not have the power to attack anyone at the moment."

The man growled, clearly not happy with Lucius answer, but he could not say anything against Lucius on the matter. As of now, Lucius was the leader of their group since he was one of the most high ranked of the death eaters, and it was now up to him to make the decisions.

"How about the infant?" he asked, and by how clearly aggressive he was towards the child, he knew that he had to be careful with what he said.

"What about the child?" Lucius asked.

"What do you, what about the child? Is he dead Lucius?" He barked. Lucius sighed, and shook his head, and Yaxley made another displeased sound. "Unfortunately it was the child who killed our lord, and the one who manage to survive in the end." He declared, and everyone was once more quiet as they looked at him in shock.

"It was Potter who killed him, How?" Asked Regulus; unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

Lucius opened his mouth to answer him, when he was interrupted "What does it matter how he did it? What we should be figuring out is where the child is being kept, so that we can kill the bloody bastard!"

Lucius grinned his teeth; He so hated when he was interrupted, it was such a rude, and unbecoming thing for a pureblood to do. But even though he wanted to snap at Yaxley, he had to stay composed.

Seeing his inner conflict, Severus stepped in instead. "It is not that simple Yaxley." He muttered. And before Yaxley could scream at Severus once more, Lucius beat him to it this time.

"We cannot target the child, since the boy is no doubt a powerful wizard. He did defeat our lord after all. So I propose another plan." Lucius turned to look at everyone, trying to gauge their reaction before he continued.

"What plan?" asked Yaxley, with a hint of intrigue, something that Lucius could use to his advantage.

"Before I tell any of you, I must ask all of you to make an oath." He declared, and as he suspected, Yaxley was the first to voice his reaction.

"And oath?" He barked looking at Lucius angrily. " No Lucius I will make no oath, and I must add that even though the Dark lord trusted you, I never once did." He had expected such an answer from Yaxley, and he knew the man would fight him about the oath, but there was no other way.

"I do not think you have any other choice. All of our allies have been apprehended, it is likely that us five are the last remaining inner circle death eaters. And with the ministry no doubt going on a wild hunt for the remaining death eaters, you will need as much help as you can get." He said confidently, which only manage to make Yaxley angrier.

"I too work at the ministry Lucius, I know how things work!" He barked. Lucius wanted to smile, since Yaxley had walked straight into his trap, like willing prey.

"Do you really? Then you must know what you will do when the aurors come looking for you for questioning, and what to do when they make you drink veritaserum." He took a step towards Yaxley. "And surely you must know what you will do when they begin to make deeper investigations on you, especially when they see the odd ways you have spent your gold this last few years." he continued. And Lucius was filled with victory when he saw Yaxley deflate slightly, as he lost some of his confidence.

"Trust me Yaxley you need me. And though I admit that you know quite a bit about the ministry- I know much more, and about the several loopholes it has on its laws." He continued, and Yaxley smirked as he no doubt realized that he had been ensnared by his trap.

"Slippery as ever eh Lucius?" He said with a hint of amusement, and he waved his arms around in defeat. "Fine I agree, but I swear that if you say anything I do not agree on, I will not hesitate to curse you." He added, deathly serious.

Lucius nodded, and turned away from Yaxley to look at the others, and see what they thought. As he thought Severus gave him an accepting expression and Narcissa nodded, while Regulus simply shrugged his answer as if it was of no concern to him.

"Very well then, Let us begin." Lucius took out his wand, and summoned a large contract he had laying around on his office just in case he needed it. "You all know how this oath's work; if you break it you will experience unbearable pain. It is not as severe as the unbreakable vow, but it is affective."

Yaxley waved his hand in annoyance. "Can you get to the point already?"

Lucius sighed, and laid the paper in the middle of the group so that they could all see it, and ensure that there was no foul play. "Do all of you swear to stay silent of what it going to be said this evening, and to only speak of this to the people present in this room?"

A chorus of I dos answered, and as everyone agreed their names magically appeared on the document in gold, and elegant letters. Once every name was written down, Lucius wave his wand and vanished the document back to his office, where it would stay secured.

"That wasn't so difficult was it?" He asked, as everyone began to calm down, seeing as how the hardest part was over.

"Just get on with it! What is so important that you made us agree to the bloody oath?" Asked Yaxley, who was losing his patience little by little.

Lucius straightened his back, and put his wand back inside his sleeve. "Harry Potter." He uttered the name without hesitation, and as he said it everything fell deathly silence. And even Severus was looking at him with dread as he said the name of the son, of his former best friend.

"What about the bloody child?" Yaxley asked, as he broke the silence once more. And for the hundredth time this evening, Lucius wanted to curse him, but had to stop himself with all his will power.

"He is inside this very manor at this very moment." He declared, and everyone gasped except for Narcissa who already knew. "I manage to procure him in the midst of the battle when no one was looking." He continued.

Yaxley who he was looking at, gave him a shocked, and distrustful expression. "You are telling me you had the boy that killed our lord right under our noses? And you have not yet killed him?"

And if Yaxley was angry before the it wasn't showing, because now he was truly angry, as his face turned dangerously red. The smaller man stood up, and walked towards him. "I see what this is! You are to scared to kill the child!" He took ou wand, and Lucius was tempted his own wand out. "Well if you lack the stomach, I shall do it. So just step aside, and tell me where you are keeping the boy!" He bellowed.

He was not shocked by Yaxley's reaction, he had expected it in fact. So when he shouted at him, he stayed where he stood as unwavering by his determination.

"We will not kill him Yaxley!" Snapped Narcissa, who no doubt already figured out his plan.

Yaxley turned away from Lucius, and glared at his wife instead, which made him a bit uneasy. "What do you mean not kill him? What do you plan to do with him then?"

Not liking that Yaxley's attention was on his wife, he quickly answered him. "Simple, we plan to keep the boy, and raise him as one of us. Or more precisely, as a Malfoy." He answered him, and Yaxley snapped his head back to him aghast by his answer.

"Did you receive a stunning spell to the head? Or have you simply gone mad?" Yaxley looked at him as if he was truly mad, and Lucius scoffed at the idiocy of the man.

"I knew you would not understand the cleverness of the idea." He said arrogantly, and Yaxley's eye twitch with annoyance.

"What cleverness? To forgive the very boy who not only killed our lord, but also, sent our friends to Azkaban?" He growled, as he glared at Lucius with indignation, and Lucius simply kept looking down at the man as if he had to explain things to a mere child.

"Think for a moment Yaxley. Harry Potter is a boy not even on his first year of life, and he has been able to defeat the Dark lord. Now what do you think such a child will be like when he grows up?" He asked, speaking slightly slower so that he could understand.

Yaxley finally looked at him in understanding, finally grasping the plan. "So you want to use him as a weapon?" He asked slightly unsure of himself.

"Of course we do." He answered back.

"Hum this is not a bad idea." Declared Regulus, as he straightened up on his spot on the chair. Lucius turned to look at Severus, who had not said anything, and was looking at something on the wall, as if he was not really there.

"What do you think Severus?" Severus snapped out of his train of thought, and turned to look at him emotionless as ever. "I think this idea could work Lucius, but it won't be easy."

"I agree! You know this plan can easily backfire. What if the child were to find out who he really is, and Turn against us, what then?" Yaxley said triumphantly, as if he were a child who found a blemish in an adult's plan.

"I will make sure he does not." He said simply, which was clearly not a good enough answer to appease anyone

"And how pray tell shall you do that Lucius, please enlighten us" He said mockingly, and Lucius had to grind his teeth.

"I will take him in, and raise him as a Malfoy. He will know about our cause, and beliefs from a young age, and he will know nothing more than the life we give him." He was trying to sound as patiently as he could, since he did not want Yaxley to think that he was getting to him. "Not to mention that I will be the one to tell him about his past, before anyone else does."

Yaxley opened his mouth to retort, when he was beaten to it by someone else. "What of the Dark lord? If he is not dead, and does return what do you think he will do to the child?"

Lucius had thought about such a thing, and he already had a contingency plan in case Dark lord did return."We won't hide Potter from the Dark lord, and if we can we will try to dissuade him into seeing that he is one of us. If the Dark lord is not convinced, then we will give him up to the Dark lord." He answered confidently, and Regulus accepted his answer by nodding. And though it was cruel to say that he will give up the boy like a piece of meat for his lord, he knew that if it really came down to it, he would have no choice but to do that. He wasn't being cruel, he was being realistic with the situation.

"This is not a bad plan." Regulus murmured, and Severus took another step towards Lucius, standing closer inside the circle they had formed.

"I agree that the idea is flawless however, what will you do about the child's appearance? You must know by now that the boy will have an uncanny resemblance to James Potter." He said the name of the older Potter as if it were poison, and could not bear to say it.

And once more, Lucius had already thought about such a thing "That is a problem Severus, but I have already thought about it."

"Spill it out already Lucius." Barked Yaxley, impatientiently.

"I will need to make a blood adoption ritual." Lucius looked at Severus, who looked at him slightly amazed that he had thought of that.

"That is a good plan. However, a very dark, difficult, and ancient practice- in fact I do not think any books on how to perform it exists today." He commented.

"Of course some of them do exist; they reside deep in the Malfoy library Severus. And as to performing the ritual- I am sure that you can help us with that." Severus raised an eyebrow, clearly amused that he had included him in his plans without asking him.

"Ok even if we have the book, and Severus manages to perform the ritual- who will make the blood adoption? This ritual maybe old, and unheard of today, but even I know that the ones making the adoption must be somewhat related to the boy." Yaxley added. And for once Lucius was unsure of a step in the plan. he had thought about everything except for this, he did not know enough about the Potter family to know who would be related to the boy, apart from his mother and father."

"That is a something I have not yet figured out." He confessed, and Yaxley seemed to light up after hearing that he found a blemish in Lucius plan.

"Well then you better figure it out now, because if we want to do this then we better do it now. I am sure the Ministry will be paying you a visit soon, and they won't be happy when they fin Potter with you." He said arrogantly.

Lucius did not know what to say, he had been beaten this time, and it was Severus who came to his rescue once more. "There are a few families that are related to the Potters, we could find them and bring them here." He suggested, but Regulus shock his head, and he too knew that Severus plan could not work.

"That would take too long; it has to be someone who we can easily reach." Regulus said, shutting down Severus's plan before anyone could think about it.

Once more everyone was silent, as they thought about who they could find, to do the blood adoption ritual. And for a brief moment he worried that they wouldn't find anyone, and his plans would all come crumbling down.

That was until Narcissa spoke up again "Well then the answer is very simple isn't it?"

Lucius looked at his wife with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Narcissa gave him an amazed look, as if she could not believe that he did not know the answer, and Lucius gave her a questioning look in return.

"Seriously none of you know? Even you Regulus?" She asked bewildered, and Regulus shock his head not understanding that was happening.

Narcissa scoffed, and put her hands on her hips "The Potter's are related to the Black through our ancestors Dorea Black, who married Charlus Potter, before the family became blood traitors." She finally declared, and Lucius was aghast to hear the news- something that he didn't know, despite his abundant knowledge of pureblood families.

"You are related to the Potters?" was all he manage to say, as he looked at her confused.

Narcissa scoffed once more, and looked at him indignantly. "A little, though somewhat distantly, but I am sure that the ritual would work nevertheless. And I could be the one to do it." She answered, and Lucius's eyebrows shot up in amazement. This could actually work, a Black could adopt the boy, but he knew without that a doubt that it could not be his wife who performed the blood adoption.

"No it can't be you, how would we explain it to the ministry?" he reasoned, trying to make her think that what he worried about was their status as husband and wife, but really what he didn't want is for her -a lesser Black in the family- to adopt the boy. no what he wanted was Regulus to do it, and in turn make the boy the heir to the Black family.

Yaxley chuckled snapping Lucius out of his thoughts. "Don't want the ministry thinking that you can't keep a leash on your wife eh Lucius?" Yaxley looked at them both with amusement, and Lucius wanted to punch the man- leave it to Yaxley to come up with such a crud explanation.

"Of course. We don't want the ministry thinking that he is like you Yaxley." Answered Narcissa with venom in her voice. Yaxley in turn looked at her angrily, and annoyed. Before things could get out of hand, Lucius continued to speak.

"Let us get back to the point." He sighed, feeling exhausted from all the fighting. "Now that we have figured out which family can perform the ritual. And since Narcissa is out of the question, this only leaves us with Regulus"

"Me?" asked the youngest of them all, looking at Lucius confused. Obviously Regulus did not know why Lucius would choose the less important out of all of them in the room. And Lucius was counting on this- the less the man knew, the better.

"Of course you, the only remaining Black apart from my wife. Not to mention that it would be a great cover up. You are after all a young single wizard, and it wouldn't be unheard of for you to have a child, with unknown origins." He looked at Regulus confidently, and the man just looked at him unsure.

"You want me to adopt Harry Potter? The son of my brother's best friend?" he asked as if he still didn't understand the question, and Lucius wanted to sigh in exasperation at how slow the man was being, with grasping the concept.

"This will only be a formality, since you will not be raising him; you simply have to do the ritual." He said trying to make Regulus feel better, and to try to win him over to his side so that he will agree. And truly there wasn't a reason why Regulus should say no; he needed an heir, and he had an opportunity to have a powerful one.

Regulus shook his head. "But there is more to it than that. If I adopt him, the boy will no longer just be a Potter- he will be a Black by right, and since Sirius has been disowned, i am now the head of the family, and then the boy will be heir to the house of Black."

So he did understand the plan? He had to give it to the man, and apologize for thinking him slow. But no matter how sharp and intelligent he was, Lucius was more cunning that he was.

"I am aware of this." Lucius said as if Regulus comment meant nothing, and it seemed to work since the man faltered for a moment.

"I am just not sure about that. This is a decision for a more experience member of the family-."Before he could complete his comment, Lucius rudely interrupted him.

"This is a decision only you can make, since you are the head of the family Regulus." He took a step towards the man, and loomed over him "So will you do this for our cause Regulus?" he asked emotionlessly, and sharply.

The younger man looked up at him slightly uncomfortable, and though he was unsure he still looked at him straight in the eyes, taking the challenge. "Might as well do it, I don't really have a choice to begin with." He finally gave in, and Lucius's s lips quirked up for a second.

"Then it is settled, the Black's will do the ritual, but it will be the Malfoy's who raise him." Said Severus from where he stood behind him, and Lucius took a step back, and looked back at his friend.

"We only need one more thing- a new name for the child." Severus looked at him, and Regulus as if expecting them to choose the child's name. Something that Lucius couldn't do, not because he didn't want to, but because he was never that good with names. In fact it had been Narcissa who came up with their son's name, given how hopeless he was on the matter.

His wife knew this of course, so she was the one to speak up. "He should have a powerful, and befitting name for a Black, since he will be the heir to the family." She declared confidently.

"And he should also, have the Malfoy surname, since we are the ones who will adopt him." Lucius added. Then everything went quiet, as they all though of a name- well everyone but Lucius, whose mind was blank.

Then out of the silence Regulus spoke again "How about Cygnus?" he asked, and Narcissa turned to look at her cousin slightly confused.

"After my father?" she asked, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of naming her son after her father.

Regulus simply nodded. "Yes and no. Yes he will bear your father's name, but he will also, bear the name of one of the founding members of the Black family." He straightened up on his chair, as if he relished being the one to come up with the idea. "It would be a fitting name I think."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, as he found himself liking the name. It was not a Malfoy name, and it reeked of Black, but he liked it. "Cygnus Malfoy then, I like it."

"That's great that you have settled for a name, because I don't have any more time to waste picking a name for an insolent child." Yaxley commented, and Lucius turned to face Severus, as if he had ignored Yaxley completely.

"Then we will do it tonight, all we need is the book, and the boy." He told Severus, as Narcissa turned away from the circle. "I will get him."

Lucius nodded, and Severus nodded back at him, as he left the circle to go to the library, and search for the book.

Lucius smiled triumphantly, as his plan was finally coming to life. And though it was still at its infancy, he knew without a doubt that he will be the one to bear the fruit of this plan in the end. He knew without a doubt, that Cygnus will become a powerful wizard one day, and that he will bear the Malfoy name proudly.

* * *

Wow this is probably the longest chapter I have ever done personally, and it didn't take me as long as I thought to be honest.

So anyways, this is the last part of the three part chapter. So the chapters from here on out will be different, and Cygnus aka Harry Potter will take a much larger role in this story after this chapter. I mean he is the main character after all, so you'll get to see very soon how living with the Malfoy's has changed our dear Harry.

Oh and just before I go, I know that Regulus is supposed to be dead long before this, but honestly he is such an interesting character that I could not part with him. And though he seems kind of meek right now, that will change as he gets used to who he is now, and since the other death eaters are dead or in Azkaban he will be forced to take a larger role in the "dark order".

So anyways, hope you liked it, please review, and I'll see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hogwarts letter

Hello again, and so soon I i might add! Anyways here is chapter 4, hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Hogwarts letter

* * *

Light shun through the window, bringing clarity into the previously dark room. The room itself was quite large, and was richly adorned with expensive drapes, paintings, and furniture. In the middle of the room there stood a large and beautiful four poster bed, and in front of it there was a marble fire place, which was masterfully carved. And though the fire place was not lit, it generated a homey feeling to the room.

It was quite a beautiful room, and an expensive one at that. It was also, quite tranquil, and calm; a great place for anyone to call their room, and rest. But is seems that the restful atmosphere was not enough, as the person, to which this room belonged to, began to stir on his large bed as he noticed that the sun had come up, and it was time to get on with the day. The person slowly took off the comforter, and sat up on his bed to look out the window, and it was revealed that this was no man at all, but a boy.

He was no more than eleven years of age, which was clear by the pronounced baby fat that covered most of his face, and his stature was quite small. The boy also, had jet black hair that was sticking out from all directions, giving a new definition to bed hair. The child yawned, and stretched out his arms relieving his bones, and he slowly opened his eyes, revealing bright green eyes, that almost seem unnaturally light.

Cygnus Malfoy had woken up, and he was ready to take on the day. He blinked a couple of times, trying to relieve himself from any traces of sleepiness he still had; still feeling tiered he rubbed his eyes for good measure. He then pulled of the comforter, and blankets that were still covering his lap, and stood up.

He wasn't tall, or particularly small, he was a little less bit less than average when it came to height, but it still manage to annoy him when everyone ells his age was taller than him. Cygnus looked at the window, and gave out a large yawn. He then stretched his whole body, bouncing on the tips of his feet, to ensure an optimal stretch. He continued to reach new heights as he stretched his body to the limit, until finally he heard the last of his bone give a small pop. He sighed in relief, and made his way to the bathroom, where he relieved himself, and changed into his daily clothes, which turned out to be expensive everyday robes, made of the finest quality.

Before heading out, Cygnus looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his messy hair. He didn't really mind it, but he knew that his father would not be pleased if he saw him come to breakfast in such a state. Taking a comb from the collection his mother had given him- as if he needed so many of them- Cygnus began to comb his hair into place, as he had been taught by his mother, and got all of the knots out. He reached for a container filled with gel, and he carefully applied gel only on the parts that needed it, and only put very little of it, since he wasn't a fan of slicked back hair as his brother was. In the end his hair was pushed back, and out of his face, and it was more or less tidy, giving him a natural look.

Cygnus took a few seconds to look at himself, but not nearly as long as his brother would have for sure. Happy with his appearance, knowing that it was acceptable for his father and mother, he put everything back into place, and exited the room. He then proceeded to make his way down the maze like halls, and down the stairs. He expertly navigated himself through the large manor, until he was now at the archway that would lead him to the breakfast room.

Ready to get on with the day, and bit hungry, he was in a hurry to make it to the breakfast's room- that is until he heard someone talking. Draco's voice resonate through the room, all the way to where Cygnus was standing. He couldn't really hear what is brother was saying, since it sounded like incoherent drabble to him, which meant only one thing- Draco was whining about something, but of what he could only guess. Cygnus sighed. It was too early to have to put up with Draco's nagging- scratch that, it's always a bad time to put up with Draco's nagging, no matter how early or late it might be.

Although, he didn't want to hear what Draco had to complain about this time, he really had no choice but to go inside the room, and have breakfast with his family, since his stomach had begun to growl in protest. So Cygnus quickly went through the archways, before he could change his mind.

Once inside the breakfast room, he saw the entire family seating on the medium sized round table, eating their breakfast. Well he says eating, but really Lucius was reading the current edition of the daily prophet, while Narcissa was drinking from an expensive cup, which was no doubt filled with expensive tea. And lastly, Draco who was the only one with a plate in front of him, wasn't eating from it, as he opted to push his food around instead.

This was the just the normal every day, just the way he liked it, even though Draco seems to be more antsy than usual. And though everyone was looking away from the archway, they all quickly turned to look at him, and smile as they finally saw him- well all but his father who just nodded.

"Good morning." He greeted respectfully as ever, everyone greeted him in return, except for his dad, who pulled the paper out of his view so that he could look at Cygnus, with a discontent look.

"You are late for breakfast Cygnus." He said simply, his eyes followed him around the room, as he made his way to the empty spot beside Draco. "I am sorry father, I went to sleep late last night. I was trying to finish a book." He said apologetic, and though he knew that such an excuse was not one often believed from children his age, for Cygnus it was not odd at all.

Cygnus looked at Lucius, and saw his father narrow his eyes slightly as if he was trying to see if Cygnus was lying, but when he found no trace of it, he simply pulled the paper in front of his face to read from it once more, telling Cygnus that he was done with the conversation. "Let's not make it a usual occurrence shall we?"

Cygnus nodded, and took the largest of his napkins, he gently unfold it, and neatly placed it on his lap. "Of course, it won't happen again father." He said, with a reassuring tone. And then as if on cue, a house elf which he knew was named Dolry, appeared right beside him with his plate filled with food, on top of his small hand. The elf carefully placed Cygnus plate of food in front of him, he made a little bow, and left without a word, and with such a hurry, that it almost felt like he had never been there at all.

Cygnus frowned a little, at the elf's antics. He never liked the fact that the elves were treated so lowly, as if they were no better than trash, especially at the Malfoy manor. It was no secret that elves were treated considerably worse at their manor, and that the family made it their goal to make each and every elf's life miserable. So Cygnus had sometimes made it his duty to thank the house elves, even though both his mother, and father strongly disapproved. He didn't do it often, and he didn't always get away with it, but when he did the elves seemed to instantly brighten up. But with Dolry it was different, since the older elf was just as fanatic as his parents, and often left before Cygnus could say anything. But regardless of what the elf thought, Cygnus would always try to catch him of guard, just for the fun of it.

Not wanting to think further about the topic, Cygnus graved the cutlery, and began to eat his way through his meal. It was a silent affair, as always, since both he, and Draco knew that their parents relish quiet, and peace during breakfast time. It was an unspoken rule amongst them that breakfast time meant that no one spoke, unless they had something truly important to talk about.

But it seems that this morning was different for Draco, as he threw the unspoken rule out the window. "Do you really think they will arrive today?" he asked a bit anxious. Cygnus looked at his brother, as he finally understood why Draco was so riled up this morning.

Lucius gave out an annoyed huff, but he did not move the paper away to look at either of them. "Yes, I know they will arrive today, so stop asking." Lucius graved his cup of tea, and drank from it.

Seeing that the topic was closed, Cygnus looked down, and continued to eat, but then Draco had to disturb the peace once more. "But what is taking them so long?" Draco whined.

Lucius sighed, and put the prophet on the table a little too harshly, and Cygnus looked at Draco, as he saw him jumped a little on his seat.

Cygnus looked back at his father, and saw that he was clearly exasperated with Draco. "For the last time Draco, the letters will arrive today. So please do not ask again, and eat your food." He scolded, and turned his attention back to the prophet that was now on the table, and instead of graving it like he was before, he simply left it on the table as he read.

"Ok." Mumbled Draco, as he graved his fork, and continued to push his food around some more. Thankfully their father did not notice that Draco was disobeying him, by not eating, something he was thankful of, since he did not want to anger Lucius so early in the day.

Not wanting to be blamed for Draco's disobedience, Cygnus went back to eating everything he was served dutifully. As he ate, he thought of what Draco had said. Of course he knew that the letters Draco was speaking of, were their Hogwarts letters, which their father told them would arrive today in the morning. And though he was excited to finally go to Hogwarts-the school his parents often spoke about- he was not as excited of getting his letter, as Draco was. And truthfully he didn't understand what could be so exciting about a letter? It was not like they didn't know they were going to attend Hogwarts, since they were both quite magically adept it was obvious that they would be accepted, so why was Draco so anxious to get his?

Finishing with his meal, Cygnus reached for a peeled orange, placed it on his plate, and happily ate the fruit. His father often said that eating fruit with their every meal was important, and his mom had always told him that it would help him grow- so naturally Cygnus always ate his fruits every meal.

The whole family continued to eat in relative peace, until he heard another pop, and Cygnus looked up at the elf Dolry who was now standing beside Lucius. The older elf bowed deeply, and handed him various letters from the ministry. As always Lucius did not even acknowledge the elf, and simply graved the letter from the table and sorted through them.

Dolry then slowly made his way to Narcissa, and carefully handed her a few letters. "Come on! Could you hurry up." Whined Draco from where he sat beside him. Narcissa looked at Draco, and glared at him disappointedly. "Patience Draco." She scolded, and Cygnus look at Draco as slouch back on his seat, and pouted from frustration. Cygnus wanted to make a funny comment about Draco's appearance, but he knew that in the state that he was in, Draco wouldn't take it well, so he stayed quiet.

Dolry, continued to hand mail to their mother. And after and only after their mom had all her letter, did Dolry make his way to Draco. His brother's attitude changed exponentially, as he straightened up, and smiled triumphantly as he saw that it was now his turn to receive his mail. Dolry carefully gave Draco a letter that had the Hogwarts crest on it, and Draco not wasting time snatched it, and tore it open impatiently.

Cygnus sighed, at his brother's impatient nature, and turned to look at Dolry as he handed him his letter. "Thank you Dolry." He said before the elf could make his hasty retreat. Cygnus looked at the elf in amusement as he looked at him uncomfortable. "Thank you sir, your gratitude is much appreciated." The older house elf murmured, before disappearing.

Cygnus smiled, and placed his letter beside his plate- not even looking down at it, opting to open it later on. Draco on the other hand, was already reading through his letter out loud, announcing that he was indeed going to Hogwarts. Cygnus rolled his eyes, amused, and happy that his brother was so excited by a simple letter.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July."

Lucius finally looked up from his letters, and gave Draco a small smile. "Congratulations Draco, you have just reached a milestone in your life." Lucius commented, and he then looked at Cygnus. "And you too Cygnus, congratulations." Lucius looked back to his own letters. Cygnus nodded his gratitude, and from the corner of his eye he could see Draco preening, clearly adoring the fact that their father congratulated them. Cygnus smirked once more at his brother's excitement.

"Hey Cyg, why haven't you opened your letter?" Draco asked, as he tried to reach for Cygnus letter, but before he could snatch it, Cygnus graved it and placed in inside his pocket. "Because I don't feel like it." He said looking at Draco, slightly annoyed.

Draco gave him a confounded expression, as if he didn't understand why someone wouldn't want to open their Hogwarts letter. "Father, Cygnus doesn't want to open his letter." Draco turned to Lucius.

Lucius on the other hand did not look away from the letter he was reading, and simply raised an eyebrow. "Mind your own business Draco, and eat your food."

"But I just want to see what Cyg's letter says." He complained, and Lucius gave him another annoyed look. "I don't want to hear it."

Draco huffed slightly annoyed, and looked down at his own plate clearly annoyed that he had not seen Cygnus's letter. "I don't know why you are complaining dear, since Cygnus's and you letters are both the exact same." Narcissa said, trying to lift up her son's spirits.

Draco pouted, and mumbled, and from where Cygnus sat he was able to hear that he said ' _just want to make sure, is all.'_ Cygnus sighed, as he kind of wanted to open the damn letter, and show it to Draco so he could see that they were the same, but he didn't since he would open it on his own time.

With his decision made, and since Draco has given up on his letter, they both went back to eating- which Draco was finally actually eating. And finally, they all peace, until they had all finished their food, and their plates were taken away by Dolry. It was then that Draco spoke up once more. "So what house do you think you'll be placed in Cyg?" asked Draco.

Cygnus looked at his brother, as he thought about his answer. He hadn't really thought about which house he would be placed in, since he didn't really have a preference, and would be overall happy to be in any house really. The way he saw it every house had its strength, and weaknesses, so not one house was better than the rest. "I'm not sure really, I don't really have a preference." He confessed, and Draco looked at him slightly shocked, as if Cygnus's had gone insane. Cygnus raised an eyebrow, and Draco seemed to gather himself, and cleared his throat.

"Well I guess that is alright, so long as that house is not Gryffindor of course." Draco answered, and gave him a haughty smirk. "Of course I will be placed in Slytherin just like you father, and mom." Draco turned to look at their parents as he spoke, and Cygnus could see a glint of pride on Lucius eyes.

"Slytherin would be lucky to have you both, as it's students. And I would be happy to see you both sorted into my old house." Lucius declared, as he took a sip of his tea.

Draco turned to face him, and beamed at him. "It would be nice to have you in Slytherin Cyg." Said his brother, almost with a pleading tone, as if Cygnus could really make a choice on what house he got sorted into. Cygnus sighed in defeat. "Well if it's to look after your troublesome self, then I guess I would go. If only to watch over you." He admitted, and Draco seemed to light up at the idea.

Cygnus smiled at his older brother's reaction, and he watched amused as Draco turned to face their parents. "Do you hear that father? Cygnus could be sorted into Slytherin!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "I have no doubt about that." Draco smiled back, at Lucius.

Being on a role, and as if he wanted to take advantage of his father's good mood, Draco continued to speak. "Father, since we got our letter, could we go to Diagon alley to buy our school stuff?"

Hearing the name of the famous alley, Cygnus quickly turned to face their parents, as Draco pleaded with Lucius. He too wanted to go to the alley, to buy his school stuff, and to buy some new books. But his hopes were shattered, after he saw his father make the usual face he made when he was about to say no to them. "Absolutely not. Today is the gala held by the minister, and it is imperative that we all attend." Lucius declared.

Draco, whined, and turned to face Cygnus, who was making a puking gesture with his hand, telling him exactly what he thought of going to the gala. Draco chuckled, and Cygnus followed suit, until Lucius turned to face them, and they both looked at him as if nothing had happened. Clearly not trusting them, Lucius narrowed his eyes at them.

"We could all go tomorrow, since our schedule is free." Added their mother, before their father could figure out what they were doing. Their father suspecting face was forgotten, as Draco's spirt seemed to lift, and he looked at Cygnus happily.

"Yes, yes- but first let us worry about this gala, then we can think of what we will do tomorrow." Lucius said offhandedly, and both Cygnus, and Draco looked at each other triumphantly. It was not often that their father would take them to Diagon alley, and it was even rarer for him to come along, seeing as he was always busy.

Cygnus chuckled, as he saw Draco practically jumping on his seat from excitement, the fact that they still had to go to the gala had long been forgotten. "Well, since we can't go today, could Cygnus and I go play quidditch later today?" asked Draco hopefully, and Cygnus turned to look at their mother with a hopeful look of his own.

Naturally Narcissa's face had completely changed to one of disgust, as it always did when quidditch was brought up. "No quidditch today. I will not have both of you look like trolls, before you have to get changed for the gala."

Draco, and Cygnus groaned in annoyance, but neither of their parents said anything else on the matter. Instead, Lucius gathered his letters, and swiftly stood up. "It is getting late, and you Cygnus have training to attend to, as well as Draco." Said Lucius, while he looked down at them.

Draco gave out an annoyed huff, and Cygnus simply nodded, and stood up. "Yes, I will be heading there now." Answered Cygnus, and nodded at his father as a way to express his farewell, in return Lucius also, nodded, and they both headed out the room.

He did indeed have training to attend to, training that he didn't particularly enjoy, but something that was important to him nevertheless. And his father also, saw it as a great importance for Cygnus to attend training, more so than Draco. Of course that was not because he cared for one, more than the other, he knew it was this way because his father simply expected more from him- much more, as he had often told him.

Cygnus made a turn down a hallway. He didn't mind the added pressure his parents had placed on him, since he too wanted to prove himself, and become more powerful. He wanted to make himself more useful, and prove himself worthy, this was a feeling that had manifested in him after that day, the day when-.

"Hey Cyg, fancy a race to the quidditch pitch?" Draco lunged himself at Cygnus, and placed one arm over his shoulder in a brotherly manner. Caught off guard, Cygnus couldn't help but smirked, and looked at his brother who was also, smiling at him. "Sorry Draco, but I gotta get changed. I have duelling class this morning."

Draco sighed, and pulled his arm off of Cygnus, and looked at him annoyed. Cygnus gave him an apologetic look, and shrugged. "You are always busy for everything! Is there not a moment when you are not busy?" asked Draco exasperatedly.

Cygnus placed his hand on his chin as if he was thinking about it, and tapped his foot. "Well let's see, duelling classes in the morning, then culture, and politics classes, and after that I have Hogwarts curriculum classes, and-" Draco waved his hands in front of Cygnus, gesturing for him to stop talking. "Alright I get it, you don't have to remind me."

Cygnus shrugged, and continued to walk to the direction he was heading, leaving Draco behind. "You know if you continued training so much, you won't ever have fun. And with school starting soon, you will definitely be too busy to do anything fun!" Shouted Draco, from where Cygnus had left him at.

Cygnus turned his head to look at Draco, and smirked. "It's not all about having fun Draco." He said simply, and Draco gave him a disapproving face, clearly not agreeing with what he was saying.

Cygnus turned away from Draco, and made his way to his room to get changed. Once inside his room, he locked the door behind him, and made sure it was indeed locked, by jiggling the door handle around. Happy that the door was locked, and that Draco wouldn't be barging in unannounced as he always did. Cygnus made his way to his desk which was filled with numerous stack of books, he pulled the chair out, and sat upon it. And as he sat he looked at the window in front of him, and noticed that the once sunny atmosphere was gone, and that the clouds turned grey, and it looked like it was about rain. It was a good thing he had chosen to go to his room instead of running to the quidditch pitch. Good thing he had gotten out of running in the rain by lying to Draco, not completely of course, since he had training to do, though it was still a while longer until he was required to be there. Of course Draco didn't know that, as he had accepted the lie too easily.

He didn't like lying to Draco, who was still gullible despite how cunning he thought he was. But Cygnus had no choice, he had to make an excuse to go to his room, so that he could finally read his Hogwarts letter in peace, something that he wouldn't be able to do if Draco was present.

Cygnus sighed, at the mere thought of how annoying Draco could get about his letter. He then reached for the inside of his pocket, felling the letter, he graved it and pulled it out. Cygnus looked down at the letter, and saw that he had pulled it out with the side that had the Hogwarts crest side up.

He was thankful that he had taken it out on the side that had the crest on it, and slightly frightful as he looked down at the letter. And though he knew he needed to turn it the other way around, he didn't want to do that, he wasn't ready to face what he would see. Cygnus continued to look at the letter, and his grip on the paper tightened, making indentations on it.

He could do this, he kept telling himself, it was no big deal, he would only be seeing a name is all, surely he had done more frightful things in his life- like that time he had dueled Regulus, and Yaxley at the same time. This compared to that was nothing, it didn't even compare, so why was he hesitating?

Cygnus growled in frustration, threw the bloody letter on the desk, and stood up to pace around his room. He paced, and paced, all the while looking at the letter with dread as if it would burst into flames, and destroy everything. He knew he was being an idiot for fearing a letter, but no matter how unreasonable it was, he couldn't force himself to go an open it.

' _But you need to open it. Or are you so weak that you can't even open your own letter?'_ He thought to himself, and Cygnus sighed, and went to seat by the desk once more. He reached out to the letter, not wanting to think about it lest his weakness get to him. Cygnus quickly turned the letter the right away up. Of course he didn't see anything, as he had looked away when he turned it. And once more he hated this reaction, that was so weak. ' _Just look at the bloody letter will ya?'_ he yelled at himself.

Cygnus tightened his grip on the letter, and slowly turned his head towards it. Cygnus took a deep breath, and finally looked down at the letter. As he had suspected, just by glancing at it he wanted to let go of it.

At the outside of the letter there laid written in fine lettering:

Mr. H. Potter

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England.

Cygnus stared at the name, as his hands had begun to shake. This letter was addressed to the boy-who-lived Harry, James Potter, the one who conquered the Dark lord at the battle of Godric Hollow, the boy hero. Not to Cygnus Malfoy, and yet he knew that he and Harry were one and the same person.

His hands began to tremble, as he had many emotions passing through him. Betrayal, hatred, frustration, and understanding, but he found that none of those emotions were directed at the Malfoy's, who he saw as his real family. No, never to them, he was angry at the man, and woman that were his 'real' parents, the two people in the world that were supposed to care for him, but didn't even make an effort to look for him?

Cygnus's glared at the letter angrily, feeling hatred for the Potters. Of course he had known for a while who he really was, his father Lucius had made sure to tell him early on. And though he always knew, a small part of him always hoped that it wasn't true, that he was just Cygnus Malfoy, the son of Regulus Black. And it wasn't so hard to hope, since Lucius had never given him any proof that he was indeed Harry Potter, and being the academic that he was, he always required proof before believe in something.

But all his hopes had been shattered now, as the proof was glaring at him in the face. He really was Harry, James Potter, the boy-who-lived and the so called saviour of the wizarding world.

Cygnus growled at the letter once more, and with all his strength he threw the damn thing as far away as possible. He watched in satisfaction as the letter hit the wall, and fell limply on the floor.

This was the reason why he didn't want to open his letter, and though this new found knowledge meant nothing- he was still angered by it. The knowledge that he was really Harry Potter meant nothing, he was Cygnus Malfoy son of Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy, and younger brother of Draco Malfoy, the most annoying kid he'd ever known- and nobody certainly not a letter could tell him otherwise.

He was simply Cygnus Malfoy, he was not the saviour of the masses, not the iconic figure that everyone looked up to in their times of need, and he was definitely not the hero of the wizarding world. He would never be that person, and for all he cared and knew- Harry Potter had died that fateful day at Godric Hollow, and it will remain that way.

Cygnus was pulled out of his train of thoughts as he heard the sharp, and loud sound of lighting as it struck near the manor. Cygnus turned to look at the window, and saw that it was now raining horribly, and that everything had turned dark.

* * *

I know that this seems a bit of large jump from depressing death, and choosing the fate of the wizarding world, to a happy everyday life of the Malfoy's. But honestly, I love making such contrast elements in my writing, and truthfully it does not boad well to just be depressing all the time.

Also, to those that hate this bratty Draco (I sure do, and hate to depicting him like this) he won't say like that forever. I mean I have to keep Draco in character, and let's be real he was a really, and is a really bratty and annoying kid all through the series (but for some reason we all just seem to love him).

Also, as you can tell Cygnus maybe a different person than Harry Potter, but if you read close enough the similarities are still there. And these similarities between Harry Potter, and Cygnus Malfoy will become more obvious, as well as their differences, the more the fic progresses. So no Cygnus will not be a hard-core follower of the dark, but that doesn't mean that he will be a follower of the light either.

And finally XD. I know that this chapter has probably given everyone a lot of questions, I know- but trust me, all your questions will be answered as the story progresses, just be patient.

Hope you liked this chapter, and please review, and I'll see you next chap


	5. Chapter 5: The gala

Chapter 5

The gala

* * *

Cygnus looked at himself in the mirror as he got ready, making sure to get rid of any creases on his clothing, and that his hair was indeed tidied up, and out of his face; not to mention making sure that there were no blemishes on his face. After making the finished touches, he smiled, at himself in the mirror. Unfortunately though, his happiness was short-lived as a strand of hair fell out of place; he sighed soon after in exasperation. He really wanted to bang his head against table, since he had no patience left, and had long given up on his appearance, and his hair; it just wouldn't stay in place as it did with the rest of his family, who had flawless hair.

Cygnus sighed once more, knowing that he couldn't give up. And so for the hundredth time, he pushed his hair out the way, and attempted to tidy it up. He looked at his hair, and for a second it seemed to be working, until his hair did the opposite of what he wanted- again. He glared at the strand of hair, and his hold on the comb tightened as he desperately wanted to give up; he didn't care much about appearances anyways. I mean sure it was important to look presentable, especially if he was going to be in the presence of many important, and influential wizards and witches; not to mention the minister of magic, but really it wasn't like they will notice every crease, or a hair out of place. Of course he had said this to his father many times, but he always told him that the same thing ' _to embody perfection, one must first start with their appearance._ ' So now here he was, with only two minutes left before he had to meet everyone in the foyer, and his hair till refused to stay in place.

Before he could do anything drastic like cut his hair- someone nocked at the door, and Cygnus turned to look at it, worried that it would be his father who was standing outside the door "Come in." He looked back as door opened slowly, and through it came his mother, who was already ready to leave, and looking every bit the pureblood she was. His mother looked at him, and gave him a knowing smile when she saw the state of his hair, but didn't comment on it, as she walked towards him.

"Your brother and father are already waiting downstairs." She said, and without asking or even needing to; she gestured for Cygnus to turn around, and graved one of the combs from his collection. Cygnus obeyed without hesitation, and allowed his mother to work on his hair instead, while he looked at the mirror trying to memorize what she was doing. Of course his mother was an expert at tidying his hair, and no matter how stubborn his hair maybe at any given time; she always managed to put it in its place. And as always it didn't take her long, and she definitely did not put as much effort on the task as he had; she simply made a few expert strokes with the combs, and used her hand to force his hair to do what she wanted.

When his mother put her hands down, Cygnus looked at himself in the mirror, and for once he didn't see a hair out of place, and it seemed like it was going to remain that way. It was almost comical how his hair was simply too frightened to go against his mother's wishes. Cygnus smiled and met his mother's eyes on the mirror, and she smiled back at him as she patted his shoulder. "You look handsome as ever Cygnus." She said proudly.

They both looked at each other on the mirror for a few seconds, and Cygnus reddened at his mother's compliment. Of course like any kid his age, he loved his mother, there was doubt about that, and in fact he had a stronger connection with her than he ever did with his father. That didn't mean he didn't love his father, far from it, but he had to admit that it was different; his father always tried to push both he and Draco, since he wanted them to be the best they could be, so that they could succeed at anything they put their minds to. This was something he appreciated from both his parents; despite the different way they raised him.

Snapping him out of his train of thought, as Narcissa gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, and turned away from the mirror. "Let's go before you father losses it." She called back, her voice filled with amusement. Cygnus quickly turned around, and followed his mother closely behind.

They both made it to the foyer where Lucius, and Draco were waiting for them. When they finally made their appearance, he noticed that his father looked like was in the brink to having a heart attack. Lucius was tapping his foot impatiently; something that was odd coming from him, and Draco was simply inspecting his nails, for any imperfection.

Naturally both of their appearance was impeccable, and without a hair out of place; as it was expected of every Malfoy. He on the other hand could never achieve such perfection when it came to his appearance; whether it was his hair, his clothes, or his overall appearance, there was always something sticking out. And today was no different, as his father's eyes landed on him, and gave him a scrutinizing look.

"What was taking you so long?" Lucius asked, with a hint of exasperation.

Cygnus's shrink down slightly, as his father looked at him disapprovingly, and clearly annoyed. He never liked to be on the receiving end of his father's wrath, and was never one to outright disobey him, or put himself in situations that would make him disappointed of him; that is why he had worked so hard on getting his hair just right, and had not paid any mind to the time.

Cygnus made to open his moth, and explain to his father what had kept him so long, but then Narcissa beat him to it first. "I am sorry dear, I was being very fussy with Cygnus's appearance, and I lost track of the time." She lied, with so much confidence that it even made Cygnus think that she was indeed saying the truth; though he knew that she was clearly lying; of course he couldn't give her away, especially after she had helped him out.

Lucius eye narrowed as he looked at his mother; giving her the usual look he made when he was determining if someone was lying to him or not. Of course he knew that Lucius is a cunning and perceptible man that always seems to notice everything happening around him- especially when someone was lying. Which is why Cygnus never dared lie to him; considering that the last time he had done so it had ended with a month without any quidditch. His mother on the other hand, was very different, she was a skilled liar- not that she made it habit to lie all the time, but she did lie to their father on their behalf, to help them out; something he was very appreciative of.

His father kept looking at them both with the same scrutinizing eyes, until he eyes softened, and seemed to give up, and sighed. "It is quite alright, so long as we make to the gala on time." His father turned away from them, and Cygnus wanted to sigh in relief; he thought that he would make a big deal out of the situation.

He continued to watch his father's back as he stood beside Draco, and offered him his arm so that they could apparate to the gala. Without hesitation, Draco graved his arm they both quickly disappeared with a loud pop.

Cygnus turned to the other person left in the manor, and saw that his mother had already offered him her own arm with a smile. Cygnus met her eyes, smiled, and in a gentlemanly manner he graved him mother's arm, and they were off.

* * *

They quickly landed, and Cygnus had almost lost his footing- which would have been quite embarrassing- but he managed to stay up on his own two feet. However, it didn't seem like he would stay up for much longer, since his stomach grumbled, and it felt like it had been wrapped into intricate knots, and he made a pained face. And thankfully, he wasn't the only one in pain.

Cygnus looked up, and saw that Draco had fallen on his knees, and that his face was quite green, no doubt from an upset stomach. His borhter's face contorted slightly, and he could tell that he was fighting the retch that was trying to escape his sealed lips. As always, he was concerned for his brother, and worried that he would indeed puke, and all over their father's polished shoes no less. And he wanted to help, but he couldn't since it would be a sign of weakness on his behalf, and Draco. So Cygnus just stood by like his parents, and watched Draco, hoping that he would be alright, and that he could get back up on his own, something he was worried he wouldn't be able to do.

After a few seconds he came close to helping him, but then out of nowhere, Draco took a deep breath and stood up on his own two feet without any help. He then pulled his hair back- even though it was still meticulously in place- fixed his dress robes, and looked at their father with an apologetic expression. Taking the cue from his brother, Cygnus straitened up, and turned to face their father who was looking at Draco with a disapproving expression.

"Good thing no one was looking Draco, otherwise you would have tarnished our reputation." Lucius scold, with an annoyed expression.

Cygnus looked back at his brother, and notices how his posture changed from one of confidence, to one filled with uncertainty, as he seemed to shrink down on himself. He once more felt bad for Draco, and wanted to pat his back and reassure him, but once more he knew he could do none of that. He didn't really blame Draco for such a reaction, since they had only begun to apparate with their parents this year, and while he had been fine with the strange sensation; Draco had not been alright with it, and his stomach had quickly rejected the idea of apparating. In fact Draco had thrown himself to the ground, and puked on their father's shoes, and cloak something that Lucius was still angry about.

Restraining himself from helping Draco; Cygnus looked at his father, and waited for him to lead the way into the manor, which was filled to the brim with people. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, as his father swiftly turned around and made his way towards the manor, with the three of them following him closely.

Making their way to the manor silently, and with nothing better to do, Cygnus looked at the Fudge manor. The first thing he noticed of course was that it wasn't as big as the Malfoy manor, and that it was nowhere as lavish either- but then again, not many manor's in England were, or so his father had told him. Regardless, it was a beautiful manor; that had a country like appearance, and had homier atmosphere, which was something he liked. The other thing he noticed was that there were countless of wizards, and witches going into, and out of the manor by the masses- it seems that the minister really did invite everyone. And he meant everyone, because not only the families from higher society were present but, also people from the lower end of society, which was something he didn't get to see often, and much less associate himself with. This would be an interesting event, he thought; given the people present.

Cygnus turned to look at Draco, wondering what his thoughts were on the matter. Draco was looking at the less wealthy attending the gala, with a disgusted expression, which told Cygnus everything he needed to know about his thoughts. He wasn't at all shocked by his brother's attitude towards the others, since he had always known him to be quite spoiled; not to mention that he always behaved like he was above everyone else, even around their friends. And truthfully he wasn't against what he thought of the others, but he wished that Draco would keep it more to himself, and not be so obvious about his animosity. He sighed, and turned to look at the manor once more, hoping that his brother wouldn't make a fool of himself by saying something offensive to someone.

It didn't take them long to reach the manor, since they had apparated quite close to it, so before they knew it they were at the entrance of the manor. And as they made their way to the doors, Cygnus noticed the various eyes watching their every move, all of them with different reactions. Some were looking at them in awe, and respect, while others he noticed were looking at them with disgust, and even anger. He had never cared of what people thought about him, but he rather that they would keep their opinions to themselves, since it was outright disrespectful.

He was able to ignore the looks, since he was quite used to it by now, but there was one man that was giving them a particularly foul look. Cygnus wanted to turn around, and glare at the man, to see if he would feel self-conscious of his actions. But before he could do anything, the wizard posted at the door checking invitations spoke to them. "The Malfoy's, it is good you have arrived. The Minister has informed me that he is awaiting you, and wishes to greet you, and your wife as soon as you arrive."

Cygnus looked at the man-who was probably a teenager given how young he looked- and noticed that there was no trace of admiration, or disgust on his face as he looked at their father. The man was simply trying to do his job as best as he could, and Cygnus found himself respecting that.

Without saying anything, Lucius made his way inside the manor, while everyone else followed behind. But before he, and Draco could go inside; the man stopped them. "Of course your children cannot accompany you sir, since we have set up a separate room for children thirteen and below to stay at." The teen said looking down at him and Draco, who were giving the man an indignant look. "Of course they will be well watched over, and there will be entertaining offered for them."

The teen then looked up at their father, who was looking at him slightly annoyed. And truly it was quite annoying, especially since such a thing had never been done; they had always stayed by their parents side at all times during a party, and occasionally they would be allowed to wonder. Separating children from their parents was strange, in fact he was quite sure that he had never heard of such a thing.

"Why are they being separated?" asked his father with a tone of confusion.

"It is just for the wellbeing, and entertainment of the children sir. Since I am sure that they will be much happier among others of their age, than around other adults." The teen explained.

He could agree on that; they would have more fun amongst other their own age, and their own friends than tagging along with their parents all evening, while trying to behave like adults. But on the other hand, his parents wouldn't be happy that they will be passing off the opportunity to further teach them how to socialise at a party. Wanting to see what his father thought, he looked up at him, and saw that he was clearly unhappy, and was about to express his displeasure.

"Well if the Minister says we must, then I suppose that we have no other choice but to let the children go their separate way." His mother reassured them, as she agreed on their father's behalf; who was no doubt on the verge of disagreeing with the teen.

"We are happy that you have agreed, and we are sorry if this has caused you any inconvenience."

"Not at all." Reassured his mother, once more.

"Then please make your way inside, and take a left." The teen informed his parents, and then turned to face them. "While you two have to take a right, and you will see the room right away." The teen then gave them a smile, he knew that was fake.

"Thank you." Said their father as he made his way inside the manor. And just as they were inside, their parents turned to look at them. "This is where we go our separate ways, so remember that while I won't be there to watch you, you should still behave like proper wizards of higher status."

Cygnus simply nodded, knowing that he would always behave despite being away from their parents. And Lucius knew this, since he didn't look at Cygnus, and looked at Draco instead. "Remember Draco- decorum. And don't think I won't know if you are behaving, since Cygnus will be keeping an eye on you."

Draco nodded, and gave their father a reassuring smile. Of course it had to be him who had to look after the other, as always; seeing as Draco was the more troublesome, and attention seeking that he was. Not that Draco outright sought to get into trouble, he just got carried away more easily than most kids their age.

"Don't worry about me father, I'll have behave." He proclaimed, and turned away from Lucius, and headed to the room on the right. And Cygnus not wanting to be left behind, turned and went after Draco.

He soon caught up with his older brother, and put a hand on his shoulder, informing him that he was there. Draco did not looked back at him, as he usually did when he was near him, but instead he noticed that he looked straight ahead, at a group of kids their age.

Cygnus looked at the group following Draco's lead, and he recognized everyone right away. Standing by a large fireplace was Blaize, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne; who were conversing amongst each other, and laughing. He also, noticed that while they were speaking, the others in the room did not even dare to get near them, and only dared to give them a sideway glance, as if they were too scared to approach the group. He didn't blame the others for being overall uneasy with his group of friends, since they were probably right to fear them; given that they would have likely bullied them for whatever reason.

The group soon noticed them, and Blaize raised a hand gesturing them to come over. Of course Draco wasted no time, as he quickly made his way towards them, and Cygnus had no choice but to quicken his pace. Once they were close enough the other greeted them-well Crabbe, and Goyle grunted their greetings more like it. And Cygnus simply nodded at the two brutes, not really liking either of them; he mostly tolerated them for Draco's sake, who for some reason seemed to cherish their friendship.

"Hey there Cyg!" greeted Daphne, quite charmingly as she always did with him for some reason.

"Hey Daph." He greeted back simply, and turned to look at the others. "So you all just arrived to?" he asked.

Blaize, and the others nodded, while Daphne pouted clearly annoyed by something. "Yea I was here the earliest; my mother wanted to ensure that she would be the first guest." He mentioned, and made an annoyed expression. "I had to be here all by myself with the others!" he hissed the word others, as if it was poison.

Draco chuckled, out of the blue, and everyone turned to face him, wondering what was so amusing, while Blaize looked at him slightly annoyed. "Sorry I just can't imagine you making friends with such a bunch." He admitted.

Blaize gave Draco an arrogant look, and raised his head in indignation. "Like I would make friends with them." He declared.

Of course Cygnus knew who 'they' were, and he was not at all surprised by Blaize's attitude. From the moment they had met, he had known Blaize to be incredibly vain, and prejudice, to the point that he even surpassed Draco. Still though, he saw himself finding a great friend in him- one that was loyal, and caring for those closest to him. That was more than he could say about most of their friends, especially Crabbe, and Goyle who's only aspiration in life was to do everything Draco told them to do.

"Oh come now Blaize, it didn't take us long to arrive, and take you out of your misery." Pansy commented, with an amused smile on her face. "You didn't even have to suffer for longer than an hour in fact."

And here was Pansy, one of their friends he could barely tolerate, but admittedly much more than the two brutes. He had never liked Pansy one bit, even when they were quite small, and he still seemed to hold great animosity towards her. And that was caused by her annoying nature, her great prejudice, and overall belief that she was better than anything, and anyone else- which was an arrogance he could not withstand. But he had no choice, since Draco was friends with her, and liked to have her around for his own amusement.

Cygnus wanted to grit his teeth when she gave Blaize a haughty look; he seriously disliked her. While Daphne -the other girl in the group- was slightly different, and wasn't completely arrogant, and vain as Pansy was, but she stilled loved to hang on Pansy's every word and follow her around like a lost puppy.

So really he wasn't a good friends with anyone in the group, except Blaize who he saw as a friend- maybe not a great friend, but a friend nevertheless. And of course he couldn't forget the other more reserved, and shy person in their group who didn't appear to be present.

"Where is Terence?" he asked, looking around the room trying to see if he was somewhere around the room.

"I sent him an owl this morning to see if he was coming, but I didn't hear anything back, so I doubt he'll be coming." Answered Daphne, a little bit too enthusiastic.

"I see." Cygnus looked back at the group, sad that one of his friends wouldn't be here. He got along with Terrence quite well, more than he did with Blaize. And though he was older that they were by a year, he was very friendly towards him, and never brought up their age difference, and wasn't as arrogant as the rest of their friends. In fact Terrence was very different from the others. For one he was very shy, and usually kept to himself; which is why the others were surprised when he befriended him.

He was pulled out of his train of thoughts, when he heard a loud laugh coming from the entrance of the room. Cygnus alongside everyone in their group, turned to look at whoever was laughing so obnoxiously, and with no civility. It wasn't so difficult to figure out who it had been, since there were only three people by the door: one that was a boy around their age, and two others who were a girl, and a boy clearly younger by a few years, given how short they were.

Curious about the younger kids, Cygnus looked at them, and the first thing he noticed was the resemblance the boy, and the girl had with one another, meaning that they were both twins. The second thing he noticed was that the boy had been the one who laughed so loudly, seeing as his face was still red, and was still suppressing giggles. But what caught his curiosity was not the fact that the boy looked like he was about to pee himself form laughter, or that the children were twins which was quite rare. No what caught his attention was who they were.

"Who invited the Longbottoms, and the Potters?" Asked Draco, miffed by their presence.

Of course he knew they would all recognize them, since the Potters were often shown in the prophet after their family gained incredible fame from their 'deceased son.' And of course, none of them knew that he was at all related to them, or that he was in fact Harry Potter; it was a secrete no one was allowed to know, not even Draco knew.

"Their parents are aurors Draco, of course they would be invited." He answered, and saw -slightly amused- as Draco gave the Potters, and Longbottom a snobbish look.

"Regardless, they should not be here." Draco added arrogantly, while looking down at the trio that was making their way towards them. Of course the trio had no intentions of greeting them, or even acknowledging them, but simply walked past them without looking their way, as they spoke and laughed.

As they did, Cygnus couldn't help but look at the twins -who he knew were his younger siblings- with contempt, and scorn. They were so happy, carefree, and clearly their parents cared deeply about them, more than they ever did him, since they had abandoned him by not looking for him all this years. He felt great anger, and he wanted them to look up at him, and see what they thought of him, even though they didn't know he was their older brother. He wanted to see what they thought of other purebloods- if they were indeed as short minded as his father said they would be.

Then out of nowhere, the Longbottom kid tripped on something, and fell on his knees with a loud thump. Cygnus looked at the boy, slightly confused, as the Potter kids quickly went to help their friend, asking if he was alright. All the while his friends laughed, and Draco pointed. "Can't even keep your own footing eh filth?" he laughed, and everyone else laughed harder at the poor boy.

Of course Cygnus had not joined in on the laughing, and mocking of the others, and he simply watched them with indifference. And watched as Longbottom got on his own two feet, with the help of his friends, and now that his face was visible they could all see that his cheeks were flaming red with embarrassment, and that he was looking at them with great scorn.

"My name if Neville!" he snapped, and though he sounded clearly annoyed, everyone in Cygnus group just laughed some more, as they also, mocked him. Which seemed to anger Neville even more.

Then out of nowhere everyone quiet down once more, and looked down at Neville. "I don't care what your name is, you filthy blood traitor." Draco sniggered, and everyone else expressed their agreement.

All except Cygnus, who kept looking at Neville, and felt slightly sorry as Longbottom's cheeks reddened to a shade that was probably unhealthy. And of course everyone else laughed some more at his reaction, and he wanted to tell them to leave Neville alone since he had not done anything wrong. But he didn't, since that would only make things worse, and he knew that they wouldn't listen to him, and simply bully Neville some more. Besides, he wanted to see what the Potter's would do; of course he wouldn't do anything like bully them, since he was past such things, but he wanted to see if they would stand up for their friend.

As if he knew what he wanted the younger boy took a step towards Draco, and looked at him with great hostility. "Leave him alone!" The child bellow, and he saw that Draco looked at the boy slightly shocked, but then he pulled himself together, and smiled mockingly.

"Or what Potter!" he spat the surname with great disgust, and took a step towards the kid. Cygnus half expected the kid to step back, but he simply kept his ground, and looked up at Draco with determination.

"Then I'll go tell our parents." The boy said childishly, and Draco smirked clearly not impressed by Potter's response.

"As if we would be scared of your parents." Responded Pansy this time, with a large smirk on her face, and not scared at all about the idea of the boy calling their parents.

But once more the boy kept looking at them without fear, and determined to stand up for his friend. Clearly the Potter's are as brave as it was said they were, but not enough to come look for him it seemed.

Then out of nowhere the kid smirked, shocking them a bit. "No one will be happy that you are bullying a kid, you stuck up pureblood!"

Cygnus's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at Draco. His brother was looking at the child angrily, and the boy looked up at him with equal anger, and it almost seemed like they were in the verge of fighting each other muggle-style. Well he had not expected the boy's response at all, and he had to give it to him for putting Draco in his place. But Of course Cygnus could not allowed that to happen, since he was supposed to look after Draco and make sure he didn't do anything stupid that might desecrate the Malfoy name- to no mention that he didn't want to see him fight a child younger than them. So Cygnus looked around, to see if he could find anything to stop his brother from fighting the Potter boy.

He scouted the area, and eventually he found it. There was an older wizard by the wall looking straight at them- waiting to see if a fight will break out, and ready to stop it if it did. Cygnus turned to face Draco, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is someone watching Draco." He whispered, loud enough so their group could hear it.

Draco pulled his gaze away from the kid, and looked at him instead, slightly annoyed. Cygnus gestured with his head where the man was standing, and Draco's eyes followed the wall until he came upon the wizard, and his eyes widen slightly. Seeing his reaction, everyone else followed his gaze, and they all looked at the wizard annoyed, since their fun was clearly over.

Draco huffed, and turned to look at Potter once more. "You are lucky this time Potter." He hissed, and took a step back. "I'll let you go, but next time you won't be so lucky." He promised, and turned away from the trio showing them that he was done with the conversation.

Cygnus looked at the boy amused, as his fist clenched and looked like he was about to call Draco back, but was stopped by Neville. "It's not worth it Leon, let's just go." He said, tiredly.

The boy, or as he now knew him as- Leon- huffed, and turned away from their group, and walked away from them. All the while Cygnus kept looking at them, and for a brief moment Neville looked back at him, with a confused expression- as if he didn't understand why he wasn't looking at him the way the others were. Neville didn't comment, and looked away with the twins in tow.

"See you at Hogwarts, Longbottom!" shouted Crabbe mockingly, and everyone laughed once more. The trio didn't turn around, but he noticed that Neville's back straightened slightly, instead of shrinking down, as most people did when Crabbe bully to them. He definitely had to keep an eye on Neville, as well as Leon Potter; though he wondered what his sister would be like, since she had not spoken at all.

Cygnus hummed, and turned to his group of friends, and vaguely listened to what they were saying. His thoughts were completely engrossed on his younger siblings, as he wondered if he would have been like them if he had been raised by the Potters.

* * *

Hello everyone, hope you liked this chapter even though it's more of a filler than anything. But I promise next chapter, we'll be getting back on track with the story.

Also, to those who think that Draco, and Harry aka Cygnus are being very childish, as well as their gang of misfits- remember that they're only eleven years old, and still kids. Of course this childish nature will go away eventually, as the characters grow, and mature.

Also a bit of **spoilers**, but just so you know Harry won't stay the way he is for very long. Right now he seems to follow Draco's lead, but that won't be forever, since he will change quite a bit in the course of the story.

so please review, and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon alley

Chapter 6

Diagon alley

* * *

Cygnus was quite tiered, as he kept walking along the overcrowded streets of Diagon alley. Everywhere he went, and no matter how much he tried, he would always bump into someone, and though he had tried to apologize every time he did; at this point he didn't care, and simply kept walking, without so much as glancing back.

Of course he had always known the alley to be quite busy, since it was about the only place wizards, and witches could buy most of their things in England. But this was ridiculous, he couldn't bloody see ahead of himself, since he was so short, and everyone else was just too bloody tall! So naturalley he had lost his way quite a few times, and he would have been carried away by the sea of people, were it not for Draco, who fetched him ever time that happened.

Their parents were nowhere to been seen, since they had long left them to their own demise, and had gone their separate ways. Lucius had told them he would go to Gringotts, and their mother said that she would be browsing around the shops, he and Draco didn't like going into. Before they left, Lucius had given them each a pouch filled with gold, and told them that they were to buy their supplies, and find somewhere to eat when they got hungry.

At first it had been quite exciting, since their parents never left them alone in the alley. And they had both quickly made their away around all the shops their parents rarely went into, like Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, and Broomstix. And though they didn't buy anything at Broomstix, since they were not allowed a broom this year; they still bought a few items at the joke shop, which their parents would never have allowed.

Yes he and Draco were having fun, for the first little while that is. It was when the alley began to fill up, and they both got exceedingly tiered of looking for the supplies -which they had no idea were all sold at different shops that were all far from each other- that they began to regret not waiting for Lucius. And not to mention that they were both extremely hungry, and were desperately looking for a decent place to eat, but no matter how much Cygnus tried; he simply couldn't find a place that was to Draco's standard, and was not filled to capacity.

So now they were exhausted, hungry, and quite grumpy, and they still had to get their robes, and their wands, as well as a pet. Not to mention, that Cygnus still had to be on the lookout for a place to eat, which at this point he was considering dragging Draco into the Leaky Cauldron, and strapping him to one of the chairs until he ate. And he bloody well would do it, if only Draco wasn't taller than him, and could easily over power him.

So they both kept walking tirelessly, until someone quite tall bumped into Cygnus, and almost caused him to fall on his arse. He looked back at the man, that hadn't even notice his offense, and glared at his back with such intensity, that he was sure that if he wasn't so well trained in magic, and had control of it; he would have set the man's robes on fire, with accidental magic. "I swear, if someone else bumps into me, I will lose it Draco!" he shouted over the numerous voices.

Draco looked back at him, looking just as frustrated as he no doubt was. "It's not like we can do anything, just ignore them Cyg." He said offhandedly, as if he was annoyed by him. Cygnus clenched his fists, and wanted to throw something at him. Of course for Draco it was no big deal, since people rarely bumped into him.

"Twat." He murmured under his breath, making sure he wasn't heard by the blond, since he didn't want to start a scene in the middle of the alley. And what a scene that would be? He and Draco fighting like muggles, in the middle of Diagon alley; in fact he was certain that it would even make it to the prophet, and could only imagine the headlines _'The Malfoy's children fight in the middle of Diagon alley; read all about it on page 5.'_

"Could you hurry up? We are almost at Ollivanders." Draco shouted, as he had begun to fall behind. Cygnus quickened his pace, while glaring holes at Draco's back ' _Yes let's get our wands, so I can turn you into a big fat toad.'_ He thought to himself.

They both walked slightly faster, as they pushed everyone out of their way, not realley caring anymore since everyone was doing pretty much the same. Eventualley they made it to the wand shop, which their father had advised them to get their wands from, and in his own words. _'There is no finer wand maker than Ollivander'_

Both he and Draco had taken their father's advice, and without thinking it further, they made their way inside the shop. Surprisingly they found the shop was quite empty, except for a redhead their age, who seemed to just be browsing about, and not realley buying anything. Neither of them had paid the redhead any attention, as they made their way to the front counter.

Impatient as ever, Draco looked around for the shop keeper, who they guessed was Mr. Ollivander. And after a while of waiting, Draco looked like he was on the verge of jumping the counter, and look for his wand himself. While he was not too far behind from his brother -since he was also, quite annoyed that the shop keeper had not made his appearance- he would never jump the counter, but he would consider having a word with Mr. Ollivander.

Draco kept tapping his foot, as the minutes went by. And then out of frustration, he raised his hands in the air, and looked like he was at the point of shouting for the shopkeeper. Thankfully, before that could happen, an older man- with extremely pale skin, and white long hair- finalley appeared from one of the many shelves. Draco put his arms down, and looked at the shopkeeper inquisitive, while Cygnus just watched the man with a blank expression.

The older man made his way towards him, with quite nimble movements, not usual of a man his age. And in no time, he was in front of them, and looking down at them with a smile. "Welcome, welcome, to my shop. How may I help you today sirs?" he asked cheerfully.

Unfortunately for the man, neither he nor Draco were on the right state for cheerful greetings and neither one reacted as the man tried to be polite to them. "We are here to get our wands, what else?" said Draco quite crudely. And Cygnus simply allowed his brother to do all the talking, since he had no energy to say anything himself.

The older man raised an eyebrow, seeming to be quite amused by his brother's reaction, and though they were being quite rude, he didn't stop smiling at them. "Well of course you are" he said cheerfully. "First years I take it?" asked the man, as he turned away from them and went to one of the shelves containing various boxes.

Draco just glared, and didn't make any show to answer the man, which meant that it was up to Cygnus this time. "Of course sir." He managed to fake a little cheerfulness, since he didn't want to come off as rude, unlike his brother.

The older man nodded, and kept looking around the shelves, as if he was looking for something in particular. He didn't know what he could be looking for, or how, since every box looked the same to him, and didn't have any writing to indicate that they were different from one another, not to mention that the shelves were a mess. This man was in serious need of organization skills Cygnus thought.

But to him the mess seemed to make sense, as he kept looking, until finalley he found the box, and made his way towards them with the box in one hand. He swiftly placed the box on the counter, in front of Draco and opened it, revealing its content. Of course it was a wand, what else could it be? He thought to himself.

Ollivander took a step back, and Draco looked down at the wand with intrigue. Without hesitation, he graved it from the box, and held it up to the light, so they could all see it. The wand itself was quite smooth, and elegant, at least that is what Cygnus thought. And he knew somehow, by the appearance of the wand, that it would be a good match for Draco.

After a little while of just looking at it, Ollivander raised an eyebrow. "Well give it wave." He instructed, and Draco jumped on his spot, clearly startled. His brother didn't comment, as he waved the wand around, and a large red spark came out the tip. Cygnus watched the wand in awe, and then looked at his brother, who was smiling gleefully.

"It is a match!" said Ollivander cheerfully, snapping both Draco and he from aweing at the wand.

Draco looked at the man, and cocked his head in wonder. "How did you know we would match?" he asked, slightly confused, and clearly intrigued.

Ollivander took the wand from Draco -who wasn't too happy with giving it away- and looked at Draco with a smirk on his lips. "I just watched you from afar, and gauged your personality." He declared simply.

"How did you though?" asked Cygnus now intrigued by the wand maker, who clearly knew what he was speaking about, and wasn't simply lucky to have chosen the right wand.

Ollivander shrugged, and put the wand back inside its box gently, and looked back at Draco. "The moment you entered my shop, I knew you were an impatient lad, prone to losing your temper." He explained, turning away from them and heading to the shelves once more. "But you are not a bad person that was obvious to me, since you held yourself back, from insulting me, and jumping the counter." He commented. And Cygnus didn't understand how the man knew Draco so well, from such insignificant deductions.

And though he wanted to ask more, he didn't and allowed the man to look for his wand, and he wondered if he too would get his match right away, as Draco did. As it turned out however, he was wrong, as Ollivander made Cygnus try almost every wand in the shop.

And though he was excited at first, he was now frustrated, and fearful that they wouldn't find a wand for him, and that there was something wrong with his magic. Of course he knew he was just worrying for no reason, since there was always a match for everyone, and he knew he there was nothing wrong with his magic, since he had trained with a spare wand belonging to Regulus. But he still worried, regardless. 'No need to worry we'll find a wand in no time.' Ollivander had reassured him, after he had seen his expression.

But there was no luck, as he continued to be rejected wand after wand. Eventualley after the tenth wand, or fifteen? He wasn't sure; Ollivander looked a little worried, and seemed to be at the verge of giving up. The older man made a concern face, after one of the wands had literalley blown itself to bits, and turned away from Cygnus murmuring to himself, as he looked further at the back of the shop. Ollivander looked at a box, and seemed to hesitate for a moment as he looked at it, but then quickly graved it and brought it to Cygnus.

The man looked down at him with wondered, and a concern. He then opened the box in front of him, and presented the wand to Cygnus hesitantly. Cygnus looked at the man, wondering why his demeanour had changed so much by a simple wand; in fact the man didn't seem at all angry that he had pretty much broken a few of his wands, but for some reason this one did concern him.

He hoped that the wand didn't have some sentimental value, and hoped that he wouldn't blow it to pieces this time. Cygnus didn't say anything, as he graved the wand offhandedly, knowing that this one wouldn't be a match either. But then when his hand made contact with the wand he knew that this one was different from the rest. Because as soon as he graved it, he felt magic coursing through him, more swiftly, and quickly than ever before, and it felt like he had the power to do anything by just waving the wand around. This had to be the wand, and that there was no doubt about it, he just felt it somehow.

He didn't need to test it since he already knew this was his wand, and Ollivander seemed to know as well, since he was giving him a curious, and knowing look. "How curious." Was all he said, as he took the wand from his hand and placed it inside the box.

"What's curious?" asked Draco clearly wanting to know what the man was thinking.

Cygnus looked at Ollivander, who didn't even look at Draco as he was spoken to, and simply stared at Cygnus with eyes filled with curiosity. And if Cygnus looked closely, he could also make out a hint of fear in them. "It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, since it's brother was none other than you-know-who." He said gravely.

You could hear a pin drop, seeing as the shop got deathly quiet. Cygnus's mouth fell open slightly, and he felt blood leave his face, as Ollivander revealed the history of his wand. He honestly didn't know what to think, and he could understand why the man would be concerned. Of course amongst the other purebloods, it would be an honour to hold such a wand- which seemed to be an equal to their Lord's wand. But to him, he just didn't know what it could possibly mean. Cygnus looked at Draco wondering what his reaction would be.

Draco was looking at the wand with wide eyes, and with his mouth open, as if he couldn't quite believe his ears. Cygnus wanted to ask him, but Ollivander cleared his throat, getting their attention back, graved both boxes, and headed to the tilt. Cygnus and Draco quickly took out their pouches, and took out the money needed to buy both wands.

They handed out the money, and they both made their way to the entrance of the shop without uttering word. While they walked to the entrance Cygnus noticed that the redhead was still inside the shop, giving him sideway glances- obviously he had heard what was said, and was just as shocked as they had all been. Too tired to think about it any further, Cygnus opened the door, but before he could leave Ollivander spoke up.

"We should expect great things from you." He declared, and Cygnus looked back at the man to ask what he meant, but he was already gone. Not wanting to linger anymore; Cygnus turned around, and excited the room alongside Draco.

Once outside they were hit by the glare of the sun, and were overcome by the loud sound of people walking, and talking. Without hesitation, Draco made his way through the crowd, and Cygnus followed closely behind; a little surprised that his brother had not pulled him away to talk about the wand. But instead Draco kept making his way down the street without even looking back, until they approached an empty alley, and he pulled Cygnus inside.

Cygnus's back hit the wall of the alley with a soft thump, seeing as Draco had pretty much thrown him inside. "Blimey Draco, you could have been a little bit more gentle!" he hissed, glaring at the blond, as he stroked the back of his head.

His brother simply stared at him with the same amount of awe he had when he had seen the wand. "Your wand." Was all he said, as he kept looking at him like a fool.

"What about my wand?" he hissed once more, trying to fain indifference, hoping that Draco would just leave the matter alone, if he saw that he wasn't concerned about it.

But that wasn't the case, as Draco snorted, folded his arms, and looked at him with amusement. "What do you mean what about your wand?" he asked annoyed. "The wand that is apparently the brother of the Dark lord's wand." He exclaimed, a little too excitedly.

Cygnus huffed, and pulled himself away from the wall, while looking at Draco with irk. "I hoped you would just let it go." He admitted.

Draco's eyes widen at the words, as if he couldn't quite understand how anyone could let that go so easily. This was a big deal, especially among pureblood; Cygnus knew that, and had known that Draco would be no different. In fact, his brother was probably planning on telling everyone they knew; starting with their parents, and he could simply not allow that to happen.

"How could I let that go? I mean do you even know how big this is?" he asked, as his eyes were glinting with unsuppressed excitement. He definitely needed to stop Draco, before things got out of control, and everyone in the wizarding world knew.

Cygnus straightened up, and looked at Draco deadly serious. "I know what big of a deal this is, for you and everyone in the pureblood community." He took a step towards his brother. "But we won't tell anyone, and keep this to ourselves." He declared.

Draco's mouth fell open, as he looked down at him in shock, and he clearly wanted to argue on the matter, but before he could he beat him to it. "You got to do this for me Draco."

"But why?" Draco asked, as he looked at him with confusion, and annoyed that he won't be able to break the news to anyone. His brother was the wielder of a phoenix wand, and not just any wand; the brother of the Dark lord's wand!

"Just think for a second Draco. What do you think everyone's reaction would be? And what would happen if this information got out?" he asked slowly, as if he was trying to say everything slow enough for his brother to understand.

Draco looked at him blankly, clearly not knowing the answers to any of his questions. Cygnus groaned, frustrated that he had to explain everything. "Ok maybe the pureblood community would be amazed, excited even. But this excitement would make them careless, and in time, it would get out to everyone else." He explained. "And what do you think the rest of the world will think when they find out, that a kid has a wand linked to the Dark lord's?"

Draco looked at him calculatingly, and with slight understanding, now that he somewhat understood why Cygnus wanted to keep it a secret. "They would probably think you would be the next dark lord?" he asked unsure, still not completely understanding Cygnus's reasoning.

"Yes Draco, and that's bad." He snapped, feeling guilty since he didn't mean to be so mean to his brother, who was only excited for him.

"Well how about mom and dad. They should at least know." He declared, hopeful that Cygnus would say yes.

But he simply shook his head. "No one can know Draco, especially not our father."

Oh yes, Cygnus knew all about their father's group, and how they were followers of the Dark lord- at least that is what he could make out, when he tried to overhear their meetings. No, Lucius definitely could not know, since he would no doubt blab it to his entire group. And their mom couldn't know either, because she would tell Lucius as soon as she found out.

"I don't know." Draco looked at him unsure, and guiltily, clearly not wanting to keep something so important from their parents.

Cygnus graved Draco by the shoulders, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Please Draco, do this for me." He implored. Draco looked at him seeming to think about it, and he hoped that he would agree, because he didn't know what he would do otherwise.

"But how can I contain myself, I mean-" Cygnus imploring expression changed, as he glared at him coldly, and void of any emotions. Hi grip on Draco's shoulders tighten slightly, and that seemed to change Draco's mind, since he paled considerably, and nodded.

Cygnus let of his brother's shoulders, and pat them down; smoothing down the creases he had made on his robes. "Good then, now that everything is settled, we should make our way to Madam Malkin's" He said more cheerfully; his cold, and emotionless demeanour thrown out the window, as he exited the alley and waited for his brother. But when he noticed that Draco wasn't following him, he looked back, and saw that he was standing by the wall shocked, and confused.

Cygnus sighed, walked up to him, and pulled him out of the alley by the arm, and led them to the Madam Malkin's, so that they could finally get their robes, eat, and then finally go home.

Neither of them spoke, as they got measured, and got their robes. And though madam Malkin was quite amiable towards them; they weren't as friendly towards her, though Cygnus did try to be courteous as ever. But soon found that he couldn't keep up with the witch, seeing as he was at the point of passing out from hunger.

Once they got their robes, and Cygnus said his goodbyes to the friendly shopkeeper; they both made their way to one of the pet shops that mainly sold lizards, seeing as Draco insisted on getting a snake. He reasoned that since he would be in Slytherin, it would make sense to have one. Cygnus thought it was utterly silly, to have a pet snake simply because you would be placed in Slytherin, not to mention that he was probably the one that had to take care of the poor animal in the end, when Draco grew tired of it. Not to mention that it would be a lot easier for him to care for the snake, than it would be for his brother.

Of course Draco and he already knew about his ability to speak parseltongue. They had found out when Cygnus was about seven years old, and their father had bought them a common none venomous snake- because Lucius thought that it would be a good pet for them, for some reason. Of course this was a bad idea, since the snake had lunged at Draco when he had begun to strangle the poor thing by mistake. Thankfully however, Cygnus managed to stop it by speaking to it; something he had not known he could do, and just came out naturally. His parents, and brother were shocked to say the least, and none was happier than Lucius who expressed how proud he was of Cygnus for having such a talent.

After that day, Lucius had even suggested of getting a more exotic snake for him -seeing as he could speak to it- but Cygnus had refused, not wanting to have a pet snake. So now here they were, in a shop filled with snakes, and the more he lingered, the more he was likely to get a headache. Of course for some people like Draco, it would be no big deal, since snakes barely made any noise. But to him, it was like going inside an overcrowded room, filled with people having different conversations with one another- it was quite annoying. He hoped that they wouldn't have to stay in the shop for long, but Draco being who he was, couldn't decide on which snake to get.

Naturally Draco wanted a Runespoor; an impressive three headed snake. Draco had inquired about the magnificent beast, but the shopkeeper told him that the snake was not for sale, since it was classified as a XXXX beast by the ministry, and he simply had the snake on display for everyone to see. Of course Draco wouldn't give up, and insisted on getting the snake that could no doubt kill someone in matter of seconds. Getting frustrated, Cygnus informed Draco that the snake would never be allowed inside the castle since it was quite dangerous, and that the ministry would probably confiscate it when they knew a child had one.

It took a while, but Draco finally gave in, and choose a green mamba instead, which wasn't even a quarter as venomous as the Runespoor. But regardless, it was a charming snake, and quite docile Cygnus found, since he had held a small conversation with it- where no one could hear him of course. Draco wasn't too happy about the smaller snake, but he admitted that he liked the bright green colours of its skin. Draco bought the snake, and named him Ophion- a name far too powerful such a small and charming snake, Cygnus thought.

After exiting the shop, they made their way to the owl emporium, so that Cygnus could get an owl for himself. He had actually considered not getting a pet, since he probably wouldn't have time, with his hands busy with school, and Draco's snake. But then he thought about an owl, which was easier to take care of than all the other pets, and was quite useful.

They entered the overcrowded shop, and Cygnus quickly picked out an owl which he choose since it was quite beautiful, and appeared to be quite intelligent. It was a snowy owl, that was white as snow, and with feathers that were just as soft. He paid for her, and named her Hedwig.

After they had finally bought everything, Cygnus managed to convince Draco on going to the Leaky Cauldron to eat. It wasn't an easy feat, but he manage to bring Draco to reason after they were both at the verge of passing out from hunger.

So they had both ate, and passed their time there, waiting for the time Lucius would be looking for them, and take them home. They rarely spoke to one another, and kept to themselves seeing as Draco wasn't too comfortable about not telling their parents, about Cygnus's wand.

Eventually the time came to look for their father, and go home. And after finding their parents relatively easy; Cygnus had to hold his breath hoping that Draco would keep his promise. Thankfully he did, and they all finally made their way home.

* * *

This was a very fast passed chapter, and I am planning to make all the chapters from here on out this way. To be honest, I like writing long and intricate chapters, but I'm getting myself worn out by doing that, so I'm gonna make them slightly shorter.

So yea Harry has the phoenix wand, and let me tell you it wasn't an easy decision to make! I was planning to maybe give him another wand, since he has changed so much, but then I thought you know what? At its core Cygnus is Harry, at least for now he is.

And naturally I couldn't part with Hedwig, and had to make her Harry's familiar once more.

So see please review, and see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hogwarts express

Chapter 7

The Hogwarts express

* * *

The engine of the train gave a loud sharp sound, as it came into the station of platform 9 3/4. The date was September 1 of 1991; the day everyone was due to head to Hogwarts. It was a happy an exciting day for everyone, and it showed, as students from all ages happily got their things sorted, said goodbye to their parents, and made their way inside the iconic train.

It really was a perfect an exciting day, but Cygnus wasn't feeling it, as he looked at everyone with a calculating look, after he apparated alongside his entire family. Draco on the other hand, was ecstatic, as he was practically jumping from all the excitement. His brother was so excited in fact, that he had almost forgotten to eat breakfast, and had not combed his hair properly- something that was extremely rare for him. What's more, he had gone to Cygnus's bedroom and woke him up two hours before they were supposed to, simply because he was too excited to stay asleep any further. He had wanted to strangle his brother, for waking him up; seeing as he was a heavy sleeper, and cherished every minute of sleep, but refrained from doing anything, because even though he didn't share his brother's excitement, he fully understood it.

And as Cygnus looked around, he noticed that it wasn't just Draco; every kid their age was looking at everything with wide eyes, and with excitement. And the ones that looked even more excited, were those he knew had to come from muggle parents, given how mesmerized they appeared by everything. He didn't blame them, or even think less of them for their reaction, since he knew that he would be the same if he hadn't been raised in the wizarding world, but he knew never to share such beliefs with his family- who detested muggles.

Cygnus was snapped out of his musing, as Draco bumped into him, almost causing to fall. "Would you stop wasting time, and come help me!" Draco grunted. Cygnus rolled his eyes, and turned around to face his brother, who was carrying both their trunk.

"Sorry" he apologizes, and made his way towards Draco, took his own trunk, and made their way to where their parents were standing.

Cygnus dragged his oversized trunk, putting all his strength into it. He honestly didn't understand why they had to get something this size! It wasn't like they had a lot of stuff to put inside it, at least not him. Draco on the other hand had practically brought everything he had in his room, saying that _'you never know if I might end up needing anything.'_ So now here they were; he practically dragging his trunk with both hands, wondering how Draco managed to convince him in getting something so big.

Cygnus grunted after hitting a small fissure on the floor, and almost falling on his face. He stopped for a few seconds to regain his footing, and while he did so, he looked at the large clock that was practically invisible by the steam coming from the train. After squinting a little, he noticed that they still had a bit of time to say their goodbyes, and to board the train. In fact they had quite a lot of time, so he didn't understand why Draco was so anxious. But then again he had almost forgotten to comb his hair this morning, so he wouldn't be surprised if Draco simply boarded the train without saying goodbye.

He looked away from the clock, and looked at his family instead. They were all there waiting for him, as they stood, looking pristine as always. Cygnus quickly made his way towards them, and stood beside Draco. As he had finally joined them, Lucius looked down at the both of them. "The train should be departing soon, and you should both be going before all the compartments are taken." Their father informed them, as he looked at his own pocket watch. "I don't want the either of you to look for seats, like scavengers." He put his watch away, and looked down at them once more.

Cygnus wasn't at all angry that their father was already sending them away so early, since it wasn't at all unusual for him; he knew that their father was never one to waste time. And neither he nor Draco took it the wrong way, seeing as this was the way his father was with everything.

Not needing to be told twice, Draco opened his mouth- most likely to say his goodbyes- but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the loud voice of a woman. "Ron! You are forgetting Scabbers!"

Cygnus and the rest of his family turned their heads to look at the women, to see why she was making so much noise. She wasn't so hard to spot, given that she was the only frantic woman on the platform, and the fact that her overall appearance just screamed for attention. She was a redhead, who was being accompanied by five other redheads, and she was running through the platform with a rat in her hand.

Cygnus alongside everyone in his family knew right away that these were the Weasleys. He knew because their father had often spoken about the family, and how -even though they were pureblood- they were all blood traitors, and far below all other wizarding families. In fact he was so hostile towards them, that he had declared them to be a family no better than a muggle one, and a disgrace to the name of purebloods, and the wizarding world.

He had heard a lot about them, but he had never seen the Weasleys, and only knew of what his father had told him about them, so he didn't quite know what to think of the family. But now he was finally seeing them for the first time, and from what he was seeing he couldn't quite understand why their father hated the family so much. Sure the Weasleys are clearly poor and lacking any form of etiquette, but they didn't behave any different from all other families at the platform. In fact the only strange thing about them was that they were quite a big family, something he had never seen in a pureblood family before. And though, he didn't see why his father was so hostile towards the family, that didn't mean that he liked them, or would befriend them, but he did admit to himself that he would observe, and wait before making his own opinion.

"The Weasleys!" His father hissed. Cygnus turned to face him, and saw that he was glaring intensely at the happy family. Seeming to feel Cygnus gaze on him, he turned and looked down at the both of them. "I don't want either of you to even come close to that family, do you hear?" he commanded, with a sharp tone.

"Sure father." Agreed Draco simply, and Cygnus just nodded his answer not wanting to argue. Lucius relaxed slightly as they relieved his worry of them befriending such a bunch.

Their father opened his mouth to say something else, but before any sound could come out of his mouth, a loud whistle came from the train; signalling that it was about to depart. "You must go the both of you." He said, as he took out his wand waved it, and their stuff vanished.

Cygnus and Draco both looked at the train, as everyone was making their way inside it, knowing that they too needed to go. But before he could leave, Cygnus turned to face the man and women, he would always see as his parents no matter what happened this evening. He smiled at them, and wanted to hug them goodbye, but knew too well that was not the way Malfoys said goodbye. So instead he extended his hand, and shook both of his parent's hand. "Goodbye mom, dad."

"Goodbye Cygnus, have a great year." His mother said, as she smiled, and Cygnus noticed that her eyes were getting slightly watery.

"Goodbye." His father said simply, as he shook his hand firmly, as always. "And remember study hard, stand tall, and do try to keep an eye on your brother when you can." He added, giving him a proud smile.

Cygnus smiled back, nodded, and then turned away from them to head towards the train, all the while thinking of how much he will miss them. Making his way through the crowd of students, he finally reached the train, but did not board and looked back instead. He saw that Draco was saying his goodbyes, and watched amused as he had given their mother a hug. Lucius was clearly not too happy about that, but seemed to let it go as Draco walked towards him, and Lucius waved them both goodbye.

He smiled, waved back, and waited for Draco at the entrance of the train. When Draco was finally beside him, they both entered the crowded train, not looking back at their parents, and not showing any signs of looking for a widow to wave goodbye as all the other kids were doing. The both knew their place as Malfoys, and that meant that they should never lower themselves to the level of others. So as everyone waved at the windows, he and Draco made their way down the train looking for their friends. They looked through numerous compartments, filled with students of different ages, until they finally found their friends, and they both quickly made their way inside.

As soon as they opened the door, they were quickly greeted by, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne, who were all occupying one side of the compartment. Cygnus greeted them in return, and looked at the other side expecting to see Crabbe, and Goyle, but only saw empty spots. He raised an eyebrow, thinking that it was strange not seeing them, given how attached they were to Draco. But not really caring enough to ask, Cygnus simply shrugged, and sat on an empty spot. Draco on the other hand stayed on his spot, and kept looking around the compartment, as if he thought the two brutes were hiding somewhere inside. But after a while of searching the compartment he gave up, and his eyes rested on their friends instead.

"Where are Crabbe, and Goyle?" He said, asking the obvious.

Blaise turned to face Draco, as he answered him. "What do you think?" he asked with an obvious tone, as if the reason was clear enough, but when Draco didn't answer, Blaise explained further. "Well I don't know if you noticed, but there are only six spots on this compartment, and we couldn't very well fit eight people, now could we?"

"So…?" Draco said, as he looked at Daphne, and Pansy, his questions clearly referring to them.

With Draco's gaze on her, Pansy straightened up on her spot. "So, we told them that they should go look for their own compartment." She declared quite arrogantly. And though Cygnus really didn't like her, he had to give it to her for getting rid of the two, and spare them of having to spend the entire ride in their presence.

Draco on the other hand didn't seem too happy, as he looked at Pansy annoyed. "So you all choose that you could stay, but they couldn't?" he hissed, clearly angry at her.

Pansy met Draco's eyes, as if she was daring him refute her decision, which Draco would do gladly as he knew, but was stopped before he could say anything. "Well they made the decision. I was just here minding my own business." Blaise declared, as he stood up, and sat beside Cygnus, not wanting to be part of the blame.

Draco shifted, and looked at Blaise instead. "Well then if you had nothing to do with this, then there should be no problem if I asked you, and Cyg to come with me to the other compartment." He declared, confidently, as the girls gasped in indignation.

Cygnus' eyebrows shoot up, at Draco's implication of including him in his plan before asking him. He looked at Blaise; wanting to know what he thought, but found that he was looking at Draco with uncertainty.

Blaise was hesitating, even though his decision should be an easy one; since he knew that Blaise was not a fan of the two brutes either, and would much rather spend the ride with the girls than with either of them. But he also, looked up to Draco, and never once went against anything that his brother said, unless Cygnus said otherwise- at which point everyone would just do what he said.

Using this to his advantage, Cygnus looked at his brother with determination. "Well I won't be going; I much rather stay here." He declared confidently, and Pansy chuckled, while Daphne gave out a soft squeak.

Draco's head quickly turned to look at him, and gave him an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe that he was disagreeing with him. "You rather stay?" he asked confused, as he turned to look at Blaise. "And you as well?"

Cygnus looked back at his friend, who looked like a mouse caught in the middle of two angry cats. He wasn't at all shocked by his reaction, since this was Blaise's character; he was an expert at faking confidence, but when it came down to it, he always seems to shut down. He definitely didn't like to be put on the spot, given his shy nature, and preferred that others made the decision for him, something he had tried to work on with his friend. He didn't appreciate people walking all over his friend, no matter whom it was, and always tried to stand up for him when they did. "Blaise?" he asked, wanting to push him to say something.

Blaise jumped slightly, and he quickly gave out his answer. "I'll stay here with Cyg, Draco." He rushed through his response, as if he was too scared of giving up halfway through.

Cygnus smiled triumphantly, while Draco huffed in indignation. His brother looked like he wanted to say something, but then out of nowhere the train gave out a loud groan, as it began to move slowly, but fast enough to cause Draco to lose his footing. And his brother -not wanting to fall flat on his face- fell on the empty spot beside Cygnus instead.

Cygnus tried to supress a laugh, as his brother unceremoniously fell, right beside him. It was hard to stop himself, but he knew that if he laughed, Draco would get angry, and go seat with the brutes, something he didn't want. So he stopped himself from making fun of the blond, and just looked at him with a smile.

"Seems that you got no choice but to stay." Cygnus shifted around on his spot, giving Draco more room.

His brother glared at him, for a good long while, but didn't say anything, and simply looked away annoyed. Cygnus chuckled at his brother's reaction, and the mood inside the compartment changed from tense, to calm after everyone followed Cygnus's lead. In no time, they all began to converse amongst themselves, and the time began to pass by rather quickly, but it would have gone by much quicker if Draco's mood wasn't so awful, as he had taken to look outside the window; not saying a word to anyone of them.

Cygnus being the concerned brother that he was, wanted to lift up Draco's spirits, and get him to join in the conversation. And he saw his first opportunity when the trolley arrived at their compartment. He, alongside the others bought as much candy as they could, and Cygnus tried to offer some of his to his brother, but he just ignored him even more. That was when he began to lose some of his patience; he didn't want to chase after Draco so that he could stop being such a prat. So he just let him be for an hour or so, until Cygnus just had the last straw, now that his brother's attitude was becoming unnerving. And the only way to get him out of his foul mood is if he said something that would interest Draco enough, to snap him out of it- and knew exactly what to say.

"So any of you know what house you want to be sorted into?" he asked, while keeping an eye on Draco. As he suspected, his brother's ears twitched, clearly interested on the topic, but he didn't show any other signs of interest other than that, meaning that he had to step up his game if he wanted his plan to work.

"Slytherin of course, all of our families have been sorted there." Pansy answered confidently, while the rest nodded their agreement. Cygnus wasn't too interested in knowing, since he already knew they all wanted to go to Slytherin, he just asked to get Draco's attention.

"How about you Cyg?" asked Daphne; reddening slightly, which he couldn't understand why.

Cygnus shrugged, as everyone looked at him with intrigue. "I'm not quite sure really… maybe Gryffindor." He declared, and everyone gasped as if he had said a something horrific.

And as if Cygnus had said the correct passcode, Draco finally turned to face him, and look at him with disbelief. "Surely not Gryffindor!" he spat the name, and Cygnus wanted to laugh at his brother reaction.

"Of course not Draco, I just wanted to get you attention." He laughed, and his brother glared at him. Pansy and Blaise looked at the blond in shook, as Daphne began to laughe at Draco's scared reaction. The mood was tense for a while, but after seeing that Cygnus was also, laughing; everyone else was soon laughing alongside her, and that seemed to cheer Draco up a little, as he smile.

"So if not Gryffindor, then what house?" asked Blaise, after he had stopped laughing.

Cygnus stopped laughing, and turned to looked at Blaise. "I'm not sure really" he admitted, and shrugged once more. "I would be happy in any house, as long as it's not Gryffindor." He made sure to add at the end, before Draco had another heart attack.

"Well you should be in Slytherin, since we are all going there. It would be a shame if you couldn't be with us." Pansy commented, as irritating as always, as if Cygnus would want to go to Slytherin just for her.

Not wanting to sour his mood, he left the conversation at that, as he turned to face the window and watched the scenery. Everyone followed his lead, as they all quiet down, and looked out the window much like him. They kept staring at the outside, as the sun began to set. Everything was quiet, and all they could hear were the people from the compartments right next to them; who seemed to be holding a riot by how loud they were being. But nothing could he heard in their own compartment, until out of the blue; Blaise looked away from the window and spoke.

"What do you suppose Harry Potter would have been sorted into?" he asked intrigued.

Cygnus froze on his spot, and he felt like his heart had stopped, and felt himself pale. The only thing he could think was _'does Blaise know?'_ He wasn't certain if he knew, and he shouldn't either; so he hesitantly looked back at his friend fearful of what he might see. He was expecting to be met by a knowing expression- telling him that he knew his secrete- but all he saw was genuine curiosity.

Gathering himself up, and not wanting to arise any suspicion, Cygnus gave him a curious expression of his own. "I wouldn't know Blaise." He declared, simply.

That answered seemed to entice others on the topic, and they all turned to look at him once more. "He would be on this year, if he was still alive." Said Pansy, and Cygnus got more nervous, and had to stop himself from changing the subject, since it would be too suspicious.

So he nodded instead, and looked just as intrigued as the others. "Yea he would be." He turned to look at the window once more. "But I guess we'll never know. Too bad he's dead." He said genuinely.

The others nodded, and they left the conversation at that, seeing as Cygnus didn't seem to want to talk about it. So they didn't question, and they all did their own thing- which for the girls, they simply talked to one another about some nonsense they read on witch weekly. Blaise on the other hand, had simply taken out a book and began to read it, not paying attention to anyone.

Now that everyone wasn't looking at him, and with the coast clear; Cygnus finally turned away from the window and looked at his brother. Draco was giving him a knowing look, and he noticed that he looked rather pale from the question Blaise had asked. He wasn't confused by Draco's reaction, since he now knew his secrete, after it had been revealed to him just a week ago.

He couldn't help but, remember that day clearly, and he knew that it would be a day he would never forget. It had started as a normal day, as both he and Draco were extremely excited about going to Hogwarts- yes even he had been excited back then. Then all that excitement was forgotten as their father called both of them inside his office. Naturally, they had both thought they were in trouble, and were quite nervous as they sat on the chairs in front of Lucius's desk, and their nerves began to scale, as they had sat there for a long time; all the while thinking the worst, until their father made his appearance, and revealed that there was nothing to worry about. After that he had been able to breathe much easier, knowing that he wasn't in trouble, but then everything took a turn for the worse as he proceeded to tell them why he had called them to their office

Cygnus's hands began to sweat just by remembering that moment. Lucius had looked at them both dead in the eyes, and told them that the reason why he had called for them was to discuss something very important about Cygnus's past.

After that, he had been utterly terrified, as he listen to his father reveal everything to Draco. And even though he thought he would feel better afterwards -knowing that he didn't have to keep such a secret from his brother- he only felt lightheaded, and scared as he waited for his brother's reaction. He could practically cringe as he remembered it clearly. Naturally he had been furious; in fact saying that he had been angry wouldn't give it justice to how furious he had really been. His brother had gone read with anger, and reacted so negatively, that he had thought that he would yell at their father something he had never done, or even dared to do. Thankfully before that could happen, Lucius managed to calm him down with a few commanding words.

As Draco calmed down, and sat beside him -not even looking at him, and glaring at their father- he had thought that their long friendship and brotherhood was broken by the truth. He remembered feeling so much fear, that he thought that it would break him in half. Draco was his brother, and one of the people on this earth who he cared the most for; losing him would have been catastrophic for him.

He had sat on that chair expecting the worse from his brother, but was surprised when the opposite happened. Draco calmed down enough to look at him, and reveal that he was not so angry with him, and that he was mostly angry with Lucius. According to Draco, it had been their father's idea to hide the truth, and that he wasn't to blame for following their father's order, since he would have done the same. After that he remembered how he had let out a deep breath, and felt completely relieved that Draco still saw him as a brother despite the truth.

After the reveal he could breathe more easily, and accept the fact that Draco now knew the truth with ease. But then as fast as his relief came, it went, as Lucius told them the real reason why he had told Draco.

Apparently, the reason was due to the fact that his true identity will be revealed to everyone very soon. And once more, Cygnus felt like the world was crumbling down on him, and this time in a bigger scale than before. But before he could ask his father, he quickly explained to both of them- shocked as they were- that the reason why they would all find out was due to the ancient magic of Hogwarts. He explained to them that Hogwarts could not be fooled, and that when Cygnus's name appeared on the attendance sheet, it would read Harry James Potter, not Cygnus Orion Malfoy. He had known this, since his father had told him, and from the letter he had received from the school, but he admittedly had no idea it applied to the sorting as well.

Again, he was filled with dread, as he felt that his impending doom was coming. And though his first reaction was to hide, and deny everything; their father told them that they could do no such thing, and that they needed to have their wits about them if they wanted the plan to work- a plan he had no idea existed. He then proceeded to tell them what the plan actually was, which involved the whole family feigning shock at the truth. It was a brilliant plan, and would work wonderfully, and had this been normal circumstances, he might have actually appreciated the plan. But he couldn't do that, since all he could think about is how everyone would know his biggest secrete, and how everything would change- What would his friends think?

He had already convinced himself that Harry Potter was long dead, and that he would never be that boy, but now he was forced to watch as he was brought back to life. And there was nothing he could do about that, but just watch as the wizarding world got shook to its core when they all learn that Harry Potter is still alive.

Cygnus mood was becoming more, and more sour, as he continued to think of what was to happen. He had been so fixated on his thoughts, that he was not at all prepared to catch the robe that was thrown at him, shocking him out of his thoughts.

Cygnus looked up at Draco annoyed, knowing that it had been him who threw the robe at him, since no one else would dare. "We are almost there, so you better get changed soon." He explained, and Cygnus looked down noticing that his brother was already wearing his uniform. _'when had he done that?'_ He thought to himself, trying to remember when his brother had left his seat to get changed, but didn't finding anything.

He looked at the others, and was shocked to see that everyone else were also, wearing their uniform. Had he been soon focused on his own thoughts, that he hadn't even notice them exiting the compartment? Or had they found some magical way to get changed? Thinking on the earlier, Cygnus took his robe, and exited the compartment to get changed. It didn't take him long, and he was back at the compartment fairly quickly. When he re-entered he noticed that everyone had put everything away, tidy up the mess of wrappers, and were anxiously waiting to arrive. Without saying anything, he sat back on his empty spot and waited for the train to come to a stop.

When the train didn't seem to stop or slow down; everyone had begun to talk once more, all except for him who was once more overcome with dread from what was soon to happen. Thankfully no one noticed, and if they did they didn't comment on his mood, and just kept on talking to each other.

Finally the train came to a stop, and Cygnus felt like his heart had skipped. It was time, they were now at Hogwarts; they will soon make their way to the castle, and everyone will know the truth about him.

"Coming Cyg?" asked his brother. Cygnus looked up, at Draco who was giving him a reassuring smile. Everyon had already left the compartment, and Draco had stayed behind to wait for him. He was grateful, and glad that his brother had waited for him, so he smiled at him, and stood up. Draco didn't comment, as they both made their way out the compartment, out of the train, and they both quickly re-joined their group when they finally saw them gathered in front of a very tall, and scruffy looking man.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" shouted the tall man, over the masses of students making their way out of the train. Cygnus looked up at the man, who he was certain wasn't just tall, since nobody he had ever known was that tall. He continue to stare at the giant, in awe as he tried to figure out why he was so tall, until the man had simply nodded at the am all, and turned around. "Follow me" the giant man instructed, as he lead the way with a lantern in hand.

Not wanting to question the man, Cygnus alongside everyone else followed the man down a dark forestry path. He wondered where he was leading them, until he realized they were by a lake, and the man was leading them to the boats stationed by the shore.

"Is he mad?" murmured Draco, as they both saw the giant man go inside one of the boats.

"Guess we have to row to Hogwarts." He assumed, and made his way to one of the empty boats, and saw that everyone else were also, boarding their own boats with unsure, and fearful expression.

Cygnus confidently sat on the boat, and then realized that Draco had not followed him. He looked back to where he had left his brother, and found him standing there in disbelief. "Well come on then!" he shouted, and gestured his brother over. "Unless you want to stay there, and not go to Hogwarts." He added.

That seemed to spur him on, as he made a worried expression and quickly mad his way towards the boat. Draco sat beside him, and now that everyone else were stationed inside their own boats; they were off, and making their way to the castle.

The ride itself was rather peaceful, and it even calmed him down a little, while Draco was thinking otherwise, as he was holding on to the boat with a tight grip. Cygnus rolled his eyes when he noticed, and looked around to find that he wasn't the only one, and was relieved that at least Draco wasn't being the most dramatic either. There were two girls with large glasses who were practically shrieking in fear as Crabbe, and Goyle kept using a paddle to shake the girl's boat.

He felt kind of sorry for the terrified girls, and under normal circumstances he might have helped them, but he was too worried about his own problems to really care at this moment. So he just let it go, and turn a blind eye every time one of the girl's gave a loud shriek. After a little while however, he had become annoyed by the sound the girls were making, and by the obnoxious sound of the brutes laughing. He was about to shout at the brutes to stop, when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

Up ahead, they could all finally see the castle, as the fog began to clear. Everyone awed, even Cygnus who thought that he was beyond such reactions. But really how could he not? It was the most impressive thing he had ever seen, and it was really as striking as his parents described it- Hogwarts really was something. He watched in wonder at the castle that stood proudly, and gleaming with lights.

Unfortunately their moment of awe come to an end, as they had reached the end of the lake, and they all swiftly got out of the boat, and followed the gigantic man down a path that would lead them inside the castle. It didn't take them long to reach the castle, and they were all soon in front of a huge oak door, and the gigantic man knocked on it three times.

The door swiftly swung open, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She looked at them all with a stern face, and some students looked down; not wanting to meet her gaze.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The gigantic man Hagrid nodded, and left them with her. The Professor looked at all of them one by one, and even looked disapprovingly at some of the first years. But she didn't say anything, and simply turned around, and lead them through the castle. Everyone followed and awed as they passed through the halls; impressed with the castle already, even though they hadn't seen much yet. Eventually they arrived at another set of gigantic doors, and Cygnus could hear voices coming through them, and he thought that they would probably go through there, since the entire school was probably gathered there. But the Professor did not take them through the doors, and instead lead them to another chamber down the halls. All the first years crowded in, and looked at the professor rather nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

After welcoming them she informed them of a few rules, and how they will be sorted. Cygnus didn't really listen, since he already knew all about the sorting, and the houses; his father had ensured that they would be prepared for everything, so he told me everything. But this was not the same for everyone, as they were all really focused on what Professor McGonagall was saying.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." And with that she left them.

They all stared at the doors, as the professor disappeared through them, leaving them behind. Everyone was deathly quiet, and no one even dare to make a sound as they dutifully awaited the professor. Naturally no one wanted to get into trouble before the year could even begin.

Well everyone but his brother, who seemed to be dumb enough to seek trouble before they even begun. "Well, well if it isn't the Weasley?"

Cygnus supressed himself from rolling his eyes, and from turning around, and strangling his brother for his horrible timing. Couldn't Draco just refrain himself from bullying someone for a few minutes? Or couldn't he wait for a better time? He already knew the answer to that, so he just turned around quite calmly, and looked at the poor boy that had to take the brunt of his brother's bullying.

When he was face to face with Draco's new victim, his eyebrows shoot up instantly, when he realized who the other kid was. Of course he was a Weasley that was obvious by his red hair, and by the fact that his brother had said the name- not to mention the hand me down robes he was wearing. But what shook him was not that, what shook him was that this was the same redhead that had been at Ollivanders when he had gotten his wand.

Before he could fully think what that meant; Weasley spoke. "What do you want Malfoy?" he hissed out angrily.

So Weaslye knew that Draco was a Malfoy? That wasn't as impressive, since everyone pretty much knew their entire family, but for this family it sort of impressed him, and it also, worried him that he might have blab about his wand to everyone else. Draco sniggered beside him, and Cygnus looked at him with concern, hoping that he noticed who the boy was.

"Nothing. Just wondering how they allow people like you attend Hogwarts." His brother mocked, giving Weasley an arrogant grin. "I mean, it must be really difficult for your parents to even buy you everything you need! I hope they didn't have to sell their house to do that."

Every one of their friends laughed, as well as a couple of people Cygnus did not recognize. Cygnus however did not join in on the mockery of Weasley, and looked at the poor guy instead. But he had to admit that he was glad that Weasley had not recognized him, or said anything about his wand. The redhead was too focused on Draco as he was blushing, and looked terribly embarrassed by what Draco just said.

"Shut up Malfoy!" he spat the name with venom.

Everyone quiet down as they heard what Weasley said, and a few of them mocked him. "Oh? What are you going to do about it Weasley?" Draco asked confidently, and arrogantly. "Call one of your siblings? I heard you have a spare for every one of them." he mocked.

Once more everyone laughed, and Weasley was blushing even harder this time. His face was completely red, and even the tip of his ears had changed colour. Cygnus felt sorry for the guy, but no matter how bad he felt he couldn't very well stand up for him- that would be catastrophic if he did. But that didn't mean he wouldn't do anything; there were other more subtle ways to diffuse a situation.

"Look how pathetic he is! He can't even stand up for himself" Pansy gushed, and everyone laughed some more, while Weasley just seemed to get redder and redder. And the poor guy didn't seem to have any intentions of standing up for himself. And as he looked at the pitiful redhead he wondered where all the would be Gryffindors were? Shouldn't they be brave enough, and entitled enough to help Weasley? So where were they?"

Then as if his question was answered, a girl with bushy hair came forth, stood beside Weasley and glared at Draco. "Will you leave him alone?" she snapped, clearly angered by the bullying of another fellow student.

Everyone looked slightly shocked at the girl. And even Cygnus wondered who this girl was? She was clearly not only brave enough to come forth and stand beside Weasley, but brave enough to stand up to his brother, and with friends backing him up as well! He was impressed, as he watched the girl stand her ground as everyone glared.

"Who are you?" asked Draco confused, and annoyed that someone had actually come to help the filthy blood traitor.

The girl gave him an annoyed and unimpressed look as she crossed her arms. "My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked confidently, and quite arrogantly he might add.

Cygnus looked at the girl amused, and intrigued; she was clearly not scared one bit of Draco, and his gang, and she just stood there like it was nothing. He was impressed, and he really had to keep an eye on this girl, just as he had to keep an eye on Weasley.

Draco snorted snapping him out of his mussing. "A mudblood?" exclaimed Draco, with amusement. "It that the best you can do Weasley?" Draco looked at the redhead, who was looking at Hermione in shock.

Everyone chuckled, too arrogant to see past their own prejudice, and notice how brave the girl was being. Cygnus knew the girl known as Hermione is a muggle-born, it was pretty obvious by her name, but that didn't mean he would think less of her for that. If anything it only strengthened his respect for her.

"I do not know what you mean, and I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name." she rebuked offhandedly, as if the crud name they referred her by didn't mean anything to her.

"Yea, and who's gonna make me? You, a filthy mudblood?" hissed Draco, all traces of amusement and mockery left behind; as he clearly realized that the girl was not backing down. Not many people ever stood up to Draco; in fact he had only known of his parents, -surprisingly- Leon Potter, and himself. So Draco was not used to this, and it clearly frustrated him that he couldn't rile her up, or faze her, not to mention that he was losing face in front of the other purebloods.

Unfortunately however, Weasley was not as calm and unfazed as Hermione was. "Hey leave her alone!" he exclaimed, taking a step towards Draco and shielding Hermione from the blond.

Cygnus looked at the redhead with surprise; clearly Weasley was not willing to stand up for himself, but seemed to jump to the rescue when someone needed his help? How interesting, he thought.

But this was not the brightest idea, as Draco saw how riled up the redhead had become, and he took to it like a shark to blood. "Or what Weasley?" he took a step forward, standing closer to the redhead, trying to intimidate him, and regain his confidence. Surprisingly the redhead did not back away, and stood up straighter.

"Or we'll tell the professor what you said!" he snapped.

Cygnus raised an eyebrow, and looked at Draco who was hesitating, and looking unsure of himself. He had been caught, and beaten at his own game- there was no way he would say anything against the redhead, unless he wanted to get into trouble.

"I'll have you kno-" Draco was interrupted before he could continue.

"That's enough Draco, the Professor will be here soon." Cygnus reprimanded, before is brother could get himself into real trouble.

Draco's looked at him, and gave him an annoyed and frustrated look. He clearly thought that he would stand up for him, but Draco should know by that now that if he got himself into trouble for bullying someone, he wouldn't stand by his side and get himself in trouble too. What he could do is stop him from getting himself into bigger trouble, as he probably already was, since everyone saw how a muggle-born and a blood traitor shut him down completely.

Seeing that he wouldn't get his support, Draco huffed, and looked at the redhead. "This isn't over Weasley!" he hissed.

Before the redhead could say anything, or anyone else; the large doors opened, and from it came the Professor. Everyone quickly turned to face her, and she gave them all a disapproving look as if she already knew what had happened, and for Draco's sake he hope she didn't.

Thankfully she didn't comment. "We are ready for you."

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Was all she said, as she led them to the hall. And as she approached the doors, they magically swung open; finally admitting all them inside. Everyone soon forgot what had happened, as they all fell in line, and followed the Professor to the front of the hall.

Cygnus looked around, and was impressed by the sheer size of the room, and by how it was decorated. It was a little old style, but then again everything at Hogwarts seemed to follow that trend. Regardless, he found that he liked the style, which was a clear contrast to the Malfoy manor- it just seemed more unique, and fitting for the ancient castle.

After a few moment of admiring, Cygnus looked down at his peers and saw that everyone was looking just as awed, while the older students seating down didn't look at all amused, and gave them all a bored stare- specially the older ones. They had clearly seen enough sorting in their lifetimes, to be interested in another one.

He too gave them a disinterested look, as if he didn't want anything to do with them. So instead he looked at Hermione; the girl that surprised him and earn his intrigue in matter of minutes. He was right behind her, so she couldn't know that he was looking at her, which he was thankful for due to the gentleman in him. There really wasn't much to see really- because of her busy hair- but only looked to keep an eye on her.

Seeming to feel his eyes on her back, she looked back at him with unnerved eyes. Being caught by her, and not wanting to be rude he just gave her an apologetic smile, and lifted his hands gesturing that he meant no harm to her.

Hermione gave him a mistrustful look, probably because he had been standing by Draco. And he completely understood her reaction, so he kept giving her an innocent and apologetic look. Eventually her eyes soften, and she looked away without saying a word. Cygnus smirked, and kept looking at her back.

She never turned around again, as they kept walking. Eventually they finally reached the front of the hall where a single stool, with a hat stood for all to see. His eyes fell upon it, and his determination were all thrown out the window as he looked at the stool with dread. Not that he was terrified of stools in particular, but fearful of what the implication of it.

Cygnus stopped as Professor Mcgonagall turned to face them, and flicked her wand and a roll of parchment appeared in her hand. His heart was pumping a mile a minute a minute, as he waited, and looked at the hat on top of the stool.

Expecting the worse, he was shocked when the hat came to life and began to sing of all things. Cygnus didn't care to listen to the song, and simply got more nervous as time passed, and he just wanted to get the bloody sorting over with so he can relax once more.

The hat finally finished its song, and the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding the parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, and few people nodded, and a few even gulped, after she told them that they all had to seat on the stool in front of the whole school. He envied how some of them were only worried about being put on the spot, while he had to worry about his whole life crumbling down on him, as he watched helplessly. It just wasn't fair, but then again life is never fair- that he knew.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Mcgonagall called and everyone turned to look at the girl who went bright red from embarrassment. Abbott made her way to the stool, and after she sat upon it, the hat was placed on her head, and everyone watched the girl. They all waited, expectantly until finally the hat made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The girl smile with relief and her uniform changed colour to a canary yellow, taking the colours of her new house.

Now that someone had already gone up, everyone seemed to relax knowing that it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. But on the other hand Cygnus just got more worried as time passed, knowing that soon it would be his turn and pandemonium will ensure. So he just stood there, with his hands sweating, and his heart pounding as student after student was called up. He watched unable to pay any attention, as some people he knew were called up and put into Slytherin- he didn't really care, where everyone went. But he did pay some attention when Draco was called up, and tried to be amused when the hat put him in Slytherin just as it made contact with his head. But he couldn't get any other emotion, even if he tried all he could feel was fear.

After Draco was sorted, every one of his friends had expected him to be called up next. But when he didn't, he saw in the corner of his eyes that Blaise was looking at him confused. He hadn't even been called up yet, and everything was crumbling down already.

He watched trying not to look at Blaise, and instead tried to pay attention to the sorting. After Draco was sorted a few other students he didn't know were sorted. Eventually it was Hermione's turn, and he was not at all surprised when she was placed in Gryffindor. Cygnus looked at her and their eyes met briefly; she looked at him with the same unsure expression as before, but she was definitely less hostile.

Cygnus looked away only after she had looked away first, and turned to face the stool once more. He noticed that Daphne was now seating on the stool, and in no time she was placed in Slytherin. She smiled, and looked at him when she made her way to the Slytherin table, but Cygnus didn't make an effort to look at her.

Other students were sorted, and he watched as Neville made a relieved face when he was placed in Gryffindor. Cygnus was not at all shocked that he had been placed in that house, since he knew that there was courage somewhere inside him, even though he wasn't as quick to show it as the other Gryffindor's.

After Neville was sorted everything was a haze, as he barely paid any attention, as he felt like he would be having a panic attack. He wanted to run, but knew he couldn't since it would look too strange if he did, and it wouldn't help him at all since everyone was going to know regardless. This left him with only one choice, to face whatever was coming head on and accept the fact that after this night his life will change.

Cygnus felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Mcgonagall pale considerably, and her eyes widen in disbelief, and terror. He knew that she had seen his name, and could no doubt believe what she was seeing. Everyone began to murmur in worry, as Mcgonagall quickly made her way to the table behind the stool, and approach the headmaster he knew to be Dumbledore.

Cygnus's eye fell on the old headmaster; his father had advised him to keep his distance from. He had seen pictures of him of course, being such a famous wizard it was hard not to, but he had always thought that he would look different- he thought he would look larger in life. But the headmaster was just an old man, who looked very worried and pale when he read the parchment Mcgonagall was holding.

Cygnus gulped as everyone began to murmur more loudly, and even the older students were confused- clearly this was a strange occurrence. But then again this whole situation was.

Every ones eyes followed the headmaster as he cleared his throat, took the parchment from Mcgonagall, and stood up from his seat. Cygnus couldn't even breath as Dumbledore, looked down at the parchment, and spoke the name.

"Harry Potter." He called out loudly.

The whole hall fell silent, as everyone's mouth fell open in disbelief. Cygnus clenched his hands, as he tried to feign surprise like the others.

* * *

And there I was saying last chapter that the next chapters were going to be shorter. My current self is laughing at my past self XD. But honestly this chapter is very important, and I couldn't really break it in half.

So yea the moment Cygnus was dreading has come, and next chapter you will see what happens, and what house he'll be sorted into. Oh and I hope you like Hermione's first appearance, and I want to say that I believe that if Harry hadn't stood up for Ron, then I'm sure Hermione might have.


	8. Chapter 8: The legendary Harry Potter

Chapter 8

The legendary Harry Potter

* * *

The Great hall was completely silent, as they looked at around searching for the child that was The-boy-who-lived. But when they looked everywhere, and no one walked up to the stool- pandemonium broke out as Cygnus knew it would. He watched shocked as everyone in the Great hall got off their seats, and began to talk amongst- their voices getting louder and louder by the seconds. And yet, no matter how loud it got Cygnus couldn't really hear anything, it was a strange feeling as if he was underwater, and could vaguely hear what was on the surface. It was probably from shock, but his mind still hadn't caught up with that fact.

Then out of nowhere he heard a booming sound coming from the headmaster. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellow, and everyone soon quiet down. Cygnus shook his head, trying to bring himself out of his shocked state, which surprisingly worked. He looked at the headmaster, and saw that he was looking at the parchment, as if he was searching for something.

Seeming to find what he was looking for, Dumbledore's eyes widen and he looked at the group of first years in disbelief once more. "Cygnus Malfoy, please step forward." The headmaster said quietly, barely audible from where he was standing.

Everyone gasped, as his name was called, and everyone began to speak once more. No wanting to look suspicious; Cygnus faked his shocked reaction- which wasn't so difficult since he was actually in shock- and made his way to the headmaster. As he walked to the stool, he could feel hundreds of eyes starring holes at his back, and he was overcome with the need to just run away, to forget everything and leave. But how could he? Everyone was looking at him, and the secrete was out anyways; he had no more chances of running away and deny everything. All he could do is accept it, and do his best to overcome this.

"IS HE HARRY POTTER?" He heard some boy shout.

"BUT HE'S A MALFOY!" Another girl shouted back from across the hall, as everyone tried to make sense of what was happening

Not allowing it to faze him-well trying- he walked up to the headmaster, and stood in front of his confused, saddened, and questioning eyes. Cygnus looked at the headmaster as frighten, and confused as he could possible achieve, but he did not meet the man's eyes knowing that he is a skilled legilimens. So he looked anywhere but the eyes, and Dumbledore seems surprised by that.

"Please seat on the stool Mr. Potter." The headmaster commanded.

Cygnus heard countless gasp coming from behind, as their questions were answered. But even though he wanted to look away from the Headmaster, Cygnus didn't turn around and simply looked at Dumbledore with shock. He had to play the part, so he had to act like he had no idea what was going on, and to achieve that he even allowed his mouth to fall open for added effect.

"Excuse me professor?" he asked confused.

The Headmaster looked at him baffled, and looked like he wanted to say more, but before the headmaster could repeat himself, Professor McGonagall stepped in. "Please make your way to the stool, so that you can get sorted." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him to the stool. "I promise that we will try to sort this after."

Cygnus kept looking at her witch shock, and now that he was facing everyone he saw that the entire hall had fallen silent, as they stared at him with wide eyes. Cygnus gulped and looked around the hall, until he met Draco's eyes. As their eyes met, his brother's eyes glinted, and he nodded in reassurance as Cygnus looked at him, as if telling him that everything will be alright. Cygnus took a deep breath, sat on the stool, and McGonagall quickly placed the sorting hat on him, making everything go black.

"My, my, a Potter how interesting! And I thought I wasn't going to be seeing any Potters for quite some time." A small voice in his head exclaimed.

As the hat spoke Cygnus jumped slightly on his seat; he knew that the hat could speak, but he had no idea it could communicate inside his head. Now he understood why some of his peers had been shocked, and even scared when the hat was placed on their head; it wasn't everyday one encountered a sentient hat that could communicate in one's head.

And as he sat on the stool, waiting for the hat to say more; he thought of what the hat had said, and knew that who the hat meant, were his siblings. Cygnus wondered how a hat managed be so informed.

"Hmm, interesting. Very interesting. I see you are clearly not like your father James, or like your mother Lilly, but I do see some resemblance…. Now that is interesting"

What resemblance, he thought intrigued.

"In what you ask? Well your courage Mr. Potter. I can see you have quite a bit of it, a quality that would help you strive in Gryffindor."

Cygnus had to stop himself from shaking his head. He didn't want to be placed in Gryffindor -not that he was against the house- he just didn't think he would do well in it.

"Perhaps you are right; you have courage, but a lot of arrogance stems from that. Not to mention your hunger to prove yourself, and your journey to seek power!" The small voice exclaimed. "And what's this? You also, have a hunger for the academics!" The Sorting hat paused for a second, and hummed. "But I see that you seek knowledge for your own personal gain, and not for the sake of knowledge."

Was the hat trying to tell him that he is going to sort him into Ravenclaw? It is possible, and he wouldn't be against it either.

"It would be a good idea, but there is more to you than just knowledge Mr. Potter. You have something about you that I cannot place. Something that I have not seen in many, many years." The hat said thoughtfully, as if he was looking back at a memory. "You are definitely a very unique individual, the such that will go on to do great many things."

Cygnus was intrigued by what the hat was saying, and he remembered that this was not the first time someone said something like this to him. "We should expect great things from you." That is what Ollivander has said, before he had exited his shop, and it made him wonder if the hat and the wand maker knew something he didn't?

"I see that you don't have a preference, as long as it's not Gryffindor. And you are certainly a difficult one, but I already know where to put you." The hat paused, as if it were trying to be dramatic on purpose. "SLYTHERIN!"

Cygnus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and swiftly took off the hat. Revealing the hall once more, he noticed that his clothes had changed green, and that the Slytherin table was roaring with triumph- specially his brother who looked like he had just won a prize, and applauded the loudest. Cygnus stood up, and intended to go to the Slytherin table to seat with his new house, but he was stopped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

He looked back concerned, at professor McGonagall who was giving him a shocked and confused expression- not to mention that her face was pale, as if she had seen a ghost. "Not so fast Mr. Malfoy" she said, as she put her hand on his shoulder once more. "Due to the revelation of your identity, the headmaster has requested that you wait in his office." She informed him gravely.

Cygnus looked stunned, and then finally nodded –not like he had a choice either way- and McGonagall lead him away from stool, and towards one of the professor who was none other than Severus Snape- the third person in this hall who knew what was actually going on. And as the professor lead him away, he could hear the cries of indignation and confusion coming from the Slytherin table.

McGonagall stood in front of Snape, and introduced them, all the while Cygnus gave the professor a knowing look. "Potter –er- Mr. Malfoy this is Professor Severus Snape, he is the head of the Slytherin house, and will be taking you to the Headmaster's office."

Snape raised an eyebrow at McGonagall's slip up with his name, clearly amused by it. "Follow me Mr. Malfoy." He instructed, not introducing himself.

Cygnus gulped, nodded, and followed closely behind the professor, as they both made their way out of the Great hall, and away from the indignant cries of the curious students.

As they walked through the halls they were both quiet, and Cygnus used the time to look around in awe. The halls were huge, making him feel tiny in comparison, and several painting looked at him intrigued as he walked past them.

They walked for quite some time, until Snape stopped in front of an ugly gargoyle statue.

"Acid Pops" he said, and Cygnus had to maintain a straight face after hearing the emotionless man say such a dumb password. He wanted to laugh, but he simply watched as the statue moved revealing a spiralling staircase.

The potions master turned to look at him "You are to go inside the office, and wait until the Headmaster is available to see you."

Cygnus didn't look back to look at Snape, and though he wanted to ask him what the Headmaster will speak to him about, he didn't since he didn't want to blow the plan, and Snape's cover. So he simply nodded, and made his way up the spiral stair case, once he was at the top of the stairs he opened a large door and entered.

When he was finally inside the office, he looked around intrigued to know how Dumbledore's office would look like. And he found that it wasn't at all what he had expected. The room was large and circular, and had spiral staircases leading to various bookcases, and book racks; that Cygnus noticed were filled with ancient, and dusty tomes that by the looks of them were likely very rare. There were also, numerous objects around the room that even he did not know if they were merely decorative, or actual magical objects. Cygnus the proceeded to looked at the walls, and found that they were overcrowded with portraits of old headmasters, and headmistresses; who were all snoozing away in their frames. Looking down, and looking at the front of the office he found what was most likely the Headmaster's desk, which was over stacked with parchments, and other objects Cygnus had never seen before.

His eyes shifted around the room, and he supposed it was an intriguing place, and a place where he could lose himself trying to learn all about it, and spend a whole year reading all the books. But over all, it was not an office he would think Dumbledore -the saviour of the wizarding world- would have. It certainly did not look at all as professional as he would have thought, due to all the objects that overcrowded the space.

Having his fill of looking at the office, Cygnus walked to one of the chairs stationed in front of the Headmaster's desk; meaning to seat on it, and wait for Dumbledore, but just as he was about to seat he heard a soft shriek. Cygnus stopped halfway to the chair, and looked towards the direction the sound had come from, and was shocked to see that it was a Phoenix. Unable to help himself, he walked over the beautiful bird to see it up close- he had never seen a phoenix before, seeing as they are incredibly rare. In fact when he had heard that Dumbledore had manage to domesticate one, he didn't believe it, but there it was.

Cygnus approached the phoenix, who quickly noticed him, and gave him a curious look. Seeing as there was no danger, and knowing that phoenixes are not at all prone to attack; he came closer to the bird, and looked at its feathers in awe. It really was a beautiful creature, and he was tempted to touch it, but refrained himself not wanting the bird to get distraught. So he simply opted to look at it, until the phoenix seemed to get bored of him and looked away. And Cygnus taking the phoenix cue, looked away from the amazing creature; walked away, and made his way to the chair he had planned to seat of previously, and dutifully sat on the chair, not touching anything, as he waited for the headmaster to arrive.

Minutes quickly went by, and then those minutes turned into an hour, and there was still no signs of the Headmaster. Cygnus's stomach lurched, as he was beginning to get hungry-where was the bloody headmaster? He thought. Was he planning to starve him to death? That would certainly work, since he had no idea where anything was, and didn't know how to get anything to eat.

Cygnus waited, until another hour went by, and he was at the point that he simply wanted to leave. His stomach lurched once more, and he was about to stand up and leave- consequences be damned! But, just when he was about to stand up, the doors to the office opened, and in came Dumbledore.

Cygnus erased all annoyed, and frustrated emotions, and looked at the worried Headmaster, and fixes his posture on the chair; making sure that he didn't look at all suspicious. Which was for naught, since the Headmaster was not even looking at him, and looked emptily into space instead.

Cygnus watched as Dumbledore walked through his office, as if he had forgotten that he was supposed to be there. But when he was close enough, his eyes finally landed on him. Once more, Cygnus made sure not to look at the man in the eyes, not wanting him to read his mind. Dumbledore didn't say anything on his obvious show of not looking at him, and simply made his way to the desk.

"I am truly sorry, that I made you wait for me." Said the Headmaster, as he sat on the chair opposite to him. "But there were many things that required my attention."

Cygnus nodded, and gave him a forgiving look. "I understand sir, I don't expect you to drop everything to come talk to me." Lies, he had fully expected the Headmaster to do that, given what he had just learned, he had thought speaking to him would be his number one priority.

He didn't voice his thoughts, as he looked at the Headmaster with as much shock, and confusion as he could; ensuring that he looked every bit the baffled first year, who's life was turned upside down- which wasn't too difficult. And it seemed to work, since Dumbledore was looking at him with a concerned expression, and his eyes appeared hazed, as if he wasn't really looking at him, but at a memory.

"Mr. Potter I-"

Cygnus interrupted him, before he could utter the surname. "Please sir, I don't know what is going on… but please call me Malfoy." He stated, and allowed a bit of confidence to flow through his words. He may have to accept the fact that everyone knew, but he wasn't going to allow anyone call him by that name.

Dumbledore looked at him in shock, clearly not expecting him to say anything. "But you must know by now that you are not a Malfoy, and are in fact a Potter."

"Maybe, I don't know… I just want to be called what I've always been called sir, please." He made sure to add the plea at the end, and make himself sound believable.

Dumbledore continued to look at him confused, and concern, but then seemed to accept his plead, as he looked at him with understanding.

"Very well, if that is what you wish I will call you Mr. Malfoy from here on out, or Cygnus." Dumbledore said. "Now that I know what to call you, there are a couple of things I need to discuss with you." The headmaster informed him.

Cygnus shifted around on his seat, and looked at him inquisitively, and gave the Headmaster his full attention.

"I do not wish to worry you, but I do hope you understand the gravity of this situation." Dumbledore gave him a concern look, as he leaned forward on the desk.

"Am I in trouble sir?" he asked, faking a fearful tone, and looking at the Headmaster with innocent wide open eyes.

Dumbledore quickly shook his head, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Not at all my dear boy, you are not in trouble, since I do not believe you had any idea of who you really were." He reassured "I just want to make sure you are taking the situation seriously, because I have a couple of questions to ask you."

A few questions? He already knew what those question would be, and he was ready to answer all of them; he had after all, rehearsed every answer to every question the old man could ask. "What questions sir?" he feigned curiosity.

"Well, I have many questions to ask you. But what I wish to know above all else, is if you have been treated properly this last few years?" He asked sincerely, and Cygnus noticed a twinkle in the man's eyes.

Of course he understood what the question implied 'have the Malfoys done anything to you, this past few years?' He was sure that is what the Headmaster meant, knowing that he had an animosity towards his father, and the Malfoy family overall. Cygnus wanted to clench his fist in anger, but stopped himself.

"Well yes. I mean, my parents took care of me, and have treated me well sir." He replied confidently, making sure that he didn't sound at all unsure of himself.

Dumbledore didn't seem to believe him, as he gave him a penetrating look, as if he could see all the way into his soul. His gaze made him feel conscious of himself, and he wanted to get out of the man's line of vision, but he stayed rooted on his spot. "I take it you knew all along, that they were not your real parents." He asked, as a matter of fact.

"Well yes. They told me when I was very little, that a man called Regulus Black is my real father, and that they adopted me because he couldn't look after me." He confessed, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

Dumbledore kept looking at him with the same penetrating look, and Cygnus was becoming worried that maybe he wasn't buying it. He didn't know what he would do if he got called on the lie, and didn't want to know what the man would do either, so he kept his mouth shut, and allowed the man to think whatever he wanted. He was definitely not going to give his self-up, and he is going to take the lie to the very end, even if Dumbledore did know.

"You didn't know you are a Potter?" He asked deathly serious, and before Cygnus could answer, he continued. "They never once commented anything about the family?"

Cygnus looked at the ceiling as if he was truly considering the question. "No sir, I don't think they knew." He answered, looking down at the man once more.

The headmaster gave him a mistrustful look, and Cygnus really thought the man wasn't buying it. His heart began to beat faster, and his hands began to sweat, but he still refuse to say anything. And instead, he thought of something that would get the old man off his back.

"What is going to happen now? Am I going to be taken away from my parents?" He asked sounding distraught, and fearful.

And as soon as he said those words, the Headmaster's expression changed to one of sympathy, and regret. "Usually I would tell my students not to worry, but I am not one to lie. So I will admit that I do not know what will happen, and that it is up to the Ministry to decide." He confessed, rather melancholy.

"The ministry?" He made sure to sound confused, and distraught; of course he knew that the ministry would get involved, how could they not? After all, a child they thought was dead, had just returned, he knew it was only a matter of time before they were all over him looking for answers.

"Yes Cygnus, the ministry has already been informed, and they will begin investigating right away." The headmaster leaned back on his seat. "Now as for your family. Both of them have been contacted, and they both wish to see you." He added.

He knew they would get his family involved, including the Potters, but that didn't mean he had to like it. But he couldn't very well tell the Headmaster that, so he just looked intrigued, and curious at the notion of meeting his real parents.

And the man seemed to buy into his lie, as he gave him an approving smile. "Unfortunately -given the laws- both families will have to wait until the Ministry allows them to come visit the school."

Cygnus expression changed to one of disappointment, as if he was sad that he wouldn't get to meet his real parents right away- as if.

"But that won't keep owls from reaching you, and I am sure the Potters will be writing to you promptly." He added, after he saw his expression change.

"So what do I do in the meantime?" he asked, unsure himself.

"Well right now, I suspect you are hungry, so I will ask Professor Snape to take you to the Great hall so you can eat. And after that, you will be escorted to the Slytherin common room." He said, and he stood up, and made his way towards him. "You start your first day of classes tomorrow, and you need all the sleep you can get after all of this!" He said rather cheerfully.

Cygnus looked up at the Headmaster confused, but he didn't say anything not wanting to stay in the office under the watchful eyes any longer. He had manage to get past Dumbledore, and though he knew he might suspect something he was going to take it as a win, and run with it.

So Cygnus simply nodded, smiled, and made his way to the large doors, not looking back at the Headmaster, as he opened the door.

"Oh, and Cygnus. I know that this is a strange situation, but I want you to know that I am glad that you are alright, my boy." The headmaster said from where he was standing.

Cygnus looked back, and made sure to smile, and nodded. "Thank you sir." He said simply, and before he could exit he remembered something he was meaning to ask him.

"Sir how did you know, it was me who is Harry Potter?" He asked intrigued.

Dumbledore's eyes glinted after hearing the name, and smiled "Your name appeared right after Harry Potter." He answered, and the old Headmaster turned around, and with that Cygnus exited the office.

Making his way through the door, and descending the staircase; he finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. That had been close! He thought to himself, remembering how he nearly shut down, when Dumbledore began to show signs of suspicion. It had been nerve wracking to talk to the man, as he knew it would be, but he was proud of himself for out smarting the old fool, and now that he was out of the way, anyone that came for answers would be a piece of cake, in comparison.

Cygnus walked down the staircase, confidently, and when he neared the landing he saw Snape was waiting for him, with the same bored, and emotionless expression he always wore. He gave the potion's master a small nod, but didn't say anything on what had transpired inside the office, since he did not want Dumbledore to overhear him. And Snape seeming to understand him, simply raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he turned around without looking back, fully expecting him to follow.

Cygnus followed behind, quickening his pace, so that he could walk right next to the tall potions master; which wasn't as easy, given how small he was. But eventually he reached him, and they both walked side by side through the castle halls.

He didn't know where the kitchen was- or where anything was for the matter of fact, so he made sure to memorize the path they took, as well as every turn they made. And for a moment he worried that he had forgotten some of it, given how much they had to walk, but he remembered soon after when he realized that they had taken this same path when Snape had lead him to the office.

Eventually after a little while of walking, they made it to the kitchen; which turned out to be right under the Great hall. When they both walked through the large doors, the first thing he noticed was that the ceiling was just as high as the Great hall's, and that there were five large tables just like the Great hall. But unlike the Great hall, these tables were stacked with heaps of pots, and pans, and only one table was void of anything. He also, shockingly realized that there were a few house elves working around the room, mostly cleaning up the pots, and pans, and not looking at them. Cygnus had no idea that Hogwarts used house elves, but now that he knew it was obvious that they would, since only house elves could prepare so much food, for so many people.

Cygnus wanted to keep observing the kitchen, and find other interesting thing about it, but Snape did not allow him, as he led him to the only empty table. Cygnus not wanting to make his new Head of the house angry, simply followed, sat on the bench, and waited for any instructions, or for his food to appear magically. He sat there rather foolishly, since he honestly did not know what he was waiting for, but then out of thin air a plate filled with food appeared right in front of him.

Not wanting to question, or think, he just began to eat his food as quietly as possible. And as he ate, he noticed that Snape had not left, and was a little bit uncomfortable, given that the man was watching his every move like a hawk. And though he had come to think highly of the man, and even learn a few things from him at the Malfoy manor- he still felt a little uneasy around him.

Not wanting to be watched, Cygnus quickly tried to eat everything he was served, but found that he was not as hungry after all. Not feeling like he could eat another bite, he simply pushed the plate away, stood up, and waited for Snape to lead the way once more.

The potions master didn't say anything, or scold him for not eating all of his food, and simply turned around and lead him out of the kitchen. Cygnus followed closely behind, as they made a few turns and made their way down a staircase, until they were in a secluded windowless area that looked a lot like a dungeon.

The both walked silently down the dungeon like hall, until they were in front of a dark walnut door, that didn't have anything special about it; it just looked like a regular old door, like all others in the hall. And yet he knew this must be the entrance of the Slytherin common room; why else would Snape lead them to this door, if it wasn't?

The potion master did not indicate anything, and simply stood in front of the door, not making any motion to open it. "Ouroboros." The Professor said, and the door swung open as if on command.

As soon as the door opened, Snape made his way inside, and Cygnus quickly followed. And a soon as they entered the room, a few lanterns ignited themselves magically; finally revealing the room to Cygnus. And like almost everything he had seen of Hogwarts, he had to stop himself from outwardly awing at everything, and looking like a complete fool.

The Slytherin common room, was really something he thought. The room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls, and ceiling. And from the ceiling there hung numerous greenish lamps, hanging from chains. There was also, an expertly carved fireplace with various, expensive decorative objects on top of it. Cygnus looked ahead, and noticed that the room extends partway under lake, giving everyone in the room a view of the lake outside, and giving the room a greenish tinge. This, and the décor gave the room itself a cold felling to it, but he found that it did not take away from the beauty of it. It really is a room he would call worthy of the Slytherin name, and a room even his father would not find a fault in. And once more Cygnus wanted to awe, but he was interrupted by the Head of the house once more.

"The first year, boys' dormitory is down those steps. You will find your stuff have already arrived." The potions master informed him, as he pointed at the stairs with very little emotion.

Cygnus looked at the man, as he turned around and his long robes swished, almost hitting him. "You are to go to sleep, so I do not want to find you wondering around the room Mr. Malfoy." He said, as he exited the room without saying goodbye, or looking back at him.

He looked at the door for a second, thinking that Snape's attitude was a bit rude, but he didn't think much of it, since he had already gotten used to it after all this years. So Cygnus simply shrugged, and made his way down the stairs that would take him to the dormitory, and was shocked that there was nobody to be seen.

He entered the through the doors of the room, and found that it was practically pitch black, and that everyone was already at sleep. He had expected everyone to stay awake for his return, but it seems that sleeping was too important.

He wasn't at all angry that they didn't stay up, and was actually glad that everyone was asleep, and that he didn't have to explain anything. Cygnus sighed, made his way to where his trunk was stationed by a bed, he quickly changed, and got inside his new bed that was a lot smaller than what he was used to.

As he lay on his bed, listening to the soft sound of snoring coming from the others; he thought of what would happen tomorrow, or the days after that in fact. Could he still be Cygnus Malfoy? Or did he have to become Harry Potter?

As he thought about the answer, he soon fell asleep, not realizing that he was incredibly exhausted after the eventful evening.

* * *

Author's note: Honestly this is one of the most difficult decision I have made- what house should I put Cygnus? And let me tell you that I was very close to sorting him in Ravenclaw! But after some revision on the character as he is now, and later on I thought that Slytherin was a good choice for him. And before anyone says that it doesn't fit him, remember that there is still a lot you don't know about Cygnus, because I purposefully kept him shrouded in mystery.

So yes that was the chapter, and you got to see Dumbledore and Cygnus interact, and I don't want to say anything about him, since I don't want to spoil how he will unfold in the story.

So next chapter will be about Cygnus first day of class, and about everyone's reaction of who he really is.

So hoped you like it, please review, and see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The first day of class

Chapter 9

The first day of class

* * *

Cygnus woke up, quite annoyed, as it was the third time this morning that he had woken up so early. The first time he had woken up, he had almost, gotten out of bed since he tended to have a very precise body clock, and since the dormitory was quite dark due to the lack of windows, he didn't know if it was morning or not. Thankfully, before he had done that he cast a Tempus charm, and was shocked when the time read two in the morning. Quite annoyed and aghast that he had woken up not minutes before he was supposed to, but hours! Cygnus tried to burrow himself in his bead, and get back to sleep, which took him a while. The second time had been the same, but in that occasion he had woken up at five in the morning. Seeing that it still too early to get up, and knowing he would be in a foul mood if he did, he simply went back to sleep which was even harder than the last time.

Hoping that this time it won't be as early as the last few times; Cygnus grabbed his wand - which was on top of his night stand- waved it, and the time quickly appeared before him. The numbers read six thirty in the morning, which was still slightly early, but not wanting to go back to sleep, since he knew it was impossible by now; Cygnus yawned quietly, and got out of bed. Wanting to see if the others were wake, he looked around, and saw that the others were still asleep, even Draco-who he noticed after he saw patch of blond hair poking through the blankets. Not wanting to wake up the others, and no wanting to put up with any questions this early, he quietly grabbed his school robes, and bag, and headed to the showers- where ever it is that they were.

He looked through several doors, and it took him a while, and as he looked around, he realized that there was still no one awake yet, not even the older years. Taking the opportunity, he hastily looked for the showers, and after finally finding them he swiftly went inside the room, took a quick shower, got changed and made his way into the common room. When he stepped into the common room, he had expected to see someone, but thankfully the room was deserted. Relieved that no one had noticed him yet, he made his way to the entrance, and just as he was about to open the door, he heard the sound of people talking. Not wanting to stay, and answer questions; Cygnus quickly opened the door, and exited the Slytherin common room.

Once outside he swiftly made his way down the halls, and up the staircases; completely remembering how to get to the Great hall. Once he had arrived -and after feeling proud that he remembered how to get there- Cygnus made his way inside the Great hall, which he found that a few people were already seating at their own tables. And since, it was still early and breakfast had not been served yet; the people currently in the Great hall were simply reading, or doing what appeared to be homework. And Cygnus was amused to see that most of the people present are from Ravenclaw- the house he had nearly been sorted into.

Cygnus looked around the other tables, and noticed that there were a few other people from other classes, even Slytherin. And as he looked he noticed that he didn't recognize any of the students from any house, until his eyes landed on the bushy hair of Hermione. She was seating at the Gryffindor table, reading from a large book in front of her, not really paying attention to anything happening around her.

Seeing that she was alone, Cygnus wanted to approach her, and present himself to her, but in the end he opted not to; not wanting the other Slytherin to look down on him for being friendly to a muuggleborn, and a Gryffindor on the first day. It was not like he cared what they thought, since he in all honesty didn't, but he didn't want to cause more problems for himself, since he already had too many to deal with at the moment. So Cygnus simply looked away, and made his way to the Slytherin table, where he sat on the furthest side, as far away from the few other Slytherins. Of course as he made his way to the table, quite a few people stared, and they spoke amongst each other.

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed him across the hall, and even though there weren't that many people at the great hall; their whispering, and curiosity was already getting to him. Irritated, by their curious looks; Cygnus sat down, and didn't look at anyone, as he simply took out the first book her could find in his bag- which turned out to be potions- and read from it.

While he read he made sure to look as unapproachable as he possibly could, which worked since no one bothered him. Even after more people were beginning to arrive, no one seemed to want to talk to him. And even when breakfast was served, and Cygnus put the book away and ate; no one approached him, but he did notice that they were staring, specially the younger years.

He tried to be unfazed by it all, and simply ate his breakfast. A little while after, owls began to fly into the Great hall, carrying mail for everyone. He looked up from his food, and saw that quite a few people got something, and he wasn't the exception either. A white owl –he didn't recognize- that looked a lot like Hegwig landed in front of him. Cygnus intrigued, took the letter it was carrying, and the owl didn't waste any time, and left as soon as he had the letter. Cygnus quickly looked down at the letter he was handed, already knowing who it was from.

To Harry James Potter

From Lily, and James Potter.

The names were written in bold, golden letters, and as he read the names Cygnus wanted to throw the letter away; he didn't want anything to do with that family. But he refrained for throwing it out, or setting it on fire, since he knew it would look to suspicious if he did, and that eventually he will have to meet the Potter one day, so if he couldn't handle a letter, he wouldn't be able to see them in person. Making up his mind, he grudgingly put the letter inside his bag, choosing to open it later in the day.

He then continued to eat his breakfast as if nothing had happened, and soon more and more people began to arrive, and Cygnus even got a visit from Roc; his mother's eagle owl. The owl barely looked at him, as he offered him the letter he was holding, and Cygnus simply took the letter and deposit's it into his bag like the other.

Once more he continued to eat, but then noticed that more people began to look at him, point, and look like they would give anything to approach him. Thankfully none of them did, but he still wanted to leave the great hall, but he couldn't without his timetable. Luckily for him, he soon saw that Professor Snape was handing out everyone's schedules -well by handing them out, he meant he left them at the head of the table, fully intending for them to sort through them.

Taking the opportunity to leave before his friend - or much worse his brother- could make their appearance; Cygnus put his stuff away, made his way to the front of the table, sorted through the stack of parchment, until he finally found his own schedule. Cygnus didn't even look down at it; not wanting to waste time by looking through it, and see what classes he got first, he simply took it, and swiftly made his way out of the Great hall.

Only once he was out of the hall, and that he couldn't hear people whispering his name, he looked down at his schedule, and saw that he had Herbology with Professor Sprout first. He didn't quite know where everything was located at Hogwarts yet, but this class he did, because his father had told him. Knowing where he had to go, he swiftly made his way out the castle, and looked for the greenhouse his father had told him about. It didn't take him long, and he quickly found the classroom-er- greenhosue, in no time.

Seeing that there was still no one inside; Cygnus stood by the doors of the greenhouse, waiting for the Professor to arrive. He just stood there quite bored for a few minutes, after he noticed that he couldn't go inside, since it was locked. Sure he could have used a simple alohomora to unlock the door, but he didn't think Professor Sprout would be too happy if he did, and not to mention that she wasn't dumb enough to leave it un-warded from such simply spells. So Cygnus just waited, until a dumpy little witch arrived, and gave him a shocked expression after seeing him there so early.

"Mr. Potter, you are early." She said surprised, as she made her way to the door, pulled out a set of keys and opened the door without using magic

' _I guess she is dumb enough to leave the door without any wards.'_ He thought to himself amused, and slightly appalled that she was using keys- like a muggle.

"Good morning Professor Sprout." He said charmingly, and walked inside the greenhouse, after the small witch opened the door. Once inside, he noticed that there were a few spots one could seat on, But before he could pick a spot, he approached the Professor.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" she asked, and Cygnus wanted to cringe after hearing the surname.

"Hmm, actually Professor I just wanted to ask if you could call me Malfoy, not Potter." He made sure he faked meekness to get his way. "I mean I know that last night it was revealed that I'm a Potter. But I rather people call me Malfoy, I mean if you don't mind of course."

His show of timidity seemed to work, as the Professor gave him a sympathetic look, which Cygnus in particular did not like- he wasn't a fan of sympathy, and saw it as something one felt for weaker people, and he was definitely not weak. Of course he couldn't say that to the witch.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." She declared, and Cygnus smiled.

After that he spent his time looking at all the various plants, and asked the Professor about the ones he didn't recognize. Of course he wasn't really interested in Herbology, and only did it to gain Sprout's favour, knowing that it wouldn't hurt to get the Professor to like him, and what better way to do that, than by showing interest in what they teach?

"My, you are Inquisitive learner aren't you? Are you sure you were sorted into Slytherin? From what I see you are clearly a Ravenclaw!" The Professor said amused, and Cygnus made sure to chuckle.

"I am a hundred percent in Slytherin Professor. Though I admit I have quite a bit of Ravenclaw in me." Professor sprout smiled, and kept eagerly explaining things to him.

A little while after that, people were beginning to arrive, and Cygnus made his way to the one of the empty spots by one of the plants, as if trying to hide from the others. Not that it was working as a few of the Hufflepuffs looked at him, and pointed as they whispered.

Then when almost everyone had arrived, the moment he was dreading came, as Draco and the gang entered the green house. Cygnus was hoping that maybe they wouldn't notice him, but knew that would be impossible. As soon as Draco entered the green house, he quickly looked around the room, looking slightly desperate as he did. It wasn't long for their eyes to meet, and as they did Draco gave him a look of relief, and made his way towards him, while the other followed with uncertainty.

"Where were you?" Was the first thing Draco hissed, clearly angry at him.

Cygnus looked at him thoughtfully. "Well I woke up early, made my way to the Great hall, had breakfast-"

"That's not what I meant! Where were you last night?" Draco cut him off, annoyed

Cygnus shut his mouth, looked at all of them, and sighed when he saw their baffled expression, knowing that he needed to explain everything. "Could we not do this here please? I'm not up to relieving all of last night just yet." He declared, sounding exhausted, and everyone seemed to deflate.

"Fine, but after class you gotta tell me everything, and about you being a Potter!" Draco spat the name, as if it was foul.

If Cygnus hadn't known his brother like the back of his hand, he would have been taken aback by the hostile way he was speaking to him. But he knew his brother, and he knew that he wasn't saying that to be mean, he knew that Draco -much like him- had to keep up with the appearance that they had no clue that he was a Potter. And that unfortunately meant being just as shocked, and bewildered as others, while being a hint hostile towards him like the other would be. It was all part of the plan after all, and he hoped that Draco could follow it properly, which for now it seems that he is.

"Everyone please gather around so that we may begin out first class" Professor Sprout called.

Everyone including his friends looked away from him, and they all gathered around the plants to begin the class. No one spoke about the matter of him being Harry Potter, and none of his friends turned to look at him, seemingly forgetting it for now. After all they were all too busy being bored out of their minds, as he had expected to be. They all stared vacantly at the plants as Professor Sprout began to go more in depth about each plant, and their magical properties. It really wasn't an interesting subject, even for him, but he did listen intently, and answered most of the questions the Professor asked them.

The class was only one period, and so it wasn't long before it was over, and everyone headed to their next class. Of course as he walked beside his friends, he could feel them giving him strange looks, and he knew that they were itching to ask him questions, but like in the class; they refrained themselves.

The next class they had to take was charms with professor Flitwick, a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books. The class was a little interesting, certainly more than Herbology by the looks of his peers -except for the Ravenclaw who would no doubt be fascinated regardless of the subject. It wasn't all that bad, seeing as they got to use their wands for the first time- well more like wave the wands around without actually doing any magic.

Everyone listened intently as Flitwick taught them the basics of charms- the very basics- which bored Cygnus to death. He already knew quite a bit of charms, maybe even more than a bit, and was already far ahead of his class. And as Flitwick droned on and on about the basics of charms, Cygnus miserably hoped that most of the classes weren't this basic.

After Charms, they had a thirty minute break, which he used to do some of his homework at the library; hoping that it would deter the others from asking him questions. And it actually worked, since the others went their separate ways, and left him alone.

The library had been mostly empty, since it was only the first day. So it had been easy to find a decent spot to do his homework. And as Cygnus took out his things, he noticed that Hermione was also, doing her homework at the library, and beside her sat the Grffindor redhead- Weasley.

Cygnus was shocked to see them both in the library, especially Weasley who looked incredibly bored, and was probably only there because Hermione forced him. Cygnus kept watching them for a little while, then looked down and started on his homework, until it was time to leave.

The next class was double transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. And out of all their classes this one had been quite tense, since they were paired up with the Gryffindors, and Crabe, Goyle, and Draco were using the opportunity to bully them. Of course the Gryffindors retaliated, and Cygnus knew it was only a matter of time before a fight would break out. Thankfully however, before a fight could begin between Draco and the redhead -he now knew was named Ron- the professor had stopped them, and taken points away from both houses, and threatened to take more if they continued.

After that they all kept quiet, and were pretty docile, as the class began. The class itself had even started a little interesting, but like the other classes, it got boring very quickly. Like Charms, and Herbology, Transfiguration was too basic and simple for him, and because of this he didn't feel like contributing, and allowed Hermione to answer all the questions; Which he was shocked that she knew so much, despite being a muggleborn. The class did get a little interesting after, McGonagall gave them the task of trasnfuring a match into a needle, and while he knew he could do it without a doubt; he wasn't feeling it, and simply did some minor changes to the match, which was enough for McGonagall to award him points, as well as Hermione who manage to make some changes to her own match.

Finally after two straight periods of Transfiguration, the class was finished, and they made their way to the Great hall for lunch. Of course as soon as they were out of McGonagall's watchful eyes; Goyle purposefully bumped into Ron.

"Look where you're going Weasley!" he sniggered, practically pushing the redhead on to the floor, and laughing at him.

Once more he thought a fight would break out, but shockingly Ron simply glared at them, and mumbled something under his breath. Cygnus looked at Draco to see what he would say, but his brother didn't appear at all interested in the redhead at this time, and simply kept walking, as everyone followed behind.

As they all followed Draco, the blond swaggered about the school, as if he owned it. Cygnus was amused by his brother, but his amusement was cut short as soon as he realized that they were not heading to the Great hall, and instead were taking a detour. He looked around, and wondered where Draco was taking them, but he suspected he was taking them to a private room so they could talk about what happened last night.

He wasn't at all thrilled by that thought; he didn't really want to talk to them, and he would rather just keep postponing the moment, but he knew that they have provably reached their limit of patience. So Cygnus didn't say anything when Draco led them to an empty room, by the dungeons. They all swiftly made their way inside, and once they were all in the room, Draco looked around to make sure there was no one inside the room. While Cygnus took out his wand, and put a silencing charm around the room, so that no one could overhear them. Not that he was going to be saying anything of importance, or that he was going to tell them that he and Draco knew all along, he simply didn't want others to hear whatever they were going to say.

When Draco knew that they were indeed alone he swiftly turned to face him.

"Tell us everything. Why did your name appear as Harry Potter, instead of Cygnus?" Draco asked, without hesitation and showing any trace that he actually knew the answer.

Cygnus looked at everyone, and saw that they were all looking at him expectantly, as if what he would say would determine if they continued to be his friends or not. Of course Blaise was different, as he was looking at him with intrigue.

"Honestly, I don't really know myself. After I got sorted, I was sent to the Headmaster's office, and he didn't say much on the matter. He simply asked if I knew that I am Harry Potter, but nothing else really."

"So you are Harry Potter?" Pansy jumped in, before anyone else could say, or ask anything. And as she asked, everyone nodded, wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know Pansy, didn't you hear what I just said?" he asked irritated, seeing as he was short on patience today, especially for her. "Nothing was confirmed, and for all I know the school made a mistake."

Pansy lifted her nose indignantly, clearly not happy at his response. "I don't know it sounded very clear to me that you are."

Cygnus gritted his teeth, but before he could rebuke her, Crabbe stepped in. "Yea, and let's not forget the scar you had on your forehead, since you can remember." The brute said, and Cygnus looked at him slightly shocked.

He had never expected Crabbe to make such a deduction; the brute had never been smart enough to come up with such a thing. Could it really be that he is changing for the better? Not it couldn't be -this had to be luck; Crabbe could barely tie his own shoes after all. Or maybe he did have some level of cunning, and resourcefulness in him? He was sorted into Slytherin after all, but he suspected was because of hi prejudice.

"Crabbe is right. Harry Potter would probably have a scar, if he did survive the Dark lord, and you clearly have one." Draco added, sounding a bit shocked by Crabbe, and though he was annoyed that his brother was making things difficult, he knew that he needed to keep up with the act.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure do we? Many children have scars, it's not that rare." He said flippantly

"And yet it was you -the only one with a scar- that turned out to be Harry Potter." Pansy said triumphantly, as if she had won a duel, and Cygnus glared at her coldly -he was getting more and more irritated at her.

"Be careful Pansy, you know it does not do well to irritate Cyg too much." Draco reprimanded, and Pansy gave out a huff.

"Anyways, what does it matter that Cyg is, or isn't Harry Potter? I mean he's still Cygnus, this doesn't change anything." Jumped in Blaise, with a slightly fearful tone as he looked at him.

"I agree." Said Draco, and Pansy looked at him with shock. "Sure I was shocked, and I'm still shocked, but I still see Cyg as my brother, and nothing those fools say will change that." He declared, while shrugging.

Cygnus smiled at Draco, and Blaise; happy to know that he had people that still saw him as who he is, and not Harry Potter. But that still didn't change the fact that he will keep the secret from Blaise. And that was because -although He may be friends with him- he still only trusted him as far as he could throw him, which wasn't much. And that was not just Blaise, but all purebloods in general, since he knows how pureblood think, and behaved. And that meant that they would probably tell their own parents as soon as they knew the truth, and then the secret would spread around.

"I agree with Blaise, and Draco. Cyg, is still Cyg no matter what!" Daphne exclaimed, and Cygnus looked at her slightly confused.

He had thought that she would take Pansy's side, but it seems that he was wrong. Could it be possible that they were all changing after just one day at Hogwarts? And just when he was thinking that, and seeing her in a different light, she blushed deeply, and looked away from him, as if embarrassed. ' _Nope she is still the same old Daphne.'_ He thought.

"Well if Draco sees it that way, then I guess I do too." Commented Goyle, and Crabbe nodded along with him.

Everyone turned to look at Pansy who had her arms crossed, and looked at them as if she didn't understand why everyone was focused on her. "What?" she asked confused.

"Well, what do you think about Cygnus being Harry Potter?" asked Blaise, sounding exasperated.

Finally understanding, Pansy looked at Cygnus, unfolded her arms and gave him a penetrating look. "I think he's still the same old Cyg, but I'll keep an eye on you." She said finally.

As soon as she said those words, everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, all except Cygnus who was annoyed by her comment. As if he would feel threaten by her keeping an eye on him, her of all people.

"We should probably go eat, unless you all want to go to History of magic with empty stomachs." Draco commented, as he made his way out of the empty room.

Everyone agreeing with him quickly followed, and they were soon at the Great hall, where everyone continued to stare at him as they walked to their spot.

The whole group soon began to eat, none of them commenting about what they just spoke about. But they did talk among themselves, which they mostly made fun on Professor Flickwik, and Sprout. Cygnus did not join in on the conversation, and simply continued to eat and mind his own business.

"Hey Cyg." Someone said, and he looked up at the direction of the voice. He knew that voice was that of Terence, who was seating a little bit further away closer to the middle of the table, with the usual members of the quidditch team.

Cygnus smiled, genuinely happy since he had barely seen Terence all summer, because he was apparently busy with travelling the world with his mom. Also, he was glad that the older Slytherin was behaving the same way he did towards him, despite what they all learned last night.

"Hey Terence, nice to see you." He called back.

Terence nodded. "You too, haven't seen you in a while." He said. "Oh, and Congrats on getting sorted into Slytherin." He added, and Cygnus smiled truly appreciating the congratulation.

"Thanks." He said simply, and Terence smiled, and he looked like he was going to say something else, but was stopped before he could.

"Are you sure you want to be congratulating him?" A taller and older boy -who was seating beside Terence- said.

Cygnus glared at the Slytherin he knew was Marcus Flint, a troublemaker, and horrible bully. He had known Flint for quite some time, but he had never been friendly with the older boy, and that was because Flint was basically like Crabbe, and Goyle, but with a little bit more brains, and a lot of ambition.

Cygnus gave Flint a cold look, as Terence turned to look at Flint, with a confused expression. "What do you mean, why shouldn't it?" he asked.

Flint's eyes turned to meet his for a few seconds, and though it was very brief he could see the prejudice look he gave everyone that wasn't a pureblood.

"Well for starters, he is a Potter! And I don't know about you, but that sounds awfully lot like blood traitor to me!" he declare, and everyone in earshot stopped eating and looked at Flint, in shock, and Cygnus frustratingly noticed that some were even nodding in acknowledgement.

"Nonsense Flint! We've known Cyg, since we were kids. And we both know that he is every bit a Slytherin and a Malfoy regardless who his real parents are." Declared Terence confidently.

Flint scoffed, turned back to his own food, and the rest seemed to follow his example.

"I'm just warning you Terence I wouldn't be siding with him, if I were you."

Terence looked shocked, and looked like he wanted to refute him, but then Cygnus shock his head; telling him to forget it. He appreciated his friend standing up for him, but that didn't mean he wanted to see Terence suffer for him either. So gave his friend a warning look, and Terence simply looked huffed, let the matter go, and went back to eating.

As fi everything has been forgotten, everyone soon went back to eating after that; even his friends looked unsure, but they didn't want to say anything further. Cygnus also, went back to eating while keeping an eye on Flint.

Soon lunch was over, and it was time to get back to class. Their whole group swiftly got up, and went to their next class which was history of magic with Professor Binns.

The class -Cygnus found- was a nightmare, which even he found it very difficult to pay attention in this class. It was just too boring, and the Professor kept making mistakes on the historical facts, which put Cygnus on edge. It was so bad, he wanted to leave the class, and he knew he wasn't the only one, since everyone else was falling asleep. He and everyone else, wanted History of magic to end quickly, but to his luck the clock seemed to run slower. So when the time came to leave, he jumped out of his seat and made his way out alongside the others, while Professor Binns continued to teach unaware that class was over.

The next class was somewhat interesting, because it was flying class, and though he had been excited for it, he quickly found that they were learning the bare basics- again. So Cygnus was simply seating on his broom while he hovered above the others, as they struggle to even get themselves off the ground- all except Draco, and a few others. And while Draco took the time to look down at everyone smugly, Cygnus did not share his amusement, and simply looked bored out of his mind.

Thankfully he didn't have to stay bored forever, as class was soon over, and they were all allowed to go back to their common room. But none of his friends went back to the common room, and while they choose to wonder around the school, Cygnus had opted to go straight to the common room- at least that is what he told the others. The truth was that Cygnus had gone to a large dungeon right underneath the common room, so that he could have some privacy. To ensure that, he swiftly took out his wand and put a silencing charm around the room, and made sure to ward the lock on the door.

After he made sure that no one could come in, or that no one could disturb him; Cygnus grabbed his bag, and took out the letter from the Potters. Once it was out of the bag, and on his hands, he looked down at it, and considered whether he should open it, or if he even wanted to in the first place. Of course his first reaction had been not to, but he also, knew that he needed to open it, not just because he had to keep his cover, but for himself also.

He didn't want to think about it, so he took a deep breath, and he gently tore the envelop open, pulled out the letter, and read it.

Dear Harry,

There are so many emotions we are feeling at once, that I must admit that we have no idea what to write, and what to say to you. This is a very shocking, however joyous surprise, and we are both still too shocked to accept the fact that you, our son are still alive! In fact we could not believe it, until Dumbledore paid us a visit yesterday evening.

And let me tell you that as soon as we realized that it wasn't a joke and that you were actually at Hogwarts; I wanted to go and meet you, but we were strictly told we couldn't. I was –of course- tempted to forget the laws, and just go, and see you after all this time. And I don't know if you know this Harry, but your mother and I have been searching for you ever since you disappeared that fateful night. And although, we almost lost faith that you were still alive, we continued to look for you. And now that our hopes have been realized, we can't come see you. It is so frustrating, but I guess we'll have to abide by the laws I never knew existed.

Of course if it had occurred to me that you could make an appearance at Hogwarts, then it would have been much different, and we would already be there to meet you. But this wasn't the case, and I never would have thought you would make your appearance ten years later, or that you were adopted, and raised by the Malfoys no less. And though, I must admit 'I' in particular am not too happy about that, I am glad that at least you had someone to look after you all this years. And your mother is also, happy that you had family to be there for your, even if that family wasn't us.

I would also, like to apologize for not being there for you, or for not looking hard enough. And even though Dumbledore assured us that it was not our fault, and much less yours; we still feel guilty that we have missed so much of your life. And we know that you are probably as shocked as we are, and probably don't see us as your parents, and we understand that it will be a tough situation for all of us. But we hope that given time, we can all be a family again, as it should have been.

There is still so much we wish to tell you Harry, about the life you were taken from, but we rather say all those things in person. And your mother and I have already made sure to contact the ministry, so that they will allow us to come visit you, and we'll make sure to keep in touch when we hear back from them, which I hope won't be long.

If you wish to ask us anything, don't hesitate to owl us.

Hope to see you soon. With immense love Lily, and James Potter.

As soon as Cygnus finished reading the letter his grip on the parchment loosened, and the letter fell softly on the ground.

Cygnus looked ahead of him, unsure of how he should feel. Most of his life, he had been told that the Potters had never even attempted to look for him, and that they had forgotten about him like yesterday's trash, while they went and had other children. And he even had proof that they never looked for him, because if they really looked so hard then they surely would have found him! Because how could a father, or a mother forget the face of their son so easily, even if it had been such a long time?

It just didn't add up, and he could only come up with two explanations: either the Potters were lying, and they didn't actually look for him. Or the worse outcome, his father and mother knew all along, and they lied to him all this time. And as he thought about it, he didn't know what would be worse, that his real parents forgot about him, or that the man and women he had come to see as his real parents had lied to him all these years.

He honestly did not know what he would do if the later turned out to be true, but he did know that he wouldn't go running to the Potters either. The way he saw it, even if it wasn't their fault, it was already too late for them to come into his life, and pretend like they were a family, as if nothing happened. He wasn't a Potter, and he never will be one of them, that was a fact. He is a Malfoy, but if his parent lied to him he didn't know what he would be then- a Black? But he wasn't even a Black in the first place, so what was he? Did he even need a family in the first place? What was a family anyways? He thought, as he looked emptily into space.

* * *

So that was the first day of classes, and a few things have happened, but i won't comment about it since i don't want to spoil anything.

So hope you liked this chapter, so please review and see you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Hermione Granger

Chapter 10

Hermione Granger

* * *

"If you can't answer a few simple questions Mr. Weasley, then I suggest you educate yourself, and stop wasting everyone's time." Professor Snape reprimand, and Draco and the brutes snigger behind the redhead.

It was Friday and they were all currently attending potions class for the first time. And while he, and most of the other Slytherins were looking forward to it, their excitement was quickly stumped when they realized that they had class with the Gryffindors; not to mention that it was a double period, and they had to find a way to get through it without killing each other. Of course for Cygnus, it wasn't a challenge, since he barely paid them any mind -except for Neville, Hermione, and Ron who he was always sure to keep an eye on.

Class itself had begun rather differently, since Professor Snape had only given them a brief description of the course, and then went straight into teaching. That caused the others to become a little disoriented, even the Slytherins, who were not expecting to start so soon. And if the Slytherins were disoriented, the Gryffindors were worse. The Gryffindors were looking at each other as if for guidance, and some of them had begun to speak amongst themselves, which wasn't a good idea given who their Professor was. Of course Snape had not been at all happy, and he –to Ron's bad luck- chosen the redhead to reprimand the whole house, as if the redhead represented them somehow.

Of course Snape had done this by asking Ron a few questions, and the redhead went completely red with embarrassment, as he whispered that he did not know the answer. The potions master scoffed, clearly disappointed, and even seemed disgusted with the redhead, while the other Slytherins chuckled. Cygnus on the other hand, felt a little sorry for him; he didn't at all expect him to know any of the answers to the questions, since they were slightly more advanced than what was taught in first year potions. But that fact didn't seemed to stop Hermione, as she -surprisingly- shoot her hand up to the hair, and she almost tuple over her desk, as if she would die if she didn't get to answer the question.

Of course Professor Snape had completely ignored Hermione, and simply asked Cygnus instead, without even turning to look at him. "Mr. Cygnus?"

Everyone's eyes quickly shifted to him, as they all looked at him expectantly.

Cygnus cleared his throat, before answering. "If you add powdered roots of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you would get a potion known as the Draught of living death. And a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it is used to save people from most poisons." He looked straight at Snape's back, not looking at anyone else as he answered, but he could still feel the amazed looks he was getting without even looking. "As for monkshood and wolfsbane… they are the same plant, and it can also, go by the name of aconite." He answered, and everyone awed.

"Ten points for Slytherin, and fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape said, not turning to look at the class.

Things improved slightly after that, as the potions lesson continued. Snape had put them all into pairs, and instructed them to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. Cygnus had naturally been paired up with Draco, and both being quite good at potions, had no problem with the assignment, and Snape made sure to tell everyone the perfect way they had brewed the potion. Draco was of course preening, and smiling smugly at everyone, while Cygnus just continued to make a few adjustments to the potion to make it even better. Thankfully Snape didn't continue to center everyone's attention on them, and he chose to make his way around the Slytherin side of the room instead. That had been when clouds of acid green smoke and loud hissing filled the room. Everyone had quickly turned to look at a Gryffindor girl who jumped on top the table, and began to shriek as the potions started to burn holes in her shoes. What happened then was rather interesting as Snape yelled at the terrified girl, and told Neville to take her to the hospital wing. Snape had then rounded back on Ron, and reprimanded him for the mistake the girl did, as if it had been his fault entirely.

Snape's treatment of the Gryffindor, and Ron in particularly only got worse after that, and the redhead looked like he was quickly losing his patience, as he glared holes into Snape's back every time he turned around.

Soon potions class ended, and all the Gryffindors made sure to dash out of the room, as if Snape would take away more points if they stayed a second longer. All the While all the Slytherins snigger at the members of the other house, while Cygnus put his things away, but before he could leave Snape called him.

"Mr. Cygnus a word." Professor Snape called.

Cygnus made his way to the Potions master, and stood in front of him looking up at him, while Snape kept gathering several rolls of parchments from his desk.

"Yes sir?"

"I have some homework here for you that would be more to your level." He said as he looked at him, and handed him the rolls of parchment he had had been gathering.

"I want all of it finished for next class, including the work I assigned during today's class. I don't think it should be any trouble for you, should it?" Snape raised an eyebrow in question.

Cygnus looked down at the pile, and seeing that it wasn't as much as he usually got from the man when he visited the Malfoy manor; Cygnus nodded.

"No problem at all, Professor."

Snape nodded, and returned to his own work, as Cygnus swiftly left the room, so he could go to his next class, which was DADA. He had been looking forward to this class all week, and he hoped that it would be different from all the other classes.

* * *

Cygnus had of course been horribly wrong. The class was a joke, and Professor Quirrell was even more so. In fact Cygnus was certain he preferred History of magic over this. It was just too painful for him to watch Quirrell turn such an interesting subject into rubbish, and he wasn't the only one who thought that, since everyone else was looking at the professor with disbelief, as they all wonder if Quirrell knew anything about defence against the dark arts, or if he was even fit to teach? Of course no one had said anything, and they all just kept listening to all the nonsense Quirrell was saying.

After that DADA class Cygnus's mood had gone downhill; he just could not believe that there wasn't one class -apart from potions- that wasn't completely useless to him? He knew that he was far ahead of everyone, but he didn't know it would be this much! And now he wondered how he would manage to get through the first year, and the rest of the years after that! He refused to slow down his own education so that he wouldn't get bored during class, but he didn't think he could take years of his peers asking stupid questions either.

Frustrated and not wanting to be around anyone, he made his way to the library after classes were done. Naturally the others has been shocked that he was spending his free time at the library, but they didn't comment, since they thought that he was probably going to the library to do homework, but really he was there to do research, and educate himself properly- since no one would.

As he walked through the corridors, he couldn't help but miss the Malfoy manor a little. Sure it wasn't always perfect, but at least there his father would hire the best tutors for him, and he could learn at whatever pace he wanted. And now he didn't have that, and it was much more difficult, but he still refuse to fall behind on his own learning, and knew that it was up to him teach himself now.

With that in mind, Cygnus picked out several books -which most of them were potions books, since he wanted to get Snape's homework out of the way first. And as he picked his books, a few people began to stare when they saw that he was taking book regularly used by fourth years, and above. They all probably wonder why a first year would need such books, and even the librarian was looking at him with a puzzled look. He didn't really mind them staring, as long as they didn't disturb him, or start asking questions; knowing that if they did ask questions, he would have no idea what to tell them, since he couldn't very well tell them that Snape had assigned him the same homework he gave to fourth years, and even fifth years now could he? Who would believe him if he did?

So Cygnus without paying anyone any mind, made his way to an empty table, and started on his potions homework.

"Do we really have to spend our free time in the library Hermione?"

Cygnus quickly jerked his head up, and looked towards the direction of the voice. Ron was following Hermione down the corridor of the library, with a bored and annoyed expression, while Hermione looked exasperated, no doubt at the redhead.

"We have to do our homework Ron." She said simply, and Ron made a pained expression.

"But we have such a long time to do it! Do we really have to do it now?" he balked.

"Unless you want to leave it to last minute, then yes."

Cygnus watched amused, as Ron made a pained expression, and refused to seat down when Hermione took her seat not very far from him. And though they were fairly close, neither of them turned to look at him while they continue to speak.

"Well aren't you going to seat?" she asked, sounding as annoyed as she looked.

"Nah, I will pass this time, and go see if Seamus is around. But I'll be back before dinner, to get you." He said, as he shook his head.

"If that's what you want to do Ron." Was all Hermione said, as she took out her own books from her bag, and began to do her homework, not even looking up at the redhead as he left.

Cygnus looked at Ron amused, then turned to his own school work, and continued to do his homework. Everything was rather peaceful after that, and he was sure that at least an hour had past already, and he even finished one of his assignments. He grabbed the parchment he had written on, and carefully dried the ink with a flick of his wand, and put the parchment safely inside his bag. And just as he was on the process of opening another book, to start another assignment; he heard a frustrated grunt, that was barely audible, but he manage to catch.

Cygnus looked up towards Hermione, knowing that it was she who made the sound. He was shocked to find Hermione looked irritated, and confused at her work, which he found to be very strange for her. She is usually very confident with her own knowledge, and ability to understand things rather quickly, so he didn't understand why she looked confused. Trying to find out Cygnus looked at her books, and saw that she was reading from the first year potions book, and quickly understood why she was having such a hard time with the work.

Not thinking it through, and simply wanting to help someone out; Cygnus made his way to where she was seating, with a book in hand. He stood beside her for a few seconds waiting for her to notice him. But after a little while of waiting she didn't looked up, seeing as she was too focused on her own work. And he -not wanting to be rude, or disturb her- cleared his throat and she jumped a little from her seat, and finally looked up at him, with a shocked expression.

"Here, you will have an easier time with the work if you look through this book first." He said, putting he book he was holding on the table, by her work.

Hermione stared at him perplexed, for a little while, then she seemed to snap herself out of her confusion, and looked down at the book he put in front of her.

"This is a third year book, how on earth would this help me?" She looked up at him, with confusion once more.

"Yes, but it goes more in depth about the subject, while the first year's book barely scratches the surface." He commented, and Hermione looked him with distrust as if she didn't believe him.

"Yes I'm sure you would get a laugh out of that wouldn't you? Seeing me read through the whole book looking for answers that are clearly not there." She said angrily.

Cygnus's eyebrows shoot up, and she looked at her confused, he had not expected her reaction. Did she really mistake his help for a prank? Sure it would be brilliant prank and all, and it would definitely be something that maybe Draco would do, but he would never do that. Not to mention that he never once, bullied or pranked anyone, so he didn't understand why Hermione would think he would.

Putting himself together, Cygnus cleared his throat, and straightened himself up. "Why would I do that?" he asked, intrigued to know what her explanation would be, instead of downright denying the claim.

Hermione scoffed, shocking Cygnus once more. "Because you hang around Draco, and his gang of bullies. Not to mention that you are a Pureblood, and a Slytherin, and that means that you look down on people like me." She said haughtily.

Cygnus looked at her baffled, and a little hurt. If she was any other person he would have simply left, and let her think whatever she wanted of him. But something was keeping him from doing that, and that was probably his confusion as to why someone as intelligent as her would think that way. He knew that there must be reason why she thought this way, especially since she wasn't like this before the start of term.

He opened his mouth to comment, but before he could she beat him to it.

"I heard, and read all about your purebloods. Always thinking you are better than anyone else, because you come from a long and ancient wizarding family." She said arrogantly.

"So, because you heard, and read about it you automatically think that we are all like that?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"Maybe not all of you, but most of you are, especially the Slytherins."

He narrowed his eyes, and was very close to arguing with her, but then he realized who it was that got those ideas in her head. It had to be Weasley no doubt about it, and though he was angry at the redhead, he didn't completely blame him for thinking that way, since most purebloods treated his family like trash. But that didn't mean he had to generalize all purebloods, and Slytherins, and spreads his beliefs around.

"That is prejudice; most of us are not like that, especially not me." He miffed, unable to keep the irk out of his voice.

"So you are telling me you don't care about blood purity?" She asked sceptically, and slightly intrigued.

This time it was Cygnus who scoffed. "Not really. My parents did try to force the concept on me when I was very young, but I never once believed in it. Since I believe that as long as you are not a muggle, then we are both the same." He declared.

Hermione looked at him slightly intrigued, but before she could say anything else, he continued. "Besides, I might not even be a pureblood in the first place, since I might actually be Harry Potter." He said the name offhandedly at first, but then realized that this was the first he called himself Harry Potter, or even accept the fact that he was really him. He felt kind of shock at the realization.

"I guess so, but if you don't care about blood purity then why do you hang around the likes of Draco Malfoy?" She asked intrigued.

Cygnus snapped out of his own thoughts. "Well apart from the fact that he is my brother. Another reason is because Draco isn't at all how you and the rest see him. Once you get to know him he is actually not as judgemental as he may appear- well at least not to other purebloods, but my point is-." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence when he saw that she was looking at him like she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Well, I suppose you would have to meet him to understand." He added a little unsure of himself, since Hermione was looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"I don't think I ever would, and I believe the feeling is mutual." She made a foul face; as if she was imagining how a meeting between them would be like.

Cygnus couldn't help himself but chuckle, after imagining himself what that would be like. He knew that the only way a meeting between the two would be possible, is if he strapped them both to chairs and forced them to talk like civilized people.

"I suppose you're right, it would be a bad idea." He admitted, and chuckled once more.

Hermione looked at him confused, but then her expression changed to one of amusement. "Yes it would be." She agreed.

They both stared at each other, for a little while, until it got a little uncomfortable, and Cygnus cleared his throat.

"So about the potions homework, if you don't trust me, then I can seat with you and explain it to you myself- er- if you don't mind that is." He offered, awkwardly.

Hermione looked at him baffled, and for a moment he thought she would say no. But then she looked helplessly at her own homework, and looked up at him. "If you could that would be great" she answered.

Cygnus nodded, went back to his own spot, grabbed everything, and brought it to where Hermione was seating. He sat beside her, and quickly began to explain everything to her.

It of course, didn't take her very long to understand everything, and they were both soon finished with their own homework's, and Hermione had been shocked to see that he had much more difficult work than the rest of the first years. Cygnus had of course explained to her that he was more advanced on the subject than anyone else in class, because he had the best tutors to teach him. He even told her that Snape had tutored him a few times himself, which Hermione was shocked to hear. Cygnus didn't of course tell her anything about the other subjects, since he didn't have to, given how good she was at deducing. She naturally already suspected that his advance knowledge applied to all other subjects, not just potions.

"No wonder you look so bored in all our classes. I can only imagine what it must be like for you!" she exclaimed.

"It is a little, but it's not that bad." He lied, since he didn't want her to think that what she thought was intriguing, he found boring. Of course she didn't believe him and she looked at him mistrustfully.

"Well it isn't, since I get to review the fundamentals, and revise everything." He wasn't lying this time, he did think this, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"That is true, but still I-" Just as she was halfway through her sentence, she was interrupted.

"Hey Hermione! Sorry it took me so long to come back. Me, and Seamus got caught up by a wicked chess match."

Cygnus and Hermione looked up at Ron, as he made his way towards him, clearly not noticing him since all his attention was on Hermione. But that didn't last for very long as his eyes quickly landed on him, and his eye widen with shock.

"What are you doing with Hermione you snake!" He bellow, and the librarian shushed him from across the room.

Cygnus glared at Ron, and not comfortable with having to look up at Weasley; he was about to stand up so that he could be face to face with Ron, but Hermione stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, be quiet before you have us all thrown out of the library!" she admonished, with a hushed voice.

Ron didn't seem to hear her, or care as he kept looking at Cygnus. "Were you teasing her, Malfoy?" he asked angrily.

"No, I wasn't, and I'll have you know -Weasley- that I was actually helping her with her homework." He said, trying to keep his composure.

Ron snorted, clearly not believing a word he was saying. "As if a Slytherin would help a Gryffindor."

Cygnus clenched his hand, the one that was under the table. He wanted to shout at Ron and tell him that he was nothing like that, or like he had told Hermione he was. But he stopped himself, knowing that by doing that it would only prove his point, and Hermione would be probably take his side, and be hostile towards him again. So he calmed down, and explained to the redhead.

"You may not believe it, but that is the truth." He said calmly.

"He's right Ron. He really wasn't trying to bully me, and actually, thanks to him, I manage to finish my homework fairly quickly." Hermione added, and to show the redhead that she wasn't lying she pushed her homework towards him so that he could read it.

Ron looked at him sceptically, but then looked down at Hermione's homework, and his eyes widen when he realized that he was saying the truth.

"You weren't lying?" he asked befuddled, as if the concept of him helping her was the strangest thing he ever heard.

Cygnus nodded, grabbed his own work and showed it to him, giving him further evidence that he really was helping Hermione. The redhead swiftly took the parchment, and read over it.

"You really were helping her! But why?" he asked shocked, and slightly guilty, as he handed the parchment over to him.

Cygnus took back his work, and shrugged. "I saw that she needed help, so I did."

"But you are a Malfoy, why would a Malfoy-" before Ron could finish his sentence, he was interrupted

"Hey, you guys coming? Dinner is served!" the boy he knew to be Seamus called, and the librarian hushed even harder this time.

Ron looked back at Seamus, and nodded. "Hmm, yea coming." He called, and the Librarian looked like she was really about to kick them out of the library.

"Could you be quieter?" Hermione hissed.

Ron paid no attention to her, and looked back at him instead. "Anyways, it was nice of you to help Hermione, even if you are a Slytherin, but we gotta get going." The redhead said, as he turned around, fully expecting Hermione to follow him.

But when Hermione didn't make any motion to follow, he turned around once more. "Mione, we gotta go! I don't want to miss diner this time." He admonished, and that seemed to be enough for Hermione as she began to put her stuff inside her bag, and quickly stand up from her seat. Cygnus followed her lead, and stood up with his things already inside his own bag.

"Hmm, Do you want to accompany us to dinner?" she asked unsure of herself.

Cygnus looked at her shocked, and looked at Ron to see what he thought. As he knew he would be, the redhead was just as shocked as him, but strangely enough he didn't say anything.

"Er- I would be glad to, but I don't think the other Gryffindors would be too happy to see a Slytherin seating at their table." He lied. He didn't care at all what the Gryffindors thought, he just didn't want the Slytherins get a heart attack, or for his brother to make a scene in front of everyone at the Great hall.

"Yea that's probably for the best." Agreed Ron, surprising him once more.

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look, which the redhead shrugged off. "Anyways, if you change your mind we'll be at the Gryffindor table." She said, looking at him once more.

Cygnus nodded. "We'll do."

Hermione smiled, and offered him her hand to shake. Cygnus looked down at it for a second, and then grasped her hand gently; he shook it awkwardly, since he thought they were over the point of introductions.

"Well I must be going, but it was nice to meet you Cygnus." she said amiably, while shaking his hand.

"It was nice to meet you too Hermione." He smiled, and let go of her hand.

Cygnus turned to look at Ron, who was standing there awkwardly, and Cygnus didn't know what composed him to do it, but he stretched out his hand to the redhead, who looked down at his hand in shock.

"It was nice to meet you too Ron." He said a little too drily.

Ron kept starting at his hand for a long while, and he thought that he wouldn't shake it, but then Hermione nudged him, and he quickly grave his hand, a little to roughly.

"Yes-er- it was nice meeting you Cygnus." He said awkwardly.

After that the two Gryffindors made their way out of the library, and Cygnus stayed back for a little while to put the books back into their respective place. He then left the library, not realizing that someone was watching him as he left.

* * *

Later that evening, after they all had dinner, and after all the Slytherins had made their way to their dormitories; Cygnus made his way to one of the desks in the common room, and opened up a book he had taken out of the library. And as he read he thought about the conversation he had with Hermione, and Ron.

Just then he heard someone approaching, and he put his book down to look at the direction of the footsteps.

"I saw you talking with the mudblood, and the blood traitor today." Draco said, approaching him.

Once he was close enough, Cygnus saw that Draco was looking at him with a displeased expression. Clearly he was not happy that he had spent time with Hermione, not that he even cared in the first place.

"Their names are Hermione, and Ron." He corrected, and Draco's eyebrows shot up at the comment.

"Oh, so they have names now, do they?" He asked annoyed, and clearly unhappy.

Cygnus scoffed, and turned back to his own homework, not in the mood to deal with Draco.

"So you're spying on me now?" he asked, just as annoyed as Draco was.

Cygnus heard Draco's footsteps as he moved closer to where he was seating.

"That's a crud way of putting it, but yes I was watching you. And let me say that you are lucky I was!"

Cygnus snorted, and looked up at Draco who was standing beside him looking at him completely serious.

"How so?" He asked amused.

"Because now I can stop you from making the biggest mistake you can make, by telling you to never talk to them again!" He said, almost sounding like he was commanding him.

Cygnus raised an eyebrow, and looked at the blond amused. "Sure Draco, good one." He joked, and went back to reading his book.

Draco groaned, and without warning took his book away from him. Cygnus jerked his head back to look brother, annoyed that he couldn't mind his own business.

"Give me the book back, Draco." He hissed, giving Draco a cold look.

His brother looked a little unsure, but he didn't back down, and kept his book tucked safely under his arm. "Not until you tell me that you won't talk to them again." He declared.

Cygnus took a deep breath. He so hated when his brother made things difficult. "Don't test me Draco." He warned, and the blond seemed to lose some of his determination, but he still didn't give up the book.

"I am doing this for your own good, so listen to me!" He insisted. And before Cygnus could take the book by force, he continued to speak. "Don't you understand Cygnus, that if the others see you talking to them then you'll be in big trouble?"

"I don't care what they think Draco, so give me back the book." He said offhandedly.

Of course that only seemed to entice Draco further, as he maintained his ground and kept the book. "You should, since the whole house will turn against you, then what will you do?"

"I don't really give a damn!" he growled frustrated.

Honestly couldn't he talk, or be around someone without Draco or the whole house going nuts over it? Couldn't people just let him be for once? Besides why should the house care about what he does? He's only a lowly first year, the older years barely even looked his way, even the ones he met before were purposefully ignoring him, as they did the others of his year.

"Well you should Cyg, because I don't know if you can tell, but Flint is already turning everyone against you." Draco informed him, and he took a step back clearly worried about his rising anger.

Seeing his brother's reaction, Cygnus sighed. He knew that Draco was only trying to help, and watch his back, but that didn't mean it could get annoying at times. But that didn't excuse him from losing temper, and saying, or doing something he might regret.

"As if Flint could do that." He hissed, turning away from Draco, opting to grab another book, since Draco didn't seem to have any plans to giving the one he had back.

"Yes he could Cyg. He has the power to do that, and make your life miserable." Draco urged, and stared at his back as Cygnus took out another book. Cygnus worried that he would take this one away, but this time he didn't make any motion to snatch it.

"And why on earth would he do that? I'm just a first year Draco. And I don't know if you noticed, but the older Slytherins barely even notice our existence." He argued.

Of course, Cygnus did understand Draco's reasoning, and he also, thought that Flint's attitude towards him on the first day was alarming, as well as the odd looks he was giving him. But it was still not enough to worry himself over it, in fact he was sure that Flint would just forget about it as soon as school really gets under way.

"Because Cyg,he feels threatened by you for one." He explained, as if it should be the most obvious thing.

"Really Draco? Flint, a sixth year and captain of the quidditch team feels threated by me?" He asked amused.

"Just think about it for a moment will you?" Draco groaned, exasperatedly. "You show up -already very influential among the first year Slytherins- because they see our group follow you around. And now they all learn that you are actually Harry Potter, a legend in the wizarding world! Don't you think that the older years would feel threaten by that?"

Cygnus stopped, and thought about Draco's reasoning as he pretended to read. What Draco said actually made sense a little; at least for people like Flint it would make perfect sense. He knew of course that the Slytherin house is made up of a very strict hierarchy and that the more status your family holds in the world the higher you are in the ranks. That being said Draco, and he would naturally be higher up, than most first years, since they are both Malfoys. So this would be a cause for concern for a few others, who would be worried of them advancing the ranks too quickly. And now they learned that he is not just a Malfoy but also, the boy-who-lived, giving him a boost up the ladder.

"It's not like I'm trying to take their place or anything." He sighed, and looked back at his brother.

Draco shook his head. "It doesn't matter. People like Flint -who will never be at the top despite being the captain of the quidditch team-, will see you as a competition, and they won't hesitate on shoving you all the way down. And after they do that it will only be a matter of time before everyone starts seeing things his way."

Once more Cygnus didn't care what the others would think, but that didn't mean that he didn't care what his brother would do, or his closest friends.

"Will you?" he asked deathly serious.

Draco looked at him confused, as if he didn't understand question.

"Will what?"

"Turn against me Draco, if the others did?"

He was actually intrigued to know, he didn't think it could happen to be honest, since turning everyone in the house against him would be far too difficult for someone as stupid as Flint. But he did wonder if Draco would stand by his side regardless, or cut him off before his reputation could get tarnished.

Cygnus made sure to look straight at Draco's eyes wanting to see if he was actually lying.

"Do you really need to ask?" Draco said with disbelief.

Cygnus always knew when his brother was lying, since he was very little in fact. So when he saw that there wasn't a hint of hesitation or a trace of lying, he was shocked. Was Draco really willing to throw away his own ambitions, to get to the top of the Slytherin ranks just for him? And not just that, he would allow the others to look down on him, and tarnish the Malfoy name. He really couldn't believe Draco would do that for him, and it made him feel guilty that he wouldn't at least try stopping that from happening.

Cygnus sighed in defeat, and closed the book he had been pretending to read. "Fine I'll make sure I lay low, and not attract too much attention." He conceded.

Draco smiled triumphantly, and Cygnus had to stop himself from groaning at his brother's reaction.

"I knew I should have asked the hat to put me in Ravenclaw instead, that way I wouldn't have to deal with all this drama." He groaned.

Draco chuckled, and tapped his shoulder reassuringly. "Nonsense, Cyg! This is way more fun that tagging along with bookworms." Draco exclaimed.

"For you maybe." Cygnus added.

He didn't understand why Draco had so much fun with the power struggle of the house. His brother was just too interested in social status, and appearances than more important things.

"Come on, live a little will you?" he teased, and Draco took his hand off his shoulder, and took a step back, standing right next to him, as he looked at the lake ahead of them. "And besides, you and I are sure to be at the top of the hierarchy in no time. Just like out father was." He declared proudly.

Cygnus rolled his eyes. "Great." He drawled.

Draco looked down at him, and Cygnus met his gaze. "Yes great, because after we are at the top no one can tell us what to do. We'll be respected, and looked up to by everyone!" Draco declared, with a childish tone.

Cygnus knew there was more to it than that, knowing full well that to be at the top one must give things up or it.

"While the other houses look down on us." He commented more to himself.

Draco scoffed, and offered him his book back. "Who cares about them? Us snakes have to stick together, we can't be thinking of what the others will think." Draco exclaimed.

Cygnus took his book back, and looked up at his brother amused. If only it were that easy he thought to himself.

* * *

Before anyone goes crazy, I want to say that I don't think Hermione is prejudice at all, in fact she is the exact opposite. The reason why she seems to be prejudice is because she doesn't trust Cygnus, and who can blame her?

Now that, that is out of the way I hoped you like this chapter, and the way i am depicting Hermione and Ron, specially since they will have a big role in the story.

So please review, and see you next chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Mudblood, and Blood-traitor

I'm sorry this is tad late, but here it is.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

After Draco's suggestion, Cygnus had done his best to lie low; for the past two whole weeks in fact. Well he tried at least, seeing as it wasn't at all easy, since Hermione would frequently go to the library alongside Ron, and they both tried to approach him. And seeing as he didn't want to break the promise he made to Draco, he had tried his best to avoid them. Of course there were times when they did catch him off guard, and in those cases he simply told them that he was busy and left, leaving them both confused.

It didn't seat well with him to avoid them, or treat them in such a manor, but he stayed resilient, and kept his promise. Unfortunately, this only seemed to spur the Gryffindor due more as they made it their personal goal to speak to him every time they got the chance. However, their determination didn't last long, and after a week of trying, they seemed to give up; probably getting the message that he did not want to be seen around them, which he found unfortunate.

When Saturday came around, Cygnus woke up rather later than what he was used to. He didn't often over sleep, and when he did, it was usually after a rigorous day. That being said, he didn't understand why his own body clock didn't wake him up earlier, since he had not even been at all tiered the day before, in fact it was quite the opposite. He felt restless, and edgy due to the lack of academic challenge his classes were offering him; not to mention that a few older Slytherins were looking at him strangely. And though the feeling was a bit strange, he figured that it must be the reason why he woke up so late. And he knew it was caused by academic reason, since he refused to believe he was actually home sick, like all other first years were.

After making up his mind that the reason was purely academic, he swiftly got changed in the empty dormitory, and made his way to the clock tower's courtyard, instead of going to the Great hall as he usually did; seeing as he had missed breakfast long ago. As he passed through the halls, he noticed People were going the opposite direction, and he knew that they were going to the main courtyard. It was a simple deduction, seeing as everyone always preferred the entrance courtyard, since it was prettier, and actually had places to seat. But Cygnus always preferred the clock tower's courtyard instead, because people barely spent time there, and only passed by it on their way to more interesting places at the school. This made it the perfect place for doing homework, and not to mention for staying out of people's way, and to not be disturbed- which are all things he liked.

That being said, when he arrived at his destination, he was expecting the courtyard to be void of people as usual. But what he saw was clearly the opposite, and he was shocked to see that there were more people than the usual; seating around, talking to their friends, and enjoying the warm weather while it lasted.

Cygnus, didn't really mind, but when his eyes scanned the area; he huffed annoyed when he noticed that a group of Hufflepuff third years had taken his favourite spot, and were using it to fool around, and socialize. Cygnus glared at them all, and they didn't even notice him, as he walked to the opposite side of the courtyard, and slumped on the grass to do his homework.

As he sat, he kept glaring at the third years, and he attempted to do his homework with the annoying sounds they were making. For a moment he wanted to walk up to them, and tell them to leave; but he did no such thing, and simply continued to do his homework.

Thankfully for him, as the time went by, he soon learn to ignore the loud voices of the Hufflepuffs talking, and he soon found that he was actually enjoying himself, due to the nice weather. And he swiftly wrote the answers to the questions. Of course his moment of peace didn't last long, as he noticed that Draco and his gang –minus the girls- were making their way to him.

"There you are Cyg, I was beginning to wonder where you were." Draco said, as he made his way to where he was seating on the ground.

Cygnus looked up at the blond, giving him an annoyed look. "Oh, great Draco, you found me." He said sarcastically.

Draco looked at him annoyed. "Do you know how long it took me to find you?" he asked exasperatedly, and looked at him as if he was waiting for him answer, but when he didn't Draco huffed. "Anyways, I was wondering if you would hang out with us?" He asked hopeful.

As soon as he heard those words, Cygnus wanted to groan. He didn't really want to be around them at the moment, and much preferred to be left alone. Of course he couldn't say that to his brother, unless he wanted to hurt his fragile feelings that is, and he rather not have to go through that again.

"No thanks Draco, I got homework to do." He explained.

Draco groaned, and scowled. "Really? How can you even have any homework left? You've been doing nothing but homework these past few days!" He exclaimed.

That was true, he had been spending the last few days doing nothing but homework, and didn't spend much time around his friends. It wasn't because he didn't like them, or wanted to polarize himself from them- it was more like he wanted his own space, and wanted to be left alone. Which made sense to him, since he usually kept to himself while at the Malfoy manor, and this behaviour of his wasn't at all odd for him, so Draco should understand that.

"Well I've also, been studying." He added, and Draco gave him a mistrustful look.

"Studying for what exactly? It's not like we have any tests coming up!"

"Well some of us study because we want to, and not because we must Draco." He explained.

Draco, looked at him annoyed, and Blaise sniggered. "Well some of us want their brother to spend time with them during free time, and not just when they have class together." He said with asperity. "But that just seems too much to ask." He added sounding a little hurt.

Cygnus sighed more from amusement, than exasperation. "Yes it's unfortunate we can't always get what we want isn't Draco?" He said, as he looked down at his opened book.

Draco made an annoyed sound, and Cygnus grinned, knowing that he had given up, and would be on his merry way with their friends; to probably bully some unfortunate first years. However they didn't leave, or even say anything, as they stayed rooted on their spot, and he knew something must have kept them there. Intrigued, he was tempted to look up, but choose to keep his eyes fixated on the book he was reading- that was until he heard a familiar female voice.

"Cygnus?" He heard Hermione voice call out, and Cygnus jerked his head up in shock.

His widen eyes quickly landed on the figure of Hermione, who was standing to the left of him, and close to Draco- albeit keeping a respectable large gap between them, and was looking at him a little unsure.

' _What is she doing here?'_ he thought shocked, not understand what she was doing there or if he was imagining her. It was an absurd thing to think, but in his mind it was a viable explanation, since Hermione wouldn't be so reckless to approach him when he was surrounded by a group of Slytherins; specially his brother.

Thinking about Draco; Cygnus's eyes shifted to his brother, worried of what his reaction would be. As expected, Draco was also, looking at Hermione in shock, as his mouth fell open, and he looked like he was trying to find the correct words to say to her.

His reaction was rather comical, but it only lasted for a few seconds, as he seemed to gather himself and glare fiercely at Hermione. "What are you doing here, you filthy mudblood?!" he hissed.

Cygnus turned to look at Hermione expecting her to be glaring back at Draco, but instead he was shocked to see that she kept his gaze strictly fixed on him, as she waited for him to say something.

Unsure of what to do, Cygnus greeted her. "Hmm, hi Hermione." Was all he could come up with, to say. "Is there a way I can help you?" he added, as he noticed that Hermione was looking at him strangely, as if she had a favour to ask him. All the while he tried to ignore Draco gaze as he spoke.

"Well yes. You see I was wondering why you haven't been coming to the library lately, and I wanted to make sure you are alright." She explained, once more ignoring the other Slytherins who moving closer, and closer, as if they planned to attack her.

Cygnus wondered, if she could not see, and feel them glaring holes at her? That actually seemed to be the case, since she looked unperturbed by it all, and he worried that the others might actually do something. Thankfully however, they stopped advancing and they continued to glare, not saying or doing anything, as if they waited for something to happen. However, Draco was never one to keep quiet, and much less after he had been ignored.

"I asked you a question!" he bellowed, quite loudly, and Cygnus noticed that a few people had turned away from their own conversation to look at them instead.

As he turned to look at his brother, he noticed that his hands were clenched into fist. Draco was clearly mad, and he worried that Hermione might continue to ignore the blond, knowing that it would be a bad decision on her part. But he was relieved when Hermione turned to face his Draco taking a deep breath; Unable to keep ignoring him any longer. "I wasn't talking to you." She exclaimed, confidently and turned to look back at him instead, ignoring Draco once more.

'That _was definitely not the best idea'_ he thought.

Cygnus kept a watchful eye on his brother, as he went from his usual pale skin to deep red from all the anger, and embarrassment. Obviously Hermione's clear disregard of him infuriated Draco, as he took a step towards her, and Cygnus was tempted to reach for his wand just in case Draco went insane and did something to Hermione. It wasn't at all impossible, knowing Draco's anger and lack of patience. But he also, knew that his brother wouldn't do something that stupid either, so he just kept his hand close to his wand.

He kept glaring at Draco, and the atmosphere around them became palpable from tension. He would protect Hermione if Draco did something; there was no doubt about that. So when Draco took a step towards the unsuspecting Hermione, Cygnus reached for his wand. But just as his hand touched the tip of his wand, Draco stopped advancing, and simply stood near her, while he glared at Hermione's back. Cygnus relaxed for a second, and was about to look at Hermione once more- when Draco suddenly reached for her.

With lightning speed, Cygnus swiftly took out his wand, but before he could stop his brother; Ron came out of nowhere, and pushed Draco away almost causing him to fall.

It took everyone a few seconds to realize what happened, as the brutes kept looking around as if they didn't see who the culprit was, and Blaise's smirk was wiped from his mouth, and he walked up to Draco to help him. And Draco kept staring at Ron with raised brows, as if he didn't really understand what had happened. But then Draco seemed to gather himself, and his fist began to shake, and bared his teeth. Meanwhile the others followed his brother's example, and they all glared at the two Gryffindors -and that is when pandemonium broke out.

His group of Slytherin friends quickly swarmed in on the redhead, especially the brutes who looked like they wanted to cause serious pain to Ron. However, before they could do that Cygnus quickly shoot up to his feet, and swiftly went to the middle of the Slytherins, and the two Gryffindors -more specifically between Ron, and Draco who looked like they were about ready to tear each other apart, with their own hands.

He knew that this was something that had been built up, and it wasn't merely caused by Hermione. The Gryffindor had simply been the spark that lead everyone to explode, and to get everyone on edge.

"Everyone calm down!" he bellow, but neither group was even looking at him, except for Hermione who looked pale, and guilty that she had caused this.

"Get out of the way Cygnus!" Draco commanded, not even looking at him while he did. Cygnus knew that by the tone of his brother's voice, he knew that he was close to doing something that would get him into trouble. There was no way he would allow that to happen.

He needed to diffuse the situation before Draco, and Ron lunged at each other, and before they both got detention for months, not to mention got points deducted from Slytherin.

"So the two of you can fight each other, and get everyone into trouble?" he asked, keeping his ground even as the two boys advanced. Neither of them seemed like they even heard him, and even his group of friends were not paying attention to him.

Not having any other choice, Cygnus swiftly, and expertly raised his wand just a little, ready to use it if he needed to. As he had expected Draco eyes quickly followed his hand, and his eyes widen. Cygnus turned to look at the other Slytherins and saw that they were backing away; finally getting the message, that he wasn't joking.

"Calm down." He commanded, and the Slytherins including his brother were now solely focused on him. However, Ron was still glaring at Draco, and looked like he wanted to lunge at the blond.

As if Hermione knew what he was thinking, she stepped in. "Ron, clam down this is only a misunderstanding." She stepped towards Ron, placed a hand on his shoulder, and the redhead quickly deflated.

Now that everyone had calmed down, and now that he knew that a fight wouldn't start, Cygnus put his wand away, and looked at the entire courtyard to see if a Professor had noticed them. Thankfully there were no Professors to be seen, but there were groups of people looking at them.

Cygnus sighed, and turned to face Hermione and Ron, giving his back to his friends. "Are you ok?" he asked Hermione concerned.

"Y-yes I'm fine, Ron stopped him before he could lay a hand on me." She stuttered.

Cygnus nodded, happy that no harm came to her. "I'm gland, and I'm sorry if my brother frightened you." He apologize courteously, and Hermione looked confused by his words.

"It' alright, it' not like-"

"Are we forgetting the fact that this bloody oaf tackled me, and practically sent me to the ground?!" Draco snapped, pointing at Ron, while also, interrupting Hermione.

Cygnus clenched his hands. He was getting more and more irritated by Draco.

"Only because you were going to do Merlin knows what to Hermione, you snake!" Ron bellows, as he got closer to the Hermione.

"Wel-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Cygnus turned around and glared daggers at his brother. He clenched his yaw, as he was truly angry at him, not just because he interrupted his pleasant morning, but because he had come near to probably hurting Hermione physically. Bullying was one thing, but actually hurting someone –especially someone that didn't deserve it- that was another thing.

Draco opened his mouth, and quickly shut it when he noticed that all his anger was directed at him. "You do well to apologize to Hermione -Draco." He demanded coldly.

Draco scoffed, trying to sound brave in front of the others, but he only managed to sound nervous. "As if! They were the ones that came to us!"

"But it was you who started the fight!" he hissed loudly, taking a step towards his brother, who visibly shrank as he saw how angry he was.

"But she's a mudblood." He protested weakly.

"I don't care Draco, apologize." Cygnus glared at the blond, who was now looking at the ground with a guilty expression.

Draco huffed, and glared at him. "Fine.." He summited, and Cygnus stepped away so that Draco could face her. "I am sorry Hermione Granger." He said through gritted teeth, as if it pained him to say those words.

Cygnus nodded in approval, and looked back at the two Gryffindors, who were looking at Draco with open mouths, and wide eyes.

"Apology accepted…" Hermione mumbled, as if she could not believe that the blond was apologizing.

Cygnus smiled, now that everything has settled down, but then he heard Draco made a disgusted sound, and Cygnus grit his teeth. Couldn't he just apologize, and let it go? Did he have to be so difficult?

This was the last straw; he didn't want to be around his brother, or he might just snap. And though he had told Draco he wouldn't hang around the two Gryffindors, he didn't at all cared at this point, since it was Draco who pushed him.

"I'm going to walk the grounds, do you guys want to come with me?" He asked, looking at Hermione and Ron, who looked stunned, clearly not expecting him to say that, and they were not the only ones.

"What?" snarled his brother from where Cygnus left him. "You can't hang out with them, they're Gryffindors!" Draco screeched reluctantly, sounding hurt, and betrayed.

Despite his resolve, Cygnus felt a little guilty about his decision, but he didn't turn back or say anything to neither his brother, nor his friends, who were no doubt just as shocked. He just kept walking away, with the two Gryffindors following him closely behind, without saying a word.

Cygnus didn't turn back, as he kept on walking by the grounds, not really having a destination, or really paying any attention to where he was going. His thoughts were too focused on his brother, and how he felt both guilty, and angry at him, and for a brief moment he even thought about going back to apologize, but he figure that he will have the chance later on tonight. And yet as he thought about apologizing, he knew he wouldn't really do it in the end; not when he was on the right of the situation. His brother had been asking for this ever since they set foot in the castle, and though he had often given him leeway before, he was through with it. Not to mention that he refused to let anyone tell him who he could, and couldn't be friends with.

"Can we stop, we've been walking in circles for at least ten minutes!" Hermione admonished, sounding exhausted.

Cygnus snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to look at the two Gryffindors he had forgotten were following him around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice we walked so much?" he apologized sheepishly, and turning around to face them.

Ron was sweating from being under the sun, not to mention that it was still summer, and it was quite hot today. Hermione was also, sweating however not as profoundly.

"It's ok, I figure you must still be angry at Mal- Draco." She caught herself before saying Malfoy.

"Yea, he can really get to me sometimes." He admitted, and Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"Yes he can be, and can be very intimidating at times, but you still stood up to him." She remarked, looking at him with appreciation. "So thank you for helping me."

Cygnus placed his hand on the back of his neck, unsure of what to think, or say. He knew that she would be appreciative of him standing up for her, but he didn't want her gratitude for it either. Also, no one had ever thanked him, nor had he ever done anything like this before.

"It was nothing really." He mumbled a little embarrassed.

"Nothing? Blimey Cygnus, you stood up to that twat! I've never seen anyone do that, it was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, unable to contain his smile, and excitement from his voice.

On regular circumstances he would have glared at however called his brother a twat –only he could say that- but seeing how excited Ron was, he couldn't help but smile a little at the redheads reaction. He had never seen someone react in such a carefree way. Being raised by pureblood, he was used to the very serious way people carried themselves, so such things like excitement was odd, and Cygnus was finding it interesting, and amusing.

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished, but the redhead didn't stop smiling.

"It's ok Hermione, I don't mind." He reassured her, and smiled at her.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "If you say so… I just thought you wouldn't appreciate Ron addressing Draco in such a way."

"Not really. I mean, he is my brother, but even I know he can be a twat at times." He admitted, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"That he is." Ron agreed, nodding his head.

"But won't the other be angry at you? I mean you did stand up to them, to help us." Hermione added thoughtfully.

Cygnus looked at her thoughtfully. "They probably will be, and they won't want to talk to me for a while, but they'll come around." He reassured her, but Hermione didn't look to sure.

Cygnus knew that his friends would be mad, and that they will hold a grudge against him, but he also, knew that it wouldn't last forever. His friends were loyal -at least Blaise, Terence, and Draco were- so he knew that they wouldn't hate him forever, and that in time he could make them see his way.

"Anyways what composed you to talk to me, when I was surrounded by all my friends?" He asked, changing the conversation before Hermione could make a big deal out of it.

Hermione straightened her back, and raised her nose in the air a little. "Like I said before, I was worried about you, and I wasn't going to be stopped by a couple of bullies." She claimed, quite confidently, and a little arrogantly.

"Yea I thought she was mental when I saw her approaching you, and I tried to warn her, but I don't think anyone could have stopped her." Ron remarked.

Cygnus arched his brow, shocked by Hermione. So she knew that they would respond negatively to her, and yet she approached him, because she was both worried, and too proud to be stopped by the other Slytherins. He was impressed.

"Though, I admit that it was not my intention to start a fight, or get you in trouble with your friends Cygnus." She added, looking guilty.

He knew it really wasn't her fault; sure she could have chosen a better time to approach him, but none of what happened had really been her fault. And how could it? Since she had no idea that Draco would snap, heck, he had no idea Draco would snap, and he is his brother.

"It's not your fault really, it was them that started the whole fight." He reassured once more, but Hermione didn't appear too convinced.

"Yea, and I was expecting you to take Draco's side when you came between us!" said Ron, stills shocked by his reaction.

He supposed that Ron would get that reaction, since no other Slytherin had ever done something like that, as far as he knew at least. Nor did he think that any pureblood had ever done that for him, or even his entire family for that matter, and he felt a little sorry. But that didn't mean that he was on the same page as Ron, and he needed him to know that.

"Don't get me wrong Ron, I do take my brother's side, and stand up for him. But when he is clearly in the wrong I won't blindly follow him, and stand by while he makes a fool of himself." He declared, expecting Ron's expression of awe to change to one of hostility.

Instead however, he nodded fully understanding what he was saying. "I guess that makes sense, I do that with my own brother Percy sometimes." Ron stated, and it was Cygnus's turn to be in shock.

Just then -when his mouth fell open, at Ron's reaction- somebody bumped into him quite roughly, and Cygnus couldn't stop himself from falling on his back, giving out a pained huff when he landed.

"Are you ok mate?" asked Ron, as he and Hermione approached him, and helped him to his feet. Cygnus stroked his back, and looked up to glare at the giant man before him, that had bumped into him, and who was slowly turning around to face him.

When his face was revealed, Cygnus knew who the man was- not that it was very difficult. The giant who had lead them to Hogwarts the first day, was standing over all of them, looking at Cygnus with a guilty expression.

"Sorry, I wasn looking ter where I was goin." Apologized the man, as he looked down at Cygnus. As soon as the big man's eyes landed on him, his eyes widen in shock.

"My, yeh must be Harry Potter! I hear you were in the castle, but I didn' believe it!" the giant man exclaimed, quite excited, while he and the others looked up at him unsure, and his brows twitched from hearing the name.

Cygnus wanted to glare at the man, and spitefully tell him that his name is Cygnus Malfoy, but he couldn't very well do that. Hermione, and Ron were watching, and he didn't want to end up on the bad side of the man either. So Cygnus pulled on his inquisitive mask, and looked at the man charmingly.

"Hello -er-?" He asked, not remembering what the man's name was, and thinking that the giant would get angry at him for it.

But the scruffy looking man didn't seem to mind, as he chuckled. "Name' Rubeus Hagrid. I am the keeper of keys ere at Hogwarts." He declared proudly, as if his job was a title given to a noble wizard. And Cygnus supposed that for the tall man, it probably was.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid, my name is Cygnus Malfoy." He greeted, and Hagrid looked confused by the name he used.

"A Malfoy? Yeh sure bout that?" he asked, confused.

Well eh certainly was not expecting that reaction. "What do you mean?" he asked intrigued. He did not yet know how this man found out he is Harry Potter, since he is sure that he wasn't at the feast.

"You ave Lily eyes." He said simply, and Cygnus eyebrow shoot up.

No one had ever said that, in fact no one had ever said he looked like his real parents -not that they would, since the only ones that knew were hostile towards the Potters, and wouldn't say such a thing. But that didn't mean that he had never wondered if he had some traits from them. And now that he knew he had his mother's eyes, he was intrigued to know what other similarities he had with the Potters.

Seeing as he wasn't responding, Hermione stepped in. "He is Harry Potter, but we all just recently found out." Hermione commented, and Hagrid seemed to understand, as he nodded his larger head.

"Oh, I see. Aye, now that I remember Dumbledore mita say somethin like that." Hagrid remembered, looking like he was remembering an old memory. "Anyway, it was nice seein you Cygnus, but I mus be going now."

Snapping out of his shock, Cygnus smiled at Hagrid. "It was nice meeting you Hagrid." Cygnus said, unsure if he should shake hand with the man, as he usually did when he met someone. So Cygnus just waited for him to offer him his hand, but when the large man just smiled, turned around and waved, he and the two Gryffindors waved back.

"That is one tall man!" Ron exclaimed, and turned around to face them. "Anyways, I'm tired of walking aimlessly around the grounds, so how about we head to the quidditch pitch? I heard my brothers, and a few of his friends will be practising there, so I reckon we can go watch them." Ron said excitedly.

Hermione groaned as soon as she heard the name quidditch, but Cygnus wasn't at all opposed to the idea. He liked quidditch, and he liked watching even if he wasn't going to take part in the fun of playing. Not to mention that he didn't feel like doing his homework, or studying after what had happened with Draco.

"Sure, that would be fun." He agreed, and Ron seemed to light up instantly.

"You like quidditch?" he asked expectantly.

"Of course, both my brother, and I share the same love for the sport." He declared, and Ron smiled as if it was Christmas.

It seemed that Cygnus finally found something they both had in common. However, he was sure he wasn't as big a fan of the sport as Ron probably was.

"Really? I love quidditch too!" he exclaimed, taking a step towards him. "What's your favourite team?"

Cygnus smiled, at the redhead excitement. "The Montrose Magpies!" he claimed confidently, and Ron groaned, and made a disgusted face.

"Really? And let me guess you are a fan of the Irish national team?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, they are the best team by far. They are practically undefeated, since there has never been a seeker that could beat Aidan Lynch." Cygnus proclaimed proudly, and Ron groaned again. "So what is your favourite team?"

He expected Ron to like a team like the Ballycastle Bats, or a team along that line. He didn't at all expect what He told him however.

"The Chudley Cannons." Ron answered, and Cygnus had to stop himself from throwing himself to the ground laughing.

' _Why would anyone like the Chudley Cannons?'_ He thought to himself. They always came in last, and are an overall horrible team. Not to mention that there was no way they would ever win the cup.

"The Chudley Cannons really?" he laughed, not mockingly just amused.

Ron huffed, but he didn't look hurt by Cygnus reaction; he was clearly used to the reaction. "Yea, yea laugh for now, but I will have the last laugh when they win the cup one day, just you wait!"

Cygnus laughed harder this time, unsure if he had ever laughed so hard in his life. "Sure Ron, whatever you say."

"I'm not kidding, and so will the Bulgarian team!" he declared confidently.

Cygnus snorted, but didn't say anything as they all made their way to the quidditch pitch while Hermione rolled her eyes every time they spoke about the sport. And as they walked both he, and Ron seemingly forgot about their prejudice towards each other, as they all enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Some of you maybe wondering if Cygnus likes Hermione is any way? Well I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I have to remind you guys that Cygnus is just eleven. And while he does behave like he is much older, he still sometimes behaves the way normal eleven year olds do. So that being said, I will say that no, he isn't really interested in her that way, but that doesn't mean he isn't fascinated by her either, and this will lead to something else down the line.

Also, some of you may think Ron's personality and actions are weird, but to be honest I don't think they are so odd for his character. I know Ron, was a bit of a prat in the first movie/book, but I don't think he is a bad person, or overly prejudice as the Slytherins -that doesn't mean he can't be either. But I completely believe that Ron is a character that can change, in ways that neither Harry, or Hermione ever could in the series- I mean he has a very stereotypical wizard's view on things, but quickly changed when he realized that the way he thought was wrong.

So hope you likes this chapter, please review, and see you next chap.


	12. Chapter 12: Outcomes

Chapter 12

Outcomes

* * *

After the dispute, and after he had stood up for Hermione; things had started to change quite dramatically, very fast. So fast in fact, that by the end of that day, everyone in Slytherin had -of course- heard of what happened. And after that it didn't take long for everyone to alienate from him, as if he had a disease. It was difficult, and annoying to see -even some of his own friends- look at him with disgust, and watch them sneer with contempt every time they passed by him. It was making his life harder, and it was all thanks to Flint, and his group of friends; not to mention the rest of the Slytherin house who seemed to hang at his every word, as the sixth year got more popular at his expense.

Cygnus had hoped that things would settle down, and that everyone would forget about what happened, but after a few weeks; things only seemed to get worse, by the day. Flint and a few of his friends –mostly the Slytherin quidditch team members- had chosen to tease, and ridicule him every time they could, while everyone stood by, and watched. Well mostly everyone, except for a selected few of the Gryffindor house, and of course –Hermione, and Ron.

He was glad that his new found friends were always there to help him out, and stand up for him when they could. And through that, Cygnus saw that everything wasn't so bad, especially after making new friends in the Gryffindor house. And he made those friends, just after Ron took them all to the quidditch pitch. With excitement, Ron had taken no time to introduce him to a few of his friends, and older years. They were of course a bit confused at first, and skeptical of him; all except Ron's older twin brothers Fred, and George, who were quick to throw a few jokes, and treat him the same they did the others. Cygnus didn't know what to think of either of them, seeing as he had never met someone quite like them before, but after a few days he found that he was beginning to actually like the twins, and liked hanging out with them.

And while the twins were very open, the other Gryffindors were a little more difficult, especially Seamus who didn't trust him one bit. The Gryffindor took to glaring, and even say a few harsh words the first few days, which Cygnus just pretended not to notice, or hear. And that seemed to be the right call, since Seamus stopped being so hostile towards him, and actually began to open up to him rather quickly, after he realized that he wasn't a threat, and that his intentions to befriend the Gryffindors is genuine. That didn't mean that everyone was the same, and there was one who no matter what didn't trust him, and that person was Neville. The rather meek, Gryffindor; kept his distance, and looked at him with judging eye, but he wasn't being hostile towards him either. Cygnus wasn't mad or annoyed by Neville's attitude, since he understood his reaction towards him, seeing as he was constantly bullied by his brothers and the entire Slytherin house. So he didn't expect him to just forget that, and be best friends with him. But apart from Neville, everyone was becoming more and more acceptant of him, even the older years -who were shocked at first- but now they didn't even bat an eye every time he approached them.

Yes he had gained quite a few, new friends, but not everything was perfect either. His brother and most of their friends –except Blaise- were keeping a large gap from him. And that did hurt him a little, especially his brother; who he thought would stand with him no matter what. At that thought he always wanted to be angry at him, but then he remembered that he was no less guilty of their recent fall out. He was just as guilty as Draco, since he had broken his promise to no hang around with the Gryffindors, something he still felt guilty over. Some days he was tempted to apologize, but his pride stopped him every time, seeing as he refused to be the one to come crawling back to Draco. It was especially tense when they had classes and more so they had to sleep in the same dormitory. So it was with a heavy heart that He accepted Draco's attitude, and was actually thankful that he hadn't said anything to their parents, knowing that they would probably find a way to come straight to Hogwarts pull his ear, and scold him for making friends with such people.

Cygnus had made it his goal to keep himself as far away from Draco, and his brother did the same. He wished that was the same for Flint, and his friends, which he tried to ignore, but found that it was actually pretty difficult to do that. He had of course not given them any reaction, every time they chose to mock him, or ridicule him; knowing that if he gave them any reaction, that would only encourage them, so he kept his mouth shut. Unfortunately that wasn't the same for Ron, who apparently already considered him his best mate, and always stood up to him. And Cygnus appreciated it, but he knew Ron was only making things worse.

One day Ron had gone too far with Flint, as he had called him a few rather crud names –one of which was calling his mother a troll. He could remember vividly how Flint had gone red from anger, and the older boy looked like he wanted to beat him to death. Of course, before that could happen, the twins jumped in, and helped Ron out. They did that by throwing a dungbomb straight at Flint's face, and they chased the disgusted older students, by throwing them other unpleasant things. It had been quite comical to watch, as the twins ran after Flint and his gang, and even more so when Peeves got involved, and threw buckets of dirty water at all of them. Not to mention when Percy noticed the commotion, and gave chase after his brothers. Of course the twins, and Percy got drenched, and the twins had gotten detection for their little prank. Cygnus had been fearful that they would resent him, but they never said anything, or even said that they regretted what they did.

Of course that was not the end of it, as the twins then choose to change Flint's hair to red, and wrote 'Gryffindor' in big bold letters upon his forehead. And Cygnus didn't know how they manage to do that, but he didn't really care as he laughed alongside Ron when he first saw Flint walk around ashamed, and self-conscious. Of course Flint noticed, and he blamed it all on him.

"Potter!" Flint had bellowed, and had made his way towards him angrily. But before the angry sixth year could do anything, Percy came forth and stopped Flint from doing anything to him, which only angered the Slytherin more.

Of course Cygnus was grateful for the Gryffindors help, and he actually liked being around them, since he could just let go and have fun, instead of being wound up every time as he was with the Slytherins. But that didn't mean that he didn't miss the snakes, or that he didn't wish that he could have both them, and the lions. He is a Slytherin at heart after all, that much he knew; so it was only natural that he wished he could fit in with them once more. And he did try sometimes, but almost everyone walked away when he did -except for Blaise, and Terence who talked to him despite what the others said, or thought.

His social life is at a difficult time, at the moment, but at least his academic life was still thriving. Cygnus was –to no surprise- doing quite well in class. He was getting perfect grades at everything, and every Professor seemed to like him, even McGonagall who had taken a liking to him, after he befriended the Gryffindors. Snape was also, treating him much the same way he always did, despite the rift between him and the other Syltherins. And being who he was, the potions master never once commented about Cygnus's social life. Cygnus also, noticed that Dumbledore was giving him kinder smiles, and his eyes twinkled every time he looked at him. And of course, Hagrid had taken every opportunity to talk to him, Ron, and Hermione, and they had even befriended the tall man, somewhat.

Yes, everything was actually changing, in ways he wouldn't have expected. And everyone seemed to like the fact that he was befriending the Gryffindors, all except the Slytherins. One day he learned just how much they opposed the idea of him hanging out with 'the enemy'.

* * *

It started as a normal day as always. He had woken up, and found that everyone was still as sleep as always. Not wanting to wake them up, he went straight to where his robes were hanged by the chimney; he left them there so that when he wore them the next day, they would be pleasantly warm.

With tiered eyes, he looked to where his robes where supposed to be hanging, but found that they were nowhere in sight. His eyes quickly widen, with concern, and he quickly approached the empty hanger. His robes where nowhere in sight, and what's more his bag had also, gone missing.

Confused and angry that someone had messed with his things; he quickly made his way to the common room. As always the common room was empty this early in the day, and as Cygnus looked around, it wasn't too hard to locate his robes. His robes were hanging from the ceiling, and what's more they had been changed to pink.

Cygnus arched his brow, as he looked at his robes unamused. If they thought this was great prank, then they obviously lacked imagination. He knew that he could change his robes back to normal with a simple spell; any idiot would know how to do that. So he wasn't worried about his robes, but what he was really worried for was for his school work, so he looked around for it. He looked everywhere, under every piece of furniture, and every corner they could have hide it in, but after a few long minutes of looking he couldn't find it.

Giving up, and losing patience, he whip out his wand. " Accio bag!" he said, performing the spell, and waited patiently for his bag to come to him.

But after a little while, the bag never turned up, and he was confused. Accio usually worked with almost everything, unless said object had been obliterated, which he didn't want to believe they did. That was when he heard a strange screeching sound coming from the windows looking out to the lake.

Concerned, and curious, Cygnus made his way towards the large windows, and was shocked, and angry to see that the thing making the sound was none other than his bag, which was on the other side of the glass, and continuously bumping into the glass trying to get to him. They had thrown his school things in the lake? How could they? He would have much preferred that they had messed with his trunk, but his school things? Now that he couldn't bear.

"Like the view eh, Potter!" mocked Flint, and a few others laughed alongside the older Slytherin.

Cygnus, clenched his jaw, and he turned around, angrily clenching his hands into fists, and glaring at the brute. "What did you do to my bag Flint?" he spit the name out.

Flint sniggered, and the others followed his example. "Why isn't it obvious? I sent it for a swim in the great lake, just as you were sleeping soundly in your bed."

Cygnus clenched his hands so tightly; he thought his fingers would break. But despite the pain, it was the only thing keeping him from cursing Flint, and sending him straight to the hospital wing. Not that he didn't want to hurt him -because he really did- but because he didn't see the brute as important enough to get himself expelled for. So Cygnus took a deep breath, got his temper in control, and made his way to where his robes were floating.

"Accio robes." He called, and his clothe flew to him, while the other Slytherins laughed and mocked him.

"What is it Potter, too much of a coward to stand up for yourself? Or do you need the mudbloods, and blood traitors you call friends to do it for you?" mocked Flint, as Cygnus passed by him, and made his way to the showers, without looking at him.

Once inside the showers, and seeing as he was alone, Cygnus headed straight to the sink to splash some water on his reddening face, hoping that it would calm him down.

"Are you crying Potter?" Flint called out from behind the room, and Cygnus could hear everyone laugh.

Cygnus tensed up, grasped the sink tightly, and looked at the mirror with furry, as it began to crack, until he couldn't even see himself in the mirror. He really hated Flint, and if it he hadn't made that damn promise to his father, and the fact that he could get expelled; he would have cursed the bloody brute long ago. And it would be very simple to do, knowing that Flint was probably not as skilful with a wand. All he had to do is go out, and do it.

Just as the dark thought entered his mind, he took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, he kept telling himself, getting him riled up is exactly what Flint wanted in the first place, and he'll be damned before he gave Flint what he wanted.

Cygnus took another deep breath, and mange to regain his composure, and repaired the mirror with a flick of hi wand. He then looked down at his pink robes, and with his wand he turned them back to their normal tint; he of course looked through them to make sure that he had gotten all the pink out of them. Once happy with the results, he put his robes on, exited the showers, made his way past the laughing older years, and exited the common room. Usually he would go to the Great hall, but he needed to go to the Great Lake, and accio his bag once more.

On his way to the Great Lake, he was met with a few Slytherins, who glared, and sneered at him, while Cygnus just clenched his fists, and tried to ignore them. Didn't they have anything better to do than stare at him? _'Apparently not'_ he thought, as they began to mock him, and he wanted to turn around and curse them.

"Hey Cyg, wait up!" the familiar voice of Ron called out.

Cygnus unclenched his fist, and turned around to see Ron walking towards him. He waited for his friend, even though he wanted to be alone at the moment. He knew that Ron probably wouldn't understand, and would take it the wrong way if he said he didn't want to be around him at the moment. He didn't want to lose another friend, so he just nodded his greeting when he was in front of him.

"You know the Great hall is down that way." Ron pointed to the opposite direction, to where he was headed.

Cygnus gave him a curt nodded, turned around, and kept walking to the direction he was going, with Ron following closely behind.

"Flint threw my school bag in the Great Lake. So now I have to go get it, and hope that nothing got ruined!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Ron made a pained sound. "Sorry to hear that Mate, that really sucks." Ron lamented, and kept walking beside him.

They both walked down the corridors in relative silence, while all of the other Slytherins kept staring, and sneer at him. He usually never paid them any mind, but today he felt like anything could set him off.

Soon they made it to the shores of the lake, and Cygnus took out his wand. "Accio bag." He called out, and once more he worried that the bag wouldn't come, but after a little while, the bag emerged from the water and floated towards him; dripping with water, and covered in seaweed.

"How did you learn that spell?" asked Ron in shock, and awe as Cygnus caught his wet bag from the air.

"My parents hired the best tutors, so I know quite a few spells." He said offhandedly, as he opened is bag and looked through his stuff.

As he expected, everything was drenched. Cygnus opened each of his books, and hopelessly looked through them to see if they were ok. Thankfully his textbooks were fine, but his own written assignments, and parchment were drenched, and the ink was dripping down the paper, making it unreadable.

Cygnus gripped one of his assignments, and crumpled up the parchment with fury. It was one thing to mess with his robes, and even with him, but his school things was another thing. Not to mention that the assignments due today, are going to be late.

"I'm going to kill him!" he hissed coldly, fully meaning it.

"Maybe we can see if we can fix it, I mean there must be something we can-"

"No, there is nothing we can do Ron!" he bellow, and Ron took a cautious step back away from him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

It wasn't Ron's fault that Flint had thrown his school work into the Great Lake, or anything to do with the Slytherins. In fact it was quite the opposite, Ron –along with Hermione- had made the difficult times more bearable. And they never once complained, or even said anything when they got caught up with his own problems.

"It's alright; I get how frustrating this is." Ron assured him, and Cygnus had to smile a little after that.

Through his many faults, and the rocky beginning of their friendship; he found that Ron is actually a very reliable person, and he found that he had quickly regarded him as a close friend as he did Terence, or Blaise.

"Well getting angry won't fix anything, so let's go to the great hall, and get something to eat." He said, and Ron nodded.

* * *

After the events of the morning, the whole day was horrible, and Cygnus's mood was foul, as he had little patience for anything. He had of course told Hermione what happened, seeing as she noticed that something was up. And of course, Hermione was shocked to hear what had happened, and she instantly suggested that they go straight to a Professor -preferably McGonagall. Of course Cygnus did no such thing; seeing as a small part of him was still loyal to Slytherin. And like any Slytherin, they always sort their problems out in private; everyone knew that, even Flint and the others only bullied him a little while outside the common room, but not enough to get in trouble, or get points deducted. However, when they were inside the common room, everything was different. He had tried to explain that to Hermione, but she didn't understand, and simply kept telling him to tell a Professor, which only annoyed him more.

As the day went by, his mood got worse, as every Professor looked greatly disappointed that he didn't have his work completed. They had asked him the reason why his school work was not done, and –just as he did with Hermione- he didn't tell them anything. He simply told them that he had forgotten, and that he could have it by the end of the day; to which all of them agreed, seeing as he the behaviour was odd for him. A few of them even asked him if everything was ok –mainly McGonagall. Cygnus just nodded like a fool every time, and reassured them that everything was fine.

It was quite frustrating to let Flint get away with everything that he had done, but he knew he had no choice. Not to mention, that he rather do anything than give Flint the satisfaction, of knowing that he got to him. And that is something he would get, if the professors got involved. No, he would never allow that to happen, he needed to deal with it himself.

When lunch time came about, he didn't feel like talking to anyone, and much less seating in the Slytherin table. And what was the point anyways? Everyone would just scoot away from him, as if he was ridden with disease. So instead of going to the Slytherin table, Cygnus simply made his way to the Gryffindor one, and sat with Ron, Hermione, and the others. No one had bat an eye when he approached, and sat with them, seeing as this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time either, so they all pretty much accepted him by now.

When lunch was served he ate away at his food, keeping his gaze down, and glaring at his food with anger, as if his food had been the reason why everything was happening to him.

"Cat's got your tongue, Cyg?" Asked Fred, with a teasing tone from across the table.

Cygnus made a grumbling sound, but didn't look up at the twin. He was not in the mood to deal with his antics at the moment. He also, worried that he might snap if he spoke, so he just kept quiet and kept eating his food.

"I think a snake would be more likely Fred." George commented, with a teasing tone much like his twin.

"Stop teasing him. Cyg's had a pretty rough day." Ron admonish, from where he sat beside him.

Cygnus lip quirked up a little. He was thankful that Ron was helping him out, but at the same time, he knew that Ron couldn't really keep his brothers quiet, especially not the twins. Surprisingly however, it was neither of them who commented when Ron asked them to stop.

"What happened?" asked Seamus.

Ron shifted from where he sat beside him, so that he could face Seamus. "Flint, and his gang of goons decided to throw Cyg's bag into the great lake. So all of Cygs school work got ruined, and now he's got to do it all before the end of the day."

Pained sound came from all across him, as they sympathize with him. "Ouch, that must really suck." Remarked Dean, and everyone agreed.

It did indeed suck thought Cygnus to himself, but it was worse than that, Flint had manage to make him look like a fool in front of every Professor. Cygnus clenched his fork harder, almost to the point of bending it.

"Want us to show him who's boss, eh Cyg?" George asked.

And while Cygnus wanted to say yes -just to see George, and Fred prank the older Slytherin- he knew that allowing them to do so, would be a bad idea, and only make things worse.

"Yea and this time, we can try to see if we can get is hair to turn pink, and stay that way for an entire month!" Exclaimed Fred, and a few other chuckled at the twins' antics.

Cygnus groaned once more. "No please, I mean I appreciate it and all, but this will only make it worse." He pleaded, knowing full well that the twins probably won't listen to him -not like they listened to anybody.

"If you say so." Said George, and Cygnus brows shoot up in shock, when they greed so easily. "Still that won't stop us from setting a dungbomb on him when he least expects it."

Cygnus hopes where shattered right away, and he wanted to bang his head against the table.

"And, from turning his hair pink, don't forget George!" Added Fred.

Cygnus did groan this time. Why did they have to be so difficult, why did this whole day have to happen? Now not only did he have to put up with Flint hating him for being around Gryffindors, but also, because someone turned his hair pink. And he knew that for some reason, Flint will blame him for it.

"No one will be turning anyone's hair pink." Hermione declared, confidently as if the twins would actually do what she says.

The twins shifted on their seats. "And why is that?" asked Fred, with an amused tone.

Leave it to Hermione to actually stand up to him, he thought.

"Because you'll only be making Cyg's life more difficult." She admonished, and George snorted.

"Come now Hermione, you sound like our mom! And besides no harm ever came from pranking somebody, especially when they ask for it."

Cygnus finally looked up, and saw Fred nodded in agreement. "Yea, and it's not like he won't appreciate it. His hair's an awful tone of brown!" He said wisely.

Ron scoffed. "More like make him hate you for it." He commented.

"Well those who hate us just don't know how to laugh Ron -like Perce for example." Said Fred turning to face Percy, whose ears twitch after hearing them say his name, but he didn't look their way.

"Yea, one would think the guy was born without the ability to laugh! I don't think we are even related to him, to be honest!" George admonished, while he pointed at his older brother.

Cygnus looked at Percy, as the older Gryffindor turn to look at the twins with narrowed eyes, and clearly annoyed. "Stop talking about me behind my back." He reprimanded, but the twins acted as if he didn't even speak, and simply kept looking at Ron and him.

"You see?"

George, turned to look at Fred and gave him a wicked smile -one Cygnus knew could not mean any good.

"Hey Fred if we do manage to turn Flinnis hair pink, we have to try it on Perce, maybe that way he'll start to lighten up." Gorge exclaimed, excitedly.

Cygnus snorted at the twins new nickname for Flint, and he could only imagine Flint's reaction if he was called that name.

"You two… you know mom will have a fit if she heard that you've been pranking Percy again." Ron warned, and the twins scoffed.

"Don't worry about us Ronnikins, you just eat your food." They both said in sync, and Ron huffed and went back to eating.

After that the conversation changed, and no one really spoke about Cygnus, and his problem with the other Slytherin. Meanwhile, he took the opportunity to keep eating, and didn't join in the conversation, even when the twins tried to take away his fork, which he had angrily glared at them and they stopped. Eventually everyone got the jest, and they didn't try to talk to him, so Cygnus ate in peace at the table that was not his own.

While he kept to himself, he could feel the numerous eyes on him -mostly Hermione who he noticed staring at him worriedly. But there was one more gaze he could feel on him, and he had a hunch he knew who it belonged to.

Cygnus looked over his back, towards to the Slytherin table, and his eyes quickly met Draco's. He knew it had to be him who would be staring at him, and he felt a pang of guilt when he realized that this was probably the first time their eyes had met in such a long time.

And now –after weeks of avoidance- he noticed that Draco wasn't giving him the cold and angry look he usually gave him nowadays. But rather, was giving him a genuinely worried look, and for what? Cygnus did not know, but he knew that it couldn't be any good. He kept looking at Draco to see if he could find anything, from just looking at him. But then -out of nowhere- Draco's expression changed to anger, and he looked away from him.

Cygnus began to turn more on his seat, so that he could face Draco, hoping that his brother would look at him again. But just as he was halfway through turning the bell of the clock tower began to ring, signalling that lunch was over, and that they had to make their way to class. Everyone around him groaned; clearly unhappy that they had to go back to learning, but they all quickly stood up anyways. And as Cygnus looked to the direction to where Draco was seating, he noticed that his brother was already making his way to class.

"Hey Cyg, it's time to get to class." Hermione said, snapping him out of his trance.

Cygnus looked up at the brunet, who was looking at him worriedly, and a little guilty. Of course she probably realized that he was searching for his brother, and once more felt guilty, thinking that it was all her fault that he had been separated from the Slytherins. In all honesty, he didn't once blamed her, knowing that it had been all him that had brought this on himself.

"Yea, it is." He reaffirmed, and stood up.

"See you all later." He said to everyone, before leaving the Great hall, to go to his own class.

The next few classes Cygnus, sat as far away from Draco as possible, as he usually did. Meanwhile the blond continued to glare at him every time he thought Cygnus wasn't looking, and sometimes Cygnus would catch him in the act. Every time their eyes met; Draco would just lift his nose up like a pompous brat, and Cygnus glared at his brother right back. But regardless, of his hostile stares, he caught the worried expression upon his face –the same he had at the Great Hall. Cygnus was overcome with the need to ask what was on his mind, but he didn't ask, and kept on having the same -staring- competition with him, and it would have been quite amusing, had Cygnus not been in such a horrible mood.

The class was this way more or less, and soon it was over. Draco quickly gathered his stuff, and quickly walked out of the room, but before he did he gave Cygnus one last –worried- glance, and he exited the classroom with their friends in tow. Well most of his friends; Blaise was the only one that lingered, while he put everything away. Taking the opportunity, Cygnus approached him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Is Draco alright?" he asked with a hint of worry, as Blaise quickly turned to face him.

Blaise looked at him with widened eyes; he clearly didn't expect Cygnus to talk to him. "He's been a little off lately." Blaise admitted, and looked a little worried probably for Draco. "I thought it was because of the drift between you too, but I think it's because he worries about you… I don't really know, you know how Draco is."

Cygnus let go of Blaise's arm, and nodded. So his brother was worried about him? Well at least that's what it seemed, but he couldn't help but feel like there was more to it than that, and he intended to find out.

"Thank Blaise, and sorry if I startled you." He apologized, and Blaise shrugged.

"It's ok; I understand you are worried about Draco too. After, all this is probably the longest I have seen the both of you apart from one another." Blaise remarked.

"Yea you're right… anyways you better go, before the others see you talking to me so openly." He told Blaise, as he exited the room not giving his friend any chance to say anything.

Cygnus made his way to the courtyard, where he was to meet with Hermione, and Ron as they planned earlier. As he walked through the halls, his thoughts were on his brother, and his odd behaviour. Blaise was right of course, he was worried about Draco, and he felt uneasy that he couldn't approach him and ask him what wrong. He was used to outright ask Draco what was bothering him, so he wasn't used to this at all.

Deep in thought, Cygnus rounded the corner of a corridor, and since his mind was too preoccupied at the moment; he was completely caught off guard when someone roughly grabbed him, and pulled him inside a room, and the door slammed shut.

Startled, and his head spinning slightly from the whiplash, Cygnus snakingly took out his wand and pointed it at his perpetrator. He was expecting his eyes to land on Flint, and his gang of brutes, but instead his eyes landed on familiar gray eyes. Cygnus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he looked at Draco. Now seeing who it was, he it took step back, and put his wand away now that he knew that he didn't need it.

"Why in the bloody hell did you do that for? You almost gave me a heart attack Draco!" he shouted, but Draco was unfazed as he kept staring at him with the same cold expression he had been giving him the last few weeks.

"I need to talk to you." Draco said simply, as if they had not been avoiding each other the last few weeks.

Cygnus scoffed, and straightened himself up. "Really? Because I thought you didn't want to be seen with me." He declared a little too harshly than he wanted.

Draco's eyes narrow, clearly not happy with his tone. "Yes that's true. But even I admit that I don't fancy seeing you get hurt." Draco admitted with a hint of worry, but with the same cold voice he wasn't used to hearing his brother use on him.

Cygnus snorted. "That rich coming from you, especially after you promised that you would always stand by my side!" He snapped.

He didn't mean to snap on Draco, but he couldn't control himself. He was feeling far too frustrated, and angry at everything that was happening with the Slytherins, that he couldn't help but to target Draco.

Draco's eyes widen in disbelief. "Yea? And how about you? You said you wouldn't socialize with the Gryffindors, and what did you do? You went and made friends with every one of them, you could find!" he growled, turning red from how angry he was getting.

Cygnus glowered, and was tempted to take a step back. It was rare to see Draco so angry, especially at him. However, he refused to back down, so he kept his stance and looked at Draco straight in the eyes, meeting the challenge.

"Yes, I admit I went back on my word, but only because you were being a prat!" he snapped, and crossed his arms. "You were trying to control who I can, and can't be friends with. Honestly Draco!"

Draco gritted his teeth, and for a moment he thought he would lash out, but then Draco sighed, and the red on his face drained. "This argument is getting us nowhere; I didn't come to have a shouting contest Cyg." He took another step back. "I came to tell you that Flint is going to get more vicious, and I don't think it will be your school things that will end up in the lake next time." Draco warned, sounding genuinely worried this time.

Cygnus eyes widen slightly, he was surprised, that his brother cared enough to warn him, or worry about him.

"I want to see him try!" he hissed with clenched fists.

Draco's cold demeanour disappeared, as he looked at him with great worry. "Cyg I'm serious he-"

Just as Draco was finishing his sentence, Cygnus looked down at his neck and noticed that he was wearing a scarf- in the middle of the summer; he also, noticed that there was something under the scarf that Draco was trying to hide.

"What's that on your neck?" He asked, interrupting Draco, and taking a step towards his brother, all anger forgotten as he worried that something had happened to him.

Draco took a step back, and he looked a little frightened. "It's nothing Cyg, stop trying to change the subject." He snapped.

Draco was taking several steps back, but Cygnus manage to grab him by the shoulder, and stopped him from getting away. He the grabbed Draco's scarf and pulled it off swiftly, and allowed it to fall on the ground between them. His eyes fell of Draco's pale neck, and what he saw next, made him freeze on his spot.

"Was that-" he whispered, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

On the side of Draco's neck there was a nasty purplish bruise, and the pattern of said bruise looked like someone had hit Draco, with their bare hands.

Draco pushed Cygnus hands away, stepped back, and fixed the collar of his robes so that his bruise wasn't as visible. "And accident, so forget about it." Draco hissed, trying to sound like it was nothing, but Cygnus could hear the pained voice of his brother.

Cygnus saw red as he, clenched his hands into fists, after they began to shake. And for a moment he worried that his fingers might snap in half from the pressure. He felt his body shake from anger, and he felt like his face had been set aflame with how by how much blood flowing to it. He was so angry in fact; that his hold, and control over his magic began to spiral out of control, just like his emotions.

He dared hurt his brother? He thought. His quarrel is with him, not Draco; his brother is innocent in all of this. Cygnus felt the strong need to physically hurt Flint, more so than he had ever felt before. He felt his magic beginning to swirl around him. He had never lost control so fiercely before; he thought that he had better control of his magic, but he was clearly wrong. The desk around him began to shake and the room got dark, as the candle wicks were blown off.

"He did that to you?" He whispered with a deadly tone; he was beyond keeping his anger in check.

Cygnus finally looked up at Draco, and saw how frightened he was. His face had paled, and he was practically shaking on the spot, as he tried to get away from the maelstrom that was Cygnus's magic.

"Bloody hell Cyg, calm down!" Draco bellow, frightened.

But his brother's words fell on deaf ears.

"Did he do that Draco?!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Draco jumped away from a desk that was starting to rise into the air. "If I tell you the truth will you calm down?" he asked.

'Not bloody well likely,' he thought to himself. "Yes." He lied; there was no way that he would calm down.

"Fine!" Draco said. "It was Flint who did it, but I don't think he actually meant to hurt me Cyg." Draco said, adding the last word hesitantly.

Cygnus didn't believe a word Draco said. "Oh yes, I bet he didn't mean to hurt you!" he shouted, and Draco flinched away -Cygnus was never one to shout.

"Y-you promised to calm down! Are you going to break that promise too?" Draco asked pained.

Cygnus eyes widen slightly, and he did not know why, but Draco's words and his clearly frightened tone got to him then. He sighed, and felt his magic recede back into him. He was trying to help Draco not shout at him for something that probably wasn't his fault.

Cygnus took a deep breath, and took complete control of his magic. "Tell me everything Draco." He whispered, no trusting himself to use a louder tone.

Draco gave him an unsure look, and then sighed, and took a step forward. "There isn't much to say really. He was making fun of you in front of everyone, and I said something he didn't agree with, so he grabbed me by the collar and told me to never speak up for you, if I knew what was good for me." He muttered, looking down at the floor while his cheek began to get red from shame.

"That bloody coward!" he said through gritted teeth, and clenched his hands into fists once more.

"I don't think he meant to be so rough Cyg, he only wanted to scare me is all." Draco added, looking at him in the eyes.

Cygnus swung his arms up in frustration. "And what? Because he didn't mean to actually hurt you, you think it makes it all better?" he argued.

Draco sighed. "I just don't want you to get into more trouble Cyg i-"

"No Draco! Stop trying to make excuses for the bloody bastard!" he growled. "I don't give a damn of what he does to me. He can very well turn all of my clothes pink, and throw my work in the Great Lake as many times as he wants, and I even let him call me Potter. But hurt you? That I cannot stand for." He declared.

Cygnus took a step towards his brother whose gaze was fixated on the floor, too ashamed to look up. "I won't let this one go Draco." He whispered, as if he was telling the blond a secret.

Draco looked up at him, and his eyes widened. "What do you plan to do?" he asked fearful, as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

Cygnus squared his shoulder. "I'll think of something." He lied.

He already knew what he needed to do, but he didn't want to worry Draco over it.

* * *

So a few things happened this chapter, and it was actually meant to be a way longer chapter, but i decided to break it in two.

Also, i want to let everyone know that i won't be able to post two chapters every week, since i got a new job. I will still update weekly, but only one chapter per week.

So i hope you liked this chapter, please review, and see you next chapter


	13. Chapter 13: In the common room

Chapter 13

In the common room

* * *

That same evening –after he learned what happened to Draco- Cygnus went to the common room earlier than he had in weeks. He waited there patiently, knowing that Flint usually got to the common room later in the evening with his gang; usually from bullying other students, or doing other things that would most likely get him in detention if anyone found out. Cygnus wasn't privy to Flint's personal life, but even he knew that whatever he did when no one was watching couldn't be any good. Cygnus didn't care either way, all he cared was that Flint would enter the common room, and his plan could get under way.

As per his plan; he choose to sit on the most obvious and visible spot he could find; ensuring that Flint would easily see him, when he entered the common room. Of course Draco sat beside him, providing him with some support, as well as make sure he didn't miss anything. Cygnus appreciated the help, but he didn't want Draco to get caught in the backlash, if his plan went downhill, and for this reason he asked Draco to leave. But the prat was too stubborn to listen, and told him that he would stand by his side this time. Of course he knew, that Draco was only trying to be brave, and he knew that Draco was skittish, and wanted to be anywhere else than there. This was obvious to Cygnus, because Draco kept asking stupid questions and fidgeting on the sofa, while he –on the other hand- simply sat down and re-did the homework Flint had ruined.

"Could you at least give me a clue?" Draco asked, for the fifth time that evening.

"No Draco, stop asking." He said annoyed.

Draco huffed. "I just-"

Just as Draco was about to end his sentence, the door to the common room swung open, and in came Flint and his gang. Draco quickly turned to look at the group with fear, while Cygnus just kept writing his homework as if nothing happened.

"Well if it isn't the muggle lover? Fancy seeing you here?" Flint exclaimed, and everyone in the common room laughed.

Cygnus gritted his teeth, and did his best not to turn around, and curse Flint where he stood. "What do you want Flint?" he asked simply, as if he didn't really care.

Cygnus heard footsteps come his way, but then stopped halfway. "Oh nothing, I just thought you wouldn't even show your face here anymore, since I thought that the mudbloods, and blood traitors had taken you into their folds." He teased, and a few people snigger. "Or, is it possible that they have come to their senses, and realized what a worthless traitor you are?" A few people laughed, while a few agreed with Flint.

"And your point is?" He asked offhandedly, while he heard Draco catch his breath. Very few people dared stand up to Flint, and very few people got out of it without paying the price, Draco knew that.

"My point Potter! Is that you need to remember what house you belong to." Flint growled angrily, all teasing aside. "Unless you want to tell everyone that you're really a blood traitor, and that you are simply crawling back to your kind." He spit out, and a few people chuckled albeit a lot less than before, as the atmosphere in the room changed from teasing, to serious.

Cygnus heard a set of footsteps come his way once more, and as Flint approached him, no one spoke. He patiently waited for him to approach him, and make a move, and as he waited his felt his body tense –ready for anything. And just as Flint was close, he stopped before he reached him

"I bet you felt right at home with them. A filthy blood traitor, just like your parents!" he growled.

This time nobody laughed, and the common room fell deathly silent, as they all caught their breath. All the while Cygnus clenched his hand into fist, and tightened his grip on his quill. He was angry, but he didn't say anything and simply continued to do his homework. He had to stick to his own plan.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve?" Flint asked, in a mocking manner, and he took a few steps, and stood behind him. Cygnus kept his gaze down, not looking up, or paying him any attention.

That seemed to be a bad call, since Flint growled, and with incredible speed snatched his quill away. "Look at me when I am speaking to you POTTER!" he bellowed.

Cygnus's eyes narrowed, and with lightning speed, he turned around, expertly took out his wand, and pushed Flint away with magic, without even saying a word. Cygnus smirked with satisfaction, as Flint flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall with a loud thump. A few people gasped in horror, as the Sixth year's head slumped down, as if unconscious.

The whole room fell silent after that, but only for a few seconds, then everything turned into chaos. Several people from older years stood up, and looked down at Flint in shock, while his friends -the quidditch team, minus Terence- ran to where Flint lay, and attempted to help him. No one was looking at him, or even wondering how he managed to do fling the Sixth year across the large room. Everyone was too focused on the unconscious Flint, who didn't remain unconscious for very long.

Flint jerked up on his spot, and looked around the room with shocked, and confused eyes; his eyes then closed, and he put his hand at the back of his head in pain. Cygnus watched as his Flint's friends tried to help him, but the Sixth year growled, and everyone quiet down once more. Flint, then looked up at him with an unnatural red face, and his face was scrunched up with fury.

"You will pay for that Potter!" he bellow, as he weakly got up on his own two feet, took out his wand and pointed it straight at him, as his hand shock with anger.

Cygnus also, sprang to his feet, and pointed his wand at Flint, his anger not as controlled as he thought as his hands also, began to shake. "Call me Potter one more time, and I'll personally make sure you won't be able to leave the hospital wing for a week!" he threated coldly.

Flint's face got redder, and his lips began to tremble from frustration, and he looked like he was about ready to send out a spell.

Cygnus tightened his grip on his wand, ready to defend himself if the older year choose to do anything. Flint raised his wand, and opened his mouth, while Cygnus prepared to say his own spell. Cygnus confidently waited for the spell, but the spell never came, as an older boy stepped in –out of nowhere- and grasped Flint's arm halfway through saying a spell.

"What in the bloody hell do you both think you're doing?!" Asked the seventh year, Cygnus knew was Aeron Fudge; the school's Head boy, and pretty much the one that controlled the entire Slytherin house.

Aeron held a large influence in Slytherin, and the entire school in fact. And not many people dared get on Aeron's bad side. But, Flint didn't seem to care, as he glared at Aeron, and pulled his arm out of his grasp -quite roughly- and a few people gasped.

"Get out of my way!" Flint hissed.

A few people might have stepped back, from Flint's spitting anger, but Aeron did not move, and kept looking down at Flint. "I suggest you calm down, and put your wand away Marcus." He warned, and turned to look at Cygnus. "You too Cygnus, unless you want me to call Professor Snape." He warned.

Unlike Flint, Cygnus nodded. He definitely did not want Snape to get involved, so he lowered his wand slightly, seeing as Aeron was pretty much shielding him from any spells. And he noticed that Flint grudgingly lowered his wand as well.

"Now will someone tell me what happened?" asked the head boy, as he looked around at everyone.

Cygnus followed Aeron's example, and looked around, and saw that a few people were looking down, and overall pretended like they weren't there. Clearly no one wanted to say anything against Flint, but no one wanted to disobey Aeron either. And for a moment he thought no one would say anything, until someone finally stepped in.

"Flint came in and began to tease Cygnus." Draco's voice filled the silent common room, and everyone turned to look at Draco, while Flint glared at his brother.

"Is this true?" Aeron asked, and Cygnus looked back at Draco, who was turning red from the attention.

His brother opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it, as Draco appeared to shut down from the attention. Cygnus took in a deep breath, hoping that Draco would say something, but when he didn't someone else jumped in.

"Yes, it was Flint who started it." Terence confirmed, and once more everyone gasped.

Flint growled. "You-"

"Well them, I guess this makes it easy." Aeron interrupted while turning to face Flint. "What do you have to say for yourself Marcus?"

Flint glared, and curled his lips. "Maybe you should gather up all the facts before you start blaming me!" he growled. "I admit that I was teasing Potter, but I was not the one who pulled my wand out first. In fact he was the one who sent me flying across the room!" he spit out.

Aeron scoffed, clearly not believing Flint. "You expect me to believe that a first year; who can't even perform a basic spell sent you -a sixth year- flying." He mocked, and a few people snigger, while Flint turned red once more. "I don't think so Marcus, in fact-"

"He's no lying Aeron." Defended a girl named Althea Essert; a sixth year prefect.

Aeron jerked his head towards Althea, giving her an annoyed look. He didn't say anything, and he then turned to face Terence. "Is that so?"

Terence, looked at Cygnus for a second, and gave him a guilty look, as he sighed. "Yes." He answered.

Aeron arched his brow. "Well then, I guess your little story is true Marcus." The head boy said, walking away from Flint, and standing in between both Flint, and Cygnus. "Since both of you are to blame, and since I don't want to get Professor Snape involved, and lose points for your idiocy. I will simply give both of you detention, with a Professor of my choosing, and leave you with the warning, that I will tell Professor Snape if this happens again." Aeron declared.

Everyone murmured, but no one said anything. Seeing as everything was solved, and since neither he nor Flint were likely to say anything; they began to disperse.

"NO! I won't let this go! That brat threatened me, and I won't be satisfied with just detention!" Flint bellow angrily, and everyone turned to face him once more with shock.

"You don't mean?" asked Althea.

"I challenge Cygnus to a duel!" Flint shouted.

Everyone gasped, and Cygnus could barely contain his amusement. He had wanted this all along, seeing as it was part of his plan. He knew, and counted that Flint would go that far, if he was pushed enough; knowing that it was the only logical way to get out of the situation with dignity.

"I don't think that's hardly fair, Cygnus is just a firs year, Marcus and you can't-" Aeron started.

"I accept the challenge." Cygnus declared, before Aeron could finish his sentence, and everyone held their breath.

Aeron's head jerked towards him, and he looked at him with wide eyes. "Have you gone mad?" he asked.

'No' he wanted to shout at the seventh year, but he refrained from doing that. This had all been planned, he had complete faith in his skills, and that he could duel Flint, and come out on top. Of course Aeron and the others didn't know that.

"You heard the boy Aeron, there is nothing you can do now. Unless you want to go against tradition that is?" Althea said.

Aeron paid her no mind, as he kept looked at him with worry. "Are you sure Cygnus?" he asked concerned.

Cygnus nodded. "Positive." He reaffirmed, and Aeron looked at him as if he was a nutter.

"If you insist, then I will be your second." Aeron declared, and everyone began to murmur.

Cygnus looked at Aeron straight in the eyes. He didn't want Aeron as his second; he didn't want anyone as his second, simply because that was not the plan. And it wasn't like he would need a second anyways.

"No, there won't be any seconds. The duel will end when the other is incapacitated…it's that simple." He declared, and Aeron's mouth fell open quite comically.

"But-"

"I accept!" Flint hissed, before the head boy could ruin everything. "There won't be any seconds. Just me and Potter." He spit the name out.

The whole room went quiet once more, as they watched Cygnus with shock. Of course, they all probably thought that he was suicidal, or insane, seeing as none of them knew how skilled he actually was. All except Draco, and a few of his friends, who kept quiet, and were turning pale with worry.

"This is insane! And I refuse to be held accountable if you die Cygnus." Aeron insisted, and looked at him with an imploring gaze. But when Cygnus didn't say anything or even look at him, he cave in. "Fine if that is what you wish, then as the mediator, and due to your clear disadvantage -I will ask you to choose the time, place, and other rules." Aeron declared.

'What disadvantage?' he thought amused. "Very well, the time will be midnight this same day next week, and the place will be the dungeon right underneath us." He paused for a second. "As for the rules… I will allow anything, even curses, and physical contact."

Everyone gasped, and Aeron looked at him in shock. "You have a death wish don't you kid?" he commented.

Cygnus didn't say anything, or even looked at him, and the head boy sighed. "Very well; the duel will be in the dungeon, at midnight in a week, and there won't be any rules." He declared, and everything fell deathly silent once more.

* * *

A really, really short chapter, but like I said the previous chapter, this is a part of that chapter that I choose to cut off, and put it by itself. So seeing as this is really short, I will still post another chapter this week, which will be a lot longer.

So anyways, the duel is set, and Cygnus is about to show what he's truly made of, which a few of you will be surprised.

So I hope you liked this chapter, so please review, and see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: A duel of blood

****Warning. This is not going to be a very nice chapter, and there will be a lot of violence, and darker themes than most of the other chapters. So I do warn anyone who doesn't like violence, or is a little squeamish. It isn't too much mind you, but just in case.

* * *

Chapter 14

A duel of blood

* * *

"Have you gone mad?! You know you're not supposed to duel anyone, what will father think?" Those were the words Cygnus kept hearing all throughout the week, and it was staring to drive him mad.

Following the fight in the common room, things had quickly changed, and people had chosen to stay away from him, and the whole house had become increasingly more tense with the knowledge that the duel was soon approaching. Flint and his gang had also, decided to leave him alone; not by choice of course, but because Aeron had told them not to even come close to him; worried that they might do something to sabotage the duel, not that they thought they needed to.

Also, some of his friends, mostly Blaise, Terence, and Draco had decided to be around him once more -but only when the Gryffindor's weren't around of course. It didn't bother him, and he actually found It comical when Draco, and Blaise ran off every time Hermione, or Ron showed their faced -except Terence, who stayed by his side. And the older year didn't stay because he wanted to, but because he didn't have much of a choice, since he was now more or less banished from Flint's group after he stood up for him. Cygnus felt a little guilty, and sorry for his friend, But Terence assured him that he was proud to have stood up to him, and that he would do it again. So Cygnus didn't say anything, and the older Slytherin opted to simply follow him around, sort of like a lost puppy, and Cygnus was shocked when he didn't leave, or say anything every time he made his way to the Gryffindor table. In fact he had even sat down with him, and kept a respectable silence, and kept to himself. Of course the silence did not apply to any of the other Gryffindors, especially not the twins.

"Blimey Cyg! How did you teach the snake to do that?" George teased the first time Terence sat beside him at the Gryffindor table.

Cygnus had been close to reprimanding George, but before he could Terence chuckle, but didn't say anything. Cygnus had been shocked, but all of the other Gryffindors even more so. Everyone in the Gryffindor table looked as if the world had been turned on its axis.

Needless to say that after that, the Gryffindors didn't question Terence, and simply kept their distance from him, while Fred, and George kept trying to have a conversation with the Slytherin. Trying being the key word, seeing as Terence kept his response short, and concise.

As the days passed, Cygnus found that he was actually beginning to like their new arrangement. He could be around the Gryffindors, and his Slytherin friends- those that mattered to him at least. He liked it so much in fact, that he was even tempted to call off the duel, knowing that things would change drastically after the duel took place. But, no matter what he wanted he knew he couldn't, since he refused to give up to a dunce like Flint.

And so, he stood his ground, even after Draco had tried to change his mind. And as the days went by -and knowing that it was too late to call off the duel- he choose to tell Hermione, and Ron about it- that didn't go so well.

"Are you mental? He's in sixth year; he'll blow you to bits Cyg!" Ron had told him.

"This goes completely against school rules, you could get expelled Cyg!" Said Hermione.

Of course neither of them knew how important this was, or that he couldn't give up, or call off the duel. Neither of them understood pureblood traditions, even Ron -who is a Pureblood himself- did not seem to understand why Cygnus had to do it. So naturally they had both tried to change his mind throughout the whole week, but after they realized that he wouldn't change his mind, they both conceded and asked where the duel was taking place so that they could attend.

"It's a well-known fact that the snakes are cheaters -er- no offence mate." Ron had told him.

Both he and Hermione had expressed their need to attend the duel, to make sure no one cheated, and to make sure that he actually got out of it alive. Ron had even offered himself to be his second, which Cygnus was shocked, and even appreciated his friend's bravery- even if it was a terrible idea. So he thanked him, and told him that he couldn't accept him as his second, because he didn't want him to get hurt. And before Ron could argue, he then told them that they couldn't attend the duel, because it would only make things worse, and rile the whole house if they made an appearance. As usual, Hermione declared that she didn't care, and that she would go no matter what. Knowing that Hermione would say this; he told them that Terence would be there to watch over him, if anything happened.

He hadn't asked Terence before involving him, so he didn't know if he would say yes. But thankfully Terence agreed, and he assured Hermione that he would look after him. That seem to relieve their worries, seeing as they dropped the subject, and the week went by rather smoothly.

Eventually, the day of the duel came, and Cygnus had made sure to get a good night's sleep, by going to sleep early the night before. He woke up quite alert the morning after; had breakfast with the Slytherins this time, and headed to class with Draco, and Blaise.

Class went smoothly as always, and Cygnus had even chosen to partner up with Ron, so that Snape couldn't pick on him this time. Surprisingly it worked, since Cygnus had brewed the assigned potion perfectly, with some help from Ron of course. It had been comical to see Snape so frustrated, as he tried to look for a flaw to blame Ron on, so when he couldn't find anything, Snape glared and left the redhead alone for the first time ever.

DADA –unlike potions- was a boring, and frustrating as ever, but he didn't have to spend it alone this time, now that he and Draco were speaking to each other again. And Draco did not disappoint. His brother had made the class more bearable, by making jokes about Quirrell, and by throwing balls of crumpled up parchment at the Professor's turban. Cygnus, and everyone had laughed, every time Quirrell would duck down in fear, as if someone had cast a curse on him. Of course Quirrell would reprimand them, as best as he could, but Draco didn't listen. Eventually it got to the point that Cygnus had to tell his brother to stop, or he might get caught. And his brother agreed, without making a fuss. And Cygnus realized that his brother was only acting in such a manner, to lift his spirits, and to keep him from worrying about the duel. He knew this, because Draco looked as tense as a cord, and didn't seem in the mood to do such things, and only forced himself to do it for his sake.

Eventually Lunch came about, and he spent it with the Slytherins who were all staring at him, and pointing. Cygnus didn't look at any of them, and looked over the table, and noticed that Flint was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Aeron, or pretty much all of the sixth years, or seventh years. Concerned, he wanted to ask Terence what was going on, but he chose not to worry about anything for now, and just let it be.

After that the day had gone by faster than before, and so when classes ended, Cygnus fully intended to go to the common room, forget about his homework for today, take a nap, and relax. With that as his plan, he made his way to the Slytherin common room, but before he could get there, Hermione, and Ron appeared from nowhere, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Er- will you guys let me pass?" he asked confuses.

"We need to talk." Was all Hermione said, as she grabbed his hand, and dragged them all to an empty classroom.

She swiftly closed the door, and once she made sure that it was locked, she turned around to face him, and narrowed her eyes. "Are you really going to go through with this" she asked worriedly.

He sighed; he knew this had to be about the duel. "You know I am. I thought you had giving up on trying to change my mind." He declared.

Ron took a step towards him. "We are not here to stop you mate." Ron assured, and Cygnus looked at the redhead confused.

"Then wh-"

"To make sure you know, that we got your back, even if we won't be there." Hermione explained.

Cygnus looked at her shocked. He honestly thought that they would try to stop him, or that she would scold him once more, he didn't expect what she just said. "Thanks." He murmured unsure of what to say.

"And you should also, know that we'll support you if you change your mind." She added.

Cygnus smiled; here was the normal Hermione, the one who still wanted to change his mind.

"If that happens, you will be first to know. " He assured her. "But for now, I have to rest, so if you don't mind…"

Cygnus made his way to the door, but before he could exit, Hermione spoke up again. "Be safe." She called.

Cygnus looked over his shoulder, smiled, and didn't say anything as he made his way out of the room and to the Slytherin common room to rest.

* * *

Cygnus felt something shaking him, and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up with groggy eyes, and saw the worried and pale face of his brother.

"Is it time already?" he asked

"Yea, there's thirty minutes till midnight."

Cygnus groaned, and stood up on his bed. He gave out a little yawn, looked around the dormitory, and noticed that there was no one around; they had all probably gone to the dungeon already. Not thinking it further, Cygnus stood up, and grabbed his wand from the night stand.

"You don't have to do this." Draco whispered, as he was getting ready to leave.

Cygnus groaned, and looked at is brother in disbelief. "Not you too!" he chided, putting on a new set of robes.

Draco rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "I'm serious Cyg, you really don't have to do this."

Cygnus huffed, and made his way out the dormitory with Draco following closely behind. "I actually really have to do this Draco. And besides, you should know by now, that I'll be alright."

"Regardless." Draco walked faster to stand beside him. "What if a Professor find out, or worse what if father?" He asked, sounding genuinely scared of the idea that Lucius would find out, that he broke one of his most important rules.

Cygnus scoffed, he didn't really care what his father thought. "Father isn't here Draco, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Draco's eyes widened in horror, as if what he had just said was sacrilege. Of course Draco would react that way, seeing as he had always been proud, and looked up to their father, ever since they could remember. While he –on the other hand- was never one to look up to their father, and that was because he could see the faults in the man; faults, that Draco will never be able to see.

"But-"

"No buts Draco. What is done is done, so let's stop wasting time, and let's go."

Cygnus turned away from Draco, and made his way out of the common room, with Draco following closely behind. His brother didn't say anything as he followed him out of the dormitory, into the empty common room, out of the door, and into the halls of the dungeon. As they walked, he knew that Draco was dying to say something else, probably to tell him once more, that the duel was a bad idea. But the blond didn't say anything, and he was glad that he didn't, since it would only put him on edge more, and be more problematic in the end. He needed to stay focused for what was to come, and holding the concerns of others on his shoulders would not allow him to do that.

Cygnus and Draco walked through the empty, and nearly pitched black corridors of the dungeons. Everything was deathly quiet, and he was actually surprised by that. The corridors outside their common room didn't tend to be very noisy, but it was never this quiet either, and it made him feel like someone was watching him, which put him on edge. He looked back at Draco, and saw that he was the only one there; walking at a pace faster than usual, and that he was nearly cowering behind him, using him as a shield. Cygnus rolled his eyes, and looked ahead in amusement; his brother looked more worried, and shaken by the duel than he was. 'Well that was Draco for you.' He thought, always worrying about things before they even happened. To him that never made sense, since it only made you suffer more.

Not wanting to think further on the matter, Cygnus made his way down a couple of steps, and looked to his right, where there stood two –older- Slytherin students. They were a girl, and a boy he didn't know the names off. Cygnus walked towards them, and to the door they were guarding over like sentinels. When he was out of the shadows, and close to them, the older years turned to look at him, almost with disgusted and amused expressions.

"And we thought you wouldn't show up, Cygnus." Sneered the older boy, and the girl grinned.

"Of course I would show up." He said confidently, not at all fazed by the older students.

The older male Slytherin, gave him a crocked smile, but he didn't say anything, and instead he opened the door he was guarding, allowing them to pass through it. Cygnus nodded his appreciation, and walked through the door, but before he could, the older girl Slytherin called out.

"Hope we won't have to carry your beaten body out of this room Cygnus." She snark.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Draco turn around sharply, with indignation. For a moment he wanted to turn around, and drag his brother away, before he made a scene. But Cygnus didn't, and kept on walking, without saying a word or even looking back, as he walked into the usually 'empty' room.

Well it was usually empty, but now it was filled with Slytherin students, who lined the walls from every side. And as he looked he noticed that there were students from all ages present, as every member of the Slytherin house was here to witness the duel. His eyes widen slightly when his eyes shifted about the room. It had been so long since he had seen so many Slytherins at one place; the last time being at the sorting feast. And now -as they did then- they were all gathered to witness what was to happen, and Cygnus didn't think that so many would be so interested in the duel.

He felt a nervous flutter in his stomach; he had never had such a gathering see him duel before. And as he looked at the conversing Slytherins -who weren't even paying attention, or noticing him- he felt his hands begin to sweat slightly. For the first time, since the duel was set, he felt nervous, and it wasn't because he was unsure of his skills, not at all. It was because he felt self-conscious, and worried, that so many people would be watching him tonight.

His nervous eyes shifted around the room, and he noticed that a few people were beginning to look at him. Feeling self-conscious, he straightened himself up, and kept looking ahead; pretending that he was unperturbed by their attention. He walked through the crowds of students dressed in bright green and silver robes. He walked with confident, and even with smugness -something he never did. While he walked through the group of people, everyone soon began to notice him, and their heads turned to look at him. Cygnus shifted his eyes a little -his eye movement too small for anyone to notice- and saw the faces of countless older years sneer, scoff, and even taunt him, as he passed by them. Clearly, he was the less popular in this duel, and everyone expected him to lose. At that, Cygnus raised his nose and kept on walking, not even looking at anyone.

"It's about time someone showed you your place, Potter!"

"Blood traitors don't belong in Slythering!"

A few people shouted at him, as he passed by, and at the hateful looks they gave him, he simply turned a blind eye and didn't pay any attention to them. Draco however, wasn't too happy, and he kept glaring, and even hissing something back at a few of the people that shouted at him. He appreciated the support, but it was overall meaningless; Slytherins were rarely impressed by words. What impressed, and changed a Slytherins mind is a demonstration of power, and he was ready to show them that.

"Come now, let Cygnus pass through. We don't have all evening." Commanded Aeron, from across the hall.

As soon as everyone heard the familiar voice, everyone moved away from his path, revealing a medium sized space created by the group of Slytherins. Cygnus eyes landed on the space, and the first thing he noticed was Aeron standing in the middle, proudly, and with confidence. And as he looked at him, he noticed that Aeron, was the only one not wearing robes, and was only wearing his school shirt, and trouser. Cygnus eyes moved away from the Head boy, and looked around the small clearing -inspecting where he was to duel- and saw that the space was actually round, unlike the traditional rectangle platforms used in formal duels. Also, the familiar marking for duelling were missing, in fact there were no signs of a formal duel anywhere, just an empty space. And he supposed it made sense, seeing as there was no need for the symbols, since there were no rules.

As his eyes analyzed the space, his eyes soon landed on the tall figure that is Flint. The sixth year stood beside Aeron, with his wand out, and griped tightly. Cygnus looked up, and met Flint's eyes, and glared at the older year, who glared back with intensity. As he looked into his eyes he saw something akin to nerves, and anticipation, and for once he could relate to the Brute. They had both been looking forward to this duel, and he was ready to put Flint in his place.

Not wanting to waste time, he quickened his pace, until he was in front of both the towering figures of Aeron, and Flint. His eyes moved away from Flint, and landed on Aeron's, who looked at him with worry.

"Good to see you made it Cygnus." He greeted, simply.

Cygnus nodded. "Of course why wouldn't I?" he asked for the second time this evening. Did they really think so lowly of him?

Aeron, opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Flint scoffed. "And here I thought you were going to bring all of your Gryffindor friends!" he spat.

Cygnus gritted his teeth, and wanted to clench his fist, curse the brute, and get the duel over with. But he stopped himself from doing that, and instead smiled amusedly, which Flint did not expect as he looked at him with unease.

"I very well could have, but then I thought: I don't need all of them to beat the likes of you Flint." He remarked.

Draco sniggered, as well as a few Slytherins, and Flint's face quickly turned red from anger, and embarrassment. _'It does not do well to anger an adversary'_ that was something his father had often taught him, 'but is Flint really an adversary?' he thought.

"You-" Flint growled, and took a step towards him.

Cygnus smiled, and didn't even flinch when the taller boy walked up to him, knowing that Flint couldn't hurt him before the duel; those were the rules. But it seemed like Flint didn't care one bit as he angrily kept approaching him; that was until Aeron stopped him by putting an arm in front of him.

"The duel hasn't started yet, Marcus." He admonished.

Flint jerked his head to face Aeron, and he glowered at the seventh year. "Then what are we waiting for, Head boy?" he asked in a mocking manner.

Aeron glared back, and took a deep breath. "We must explain a few things before we can get started."

Cygnus nodded, while Flint grumbled. While they waited for Aeron to explain; Cygnus took the time to look around the room, and noticed that almost everyone, had gone quiet, and were silently watching the three of them in the middle of the room. He also, noticed the spark of anticipation in their eyes, and he knew that everyone had clearly, looked forward to this duel, and on one wanted to miss a thing.

"As both of you know, there won't be any traditional rules in this duel. But, that does not mean there won't be any." Aeron shifted on his spot to face Flint. "For the safety of both of you, I have chosen to make this duel no more, than ten minutes long." He informed them.

Cygnus eyes widen slightly, he was a little surprised, and Flint didn't seemed to be at all happy either, as he opened his mouth to refute, but before he could Aeron quickly turned to face him.

"I have chosen this rule, for both of your safety, and it is none negotiable." The head boy declared, while Flint scowled at him. "Also, if I see anyone is incapacitated, or unable to continue the duel- I will end it, and the victory will go to the last one standing."

Aeron looked at him this time. "As for the last rule… if either of you is unable to continue, or you wish to forfeit the duel, you need only say so, and the duel will end."

Cygnus arched his brow, knowing that this rule was specifically made for him. Of course, Aeron -like everyone else- thought that he was the one at a disadvantage, due to his age, and lack of magical education. What they did not know, is that he is quite versed in magic, and a strong dueller. This lack of respect for him would usually annoy him, but in this occasion it amused him.

Cygnus smirked, and nodded. "I understand this rules." He declared, and Aeron nodded.

"How about you Flint?" Asked Aeron, turning to face Flint once more.

"I understand. So can we get this started already?" he snapped.

Aeron huffed, and looked annoyed at Flint, but didn't say anything. The seventh year stepped back, and gestured for them to take their spots to start the duel. Flint quickly took his spot, while Cygnus turned around to face Draco, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'll be fine Draco, no need to worry." He said softly, so only the two of them could hear.

Draco sighed, "Just don't go overboard Cyg." Draco warned, and stepped back from the open space to join Aeron, by his side.

Cygnus smirked, then turned around, looked up, and met Flint's fiery eyes. Bright green, and dull brow met, and Cygnus couldn't help but sneer, when he saw the hint of confidence in Flint's eyes- a confidence he will be all too willing to destroy.

"I won't go easy on you, Potter!" Flint spit out, as he took out his wand, without any finesse.

Cygnus smirked, and swiftly took out his wand, which Flint followed with his eyes. "Nor will I."

Flint' glowered, and his lips curled, and for a moment he thought Flint would curse him on the spot. However, he did not, and instead took several steps back while keeping an eye on him. Cygnus also, took several steps back; still facing Flint, not trusting him enough to show him his back. ' _It's a well-known fact that the snakes are cheaters.'_ That is what Ron had told him, and he couldn't be more right.

Taking his final steps, and once they were both at a respectable distance, they both raised their wands; ready to start the duel. And as he waited for Aeron to do the count down, he took the opportunity to analyze his opponent. Flint's stance wasn't as horrible as he had expected, and to most it would be solid stance for duelling. However, he was not the average dueller, and he quickly saw the defects in Flint's stance. His feet were open too wide, his wand arm was too hyperextended, making it difficult to cast most spells, not to mention, that he was leaning too much on his front leg, which would make it easy to lose his balance. They weren't much, but all of these little imperfections could cause him to lose, and he wouldn't hesitate to use this to his advantage.

"I don't want any spells that could cause fatal injuries, and I expect both of you to duel honourably… so no foul play, you got that?" Aeron asked, to which he, and Flint nodded without so much as looking at the head boy.

"I have set up a timer charm. So when I count to three, the timer will begin, and so will the duel." He informed them.

Once more they both gave the Head boy, a curt nod, and they both waited for the countdown. And as they waited, everything fell silent -No one in the room was talking, or even breathing, as they all waited for the duel to start. And as Cygnus looked at Flint, he caught a small drop of sweat glide down his cheek.

"One-two-" Aeron paused, as if he was waiting for someone to object, and stop the duel. But when no one did, he sighed. "Three."

"Expelliarmus!" Flint shouted, and a dazzling flash of scarlet light emanated from his wand, quickly approaching Cygnus, and everyone held their breath.

Cygnus wasn't at all worried, as he looked straight on at the charm -familiar with it, and its properties. So without a thought, and without strain, he expertly brought his wand up.

"Protego." He practically whispered; not being as obvious with his choice of spell as Flint had been, by shouting his spell for all to hear.

The flash of scarlet light hit the shield charm, emanating a sharp sound throughout the room. Cygnus looked at the shield, as the magic of the charm spread around it, and dissipated into nothingness; doing its job to protect him. Cygnus smiled, brought the shield down, and sneered at Flint, who looked a little annoyed. ' _He probably though I would be beat with one spell'_ he thought.

"Is that it?" he taunted.

Flint's confused expression changed to one of anger, as his face turned red, and he raised his wand up furiously.

"Levicorpus!" Flint shouted once more, and a spark of purple light flew from his wand, to Cygnus's direction. And as he did before, he simply brought his wand up, and blocked it, just as easily. But unlike before, Flint, quickly used another spell. "Rictusempra!"

Cygnus eyed the spell, as it quickly approached him, and this time, instead of blocking it, he side stepped it, and watched as it flew to the wall, and disappears as it hit it. A tickling charm? Does he honestly think so lowly of him?

Cygnus turned to face Flint once more, and arched his brow in amusement. "I hope you don't seek to tickle me to death." He admonished, with a mocking tone.

A few people laughed, and Flint turned red once more, and he furiously glared, and growled at him in anger. And Cygnus knew -by the death glare of Flint- that he was going to take the duel more seriously, and that for now on, he could probably expect more dangerous spells.

Knowing this, Cygnus fixed his stance, and confidently brought his wand up; ready for anything that might hit him.

"Petrificus Totalus" Flint shouted, angrily. "Stupefy!" Flint shouted once more, as he sent both spells at Cygnus.

'So the idiot was starting to use his head?' he thought, and he wondered if he could be a challenged. He didn't have much time to think about that, as he narrowed his eyes, and concentrated. He waited for the first spell, and swiftly blocked it, and then quickly moved out of the way of the second spell. He didn't really need to dodge it, but he liked the challenge- he wanted to at least get something out of this pitiful duel.

Cygnus looked at Flint, and chuckled, but before he could say anything Flint flicked his wand. "Incendio!"

A jet of fire flew towards him, with quick and deadly speed. And as it swished through the air, he heard a few people catch their breath, as they expected him to be engulfed in the flames. Cygnus however, had no plans for that to happen, so he brought his wand up.

"Aguamenti" a jet of clear water, shoot out of his wand, and met the fire that was heading towards him, halfway. As the water, and fie met, it made a hissing sound, as they both put each other out, and spreading vapour around the room. And through the sound of the evaporating water, he could make out the awed, and gasps of the people around the room.

Once the fire was put out, and the vapour from the water disappeared, Cygnus looked at Flint, who was looking at him with wide eyes, and a little worried. He clearly, did not expect him to know that spell, seeing as it is a N-E-W-T level charm, and by all right, he shouldn't know the spell.

Cygnus sneered at Flint, whose moment of hesitation didn't last long, as he brought his wand up once more. "Lacarnum Inflamarae!"

A spark of red shoot out of Flint's wand, and Cygnus looked at it, showing no signs of stopping the spell this time. Instead he allowed it to hit him, and as soon as it made contact with him, he flicked his wand. "Frigus." He mumbled, as the flames began to encase his robes.

"Cygnus!" He heard Aeron shout, clearly worried that the flames would engulf him.

Cygnus however, was not at all worried, or even showing any pain, as he turned to look at Aeron, and smiled as the flamed emanated from his robes, not burning him at all. In fact they gave off a pleasant breeze instead of burning him. Aeron's eyes widen, and he stepped away from the duel.

Cygnus smirked, turned to face Flint once more, and he flicked his wand, putting out the flames. He looked at the Sixth year in the eyes, who did not believe what he was seeing, and was looking at him flummoxed.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Flint narrowed his eyes, and growled even louder this time, resembling a beast. The sixth year raised his wand, and began to shout spells, upon spells, and move around as he hopelessly tried to hit Cygnus with at least one spell. Cygnus on the other hand, blocked, or dodged all spells -even the darker ones, that were borderline curses. He never once brought his wand up to use offensively, and instead kept dancing in circles, as the furious Sixth year exhausted himself. Which didn't take long, as Flint was quickly losing his speed, and was even panting for air.

"Ex- Expulso!" He shouted between gasps, and Cygnus side stepped the explosion, like it was nothing. And didn't even look at all worried, as the spells swished by him, blowing his hair.

For the hundredth time, Flint growled, and panted for air, and supported himself, by putting his hands on his knees. "Wh- why won't- you fight back?" He asked, annoyed, and frustrated.

Cygnus put his hands behind his back, and looked at the sixth year with amusement. By the way Flint was panting, he could probably beat him with exhaustion, and even though the timer had probably run out long ago- Aeron made no signs of wanting to stop the duel, and allowed it to continue, which he was glad. Now that he was warmed up, he could start the duel.

"Why would I? It's more amusing to watch you pounce like an idiot." He declared, and smiled.

Flint looked up from the ground, and bared his gritted teeth. "Are yo-you, so muc-much of a coward, you can- can't even fight like a proper wizard?"

Cygnus wiped his smile from his lips, and looked at Flint coldly. Did the brute honestly think that he was doing all this because he is a coward? Is he so proud not that he could not realize that he was toying with him, this entire time? And just as he was about to explain it to him, the brute continued.

"All, you do is cower behind your shields, and step away from my spells. Are you too scared to hurt someone? Or do you know nothing more than shields?" Flint mocked, without breathing between sentences this time.

Cygnus clenched his wand, and glared at Flint. He could decimate Flint with just three spells, probably less, if he really wanted to, but he rather not show too much of his skills, lest it got out to the wrong people. That was something he and Draco had spoken about long before the duel. Both Draco and he knew he couldn't very well destroy Flint in the duel, and get the attention of all the Slytherins, and by extension, their parents- but damn the brute was making it hard to go easy on him. Thinking this, he looked at Draco, and gave him a pleading look, as if he was asking him for permission to defeat Flint right there, and then. Draco however, did not budge, and just shook his head, and Cygnus huff, did he really have to keep pretending?

He wanted to say something, but then Draco's eyes widened. "Cygnus, watch out!"

Cygnus jerked his face to look at Flint, and his eyes widen when he saw the tall brute run towards him, like a bull. Not having the time –and being caught off guard- he was tackled straight to the ground by the massive Sixth year, who towered over him by several heads. Cygnus humph in pain, when his back hit the floor with a loud thump. Flint quickly straddled his body successfully trapping his arms with it, and Cygnus could only looked up at him with anger, and terrified eyes. Flint on the other hand, gave him a triumphant crocked smile, and when he lift up his fist, Cygnus didn't so much as blink, as he brought his fist down. A loud smack came from the blow, which reverberated across the room, followed by a low groan of pain coming from Cygnus, as the blow split his lips, and began bleeding profoundly. His head was turned the opposite direction of the blow, and he could make out tiny stars doting his vision. Not to mention that his face felt like someone had just trampled upon it, and he could vaguely see that Flint was getting ready to deliver another blow. Before that could happen however, Cygnus managed to free his wand hand, and pointed it at Flint's chest.

The spell was at the tip of his tongue, and he had even done the wand movement, but before he could perform the spell; Flint grabbed his hand, and attempted to deprive him off his wand. Cygnus growled -which only made his split lip hurt more- and he kept his wand in a tight grip, unwilling to let go of it. Flint glowered at him, and kept trying for a few more seconds, but when he saw that he couldn't take his wand away, he huffed, raised his own wand up, and smiled.

Cygnus eyes met Flint's, and his eyes widened. And for the first time since the duel began, he was truly scared, and unsure of himself- something he had rarely felt while duelling someone. Could it be that he would lose? And to this brute no less? After he had slaved away in training with Regulus, Yaxley, and his own father, he would lose to this bloody idiot? There was just no way; Flint was nothing, he was but a husk of the people he had duelled before, he should be able to win this.

"As I thought, you're just a coward like your parents. What will you do now?" Flint mocked.

Cygnus's muscled tensed. No one had ever mocked his skills in duelling, on one had ever beaten him this crudely and easily before, and he would be damned if he allowed him to do so. If he wanted him to fight, then he would do it gladly.

"Cast the spell, and I'll show you." He dared, through gritted teeth.

Flint smirked, took one last long breath, and brought his wand all the way up. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, until Flint opened his mouth.

"Ex-!"

"Flipendo!" Cygnus bellowed, just as he managed to forcedly move his wand to face Flint, and before Flint could cast his own spell.

Shooting the spell at a fast, and awkward angle, and seeing as Flint hands were too preoccupied; Flint's eyes widen, as the spell hit him on the chest. The Older year, flew away from him, -only several steps away- but enough to get him of off him, and allow him to stand up.

Cygnus shoot up to his feet, and so did Flint, who raised his wand. But before Flint could cast anything, Cygnus beat him to it. "Fragor" he mumbled.

A screeching, and high pitched sound filled the room, and everyone quickly groaned, and gave out sounds of pain as they covered their ears, including Flint. All except for Cygnus, who was not affected, and took a step towards the older student.

"Volitant!" he shouted over the screeching sound, and with Flint being none the wiser, and too focused on his own ears; he was hit by the spell. The sixth year gave out a sharp confused shout, as he was lifted from the ground and hovered on his spot.

Cygnus smirked, at the undignified shout, but then groaned, when he felt like his lip had been pierced by a sharp needle. He had forgotten about his lip, which was flowing with blood, which was dripping down on his robes. Cygnus waved his wand; made the blood vanish, and even managed to close his lips- but not heal them. He then waved his wand, dispelling the screeching sound, and he lifted his wand towards his adversary.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted over the confused voices of the other students. The spell hit Flint's hand, and his wand flew out of his hand and to the ground, far away from him.

Now that Flint was completely incapacitated, Cygnus smirked, and waited for Aeron to stop the duel. But Aeron never did, and so Cygnus took that as a go-ahead to continue. And so he walked up to Flint, who's face had turned completely red, and was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You are beaten Flint, now is the time to forfeit." He said, smiling triumphantly at the older years.

He wanted to do more than push him to admit defeat, but seeing how much advanced magic he had already shown, he didn't want to push it. And besides, admitting defeat was far worse for Flint, than being beaten to a pulp by him.

Flint clenched his hands into fists. "I will never forfeit this duel! I won't be beat by a bloody Blood traitor, Potter!" He exclaimed, spitting his words at him. "You, just like your brother are cowards. Just like the Malfoy's who dared taken a stray into their family, and disguise him as fucking pureblood, when you are nothing more than forgotten waste!"

Cygnus's breath hitched, and he looked at Flint coldly, and clenched his own hands into fists. No one had ever dared speak that way to him or his family, and right in front of him no less. And all he could think through the rising anger was that Flint is a bloody idiot! He was at his mercy, he showcased spells well beyond the knowledge of a first year, and even a sixth year- and yet he had the nerve to anger him, as if he thought there wouldn't be any consequences? Is he really that arrogant, and stupid? He had given him the chance to get out of this with dignity, and without getting hurt- which is more than he could say, seeing as his lips was swelling up. But now he didn't know if Flint would be able to exit the room, without help from several others.

His anger rose to high levels, and he felt his face heat up, much like Flint's had before. With difficulty -seeing as he was shaking- Cygnus brought his wand up, and without thinking he shoot out a curse. "Suxffo!" he hissed, angrily.

Flint's eyes widened, as his face began to redden, and this time it wasn't from anger. Flint, coughed, and made chocking sounds, as he tried to gulp in air, but all that came out was a raspy sound from his throat, as air wouldn't go in through his lungs.

"He's choking him! Somebody help him!" a girl shouted, but no one stepped in to help.

Cygnus curled his swollen lips in anger, at the pleads from the girl. Flint had used spells that very well could have hurt him horribly, and maybe even killed him. And he had even punched him on the face, and could have very well used a dangerous spell on him. But no one bat an eye when he did it, but now that he was the one with the advantage, people stepped in. Cygnus gritted his teeth, and narrowed his eyes, as he kept looking at the reddening face of Flint, that was now turning purple. If they wanted him to stop, then somebody bloody well rip his wand away, because he won't let the bastard go.

His heart was pumping louder from the adrenaline, and he could vaguely hear a few shout around him, even Aeron. "Stop!" he shouted, but Cygnus paid no attention, and kept glaring at Flint.

"Cygnus stop, you will kill HIM!" Shouted the familiar voice of Draco, from across the hall; who sounded more frightened than he had ever heard him in his entire life.

Cygnus jerked on the spot, and blinked a couple of times, as he was snapped out of his thoughts, and anger. He looked at Flint, whose face was turning a light shade of purple, and was gurgling out spit, as he continued to hopelessly breathe. Cygnus's eyes widen, and he met Flint's half lidded red eyes that were filled with fear.

Cygnus quickly lowered his wand, and put Flint down on the ground, slowly. When the Sixth year hit the floor, he took in a large gulp of air, and held his head with both hands, as if from pain. Cygnus unclenched his fists, and looked at the Sixth year, mortified of what he was close to doing. Sure he had wanted to hurt him, and make him suffer, but he never intended to take it that far. He simply wanted him to feel some pain-break a bone or two- not take him to the brim of going unconscious, and popping a blood vessel -with how hard the curse was tightening his throat- and possibly kill him. He never intended to hurt him that badly.

Felling self-conscious, and guilty, Cygnus approached the sixth year, to help him. But just as he was about to touch him, Flint crawled away from him. Cygnus's caught his breath for a second; thinking that Flint was moving away from him, from fear, and he felt another pang of guilt hit him. But then his eyes followed Flint, and he saw where he was crawling to, and he sighed.

"You should give up already, you are beaten." He admonished weakly.

Flint didn't show any signs of listening to him, and kept on crawling to where his wand lay. Cygnus sighed once more, as he looked at the pitiful imagine of the Sixth year. He is truly too arrogant and proud, and at that thought his anger return, albeit less than before

.

"How pitiful, you are." He hissed, following Flint as he crawled away. "And you call yourself a Pureblood? Don't you have any dignity?"

Flint once more did not listen, and kept on crawling to his wand, as if it were a lifeline. And Cygnus didn't stop him from grabbing the wand, when Flint finally reached for it.

"Having you wand back won't help you." He said softly, as if he was worried that he might startle Flint.

Flint, clenched his wand, and turned around on his spot. His face was still red, and his eyes were also, bloodshot red, and his neck was covered in an angry purple bruise. Cygnus eyes, looked down at his neck, and he once more felt a pang of guilt. But just as it came it went, as Flint raised his wand.

"Give up." He tried to coax him this time, with a softer tone. But Flint was not deterred, and he waved his wand.

"S-Serpensortia" Flint said, with a hoarse voice.

From Flint's wand shoot out an angry, long black snake, that fell heavily onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. Cygnus watched the snake, unsurprised, and not at all worried, as it hissed, and bore it's fangs at him. He was far too used of snakes, to be scared of them.

" _Mussst protect massster!"_ the snaked hissed.

Cygnus didn't take a step back as the snake slowly approached him, and simply looked down at the snake. He wasn't afraid of snakes, but he wasn't a big fan of them, and didn't understand why the other Slytherins thought so highly of them. He looked at it annoyed, and he knew he could simply vanish it, and be done with it; or he could show everyone his ability to speak to snakes. It would certainly, deter them from ever questioning, and picking on him ever again. Everyone knew that parseltongue is a sign of a true Slytherin; of an heir of Slytherin to be more precise.

And even though he was strictly forbidden to tell, or show anyone his skills; he didn't care- Lucius could very well stew for all he cared. Making up his mind, Cygnus put his wand away, and he heard a few gasps of the crowd, as he approached the angry snake unarmed.

" _That man isss not your massster."_ He hissed.

Everyone's breath hitched, this time, and a few people shouted things he could not hear. The snake stopped baring its fangs, and looked at him in the eyes.

" _A ssspeaker, I have never met a sspeaker before."_ The snake remarked, as it slithered closer to him. _"You mussst be strong!"_

Cygnus nodded. _"More than the man you call massster."_ He remarked.

The snake's tongue flicked out, as it tasted the air around them; it was no longer angry, and looked to be intrigued by him. Cygnus would have liked to keep conversing with the snake, and even instruct it to go chase after the other Slytherins that had made his life impossible, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had achieved what he wanted, and now everyone knew about his ability, there was no more need for the snake.

Cygnus brought his wand up, and waved it. "vipera evanesca." The snake hissed, and vanished into a small puff of black smoke. This time no one gasped or said anything, as the room fell deathly quiet.

Cygnus paid the others no mind, and looked at the terrified figure of Flint on the ground. "How?" was all Flint could manage to say. And Cygnus was about to explain, when Flint's eyes turned murderous. "You're a blood traitor, you're not worthy of that skill!" he bellowed, sounding jealous.

Cygnus arched his brow, and opened his mouth. But then out of nowhere, Flint raised his wand. "C-"

Cygnus's eyes widen, and he expertly took out his wand, and pointed it at Flint's hand. "Oruptor!" he shouted, before Flint could finish saying his own spell.

Cygnus's curse hit Flint on his hand, and upon making contact, the Sixth year, let go of his precious wand, and cried out in pain, and grasped his hand with his other one. Cygnus looked down, and he could see through Flint's hand, that a few of his fingers were horribly bent, and awkwardly angle; meaning that his spell did its job, and broke Flint's fingers in half. Flint continued to cry out in pain, and clench his hand, drowning the room with his cries. And though he felt guilty, at least now Cygnus knew the duel was over, and that he wouldn't be reaching for his wand any time soon. And Cygnus couldn't help but smirk; he knew he couldn't be beaten by someone like him.

* * *

Wow, so now Cygnus darker side in unveiled, and I did tell you guys that he isn't exactly a flower. There's is a lot to Cygnus's character that is yet to be revealed, and he is a character with many layers to him, so it will be fun to show you guys how he will unravel in the story. Also, what is up with Aeron, and not stopping the duel? Just some food for thought :3

Anyways, I guess this marks the (sort of Slytherins vs Cygnus arc) and now the story will begin to go down its main plot, and you'll get to see James, and Lily very soon.

So hoped you liked this chap, so please review, and see you next Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: The break in of Gringotts

Chapter 15

The break in of Gringotts.

* * *

The day after the duel, the common room, and the entire Slytherin house, was quieter than they had ever been before. Even the younger years, who were more rumbustious, and cared little of the goings of the house were as quiet as a Demiguise. And how could they not be? After everything they learned, and everything they witness the previous night? It was no surprise that everyone was in a shocked state, and trying to process, and make sense of it all.

After last night, they all had many thoughts, and questions, but one of the most prominent one was: how could a first year so easily defeat a Sixth year? It just wasn't natural, and it didn't make sense. But although, this puzzled everyone it was by far not the most prominent topic of conversation. No the biggest question they all had was: how could Cygnus Malfoy -aka Harry Potter- have the parseltongue ability? And as they all thought about, the more puzzling it got. And the more they thought about it, they all couldn't help but wonder, if Cygnus is the rightful heir of Slytherin.

They all pondered on that, but no one could know for sure, but what they did know, is that things were to change drastically, and that no one would dare oppose Cygnus now- not even Aeron. There was a lot of mystery shrouding Cygnus, and no one could help but stare at him when he woke up the next day, and made his way to the common room.

As Cygnus entered the silent common room -that was transfixed with looking at him- he rolled his eyes, and looked at everyone in amusement, as they stared like idiots, not even trying to disguise the fact that they were staring. Of course he knew they all stared, as if waiting for him to reveal something, because they didn't dare approach him, and ask themselves. Naturally everyone wanted answers, which Cygnus did not feel gracious enough to provide after the duel, seeing as he simply left everyone and went to his dormitory like nothing happened, with Draco tailing behind. And everyone in the house took that as he did not want to be disturbed, and after what they saw, and the state he left Flint in, no one dared even come close to him. And at that thought, he couldn't help but feel smug, but also, a little guilty, after he saw Flint's friends worriedly take him to the Hospital wing.

Cygnus's mood soured slightly, as he thought of Flint. He still felt guilty of what he did to Flint, and that guilt caused him to stay up all night- also, he had been worried, that Flint and his friends would tell someone of what happened. He knew that if Flint told a professor what happened, he could be facing long detentions, or even expulsion.

Thankfully however, he found out from another first year, that Flint did not tell anyone, and that the Sixth year had to stay at the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day. Cygnus was a bit shocked that Flint had to stay the night, and day there; surely his injuries were not that bad? And as he thought of Flint's injury, he though of his own. He had suffered far worse injuries than this one, by duelling Regulus, and Yaxley- but that didn't mean it didn't hurt! Or that Draco had practically pleaded for him to seek medical attention.

And now that he was thinking of Draco, he looked up at his brother, and roll his eyes when he saw how smug, and confident he swaggered through the common room- as if he owned the damn place- as if it had been him who defeated Flint.

Cygnus sighed- Leave it to Draco to bask, and reap the benefits of one's work. Most disliked this trait of Draco, but he on the other hand didn't scorn his brother for it, he had always been that way after all. But regardless, he still called him up on it every time he got a little ahead of himself, with the older years. Not that the older years would do anything, seeing as they were too scared to even touch or look at Draco.

"Cygnus could beat anyone with one hand tied behind his back!" Draco boasted.

Cygnus groaned, as he was snapped out of his train of thoughts, and glared at his brother, who wasn't even looking at him. Turning his attention away from him, he looked around worried that someone might disagree, or call Draco up on it. But instead, he was shocked to see that a few people awed, and that everyone swallowed Draco' words as if they were the words of Merlin himself.

Once more Cygnus groaned. Yes, everything was definitely changing as he knew it would. The other Slytherins were acting like idiots, and giving him lot more respect than he ever had before, even more than most of the Slytherins got in fact. And even though, things were -changing for the better- as Draco had told him; that didn't mean he had to like it, especially when the Slytherins seemed to hang at his every word, which annoyed him. He didn't agree to the duel, or defeated Flint to get people grovelling at his feet –that was something Draco would want, but not him- no, the reason why he did what he did, was to get everyone off his, and Draco's back, so that he could finally do as he pleased.

With that in mind, and with his new found freedom, he quickly stood up, and made his way to the entrance of the common room. As he walked, and stepped out of the dungeon doors; everyone fell silent, and he could feel countless of eyes on him, all of them looking at him, until the door closed. Cygnus stopped right in front of the door, and he could faintly hear a sea of voices begin to speak from behind the closed door.

For the hundredth time this day, Cygnus rolled his eyes. Everyone had no doubt started talking about him, as soon as the door closed- and Draco would be in the middle of all of that, to bask in all of it. Cygnus sighed, and chuckled at his brother's antics, and made his way down the hall.

As he walked, he cast a tempus charm, and noticed that it was late in the morning. He didn't realized that he had slept in, but he wasn't at all surprised, after everything that happened last night.

And now that he knew that it was late, it made sense as to why the halls were empty. Breakfast had long past, and everyone was outside enjoying the weather; which reminded him that he –alongside Hermione, and Ron were to meet with Hagrid this very morning to have some tea. He had completely forgotten. Thankfully, he had not woken up too late, and he still had an hour to kill.

With that in mind, Cygnus quickly made his way to the library. And while he walked through the halls, he couldn't help but notice that all of the Slytherins stopped, and stared every time he passed by, while the other houses also stared, and some even grimaced, after seeing his busted lips.

At first he hadn't noticed that they were staring, until a group of first year's girls from Slytherin, giggled, and kept staring at him, and Cygnus sighed. He wanted to get everyone off his back, not get the attention of the entire school- as if he needed any more attention. It was annoying, but he didn't complain much, knowing that it was his fault; if he hadn't gone too far, and simply beat Flint with simple spells, then this wouldn't have happened. So now he had to live with it, and accept the fact that people will never stop staring at him ever again.

He ignored the countless eyes on him, and kept walking down the halls, unworried, and not paying any attention to his surroundings. He took a turn around a corner, and that was when someone grabbed him, and pulled him into a room- for third time since the school year began. And as he was pulled inside, he felt the familiar whiplash, 'honestly do people have something with dragging me into rooms without notice?' he thought. Was it too difficult to ask him to meet them somewhere? Or did they liked dragging him around, and banging his head against walls in the process.

Cygnus groaned, closed his eyes, and stroked the back of his head, which had a bump already growing from the impact his head made with the wall.

"I'm sorry Cyg, I didn't mean to pull you that hard." The familiar voice of Hermione apologized.

Cygnus opened his eyes, and looked at the bushy haired girl. "Did you really have to drag me in here without asking?" He asked a bit annoyed. His lip hurt enough already, did his head have to hurt too?

Hermione gave him a guilty look, and her eyes looked down at his busted lip, and back at him. "I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk to you Cyg."

Cygnus groaned, put his hand down, and pulled himself off the wall he was leaning on. He knew she was dying to know what happened during the battle- leave it to Hermione to worry for him.

"As you can see I'm fine Hermione, there is no need to-"

"I saw the whole thing Cygnus." She said hastily, and interrupting him.

Cygnus eyes widen, and froze on the spot, and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop as well. Hermione had seen the duel? But how? There was no way she could have gone unnoticed, not when the dungeon was filled with Slytherins that would easily spot her. It was just too unlikely, which is why the only reasonable explanation, was that he misheard her.

"What?" he asked softly, as if afraid of what she might say.

He really didn't want to think that Hermione had been there, he really didn't want her to witness something like that. Scratch that, he didn't want any one of his new Gryffindor friends see him like that; he knew that they wouldn't understand especially not Hermione. And he personally didn't want Hermione above all else to have seen the duel, because it made him feel even more guilty. He had once promised her that he wasn't like the other Slytherins, and yet there he was, chocking, and breaking Flint's fingers like it was a joyous past time of his. He really, really hoped that he misheard her.

"I said I watched the whole thing." She answered with a whisper.

He had definitely not misheard her then. And as she repeated herself, he felt his heart skip a beat, and felt his hands begin to sweat profoundly, something he was not used to. How could she have been there? He was sure he would have noticed her, if she did. But then again, he was too focused on the duel to notice much of anything, so her presence could have eluded him.

"But how? How did you even know where the duel was taking place?" He asked, with a hint of panic.

Hermione shrugged. "I followed you, and-" Hermione shook her head, and then glared at him. "I am getting off topic here. The main issue, is not how I got there- what I want to talk about is what you did to Flint." She said with a bit of anger in her tone.

Cygnus's stomach dropped, and he gulped as he guilty looked at Hermione with wide eyes, resembling a child who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "What more is there to say? You saw the whole thing I assume."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Yes I did, but I rather you explained yourself to me, than make my own conclusion." She concluded.

Cygnus kept looking at her, and stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. He never had to explain himself to others, but his own parents, and even then they rarely forced him. They had been more of the handing out punishment, than asking for explanations.

He gulped, and he noticed that Hermione's eyes softened, after seeing how much he was struggling.

"Cygnus... Please." She pleaded.

Cygnus's eyes shifted about the room, wanting to be anywhere but there. "I -er- don't really know what you want to hear." He admitted.

Hermione sighed. "There's a few things I want to ask, but mainly- why did you have to hurt him so badly? He had been incapacitated, and you had him at your mercy. So why go so far?"

Cygnus's eyes looked up at her once more, and for a second he felt like Hermione had grown exponentially. She looked way more intimidating than she ever did.

"I- Um…" Why was he feeling so self-conscious? "I honestly didn't mean to hurt him so badly, I just- lost my composure I guess..."

He looked away, and wanted to kick himself. That was a pitiful explanation, but it was honestly the only thing he could come up with. What else was he to say? After all he wasn't lying. And as his eyes fell on Hermione once more, he could feel the betrayal oozing out of her, and it made him feel worse than he already felt.

"You broke his fingers… Cyg." She added, softly in disbelief.

Another pang of guilt. "I know, and I just... I was too angry to think straight, and I still feel guilty about it." It sounded like a lie, but he wasn't lying. "He just wouldn't give up, and no matter what I did, he still wouldn't acknowledge me as the better dueler… as his equal, and that go to me" He admitted.

"Why?" Hermione asked softly.

Cygnus sighed; he knew Hermione needed a better explanation, and he knew that she wouldn't let it go unless she got one.

"Hermione... I was taught how to duel from the moment I was able to hold a wand. And not just that, I received the best education, and I was taught by some of the best duellers out there. And from the moment I started to show any promise in duelling, it had been drilled into my head that I could never lose to an opponent, no matter what." He was actually shocked that he was revealing this to her. "Hermione, I was taught to duel adversaries worse than Hogwarts students, from the moment I can remember."

He was definitely opening up to Hermione, and who would have thought it? That it would be a muggle-born girl who he would reveal something like that to. If his father knew, he would murder him where he stood without a thought. These were secretes no one was supposed to know. His skills, had to be hidden, that is what everyone always told him, and for all his life he never questioned that, and never dared tell anyone. And here he was telling Hermine, a girl he had known for only a few weeks. And he didn't understand why, but he supposed it was because he felt like he owed it to her.

Too late to stop explaining, Cygnus sighed once more. "So when I saw Flint -a brute that can't even hold a wand properly- refuse to yield, and still see me beneath him, and as a blood traitor…I just snapped." He whispered.

Hermione looked at him confused, and he could see the shock, and disbelief in her eyes. "So you felt your reputation was on the line?" she asked, unsure.

That was a crud way to put it. "In a way, I guess, maybe- I don't really know."

Hermione huffed, and looked at him disapprovingly. "Cyg, you can't just do something like that, just because someone hurt your ego." she admonished. "Normal people don't break or choke others when they snap Cyg." She reprimanded.

Cygnus lowered his gaze, and looked at the floor in shame; feeling very much like he did when his own mother scolded him. "I know, and I will try my best for that not to happen again." He promised.

He knew he could keep that promise, but he had to get out of this situation somehow.

Hermione nodded, and Cygnus looked up at her once more. "I really hope you don't, because that was quite scary Cyg. You didn't even look at all like yourself; you looked like a different person." She confessed.

He wasn't shocked by this, seeing as this was not the first time someone said something like that to him. In fact he remembered having a similar conversation with Draco, after he had witnessed a rather violent duel at the Malfoy manor. He –like Hermione- had been scared, and told him that he didn't look at all like himself.

"I'm sorry."

A few seconds of Hermione glaring at him passed, and then she sighed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"So long as you won't do it again."

Cygnus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and felt utterly relieved. But just as he was about to put everything behind them, Hermione spoke again.

"But there is one other thing I want to know." Cygnus wanted to groan. "Why did you use curses, and from whom did you learn them from."

Cygnus's looked up at her, this was definitely something he shouldn't tell her, and yet he felt like he had to tell her. "Well as I said. I had quite a few tutors, and a few of them were well versed in the dark arts, so they taught me a few curses." He said, a bit offhandedly, as if it was no big deal.

Hermione on the other hand thought it was a big deal, as her eyes widened in shock. "Who would teach that to a child?"

Cygnus wanted to scoffed at that; one of the people that taught him ever saw him as a child. "You will find that if there is enough incentive, most people would do anything." He lied. He couldn't very well tell her that Regulus, Yaxley and his own father had taught them all that, because they wanted to prepare him.

And for a moment he worried that she wouldn't believe him as she narrowed her eyes, but then out of nowhere she nodded. "I guess it makes sense, coming from a dark family. But like before, you have to promise to never use the dark arts again. It just isn't safe Cyg, a lot of horrible things have happened to those that have meddled with the dark arts."

'That isn't true' he wanted snap at her. The dark arts were not as dangerous or volatile as everyone thought. That was something everyone said to deter anyone from using them, but he knew -like his family- that it just wasn't true. So long as you knew what you were doing, it was quite safe. But he couldn't very well tell that to Hermione; he knew without a doubt that Hermione is a light magic witch, her intentions, and way of thinking were too pure to be dark. Unlike him, and most of the other Slytherins who were dark, he couldn't make her understand.

"You're right, and I will try to never use the dark arts again." He lied, he could never make such a promise.

Hermione seemed to swallow the lie whole, as she nodded- he had always been a talented liar.

"Good, now for my final question. How long have you known you had the ability to speak to snakes?"

Of course he knew she would ask that, anyone who knew anything about magic, would be interested to know about his ability to speak to snakes. It is after all a rare ability.

"I've known for a while, but I never saw it as important enough to tell anyone. It's just an ability to speak to a certain type of reptile, it's no big deal." Cygnus waved his hand offhandedly.

Hermione arched her brow. "Says the one who is in Slytherin house. You do know that Parseltongue is an ability of Salazar Slytherin, and said to be a trait of all his descendants?" she asked.

Cygnus straightened his back. Of course he knew, any real Slytherin would know that. "Of course, but what does it matter anyways? It's just a dumb skill, it doesn't mean I'll turn into Salazar Slytherin, and start cursing muggle-borns." He admonished.

"Yes I know, but others would not look highly on it either. And even more so, when it was a skill You-Know-Who possessed."

Cygnus brows shot up. How did she learn this about the Dark lord? She had only been in the wizarding world for a couple of weeks, and she already knew the Dark lord could speak parseltongue? That was quite impressive.

"I know, which is why I don't tell anyone, and keep the ability to myself. And trust me, the other Slytherins won't tell anyone either." He added.

Hermione nodded, and seemed to deflate after that, and Cygnus managed to relax, and feel elated that she hadn't bolted, and gotten angry at him. She seemed to accept his reasoning, but he didn't want to take any chances, he wanted to forget about the whole conversations.

"Anyways, now that I told you everything, we should get going, and meet with Hagrid."

Hermione eyes wide. "Oh, I almost forgot he invited us for tea today." She said, sounding annoyed.

Cygnus smiled, turned around, held the door open, and gestured for her to exit. Hermione smiled back, and walked to the door, but before she could exit and rejoin the rest of the school, Cygnus said something else.

"This stays between us Hermione. Ron, and no one else can know about this, or what I just told you- not even my brother." He whispered, coldly, and since they were close, he practically whispered the sentence into the ear.

Hermione stopped dead on her tracks, but she didn't look back him. "You answered all of my questions, so I won't tell anyone Cyg. But you have to keep part of your deal too. No more hurting others, using dark arts, or speaking Parseltongue, got it?"

Cygnus nodded, and even though she wasn't looking, she seemed to notice, and she exited the room, with him following closely behind. He hated lying to his friends, but he could be a talented liar when he wanted to.

* * *

Both he and Hermione made their way to Hagrid's hut; neither one talking, and walking leisurely, as they took their time, and enjoyed the weather. It was still summer, and the weather was actually pleasant- unlike London. He was never one for the heat, and preferred the cooler temperature, but he was finding that he was liking this weather, and he was a little put down, knowing that very soon autumn will come about, and the weather will change. But for now, he won't not worry about that, and enjoy the peace- well that is until Ron came running towards them.

Both he and Hermione looked at the Redhead, and he heard Hermione sigh in exasperation. When Ron finally reached them, he leaned down a little bit, and tried to catch his breath.

"Ran all the way from the Gryffindor common room, didn't you?" Asked Cygnus amused, and Ron nodded.

"Pretty much." Ron admitted, and took one last deep breath, before straighten up, and smiled at them.

"So how are you doing Cyg? I see you're still in one piece, so I guess that's good!" Ron exclaimed, and patted his back, and Cygnus gave out a small groan. His back still hurt from last night, and even though he hadn't looked, he knew it must be bruised.

Ron –noticing that he was in pain- put his hand down, and inspected him. "You look terrible! Ron exclaimed, as he frowned.

"Well I like to see someone get tackled to the ground by a human troll, and look any better than I do now." He remarked.

Rom smirked at that, and took a step towards him, and leaned down as if to tell him a secret. "So I take it you won then?"

"Of course." Cygnus answered, without missing a beat.

Ron pulled away from him, and gave him a wide, and triumphant smile, and Cygnus smiled back. "I knew you could do it mate. I never doubted you know!" Ron exclaimed.

Cygnus huffed. "Sure you did." He drawled, using as much sarcasm as he could.

Ron gasped, and looked at him with an over exaggerated, and flummoxed look. "I never…"

Cygnus chuckled, at Ron's expression. "Uh huh, sure you did."

"Well yes, and if I recall I-"

"Will both of you stop fooling around? We have to meet with Hagrid, and we'll be late!" Hermione scold.

Ron shut his mouth, and looked at Hermione. "Oh, hi Hermione. I didn't see you standing there!" He greeted, a bit mockingly, and completely disregarding what she just said.

Cygnus looked at Hermione, and saw that her cheeks were beginning to tint from exasperation. And so, before Hermione could get into an argument with Ron; Cygnus stepped in.

"Hermione is right, we gotta get going Ron." He said.

Ron pulled his eyes away from Hermione, and looked at him instead.

"Well if you say so." Ron conceded.

None of them said anything else, as they made their way across the school grounds. It was a bit of a walk, seeing as Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. And the location of the hut, wasn't exactly safe, so Hagrid always had a crossbow outside the front door, just in case.

When Cygnus knocked on the large door, they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Coming!" then a pause, and more stomping sounds. "Back, Fang."

Cygnus looked at Ron, and Hermione, who looked at him concerned, and confused. Then Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on." He said.

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of the enormous black boarhound, which was Fang.

Cygnus stepped inside the hut, and looked around. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Much like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

Cygnus looked at Ron with amusement, as the redhead made a disgusted face, and attempted to pull the massive dog off of him. He and Hermione didn't really know why, but Fang seemed to have an obsession with Ron. He thought it was amusing, while Ron thought it was annoying.

"Blimey Cygnus, that is quite a cut ye got there."

Cygnus snapped his head up, and looked at Hagrid. "Yea." Was all he thought to say.

Hagrid looked at him with concerned eyes. "How did ye get it?"

"I fell out of bed this morning." He lied without even missing a beat.

Hagrid huffed, and shock his head. "You mus be more careful Cyg." He admonished, and Cygnus nodded.

The subject was forgotten, as Hagrid, and the others sat on chairs near the kettle, with Fang resting his drooling head on top of Ron's knee.

"So how ave, classes been?" asked Hagrid.

Ron was the first to jump in, and comment. "Well I think Snape hates me, to be honest."

Hermione sighed, and Cygnus chuckled. Soon everyone spoke about Snape's animosity towards Ron; all but Cygnus, who picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST 113

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Cygnus narrowed his eyes, he remembered reading that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, while on the train. It had been quite important news, and he had been intrigued to know more, but with everything going on, he had completely forgotten. But what was more intriguing, was why Hagrid -someone that didn't seem to care much about the news- had a cutting of the paper.

"Hagrid, why do you keep this?" He asked, interrupting Ron.

Hagrid's eyes lifted up from his rock cake, and grunted when he saw the paper Cygnus was holding.

"Jus trying te stay informed, is all."

Cygnus didn't believe the man at all, Hagrid wasn't a very good liar after all -you could see it in his eyes. "I see." He drawled, while looking down at the moving picture of the Prophet. "You know, it makes me wonder who could actually manage to breaking into Gringotts."

Hagrid hummed, and Cygnus looked up to see the large man, as he put his rock cake down on the table.

"There arn many who would, and there aren many who ave succeeded either. So that's why the ministry chose James, ter investigate the break in."

Cygnus tighten his yaw, after hearing the name. But he didn't think much about it, as he looked down, read the paper, and noticed that Hagrid was right. James had been chosen to deal with the investigation.

"James, as in James Potter I take it?" Hermione asked, while keeping an eye on Cygnus reaction.

"Aye, the very same." Hagrid, answered.

"Can he really be trusted with such a task?" Cygnus asked, the words blurting out on their own. He didn't know why he asked that.

Hagrid gave out a loud, and surprised snort. "Of course he can! I don know if you know this Cyg, but yer father is one of the very best Aurors out there. He has proven imself to be a fine wizard."

Cygnus head snapped up, and looked at Hagrid with a stoic expression. If he was so great, why couldn't he keep him safe?

This wasn't an argument he wanted to have, so Cygnus sighed, and softened his eyes. "If you say so."

There was a short pause, as they all ate their rock cakes, and drank their cold stale tea. Then, out of nowhere Hagrid spoke up.

"Anyway, James will only be looking for the thief. But he won' ave to guard the objec, since the objec the thief wanted to steal is safe, ere in the castle." Hagrid exclaimed proudly.

Cygnus, and everyone else stopped what they were doing, and stared at Hagrid who looked shocked at himself. ' _The object is in the castle?'_ Cygnus thought, and opened his mouth to ask, but he was stopped dead in his track.

"It' best that the three of you forget what I just said." Hagrid said gravely, clearly, he had not intended to reveal so much.

Cygnus, put the paper down. "But-"

Before he could ask, Hagrid shoot up to his feet, almost toppling the table over, with is haste. "Blimey! Is that ter time? You must all be going, unless ye want to get in trouble that is."

' _Late? How could it be late?_ 'He thought, and Ron seeming to read his thoughts, spoke up.

"But it's barely afternoon, and-"

"Well- I got work tere do, so if you don't mind."

Hagrid practically shoved them all out of his hut, and hastily shut the door behind them, just as they were turning around, to ask more questions. Cygnus looked at the door with indignation, and surprise. Hagrid had never behaved in such a manner, and that worried, and intrigued him.

"What was that about?" Asked Ron, as they made their way from the hut, and walked back to the castle.

"I'm not really sure?" Cygnus said.

Hermione stopped, and turned to face them; her robes swishing, and hitting both him, and Ron. "Well isn't it obvious?" she asked, looking at both of them in the eyes.

"Not really no." Ron replied.

Hermione huffed, and gave Ron an annoyed look. "Well it means -Ron- that whatever that dark Witch or Wizard wanted so badly, is somewhere in the castle, and Hagrid, and probably the other professors know all about it."

Ron narrowed his eyes in concentration, as if he was trying to understand what Hermione had said. "Why would they have it in the castle?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Cygnus stepped in. "Probably for safekeeping. Hogwarts is one of the safest place in the world after all."

Ron hummed, and looked at Cygnus. "What do you think it is anyways?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good— and it's somewhere in the castle." Hermione said softly, her tone deep with worry, and intrigue.

After that, none of them said anything, and they made their way to the castle. That was until Cygnus remembered he had to go to the owlery, to check up on Hedwig.

Cygnus stopped, and the others turned to look at him with concern. "You two go on ahead, I have to check up on Hedwig."

Both Hermione, and Ron nodded, and they turned around and left him. Meanwhile Cygnus turned around, and went the opposite way they were going.

* * *

Cygnus walked up the steps of the owlery, trying to not to step on any owl droppings that littered the ground. He had been meaning to come to the owlery for a while now, but every time he planned to do so, he had been stopped by other things. And seeing as he had not come visit, Hedwig was probably angry at him, and probably resented him. He really hoped not, he liked Hedwig, and didn't want to be on her bad side.

Cygnus entered the Owlery, and looked up at the countless of owls that perched around the small tower. His eyes shifted around the place, trying to look for his snowy owl. It took him a while, but eventually he spotted her, as she flew in from one of the opening. Cygnus looked up at her, as she made her way to where he stood.

Cygnus instantly put out his arm for her to perch, and as she landed on it, he noticed that she was holding a letter. He looked at the parchment with curiosity, and he gave Hedwig a treat he had been holing inside his pocket, and stroke her soft wings.

Hedwig gave out a soft grumbling sound that probably meant that she was pleased with the attention, but she still didn't seem to forgive Cygnus, as she flapped her wings and left as soon as he had his mail. Cygnus sighed at the owls antics. He definitely had to come visit her more often.

Cygnus kept looking at Hedwig, until she fell out of view. Then he looked down at his letter, and to no surprise read the name.

To Harry James Potter

From James Potter

Cygnus sighed, he already knew the contents of the letter, and he had been dreading this very letter from the moment the term began. And so not wanting to think too deeply about it, Cygnus tore open the mail and read.

Dear Harry,

Sorry for not mailing you sooner, but I didn't want to bombard you with things. I know how busy you are, and I know that you don't need us -overbearing parents- mailing you all the time. And trust me your mother would have mailed you every day, but I stayed strong, and insisted that you needed your space- so you're welcome. But I must admit that it wasn't just me, Sirius helped with keeping your mother busy- Oh, almost forgot, you don't know who Sirius is. Not to worry, you'll meet him soon enough, seeing as he is your godfather, and I doubt anything can keep him from getting his mangy paws on you!

Anyways- we also, heard that you have made friends with a few Gryffindors, despite being a Slytherin yourself! I never in my life would have thought such a thing possible, but you proved me wrong, and I could not be prouder Harry! Your mother, and I are quite glad, and we are happy that you have made friends with Ronald Weasley. We approve greatly of this friendship, since our family is very close to the Weasley's, so we are happy that you have begun to befriend them already.

But, I am getting off topic here. The reason why I am oweling you, is because we have just heard back from the Ministry, and they have given us the go ahead to come visit you! We got in contact with Dumbledore, and he told us that we can come meet you on Saturday at six. I wanted to come sooner, perhaps tomorrow, or even during the week day, but Dumbledore refused; he reasoned that you are busy with school stuff, so we have to wait. It is a bother, but I guess if we could do ten years without you, we can do a few days. Also, this little rascals have been annoying me ever since they learned that you are alive -by rascals, I mean your twin siblings. Yes you have siblings, and I know is a lot to take in, which is why I didn't want to overload you with all this information, but they asked me to tell you that they are excited to meet you -which by the way they won't be coming on Saturday to see you, even though they have pulled several tantrums.

Once more, I am getting off topic, and rambling, so I will end the letter here, before I start revealing all this information you are not ready for. So once more, we are to meet you on Saturday at six, at Dumbledore's office.

Can't wait to finally meet, and see you Harry.

With love.

James Potter.

After Cygnus finished reading the letter, all he could think is how horribly written it was, and how he had never seen so many exclamation marks in one latter! Clearly, James wasn't very good with communicating his thoughts, or writing, and it had probably been Lily who wrote the last letter. Other than that, he wasn't surprised, he knew he would be getting this letter sooner or later. He knew he had to meet with the Potters eventually, and now he knew the day. And all he could hope was that James and his father refrain from killed each other on that day.

* * *

So the story is moving now, and from here on out the story will progress a lot faster than before. Also, I don't know if you guys noticed, but Cygnus is still very much on the fence when it comes to both James, and Lucius- so I can't wait until you guys get to see which side he will lean towards more in the story.

So next chapter we'll finally get to see James, and Lily, and one other special visit. So I hope everyone is looking forward to next chapter!

So thank you for reading, please review, and see you next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: The Potters, and the Malfoys

Chapter 16

The Potter, and the Malfoy family

* * *

When Saturday came about, Cygnus woke up and made his way to the great hall with his friends, and brother. And by friends he really meant 'Draco's friends' seeing as Daphne, Pansy, and the two brutes had chosen to be friendly with him once more. Of course he knew that they choose to reconnect with him, because they all realized how popular he was now. He wasn't too happy about that, but he didn't want to get Draco angry again, so he more or less ignored them every time they approached him. Blaise, and Terence on the other hand, he was more than happy to talk to, and hang around.

Things had changed the last few days, as Slytherin house seemed to calm back down, as they all stopped talking about him every time he stepped into the common room. He was no longer the main topic of discussion, but that didn't mean they didn't talk about him behind his back. Nor did it mean that they suddenly forgot about him, far from it really. Everyone was treating him in a much friendlier manner than ever before. Everyone wanted to be friends with him, and everyone wanted to be seen with him. Not to mention that a few older years were requesting that he teach them how to perform some of the spells he used that night.

Anyone would have loved the attention, but Cygnus found it was a little annoying, especially the few first year girls who gushed about him. He had to admit that it was a little unnerving how all the first years looked up to him now, but he supposed it wasn't so strange. What was strange however, was the behaviour of Aeron and some of his friends. The seventh years -and some younger students- approached him often to speak with him, and they even tried to befriend him. Of course Cygnus kept them at arm's length, but he did engage in some conversation with them.

Everyone was definitely acting strangely, and the house seemed to have been turned on its axis. But there was one induvial who was acting quite abnormally, and that was of course Flint. For some strange reason that Cygnus couldn't fathom as to why; the Sixth year had taken it upon himself to be Cygnus's personal body guard –or at least that's what it looked like.

Flint's strange behaviour has started after being let out of the Hospital wing. Cygnus had been quite shocked to see, Flint approached him, and talk to him as if nothing had happened- as if Cygnus was his greatest friend in the world. This confused Cygnus enormously, but seeing as he still felt guilty about breaking his hand, and choking him, he didn't say anything and allowed him to tail him –so long as he wasn't doing anything wrong, he could do whatever he wanted.

When Cygnus and his friends reached the Great hall, they went straight to the Slytherin table, none of them looking at the others tables as they walked. He on the other hand, glanced at the Gryffindor table, and waved at his friends who smiled, and waved back. Cygnus chuckled, when he saw George throw a biscuit at Percy, and look down pretending like it hadn't been him who threw it. Most Slytherins would have sneered, or scoff at the Gryffindors for the carefree way they carried themselves, but he actually liked them for it. Not to mention that he was glad that they were still friendly towards him, despite getting on the good side of Slytherin again. To them, according to Dean, 'you maybe a snake, but you're an honorary Lion now.' Cygnus knew he was far from being a Gryffindor, but he appreciated the gesture.

"Hey Cygnus, fancy seating with us?"

Cygnus looked away from the Gryffindor table, and glanced at Aeron, who was the one that asked the question. Aeron was –as usual- seating at the middle of the table, surrounded by seventh years, and the quidditch team.

"Um, no thanks, I'm gonna seat with Draco today." He told the Head boy.

Aeron shrugged, and looked a little disappointed. "If that's what you want… if you change your mind you can come over- oh, and Draco is welcomed too."

Cygnus nodded, and he felt Draco tug at his robes, trying to get his attention. He no doubt wanted him to accept the offer. "Sure thing Aeron." He said, while walking to the furthest part of the table, where the other first years, and Terence are waiting for them.

Cygnus sat across from Terence, and the others took their seats beside him. "Why didn't you take the offer?" asked Draco, who sounded really annoyed.

Cygnus shrugged, and reached for the beans. "I don't know, I didn't really feel like it." He said offhandedly, while he grabbed a piece of toast.

"You don't know?" he practically shrieked, and he saw that a few people were leaning away from his brother- it was definitely too early to hear Draco nag. "You could be seating with the most influential people in our house, and you tell me that you didn't because you don't know?"

Cygnus shrugged once more, and took a bite form his toast. "I feel like this is more of a 'we', rather than a 'you' problem." He smiled, as he ate his toast, and everyone chuckled around him.

"Well- in a way yes. They did say that I could join you." Draco miffed, and turned slightly red.

Cygnus sighed, and shock his head. Draco may think he is the most cunning person in the house, and he may pretend to understand everyone's motive. But at heart Draco is just as obtuse as a Gryffindor. Aeron didn't invite Draco to seat with them because they wanted him to be there, but because they wanted Cygnus to be there, and they tried to do that by including Draco. Of course he wasn't going to tell his brother that.

"Well, it is what it is. So, let's eat breakfast in peace." He declared, and everyone nodded, while Draco huffed, and went back to eating.

After that no one spoke, as they all seemed to take Cygnus words literal. It was a little frustrating, and annoying, so he broke the silence and engaged Blaise in conversation. After that, everyone seemed to take the gist and they all began to talk among themselves. And as Cygnus spoke with Blaise, and Daphne, he felt like he was being watched.

He was never one for the superstitious feeling, and he knew that someone was actually looking at him. He wanted to look for the person looking at him, but he didn't want to make it obvious. So Cygnus waited for the end of the conversation, and he slowly looked back. His eyes first landed on Snape, but then he noticed that the potions master was looking somewhere else, so Cygnus's eyes shifted about the Professors table, until they landed on the perpetrator. His green eyes, landed of a set of blue eyes. Dumbledore was looking straight at him.

"What do you think about-"

Cygnus didn't pay attention to Blaise or anyone around him, as he looked at Dumbledore. The first thing he noticed as he looked at him, is that the old Headmaster's eyes were devoid of its usual glint. In its place there was a shadow of worry, and disappointment, not to mention that his eyes looked rather dull. Cygnus didn't understand what the look meant, but he couldn't help but feel like Dumbledore was silently judging him from across the hall. When Cygnus had looked at those eyes before, they had been full of pride, and joy- mainly from how well he was getting along with the Gryffindors. So he was utterly confused as to what changed in the old man?

Cygnus tried to understand Dumbledore's gaze, but then Draco got in front of his line of sight. Cygnus grumbled displeased, and Draco moved away. Cygnus looked at Dumbledore once more, but he was no longer looking at him, and was instead speaking with Snape. _'What was that about?'_ he thought.

For a few minutes he kept staring at Dumbledore, waiting for him to look back at him, or to do something, but he never did. And seeing as he wasn't going to get any answers, Cygnus looked down at his plate, took the last piece of toast, ate it, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco, looking up at him. Cygnus looked down at the blond, as he grabbed his bag. "I'm going to the Gryffindor table. Care to join me?" He asked, with a smile.

Draco gave him a horrified look, and Cygnus chuckled. "I'll pass, you go on ahead." Draco turned around, and looked back at his own friends.

Cygnus shrugged, and left the Slytherins, and made his way to the Gryffindor table. As he approached the table, his Gryffindor friends looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hey there Cyg." Greeted Seamus, as well as a few others.

"Morning." He greeted back, and sat between Hermione -who was reading a book- and Ron -who was still eating away.

"You know for a moment there we thought you forgot all about us!" Remarked George.

"How could anyone forget either of you?" Cygnus teased, and Ron nodded agreeing with him.

"Aww, seems like we made an impression on him, eh George?" Fred remarked, and Cygnus rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know, he'll start to imitate us." Answered George.

"And then he'll go on to pull pranks of his own— they do grow up so fast don't they?" Asked Fred, making a fake sob.

"Very funny." Cygnus drawled.

Fred, and George chuckled, and finished the last remaining bites of their foods. Meanwhile Ron was still busy putting more food on his plate, and eating away without a care in the world.

"Anyways, we are all heading to the pitch to play quidditch. Wanna come?" Asked Fred.

Cygnus looked up at the older redhead, who was now standing up. He looked at Fred as if he had grown another head. Had someone changed the rules on him? "I thought we aren't allowed to play quidditch?" He exclaimed.

George stood up, and looked down at Cygnus. "Well yes, but seeing as you all passed your first flying exam, you are allowed to grab any of the schools brooms, and play quidditch. So long as you don't use someone else's broom, you are fine."

Cygnus eyes widen, he had no idea he could play quidditch after passing their first exam. Madam Hooch had definitely forgotten to tell them that last class.

"Why the school brooms, and not anyone else's?" Asked Hermione, asking the question he had at the tip of his tongue.

Fred and George looked at Hermione this time. "Because -dear Hermione- Hogwarts broomsticks are ancient, and they can barely go any faster than an elderly owl. Other students brooms on the other hand, can go faster, and I reckon that they don't want any first years getting hurt. Also, who would lend their broomstick to a first year? Might as well lend it to a troll to use as a clobber!" George admonished, and a few of the older years chuckled.

Ron snapped his head up, and looked at the twins, forgetting his food completely. "HaHaHa, very funny." He mocked.

Fred, and George grinned. "So are you all in, or are you going to stay here and eat the entire table like Ron?"

Cygnus looked at Ron, and noticed that the tip of his ears turned bright red. "I'm in. It's been such a long time since I last played." Said Cygnus as he stood up, and followed the twins and a few others out of the hall. Ron on the other hand was scrambling around his seat, and wolfing down the last few bites of his porridge, before running to catch up to them.

* * *

After they had all made it to the quidditch pitch, they wasted no time to get the school brooms from the shed. After that they all lined up, and Fred and George made the teams.

Cygnus and Ron were together with Fred, and Dean, while George was on the other team with a few others, mainly Seamus. After that, they walked away from the other team, and everyone on his team picked their roles. Of course there weren't that many positions to pick from, seeing as they only had a beaten up quaffle, which they found buried under piles of sweaty shirts. So basically the only positions they could pick, was either keeper or chaser. Of course on their team he, Fred, and Dean were the chasers, while Ron got stuck with the keeper's position- by Fred's orders. It didn't make sense to him why Fred wanted Ron to be the keeper, since Ron was far too small to guard the hoops unlike Dean or Fred. Naturally he said this to Fred, but he disregarded him. 'I bet you a knut, that he'll be able to stop almost anything with that fat head of his.' Fred told him, and Cygnus took him on that bet- there was just no way, Ron is far to clumsy.

And so –with their roles chosen- everyone soon went to their perspective spots, and the match begun. The game itself was a bit grueling, seeing as George was merciless. The older redhead had practically threw Cygnus off his broom, when he ripped the quaffle away from his hands on the first attempt. Cygnus was left hovering on the spot, shaken from the roughness of his friend, and George took that opportunity to get past his team and score. Ron had made a cried of disappointment, and Cygnus bowed to be more prepared next time.

And so, when George came after him the second time to take the quaffle away, he made a sharp dive, and managed to get under George, and passed it to Fred after seeing that he was open. Fred then flew to the hoops, and managed to score soon after.

After that move, George looked at him baffled, and Cygnus shrugged. He may not be as strong as George, but he was faster and more agile and he could use that to his advantage. George knew this, so he was more careful, but no matter what he did- he couldn't catch him, he was just too slippery and too agile on a broom. And so when George couldn't catch up to him, he had Seamus help him, but the less experienced Gryffindor wasn't even a diversion. And seeing as they were too busy trying to catch him, that left Cygnus's teammates open, and that made it easier to pass the quaffle.

Cygnus team took advantage of every possession they had, by scoring. George's team on the other hand rarely managed to score. Fred was too good of a defender, and when they did get past him, they weren't able to get past Ron, who someone managed to block almost everything.

The rest of the game went down this way -more or less- and soon Cygnus managed to score the last point after manoeuvring through Seamus, and George, and getting the quaffle through the hoops.

"Guess that's game!" exclaimed Dean, and they all made their way down to the pitch.

"Told you it was a good idea to get Cygnus on our team!" shouted Fred, as they all dismounted their brooms. "Oh, and you owe me a knut don't forget."

Cygnus chuckled, and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "I guess I do."

Ron came up to them, and poke his head through the small circled they had formed. "What bet?" he asked curiously, and everyone chuckled.

"But anyways, you are actually pretty good Cyg!" George exclaimed excitedly, not at all angry that he had been beaten by a first year.

"Maybe you should try out for the team next year." Commented Fred, and the others nodded in agreement.

And as they all looked at him, he thought of the possibility of joining the team. He had never thought about it before. Sure he loved quidditch, but did he love it enough to dedicate his time to it while at Hogwarts? His father would say no, and that he needed to focus on studying and not on silly things like quidditch. But who cared what his father said at this point? It wasn't like he was around to tell him what to do in the first place.

And just as he was about to tell this to the others, Dean spoke up. "But guys, he's in Slytherin…"

George huffed, and the others seemed to deflate after that comment. Had they really forgotten that he is not a Gryffindor?

"Oh yea, almost forgot." Fred drawled. After a little while of silence, Fred shrugged. "Still, it'll be interesting to play against someone like you!" he asserted.

Cygnus smiled, and George lifted his nose up, pretending to be a pompous git. "Not like you'll be able to beat us." He stated sarcastically, sounding a lot like a certain blond.

Cygnus snorted, but didn't say anything. It was George who spoke up again. "But all kidding aside, you should really think about trying out for the chaser position- like James!"

Cygnus's wiped his smile off his face. What did they just say?

Before Cygnus could ask, or even think about what George said, Fred spoke up. "That'd be great! I can't wait for next year's season!"

"Hey, we might want to continue this conversation elsewhere. Those thunder clouds don't look very friendly." Ron interrupted, and everyone looked to the south. Up in the skies there were countless black clouds coming their way fast.

"Well I guess it's the loser's task to put everything away!" Fred shouted. Then out of nowhere, Fred dropped his broom and ran away with Dean following closely behind.

Everyone stood rooted to the spot, and Cygnus looked at Ron, who looked a little confused and unsure. Then they both shrugged, and ran after Fred. All the while they heard the shouts of George, Seamus and a few others telling them to come back, and how unfair everything was. Meanwhile Cygnus, and Ron laughed and didn't look back.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Cygnus found himself in the common room reading a book on the far corner. He was keeping himself occupied while he waited for six O-clock to come about. No one disturbed him as he read, but he could feel a few eyes on him, and he knew that a few people were tempted to approach him, and ask him questions, but no one did, and so Cygnus read in peace. Well he would say read, but really he was staring at the words, not really reading them, and simply glancing at them. His mind was far too distracted to read at the moment. All of his thoughts were currently of the meeting with the Potters. He just couldn't believe that he was actually meeting them for the first time. He found that a big part in him was not at all thrilled about that. And yet there was a smaller part that was curious and wanted to really see who his parents were.

' _Would I be anything like them?'_ he kept asking himself, but no matter how many times he thought about it, he really couldn't know unless he met them. The only way he knew he resembled them was in his eyes, and apparently his disregard for the rules, which Snape had once told him. As he thought about the similarity he had with his parents, his mind began to wonder to the time he first heard that.

He remembered that he had been seven years old, and he gotten lost in the woods near Malfoy manor. He tried to remember, but he didn't recall why he had gone out to the woods, or why he had been alone. But he did remember how frightened he had been when it started to get dark. He also, remembered how it had been at the dead of night when he saw a flash of light, and heard a stern voice call out for him. He remembered that he had been so frightened, and so very hungry that he had lunged at the man that came looking for him. Said man had been none other than Severus Snape, and he was none too happy to get snot all over his robes. He remembered how the Potions master tor him away from his robes, and told him to follow him out of the woods. As they walked Cygnus clearly recall Snape murmur, ' _Just like his father. No regards for the rules.'_ Of course Snape had not meant for him to hear it, and Cygnus had thought that he meant Lucius seeing as he didn't know who his real parents were yet, but now that he thought about it, Snape had probably meant James.

Was he like James? Was he a trouble maker like him? He didn't think so, but then again he did orchestrate the whole duel, and that could have gotten him into a lot of trouble, so he supposed in a way he was a trouble maker. But how about Lily? The only things he knew about her is what the prophet said, and that was how incredibly smart she was. That being said he supposed that he was in a way like her as well? He couldn't really know, the only Potters he had ever spoken to was Leon Potter, his younger brother. So really there wasn't much he knew of the family, except for what he and everyone in the wizarding world knew about them.

"Cygnus."

Cygnus practically dropped his book, and quickly turned around to face the Potions master who stood in the middle of the common room, not caring as everyone stared at him.

"Yes professor?" Cygnus asked, shutting his book, while keeping his spot on the page with his thumb.

"I was told to bring you to the Head master's office." Snape said, giving him very little explanation.

Cygnus just stared at the professor. Had he lost track of time? What times was it anyway? He really hoped that he wasn't late, or that Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for him. He could only imagine the scolding if they did.

"We should not keep them waiting." The Snape said, and he turned around; his long robes making a swishing sound.

Cygnus stared at Snape's back for a little while, and then he jumped a little when the Potions master turned to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry Professor." He apologized, as he put everything back inside his bag, and followed Snape out the door, with everyone staring.

Cygnus trotted to Snape, and he tried to keep up with his long strides, as they walked through the halls. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't catch up. He is a lot shorter, and Snape is quite tall and lanky, so it is quite a challenge to keep up.

After a little while, he realized that he was getting exhausted, and that Snape was walking a lot faster than what he had ever seen the professor walk before. It was actually odd of him, so odd in fact, that a few people stared as the Potions master, who seemed to glide like a bat through the halls, with Cygnus trying to keep up behind him.

With Snape's speed it wasn't long before they made it to Dumbledore's office.

"Puffskein." Snape said with his stern, and emotionless voice, and Cygnus couldn't help but smile. Did Dumbledore choose silly names, just so people could hear Snape say them with his monotone voice? If that was the case, then the Head master really had a sense of humour.

"Focus Cygnus." Snape reprimanded, and Cygnus snapped out of his amusement, and followed Snape up the spiralling staircase.

When they reached the top, Snape looked back at him, not making any motions to open the door. Instead he gave him his usual emotionless stare.

"The Potters are waiting inside, and the Malfoy's are on their way." The potions master declared.

Cygnus nodded, and felt a lump on his throat from all the nerves he was feeling. This was it, he was finally meeting them.

Seeing his expression, and his nervous state; Snape arched his brow, and reached for the door handle before Cygnus could bolt.

"There is also, another who will be present at the meeting. The mangy pooch." Snape practically hissed.

"What-" Cygnus looked away from the door, and Snape took the opportunity to open the door, without him even realizing it.

Cygnus didn't even have a second to think, or prepare himself, or even look inside the office, because as soon as the door opened, two pairs of arms grabbed him, and pulled him to his knees, as he was hugged fiercely.

"Oh, Harry!" A weirdly familiar women's voice cried out.

Cygnus froze solid on the spot. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, especially after he felt tears soak through his robes. He had never been in a situation like this before, and it felt odd, and awkward. All throughout the week he had been preparing for anything that could happen at the meeting. From being prepared to retell his entire life to them, to the conflict that will break out between Lucius, and James. He had been prepared for anything, except for this. For some reason it had not occurred to him that they might react this way.

Cygnus remained frozen on the spot, even after a few minutes ticked by, and it was really getting awkward. He couldn't so much, but allow both the man and women who are his parents hug him, for as long as they deemed necessary. It was only a while later, that someone finally spoke up.

"You just got him back, and you already want to suffocate him to death!" Cygnus heard a strong baritone voice call out from behind them.

Cygnus felt a grumbling coming from one of his parents, and he could only guess that it was James who had laughed. Cygnus didn't say anything, and kept very still, as both his parents slowly let go, and separated themselves from him. When they were finally all separated, and he had his space -but they still, kept a hold on him- Cygnus was finally able to breathe, and he was able to look at them in the face.

The first thing he saw was a set of teary green eyes that were remarkably just like his. As he stared into them, he could notice the great sadness in them, as well as joy, and love spark through them. He had never seen someone express so much emotion through one's eyes, and as he stared at them, he knew without a doubt that they belonged to Lily- his mother.

"Harry…" The deep voice of the man kneeling in front of him said.

Cygnus tore his gaze away from Lily's eyes, and his eyes fell on a set of hazel eyes. These -unlike Lily's- were nothing like his own, and yet he felt something oddly familiar from them. Cygnus analyzed this pair of eyes, much like he did with Lily's, and the first thing he noticed was that theses eyes were more guarded than his mother's. The pair of hazels eyes still showed the same emotions as the green ones, but it was harder to see. Of course it doesn't take a genius to know that these are the eyes of his father- James.

Cygnus looked at both of his parents. Of course Lily was crying, and James didn't seem too far behind as he noticed that his eyes were watery. But Cygnus wasn't too focused on their reactions, but rather, on their appearance. He was finally face to face with the man and women who are his real parents, and as he looked at them, he couldn't help but try to find the resemblance he had to them. The first one he looked at was James, who he realized he had some resemblance to -minus the glasses of course. The resemblance he had to him weren't much, and mainly around the jaws, chin, and specially his hair, but other than that he didn't look that much like his father. Cygnus looked at Lily, and he was shocked to see that he held no resemblance to her, except for the eyes that were a carbon copy of hers.

'I barely look like them.' He thought to himself, as he kept looking from one to the other, trying to find other things he had in common with them.

"You're my parents?" He breathed out, not really meaning to ask that, but it was the only thing that came to mind. They were all still awkwardly kneeling in the middle of the Headmaster's office, and his mind couldn't come up with a better question than that.

Lily smiled, and raised her hand to stroke his cheek tenderly. "Yes." She practically sobbed, and James tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"Were here kiddo." James asserted, and he smiled.

Cygnus looked at both of them with wide eyes. He felt his stomach clench, and he was amazed that he was actually being affected by the reunion, and by Lily's teary eyes. Cygnus opened his mouth to say something, but then the doors to the office burst open, startling everyone.

"Where is my son?" asked the angry, and familiar voice of Lucius.

Cygnus snapped out of his trance like state, and looked back at the tall figure of his father. Lucius eyes quickly landed on him, and the Potters who, were still holding him tightly.

As their eyes met, Lucius eyes widen exponentially. "Let go of my son -Potter!" Lucius spit out in anger, and Cygnus shrunk down on himself. Lucius was never one to get angry, at least not easily.

"Your son?" practically shouted James, and Cygnus felt James let go off him and stand up to his full height to face Lucius.

Cygnus sighed and closed his eyes. This was exactly what he knew would happen, and what he hoped he could avoid. And it wasn't because he didn't want to see his parents arguing with the Potters, but because it would only make things harder for everyone. For once couldn't they just get along, and make his life easier?

"Yes Potter, my son!" Lucius hissed, practically spitting the words at James, seeing as how close they were to each other.

Cygnus looked at James, and noticed that his body had tensed. James was obviously trying to hold himself back, and for a moment he thought that he might actually throw a punch at his father. But he didn't, and stood his ground not saying a word.

Cygnus eyes shifted back to Lucius, whose eyes landed on his. "What are you doing on the ground? Get on your feet, and show some civility."

Cygnus mouth fell open for a second, but then gathered himself up, and closed it. He stood up, not at all paying any paying attention to Lily who was still holding on to him on the ground.

"Now Cygnus, get away from them, and come-"

"His name is HARRY!" Shouted James, silencing Lucius, and the entire room.

Lucius looked back at James, and glared at him. ' _Yes they will definitely fight'_ thought Cygnus.

Everyone eyes were strictly focused on both men, as they got closer to one another, and their hands inched closer to where their wands were concealed. Cygnus didn't know how good James is at duelling, but he did read that his skills is unparalleled in England, and in some parts of the world. Not to mention that he single handedly has taken in hordes of dark Wizards, and Witches to Azkaban. That being said, he didn't think Lucius was a match for him. His father was never much of a dueller, and more of a strategist. He dearly hoped that Lucius saw this, and that he backed down. Unfortunately he didn't seemed to show any signs of backing down, and he simply stared down at the slightly smaller man.

The air was tense in the room, and Cygnus felt a hand grasp his wrist and pull him back, as if to protect him. Cygnus looked down at the hand -which belonged to Lily- and just as he was about to look up, he heard the doors to the office open once more.

"Sorry, sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice cried out, breaking the tension in the room.

Cygnus snapped his head away from Lily's wrist, and he looked up at the man with the bowler hat. Minister Fudge was standing by the doorway, beside Lucius, and behind him stood his mother Narcissa; whose eyes quickly landed on him.

"I had a few things to take care of at the Ministry, so I apologize if I kept everyone waiting."

' _You couldn't have come at a better time'_ he thought to himself.

"No need to apologize Cornelius. Everyone has just arrived, so you are not at all late." Assured Dumbledore, who was seating behind his desk.

Cygnus looked back at the headmaster confused. He had no idea that Dumbledore was present in the room. Of course it only made sense that he would be, seeing as this is his office. But he was confused as to why he hadn't said anything yet, especially when his father and James were ready to rip each other to threads.

"Good, good. Then seeing as we are all here, then we can proceed." Fudge stated, stepping inside the office.

Cygnus looked away from Dumbledore, and at the Minister of magic, who walked up to him, and smiled. "It's good to see you again Cygnus. And may I say, you have grown quite a bit since last time I saw you! I can only imagine how Draco must be like."

Cygnus furrowed his brows. Did the Minster have a screw lose? Did he not realized what he had just walked into? Apparently not, seeing as he was commenting on his appearance rather than on the two man ready to reach for their wands.

"-Er- Thank you Minister…" He said a bit unsure of himself.

"And might I say, that I have also, heard good things about you from my Nephew. I see that you are growing into quite the young Wizard!" Fudge stated.

Cygnus had to fight the urge to elicit a response. Aaeron spoke about him to Fudge? Of course he knew that he is the Minister's nephew -he never shut up about that- but why would he tell his uncle about him?

"I don't mean to impose, but… on what do we need to proceed on exactly?" asked the gruff baritone voice once more.

The minister of magic looked away from Cygnus, and cleared his throat. "You're right, let's get back on track." The minster stepped away from Cygnus, and walked to the Dumbledore's desk. "As you know there, are a few things we need to discuss regarding Cygnus true identity. And more importantly, about his legal custody and-."

"What is there to discuss? Harry is our son, and we are his legal guardians. I don't care what this bloody death eater has told anyone, but he-"

"How dare you?!" Lucius interrupted James, and once more both men glared at each other.

Cygnus rolled his eyes at how childish both men were being. They are supposed to be respectable men, who hold powerful roles in the wizarding world, and here they were fighting like children. It kind of reminded him of the usual fights he witnessed between the Slytherins, and the Gryffindors.

"Well I understand what you are saying James, but the department of underage Wizards, and Witches will disagree with you." Stated Fudge, and James turned away from Lucius and glared at the Minister.

"To hell wi-"

"I understand your reasoning, and the need to discuss this Minister. But can't we wait for another time? We have both been reunited with our son after ten years, and we would like to spend this meeting with him." Lily's voice rang through the office, silencing James.

The room fell silent once more. Cygnus looked at Fudge, who seemed to be thinking about it, and who looked a little torn. He probably wanted to give Lily her time to be with him, but his duty demanded that he proceeded with the discussion.

"I wish that we could forget the legal aspects of this meeting, but this is far too important to disregard. In fact, if we do not get this cleared up first, Lucius and Narcissa have every right to prohibit both you and James from seeing Cygnus, and speaking to him. So I'm afraid that we have no choice."

"He has no right-"

"I am afraid that he does James." Dumbledore stated, interrupting James. "The Malfoy's are by law, Cygnus's rightful guardians.

James made a grumbling sound, probably from frustration, and he clenched his hands into fists. "Fine then. If we must then I guess well get this silly discussion out of the way. But I'll make myself clear by saying that I nor my wife will leave this castle without speaking to our son first!" James declared.

"Then you'll have to stay in this castle for a very long time, because that-"

"Very well then, now that we are all in accord, I will have Cygnus step out of the office, and wait for the meeting to end." Dumbledore declared, interrupting Lucius who huffed.

As if on cue, everyone turned to face him. Cygnus didn't say a word, and his eyes shifted from person to person. Everyone was looking at him differently. As always Lucius expression didn't betray any emotions, and Narcissa was just the same. Lily, James, and the scruffy looking man were looking at him with worry, and they seemed like they were in pain. As if they would never see him again if he stepped out through those doors. Cygnus didn't quite understand why they felt that way, it wasn't like they should care that much. They spent ten years apart, what was a few minutes?

"Well young mister Malfoy, if you would please exit the room. We will call you back as soon as we are done here." Fudge walked up to him, placed an arm on his shoulder, and walked him out to the door.

Cygnus grudgingly followed. He wanted to stay to hear what they were going to talk about. Cygnus looked at James, and Lily as he passed them, and they seemed to mistake his expression of frustration for one of sentiment.

"It's alright Kiddo. Won't be long now, so just wait for us." Exclaimed James, and Lily nodded.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Muttered Lucius.

Cygnus looked away from James, whose face had turned to one of anger. Lucius, didn't seem to mind the glares coming from the older Potter, and he simply looked down at Cygnus as he passed by him.

"Stand by the door, and wait to be called inside. I don't want you to leave, even if another Professor asks you to. Is that understood?" Lucius asked.

Cygnus nodded. "Yes father." He answered.

Lucius gave him a curt nod, and with that Cygnus stepped out of the room, and Fudge closed the door slowly. When the doors finally closed, and the office disappeared from view, Cygnus gave out a loud huff. They were going to talk about him, and probably decide his future, and they didn't want him have a say in that- they didn't even want him to hear! Well he wasn't very well going to stand by the door like the student he is, while the adults decided his future. And beside it wasn't like they told him not to listen in on the conversation, they only told him to stand outside the room after all.

Cygnus smirked, took out his wand, and waved it in front of the door. Golden light emanated from his wand, and swirled to the door and encompassed it. Cygnus knew that they must have a put a silencing charm around the room, so that he couldn't hear from the outside. But he also, guessed that they must have put a very weak one, seeing as he was only a first year, and in no way could he bypass the wards they placed, no matter how weak. How wrong they were.

"Confractus clypeus" Cygnus whispered. The golden light encompassing the door turned bright red, and then out of nowhere it disappeared. There were no physical signs that the wards had been broken, nor would there be, so Cygnus walked to the door and pressed his ear on the cold wood. And as he knew he would; he could hear voices coming from the room. Cygnus smirked triumphantly.

Cygnus tried to focus on the voices, which at first he could only hear mumbles. It was only after a few seconds that he could finally make out the words, and heard everyone clearly.

"This is a very strange situation…" he heard Fudge say. A few moments of silence, but then the silence was broke once more by Fudge "Is it possible Albus, that the school has made an error?"

Cygnus rolled his eyes. Of course the Ministry would blame the school. There was no way Fudge would think to blame the ministry first, even if all evidence pointed to them. Fudge, like any Ministry official is too proud to admit they made a mistake.

"With any other school it would be possible. But this is Hogwarts Cornelius. And as you are very well aware of -the school's ancient magic is notoriously difficult to fool."

Dumbledore was right about that. Hogwarts is very ancient, and full of magic that even the greatest Witches, and Wizards of today could not possibly understand. Not to mention, that the school is sentient in a way. Now with all that said, how can a sentient, and ancient castle be fooled? Clearly Fudge thought there was a way.

"Then I do not see how this is possible. When we tested young Cygnus to see who his relatives were, Regulus Black showed up as his father! So how can James, and Lily be his real parents? The boy doesn't even look like a Potter for Merlin's sake!" The room fell deathly quiet.

Everyone stayed silent for quite a while, and Cygnus thought that maybe they realized that he was listening and put up a stronger ward. Cygnus pulled out his wand to check, but just as he was about to wave it, someone spoke up.

"Blood adoption ritual." The baritone and scruffy voice said.

' _Blood adoption ritual?'_ Cygnus thought to himself. He had never heard of such a thing. He had read through almost every book in the Malfoy library, and he had been taught every piece of magic worth mentioning. So if this blood adoption ritual is a real thing, how come he had not heard of it?

"Come again?" Fudge asked. Clearly he was not the only one who had not heard of the ritual before.

"Regulus used a blood adoption ritual. An old and ancient practise used by pureblood families to adopt a child." The scruffy voice said once more.

Cygnus froze on the spot. 'A practice used by pureblood families to adopt a child.' That is what the man had said. Of course Cygnus knew he was adopted, and he knew that he isn't a Malfoy or a Black. But he had no idea that he was adopted into the black family in such a way.

"I have never heard of such a thing." Murmured Fudge, as if ashamed that he didn't know about the ritual.

"And neither would I expect you to Minister. The ritual is quite old, and I, and everyone in the pureblood community thought that the information of how to perform it were lost." More silence followed, as everyone listened intently. "But I guess I was wrong. And you can bet that my family would know all about it." The man declared.

Cygnus didn't have time to think, seeing as another voice spoke up. "What does this ritual pertain Sirius? Does that mean that Harry is a Black now?" asked James

Cygnus arched his brow. So this was Sirius Black? His godfather, and uncle. Of course he suspected that he was, his appearance does after all scream Black. But he couldn't have been sure, he was too different from any Blacks he had ever met, especially with his choice of clothes and his lack of grooming.

"Well I'm far from being an expert. But from what I heard about the ritual, the person that performed the blood adoption becomes the child's father by blood. So yes, in a way he is Regulus's son, and the ritual did change some of his features. But he is still your son James."

Cygnus eyes widen. He is a real Black? Why had no one told him this?

"So the boy is a Black, and a Potter?" Fudge asked.

"Well in a way, I suppose he is." Sirius said.

"Do not forget that he is also, a Malfoy. We may not be related by blood, but he is very much my son." Lucius declared proudly, and Cygnus heard a groan coming from James.

"Merlin's beard! This is getting, more, and more confusing!" exclaimed the Minister.

' _Yes it is'_ thought Cygnus.

"No it isn't confusing, because Harry is not your son! In fact I bet that it was you who kidnapped him, and orchestrated the whole thing!" James shouted.

The room fell silence, and Cygnus heard a sharp intake coming from Narcissa who was closest to the door.

"James…" the soft voice of Lily resonated through the room.

"Are you calling me a liar Potter?!" Hissed Lucius, who's anger was rising.

"You bet I am, you bloody snake!"

Cygnus heard a few footsteps inside the room. He couldn't see what was happening, but he could imagine that both men had stepped closer and were glaring at each other.

"James, please calm down." Lily pleaded.

"NO I will not calm down, not when my son's kidnapper is standing right in front of me!" James bellow.

Cygnus scoffed, and pressed his ear closer to the door. Of course he knew that James was being delirious. Lucius would never have kidnapped him, in fact he had told him so when he was very young. 'Unless they were lying' a small voice in his head said, betraying his conviction. Cygnus froze on the spot. Where had that thought come from? He knew that Lucius would not have lied to him, he isn't one to hide secrets for sentiments sake. His father is cold and calculating, he is definitely not one to make decision based on emotions. But there was still a thought that pestered him. If Lucius had not lied to him, then how on earth was so informed of the situation? For as long as he could remember, Lucius has always had the answers when it comes to his past, and his true identity.

Maybe Lucius had not been the one to kidnap him, but he clearly did take part in it. At that thought Cygnus felt his heart skip a beat.

"You better listen Potter, because I won't repeat this again. I did not kidnap Cygnus! Nor did I have any hand in his kidnapping either." Stated Lucius.

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in his father's voice. There was no signs that he could be lying. But then again Lucius is a talented liar, better than anyone he had ever known.

"And I will only say this once -Malfoy! I do not believe you!" spit James.

Cygnus could feel the tension from behind the closed doors. And given by the silence, he could deduce that it won't be long until he hears spells coming from inside the office. He was waiting patiently for something to happen, and as he stood there his mind wondered to is previous thoughts

Could it be that James was on to something? Was it true that his father, and mother had lied to him all this time? All his life it had never really mattered as to who had kidnapped him that night at Godric Hollow. It had never really mattered, and how could it? seeing as it wouldn't change a thing if he knew. But if it was really the man and women he saw as parents who kidnapped him, then it changed everything. How could he trust someone who had lied to him all this time?

Cygnus hands that were pressed to the wall, balled into fists and he clenched his teeth. He really hoped that his suspicions were false.

"Prying into matters that do not concern you." Snape said coldly.

Cygnus jerked around on the spot, and faced the Potions master who was standing by the staircase. His arms were folded, and he was looking at him with cold eyes, and a little bit of disappointment.

"I taught you to be better than that."

Cygnus glared at the potions master, and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Snape took out his wand and waved it at the doors. Cygnus turned, and watched as a yet of silver magic flew towards the door, and as soon as it hit it, Cygnus couldn't hear anything from within the office.

Cygnus growled in frustration, he knew he couldn't lift the wards Snape placed on the doors. He maybe well versed in magic, but this was Snape who had placed the wards. His friends, and tutors may critique him on his arrogance, but even he wasn't arrogant enough to think that he could bring those wards down.

"If I recall, it was you who taught me to seize opportunities when they present themselves." Cygnus turned around to face the Potions master once more. "I am merely doing what you taught me to do Professor. I am trying to find the truth in all the lies I have been told."

Snape arched his brow, and put his wand away. "What lies are you speaking of? Because as far as I am aware, Lucius told you everything about your past."

"Has he really?" Cygnus drawled.

Snape didn't show any emotions, or even moved on his spot. He simply remained standing like a living statue. "Lucius never lied to you Cygnus. Kept information from you? Yes, but lied? Even Lucius would have problems trying to keep the truth from someone he cares, for such a long time." Said Snape.

"Keeping information from me is just as bad as lying Professor!" Cygnus snapped.

Once more Snape didn't show any emotions, as he stared down at the young child in front of him. He looked at Cygnus with a calculating look, and Cygnus grit his teeth. "Why are you blaming your father for you own faults?"

Cygnus froze on the spot, he had not expected Snape to say those words. What did he mean? He was not at fault here, this wasn't his fault! He never wanted any of this to happen, this was all their fault. That of the Malfoys for taking him away from his real family, and the Potters for not caring enough to search hard enough.

"How is this-?"

"My, Cygnus. These elementary classes are really taking a toll on you, I see." Snape mocked, Cygnus glared. "This -anger- that you are feeling is all your fault, because it has been you who has been lying to yourself all this time."

Cygnus brows shoot up. ' _What_ is he on about?'

"You knew from the moment Lucius revealed the truth about your parents, that the Malfoys had in some way orchestrated your kidnapping." Snape took a step closer. "So you see. Lucius didn't tell you the truth, but he didn't lie either. He simply kept the truth from you, but anyone smart enough would be able to read between the lines, and see the truth for themselves. You have been lying to yourself all this time Cygnus. You have been doing so, because it was easier to pretend that the truth wasn't glaringly in your face. That way you can keep a sense of normality in your life, and remain happily clueless with your family."

Cygnus's mouth fell open, he didn't know what to think. Could it really be true? Did he really lie to himself all this time? Had he known all along that the Malfoys had been the ones to take him away from his caring family? He wanted to say no, but deep inside he knew that Snape was telling the truth. He had known all along that Lucius had not told him the whole truth, but he pretended like he didn't suspect anything. And for what? So that he could keep his family, and pretend that everything was okay? In the end what did it matter? He isn't a Malfoy, or a Black, or even a Potter. He is an anomaly. A wizard stuck in the middle of these three families, but not wholly belonging to any of them.

Cygnus felt broken. He belongs to so many families, and is even the heir to two of them. But he will never belong to any of them, and much less be accepted by them. He is alone.

"What do I do know?" he asked softly, with a hint of a sob in his voice.

Snape sighed, and Cygnus could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness on his face. "You stick to what you know." Snape suggested.

Cygnus furrowed his brows. 'What did he mean by that?' he thought to himself. He needed clear answers, not riddles!

Cygnus opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the doors to the office opened up once more. Cygnus turned around sharply, and his eyes landed on the tall form of Lucius. Cygnus looked up at the man who was his father, and he felt utter anger, and betrayal. Maybe Snape was right, and he has been lying to himself all this time, but that didn't mean that Lucius or Narcissa were off the hook. They had kept information from him, and in doing so they got him to do exactly what they wanted. He had played into their hands, and he had allowed it so easily- but not anymore.

Cygnus wiped any emotions he might be showing on his face, and cleared his throat. "Is everything alright, father?" he asked as charmingly as he could muster.

He didn't want Lucius, or Narcissa realizing that he knew the truth. He wanted to keep this little charade, but only because he saw the benefit of doing so.

"Unfortunately not." Lucius growled, and walked to where Cygnus was standing. "The Potters have requested to have five minutes with you alone. And the Minister has been so gracious to grant them their request." Lucius hissed the words 'minister' with great disgust.

Cygnus arched his brow. He had never seen anyone tell Lucius what to do, or force him to concede to something either. Lucius was far too cunning for that. And the Minister of magic is too much of a twat to be able to achieve such a thing, therefore, it must have been Dumbledore who convinced the minster.

"Only five minutes?" he asked meekly.

Lucius grunted, and exited the office, but before he did he glanced back and glared at James for one last time.

"Yes five minutes. After that Severus will take you to us, so that we may speak to you."

' _That is not going to happen'_ Cygnus thought.

Cygnus stepped inside of the office, and looked back at Lucius. "I rather not father. It's getting late, and I still have a lot of homework to go through. So do you mind if I owl you instead?" he asked.

Lucius furrowed his eyebrows, and gave him a suspicious look. For a moment he thought Lucius would insist, but then after a few seconds of them looking at each other, he huffed and nodded. "Very well. Your studies are more important after all."

And with that Lucius stepped out of the office, with Narcissa who shoot him a worried glance. Cygnus nodded at her, and gave her a fake reassuring smile. And with that the doors to the office closed.

* * *

know some of you are glad that Cygnus is slowly pulling himself away from the Malfoys. And you would be right to think that, seeing as they are not the best family. However, this leaves Cygnus so utterly alone. You have to Bremen that the life that the Malfoys have given him is all he had ever known, so that little bit of normality is being taken away, and you can bet there will be repercussions for it. Also don't expect Cygnus to go running to the Potter either, there is still much anger towards them inside of him, and this is something he won't be able to forget so easily.

Also, Cygnus is a little dramatic, but remember that he's only eleven. I mean just imagine dumping such things on an eleven year old child?

Anyways there are a lot of questions that arise from this chapter, but I guess you will have to wait for the answers :3

So hope you liked this chapter, please review and i'll see you next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Family reunion

For some reason my word program went crazy, and it jumbled up the sentenced a bit, so if you do see that, i'm sorry. I might have overlooked an error here or there, and i apologize for that.

* * *

Chapter 7

Family reunion

* * *

Cygnus stood in front of the doors to the office, unsure of what to do next. This was an odd situation, one he isn't exactly used to. And who could blame him? Not many would know what to do in his place. It's just too odd, and completely abnormal. And it seemed that he is not the only one.

The Potters, and Sirius Black also, stood there like they didn't really know what to say, or how to proceed. Everyone just stood awkwardly, in silence. He thought it was amusing; just a few minutes ago they couldn't stop hugging him.

A few seconds went by, but it felt like minutes to  
him. It was getting even more awkward, and for a moment he was tempted to end the silence, but he refused to be the one to initiate conversation. This meeting is for their benefit, not his. So it should be them to engage him in conversation, not the other way around. Truthfully he didn't care if they were going to speak to him, or not. What he did want is for them to tell him that they don't want to talk, so that he can go back to the common room.

A minute must have passed, and they still haven't said anything. Cygnus didn't get it. They have been so graciously given time to talk to him, and they are wasting it by looking at him dumbfounded.

Cygnus shifted on his spot, to relieve the weight off of one leg. And Lily's eyes shoot up to his, after noticing his movement.

"Harry-" She uttered the name so softly that most wouldn't be able to hear her, but Cygnus was able to. And how could he not? He could catch the offending name anytime, under any circumstances. He despised the name Harry, it's far too ordinary, and it's the name of a person he will never be- of a person that has died a long time ago.

"Please call me Cygnus." He declared taking a step forward.

His response had the effect he expected. Everyone fell silent, and they all stared at him baffled. Maybe it wasn't the first thing he should have said to them, but he needed to tell them before they got too comfortable with the name Harry.

"But 'Harry' is the name you were given from birth…" James said confused.

Of course it would be James to say that, how could it not be? He probably hates anything, and everything that has to do with the Malfoys, and the name 'Cygnus' is a name that was given to him by them. Also, he is no doubt attached to the name he had given him; any father would be.

Cygnus shrugged, he didn't really cared what he thought. "Yes but, I am used to Cygnus now." He wasn't one to explaining himself, but he knew that he needed to in this case. That way they won't make a big deal out of it.

"Can you imagine waking up, and realizing you're actually someone else, and everyone wants to call you by a different name? It's a bit strange, so I rather just stick to my name. If that's ok with you…"

James brows shot up, and he looked a bit taken aback. Whatever explanation he was expecting, the one he gave him wasn't it.

"I see…" James drawled, not sounding at all happy.

Cygnus lips quirked up a little. As he expected, James doesn't care about showing his animosity towards Lucius, even to him- who by all right is Lucius's son. He wasn't surprised, he knew that James is probably the type of men that has narrow views on things, especially on anything that goes against what he believes, and Lucius is the embodiment of that.

"We completely understand. This must be a very difficult, and confusing situation for you, and it's natural for you to hang on to what you know."

' _She's clever._ ' Cygnus thought. He was a little shocked to hear the same words, for the second time this evening- how intriguing.

"Yes. If that's not too much to ask of course." Cygnus asked, charmingly.

James shook his head, and smiled –a smile Cygnus knew was forced.

"Of course not, why would it be too much?" James took a step towards him. "I may not like it, but if it's your choice then we'll respect it. So long as it's your choice and not the blo-"

"James!" Lily reprimanded.

James ears turned red, and he lowered his eyes guiltily, like a child who had just bee scold. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Cygnus smirked. Clearly, Lily is the one who leads the relationship. It was amusing, and rather odd to see how the determined, and cocky James is turned into a meek husband when reprimanded by Lily. It was strange to see, and in fact it reminded him a bit of Lucius, and Narcissa's relationship. Lucius –like James- pretends like he is the domineering man in the house, when the truth is that Lucius usually bowed down to Narcissa every whim- he just pretends like he doesn't.

Cygnus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a low gruff chuckle. Everyone simultaneously turned their heads to look at Sirius.

"We only have five minutes -probably less by now- and you want to spend it talking about names!?" Sirius chuckled once more. "Well I for one, don't care what name you wanna be called Cygnus. You can very well go by the name of Olivia and I won't give a damn. What I do want though, is a hug from my Godson!"

Before anyone could even blink, Sirius bounded to Cygnus.

When the massive form of Sirius reached him, Cygnus could do nothing more than widen his eyes, and yelp when Sirius hugged him tightly, and lifted him of the  
floor. Cygnus froze on the spot, and seeing as his nose was pressed to Sirius coat, he could smell a weird odor of wet dog coming from him. It was rather unpleasant.

After probably realizing that he had frozen up like a shard of ice, Sirius gave out a loud laugh, and put him down on the floor.

Once his feet were finally on the floor, Cygnus stood rooted on the spot, and he blinked a couple of time; still in shock after the exaggerated show of affection.

'Yup, definitely not the usual Black.' He thought.

Cygnus shook his head to regain focus, and he looked up at Sirius, who was giving him a toothy grin. "Hmm- it's nice to meet you too Sirius Black…" He greeted, rather awkwardly.

Cygnus was sincere in his words. He was glad to finally meet Sirius, despite how strange he is, and his bad smell. He in no way meant to throw a joke, but that's what Sirius seemed to think as he gave out a loud laugh that sounded a lot like a bark.

"My dear cousin really did a number on you, standing there all proper!" Sirius laughed, and took a deep breath to steady himself. "But don't worry, just a few days with the marauders and those pesky manners will go down the trash!" Sirius declared, patting Cygnus shoulder a little too roughly.

Cygnus grimaced a little from the contact. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Is this really Sirius Black? Narcissa's cousin? And the rightful head of the Black family? It just seemed too absurd! He is nothing like a Black, in fact he resembles a  
Weasley- more specifically the twins. He's just too different, but he supposed that it made sense, seeing as he was disowned long ago by Walburga Black. Before this day, he had never understood why Sirius had been disowned –it's just so rare, especially for the heir to be disowned- but now he completely understood why. Sirius is a man that doesn't give a damn about his status, or blood.

"That's nice and all Sirius, but let's not get over ourselves. I for one don't want him to lose his manners, or much less for him to turn into you." Lily scoffed.

Sirius chortled. "But I'm such a good role-model!" He  
exclaimed.

Cygnus eyes shifted to look at James, and Lily. He noticed that the tension around their shoulders was gone, and that they were now smiling. Clearly Sirius behaving like a bloody idiot is amusing them, not to mention that Sirius probably knew that. In fact he was probably using that to diffuse the situation with humour. Cygnus arched his brow. It is definitely a god strategy. Maybe there is a bit of Black somewhere in Sirius, either that or he was just acting this way because this is the usual way he behaves. He hoped for the earlier.

"Sure you are Padfoot…" James drawled.

"As if you're any better." Sirius mumbled.

Cygnus looked from one man to the other, in amusement. He had never seen two grown man act so childish before –apart for the small confrontation between James, and Lucius earlier. But even then, it didn't compare to this, and it made him wonder the age of both of them. They are  
both no doubt over their thirties, and they behave like they're on their early years at Hogwarts! Even Regulus –who is younger that Sirius- wouldn't be caught dead behaving in  
such a manner. In fact, the younger Black carries himself with elegance, and he demands respect everywhere he goes, like a true pureblood should. He figured that is probably the reason why Regulus never spoke of Sirius; they are far too different and Regulus is probably ashamed of his older brother.

James shook his head, and Cygnus snapped out of his thoughts. "Anyways, Sirius is right. We only got a few minutes, and we are wasting them by talking nonsense."

Cygnus took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for what was to come. Finally they were going to stop joking around. They were finally getting to the crux of the discussion he guessed, and he was ready for it.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked looking from James, to Lily.

James cleared his throat, and took a step closer. "Well for one, how have you been doing this past ten years with the Malfoys? They haven't mistreated you have they?" He asked concerned, and with a slightly hint of anger in his voice.

Cygnus wanted to scoff. Do Gryffindors really think the same way? Or is it a coincidence? He clearly remembered Dumbledore asking the same question the first time they met. Was it really too difficult to believe that the Malfoys have treated him well? ' _Mostly well'_ he corrected himself. There are those few times they pushed him to the edge of collapse in his training, and not to mention the lies. But they have still treated him like one of their own, and have not mistreated him in any way. At that thought he felt a pang of guilt, and anger.

"No of course not, they're my parents. They treat me the same way they treat Draco- like their own son." He declared. ' _Except they demand more_ from you' He added  
to himself.

James nodded, and Cygnus saw that the last bit of tension around his shoulder went away. "I'm glad to hear that Cygnus." James growled the name a little, and he gave Cygnus a smile he knew was fake, and forced.

James cleared his throat once more, and straightened his back. "Well now that I know that you haven't been mistreated. I want to know…" James took a step closer, and gave him a serious look. "What do you think of Quidditch?" James asked deathly serious.

Sirius gave out a loud barking sound that was probably meant to be laughter, and Lily slapped him on the shoulder. All the while Cygnus's brows shoot up, and he stared at the man like he had grown another head.

"James! As if we need to speak about Quiddicth when we just got reunited with our son!" Lily reprimanded, with clear disbelief.

James shrugged, and smirked "It's a genuine question!"

Lily sighed. "Please stop talking." She said exasperated

Nobody was looking at him, but Cygnus was glad that they didn't. He had almost lost control of himself by laughing, but he managed to stop himself just when his lips had begun to quirk up. Ten years of being apart, and what he cares to know is if he likes Quidditch, really? He doesn't care to ask him something else, anything else? This is truly the most Gryffindor person he has ever met in his life.

He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to answer the absurd question. "Well if you must know, I actually like Quiddicth."

At his answer James seemed to light up instantly. "Oh? And I bet you're a brilliant flier too? It's all in the blood after all!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Just as he heard those words, he remembered something he had heard earlier. _'You should really think about trying out for the chaser position –like James!'_ That is what George had told him, and now it made sense. So James is a quidditch fanatic too? And a really good one is seems. It never occurred to him, nor did he care to look into it. Apart from the fact that he is a great dueller, there is nothing more he knew about him. Perhaps there is more to James Potter than a great dueler?

"Yes, because how can the son of James Potter -the greatest chaser in Hogwarts history- be any less than perfect when it comes to playing quidditch." teased Sirius, rolling his eyes, and Jams smacked him softly on the head to which Sirius simply chuckled.

"Well I am a decent flyer, yes." Cygnus declared, sounding a little bit less forced than before. It was odd, but he was actually getting more comfortable with them.

Lily, on the other hand didn't seem too happy with the choice of conversation. "Let's change the conversation, please." Lily pleaded, shaking her head.

Cygnus eyes shifted to Lily. He was surpisdes that once more, has become the voice of reason among this two idiots. As expected his deduction seemed to be correct. Lily manages the raigns of this relationship, and she clearly stops James from getting ahead of himself.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, very well. So how are you doing with classes? Not getting into any trouble eh?" He asked, a little more serious than before.

"I hope you haven't blown up a desk yet!" Sirius asked, completely serious.

Cygnus narrowed his eyes. What kind of questions is that?

"Why would I blow up a desk?"

Sirius smirked. "Because James blew a desk up into smithereens, on  
his very first day at Hogwarts."

Cygnus eyes widen. How does one even manage to blow up a desk on  
their first day, how can that even happen? Even Neville or Seamus aren't that clumsy!

"That was an accident, and completely not intentional!" James exclaimed.

"Sure it was-"

"So Cygnus, how are you doing in school? I hope you have gotten  
accustomed to life at Hogwarts." Lily interrupted James once more.

Cygnus looked at Lily, and gave her a courteous smile. "Yes, I actually rather like Hogwarts."

Sirius scoffed. "More than the bleak haunted house that is Malfoy manor I bet…" He mumbled, and Cygnus felt his brow twitch a little.

Before James, or anyone else could add to that comment he spoke up again.

"As for classes, I am at the top of my year."

Lily's eyes widen, and she gave him a warm and broad smile. They may not know each other, but he could notice how proud she is of him, and he didn't know how to feel about that. The feeling is so odd to him; the Malfoys were never ones to show pride so easily, they simply expected both he and Draco to be perfect.

"I am so very glad, and proud to hear that!" Lily said fondly, and James smiled.

"Yes very proud! You clearly take after your mother, and I hope you continue to do well!" James exclaimed, and Cygnus looked up at him. "But while you study, and continue to be a great student, don't forget to have a little fun, every once in a while-"

James fell silence out of nowhere, and Cygnus looked at Lily confused, and then he realized why he suddenly stopped. Lily was glaring at him with great intensity, as if commanding him to shut up without even talking.

"-Er- But maybe just a little fun, don't go getting into trouble now. Keep your nose clean, and all that." James cleared his throat, and he looked at Cygnus with a serious expression.

Cygnus couldn't help but smirk. "I will, you don't have to worry about that."

"That's good to hear, and if you are not at all like your father,you will do well with staying out of trouble." Lily said, and she smiled  
at him.

Cygnus looked at James, who was smiling at him the same way Lily was. But unlike Lily his smile wasn't nearly as broad, and there was no glint to his eyes. Something is obviously bothering him, and it was obvious what that is.

The room turned silent for a little while, and James smile fell, and his brows narrowed. "I would love to keep talking about how you should strive to not be like me, but… we only have a few minutes, and we would like to talk about  
this situation."

The tension that had dissipated –thanks to Sirius- returned once more. It was obvious that James wanted to address the situation, and Cygnus was more than willing to listen. He had heard some of what was being discussed behind the closed doors, but he missed the most vital moments of the discussion due to Snape pestering. He wanted to know what was said in the meeting, and what they might have agreed on –if they had agreed on anything. And how could he not want to know? It is his future they were discussing, and he had every right to know what they had chosen for him

"As you already know, the Malfoy's have full guardianship over you. And even though we are your parents, we can't change that- at least not right away." James practically grumbled, not at all pleased with what he was saying.

"We are, however, going to try to gain partial guardianship over you. That way we can see you, and you can come visit us." Lily added, and her voice which was full of joy and pride, was now full of sadness.

Cygnus knew that the idea for a partial guardianship had to be Lily's idea; James would never have settled for anything less than having full custody. And not only that, but he doubted that James had even thought of the idea of partial custody. James would never have realized that going for partial custody is probably the only option they have to getting him back –at least partially.

"This partial guardianship –unfortunately- will mean that you'll still be a Malfoy. And that it's going to take some time for us to be a real family once more."

' _We'll probably never be a real family'_ he thought. He knew that was James wanted is impossible, he is no longer a Potter and never will be. Maybe if James and Lily had come back into his life much sooner, then it might have been different, but now it was too late. But he couldn't say that to James, and Lily; he didn't want to get on their bad side, seeing as he still might have need to of them in the future. So playing it on the safe side is probably the way to go.

Cygnus nodded, and gave James a solemn look, as if he was saddened by the news. And his fake expression seemed to work, as James knelt in front of him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I know I promised that we'll be a family once more. And we will!" James exclaimed, and he put a reassuring hand on Cygnus's shoulder. "But you have to be patient, and wait for us to figure this mess. After everything is sorted, we'll be a real proper family- I swear." He said softly, as if the words were meant for Cygnus ears only.

Cygnus kept staring at the hazel eyes, until he saw Lily shift on her spot, and knelt down in front of him. "We both promise."

Cygnus looked at the set of green eyes that are identical to his, and he could see that they were getting watery. They truly believe that they can actually be a family again? Even after all this time, they haven't lost hope? That is commendable, and he had to respect them for their resilience. He had given up on them long ago, and he expected them to do the same.

"You're forgetting me!" Sirius exclaimed, and everyone looked up at the scruffy man. "There's no way a couple of ministry goons, can keep me from my godson."

James smiled, and opened his mouth, but just as he was going to say something, he was interrupted.

"You only have a minute left..." The saddened voice of Dumbledore rang through the office.

Cygnus practically jumped on his spot. Why did he keep forgetting that the Head master is in the office with them? And why was he being so damn quiet all this time?

Cygnus looked from James to Lily. Her eyes were more watery, and a tear threatened to fall. Lily took a deep breath and placed her hand on his shoulder, much like James.

James sighed. "Well I suppose our time is almost up. So before we go, we want you to know a few things." James clenched his shoulder, as if for support. "Cygnus, we have missed you greatly. And no matter how much time has passed, we still love you. No matter what, to me you'll always be that little boy who used to play with his toy broomstick!"

James eyes were teary, and Cygnus glanced at Lily's who had a tear trail down her cheek. Cygnus felt his throat dry. He wasn't affected by what they were saying, but by their reaction- it was so odd to him

"We'll always be here for you Cygnus, even if we won't always be there. So don't hesitate to ask for help, or to come to us if you need anything at all. I know that it's  
strange, and that it will take time for you to trust us, but I hope in time I can be your mother once more." Lily practically sobbed.

"And I your father…no matter what surname you bear" James declared.

Cygnus looked back at James, whose eyes were even more watery, and yet a tear wouldn't fall. Just like Lucius, or most men- James didn't want to be seen crying, especially not in front of him. He respected this, he isn't one for outward displays of emotion either.

' _Emotions make you weak, they distract you from what's important'_ He could almost hear Yaxley's voice in his head. Yaxely was just like Lucius in that regards, and he made sure that he was just the same from a young age.

Sirius shifted on his spot, and Cygnus looked up at him. "I'll always be you godfather, and now apparently your uncle." Sirius smiled, but there was no joy in that smile

"More like a pet." James teased, under his breath.

Sirius glared at James, and gave out a fake gasp. Just then, before Sirius could do anything, the doors to the office flung open. Everyone looked back, and everyone eyes landed on Minister Fudge.

"I know it's not enough, but your time is up…" Fudge declared looking a little uncomfortable.

Lily gave out a loud sob, and Cygnus looked back at her. Before she only had a tear trailing down her cheek, but now she was outright weeping.

James looked back at his wife, and draped his arm around her back to comfort her. "It's ok Lily, this is far from goodbye. We'll be together very soon, I just know it!"

Lily gave out another sob, albeit a lot quieter, and composed.

"We really must be going." Fudge mumbled.

Sirius growled, and Cygnus looked up at him now. Gone was the carefree, and joyous man, what took its place was an angry, and annoyed man. Now he really looked like a Black.

"Just give them a moment won't you?" Sirius snapped.

Cygnus glanced back at the Minster, who took a step back, and kept opening, and closing his mouth, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"No it's ok, he has given us plenty, more than he should have. And for that I am grateful." Lily murmured between sobs.

Cygnus jerked his head to look at Lily. He had not expected her to say that. He had expected her to snap at Fudge, and refuse to leave, but it seemed that he got Lily's character wrong. He could see now that she si not only determined, and strong, but also, holds no ill will towards others not matter what they have done. This was obvious by the way she reacted, and treated the Malfoys- with respect. And the way she was treating Fudge, who was trying to take him away from her. So in conclusion, Lily has a kind soul; who would have thought that his mother would be this way.

Cygnus snapped out of his thoughts when Lily raised her hand, and stroke his cheek tenderly. "Keep doing  
well in school Cygnus, I am sure it won't be a problem for you."

Cygnus looked at a tear that escaped her eye, and followed it as it trailed down her cheek. Why do they have to be so emotional?

James tightened his grip on his shoulder, and Cygnus looked at him. "Keep out of trouble. But do try to have some fun, every now again."

"Don't do anything a marauder, wouldn't do." Sirius added soon after.

' _What the hell is a marauder?'_ he asked himself. This the first time he had ever heard the name, but by the way Sirius spoke about the, they are clearly special- to him at least.

The room was silent, and all that could be heard was the Minister tapping of his foot.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Lily's hand fell from his cheek. "Goodbye Cygnus, i-it was really very nice to finally meet you." Lily sobbed, and she leaned in to him and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

Cygnus froze on the spot, he wasn't used to this shows of affections. When Lily leaned back, she put her hand down, and before Cygnus could look anywhere James took her place, but instead of a kiss on the forehead he hugged him

"Until next time kiddo." James said, and he separated from him.

Now that they said their goodbyes, Lily, and James stood up and they both smiled at him.

Cygnus looked from one to the other, and with his attention engrossed in them he didn't notice Sirius practically leap to him.

Before he could even see it coming, Sirius hugged him fiercely, and brought him up to the air once more. Cygnus gave out a loud humph, and Sirius put him down.

Now that he could see, Cygnus noticed that Lily and James were already by the door with Fudge. Sirius took their lead and he approached the door, but before he left he said his goodbye the only way he expected him to do so.

"CYA!" Sirius shouted as he made his way down the stairs.

Cygnus wanted to shake his head, but he kept staring at the Potter who gave him a sad smile, and waved, and with that they followed Sirius and disappeared from sight.

A he stood there the only thing he could think was, that the Potters are definitely not like he had  
expected them to be.

* * *

I hope you like the way I'm portraying Sirius, James, and Lily. James, and Lily are honestly a big challenge, since we know so little about their personalities, and all we know is what others have said about them in the Harry Potter series. That being said, no matter what I do James, and Lily will always have an OC feel to them. As for Sirius, well he is definitely a little different than he is in the series, and that's because this is a Sirius that didn't go to Azkaban, and who still has his best friend with him.

So I hope you liked this chapter, please review, and see you guys next chap.


	18. Chapter 18: Troll in the castle

Chapter 18

Troll in the castle

* * *

After the meeting with the Potters, times passed rather quickly, and before anyone could notice it was October. The leafs in the grounds had long turned orange, red, and yellow, making the Castle look more spectacular than ever before. And despite it being a lot colder, Cygnus was finding it to be quite enjoyable, and that was mostly thanks to quidditch. The season hasn't started yet, but he still enjoyed watching the Slytherin team practice –even if Flint is the captain, and in charge of the team.

Everything in Cygnus life was beginning to settle down, and people were no longer as interested on him as they were before, but a few Slytherin still tried to befriend them, and he did come to befriend, and know a few of them. The most notable person he had meet was Adrian, one of Slytherins chaser, and a member of the Pucey family. The family wasn't as famous, nor as well-known as all the other pureblood families, and not one of the sacred twenty-eight. But Cygnus didn't care about that, and befriended the older Slytherin, purely because he was different from most Slytherin, and seemed less concerned about trifled things like the others. Not to mention that Adrian is Terence best friend, and due to that he was seeing him often, so he had to befriend him sooner or later.

Apart from befriending Adrian, things were surprisingly quiet, and the only odd thing happening was the constant owls he was getting from the Potters. For some reason the Potters thought it was okay to owl him every time they felt the need to do so, and it was becoming quite annoying. At first he had been surprised when he got letters the day after they met, and not just from the Potters, but from Sirius also.

Sirius letters were amusing, and less serious, and Cygnus had almost laughed at a few of them. But his amusement of his letters didn't mean that he liked being owled by the man, even if it sometimes made his day.

The Potters letters were a lot different from Sirius. Every letter he got from them explained more and more about the Potter family, especially about his twin siblings –Lucy, and Leon Potter who are three years younger than him. James and Lily had even taken their time to describe both of them to him, quite extensively. According to James, Leon is just as enthusiastic about quidditch as he is, and that he can't wait to play with Cygnus one day. Lucy on the other hand, is apparently the complete opposite of Leon. According to Lily, Lucy takes after her, in that she loves to read and learn just like her older brother. Cygnus was not exactly happy to learn more about both his siblings, but he felt a little glad that Lucy wasn't a brainless twit, and he looked forward to meet her one day, maybe even Leon.

As he got more letters from the Potters, his interest in them lessened more, and more, especially when James began to write nonsense he didn't care about. One of said things was when he wrote about the cat they have, or about specific foods they had certain days. He truthfully didn't care, and he was close to throwing his letters in the fire, until James began to talk about the Marauders. James revealed to him that they are a group of his closest friends from Hogwarts which consisted of Sirius-of course- and two other names he never heard before. Remus, and Peter. He also, told him their nicknames - not like he really cared, but he was amused to learn that Sirius nickname is Padfoot.

The letters continued, but Cygnus never owled back. The only people he ever owled in fact were his parents, and only because they were pestering him. He was still mad at them, albeit a little less, but that didn't mean that he was going to forgive them for the lie they maintained all these years. The Malfoys didn't ask him anything odd, nor did they ask him anything about the Potters, and Cygnus didn't tell them either. All Lucius and Narcissa asked him was how he was doing at Hogwarts, and how Draco was behaving. Cygnus told them everything of course, and they were glad to hear that Draco is doing well, and not getting into trouble. Because he didn't have anything of importance to tell them, they didn't write to him often.

Apart from his family problems, Cygnus, Hermione, and Ron were getting along more every day. Cygnus and Ron were quickly becoming inseparable, and he enjoyed spending time with Hermione also. In truth he loved spending time with them, more than most people he had ever met. But unfortunately, he couldn't always be with them, in fact he only spent time with them on the weekends. His weekdays were completely reserved for studying, and spending time with Draco and his Slytherin friends. He would have preferred it to be the other way around, but this was the only way to keep Draco happy, and to keep him from telling their parents, so Cygnus stayed with his schedule. Weekends was for the Lions, and the weekdays is for the Snakes.

Apart from spending time with Ron, and Hermione, Cygnus also, spent some weekends visiting Hagrid with Hermione, and Ron. Their visits were rather amiable, but as time went by the trio began to notice that Hagrid was behaving a little odd, and antsy every time they came to visit him. He was definitely not being his usual self, and was in fact kicking them out earlier, and earlier every time they came to visit. They all supposed –well mostly Hermione, and Cygnus- that Hagrid was still hiding secrets from them, and those secrets involved the object hidden in the castle. The trio -Cygnus in particular- was interested in knowing what said object is, and why someone wanted it enough to break into the most secure bank in the wizarding world. They all thought of the reasons, but none of them could truly figure out why- but they did agree that it is an object of great importance, and Cygnus knew it had to be something that held great power. That being said they kept their eyes and ears opened, as they tried to figure out anything they could about the object. But when they couldn't find anything, they soon forgot all about it.

Time passed, and no one spoke about the object, until one day Hermione, and Ron came to him one morning quite shaken, and disturbed about something they had seen. They revealed to him that they had been in the third-floor corridor by accident, and how they went inside one of the locked doors –which had been locked for a very good reason. He was shocked to hear that said room contained an enormous three headed dog, who tried to maul Hermione, and Ron before they had managed to make their scape. The story was too whimsical, that he didn't believe them at first, until Hermione told them that the dog was guarding something, which Ron hadn't realized.

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads!" Ron had exclaimed, clearly disturbed of what he had seen that day.

Cygnus would have thought that Ron reaction was funny, but he was too busy trying to sort through the information he had been given. As Hermione had said, the dog was guarding something, and Cygnus bet anything that it was the object that was taken out of Gringotts, and the object the dark witch/wizard was looking for. This all made sense, but what didn't make sense was why they needed a dog to guard the object? Getting into Hogwarts is nearly impossible as it is, and to get through its defenses, and Dumbledore himself is not an easy task. So why did they have a Cerberus guarding the object? Was the person looking for the object dangerous, and powerful enough to get into Hogwarts and get through its defenses? Or, was said person already in the castle and even Dumbledore didn't know who it was? These were all possible answers, and he could spend ages trying to figure out the answers, but he didn't know enough to know for sure.

* * *

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. They began that day with Charms, with Professor Flitwick. It had been a rather basic class, and as always Cygnus was bored out of his mind, but everyone else was entranced with everything Flitwick was saying. He knew that everyone was dying to try and see if they could make something fly. The levitating charm is actually not a very difficult charm per see, but it can become quite difficult depending on the object.

Despite the charm being quite easy, and the fact that it was a feather they had to levitate, no one seemed to get the hang of it, not even Draco who took to glaring at his feather, as if commanding it to levitate with his intense glare. Cygnus didn't have any trouble at all, and he levitated the feather high enough to get Flitwick's attention, but not enough to surprise the professor.

As always the little professor was enthusiastic, and told everyone to watch Cygnus levitate the feather.

"Oh well done! Ten points for Slytherin!" Cried out Flitwick while clapping.

Everyone watched and a few Slytherins awed. When Cygnus let the feather down he pulled out a book and occupied himself with reading, while also, watching the others who were trying more fiercely. Even Draco had stopped glaring at his feather, and was now practically growling at his feather to at least move. Cygnus watched amused, and he wanted to help Draco, but he knew that Draco wouldn't take it well so Cygnus let him try, and bit his tongue every time he noticed that Draco's wand movement were wrong.

Class ended soon after, and Draco did manage to lift the feather just a tad before heading out of the classroom.

After charms they went to their other classes, and when they were done with their last class they all went to the Great Hall. Cygnus, Draco and the rest of their friends practically gasped when they saw the decorations.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Cygnus and Draco quickly made their way to their table, and Cygnus helped himself to a baked potato, while Draco was more interested in the candy. Cygnus glared at Draco, not understanding how Draco is taller than him, when he eats so poorly.

Cygnus was about to tell Draco to put the large lollipop down, and to eat some actual food, when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall out of nowhere. Everyone turned to watch Quirrel make a spectacle of himself, and Cygnus smirked when he saw that his turban was askew. But then his smirk fell when he saw the terrified face of the Professor; something was clearly wrong. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was a second of quiet as everyone tried to figure out what was happening, then they all burst. There was an uproar in the Great Hall. Everyone was behaving like headless chickens as they got off their seats and began to scream, even Draco looked distraught, but when he made to stand up, Cygnus caught his sleeve and pushed him down. Draco looked at him confused, but Cygnus glared at him. He wasn't going to let Draco make a spectacle of himself in the middle of the hall, even if everyone was.

The mayhem continued, until Dumbledore brought everyone to silence with his booming voice.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Every Slytherin looked at Aeron, and the other prefects who were now standing up, and in their element.

"Follow me! Stick together and follow me. Unless you want the troll to clobber you to death, I suggest you do what I say first years" Aeron bellow, and nobody questioned him as they followed closely behind.

As they made their way through the hall, Cygnus searched for Ron, and Hermione to make sure they were okay. After a few seconds of searching he found Hermione first, thanks to her bushy hair. Following closely behind was Ron, who looked terrified and concerned. Ron, and Hermione were following Percy who looked happy about the troll breaking in, rather than being concerned.

Knowing that Ron, and Hermione were safe he followed Aeron. He knew it wasn't really Aeron's responsibility to lead the first years to the dormitories, he is after all Head boy. Anyone else could have taken the tedious responsibility to take them to the common room, but for some reason Aeron volunteered. The only reason Cygnus could think about was because of him. The seventh year had after all tried to get closer to him the last two months, and he probably wanted Cygnus to be thankful to him for leading them out of trouble. Either that, or Aeron wanted a competent wizard by his side in case they do meet the troll. Quirrell did say that the troll was in the dungeons after all.

Cygnus grasped his wand, realizing that they could come about the troll anytime. He was confident he could defeat a troll, there was no doubt about that, but he rather not get any more attention. So Cygnus just stayed behind Aeron, and allowed him to lead the way and protect them if they needed him to.

"How could a troll get in?" asked Draco suddenly.

Cygnus snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked at Draco who looked terrified.

"I'm not sure. Trolls are very stupid creatures, the likelihood of one getting in alone is unlikely." Cygnus murmured softly enough so only Draco could hear him.

"What are you saying? That someone let it in?" Draco asked just as softly.

Cygnus looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. When he was sure that no one was looking their way, and that they were all too busy with following Aeron, Cygnus continued.

"I don't know, but somebody could have, and I'm going to find out who."

Draco looked at Cygnus a little shocked, and like he wanted to say something, but when Aeron looked their way Cygnus nudged Draco lightly. Draco looked at Aeron, and gave him his usual bratty smirk. Aeron craned a brow at Draco, and looked at both of them suspiciously, but he didn't say anything.

In no time at all, they were all inside the common room, and Aeron instructed them to go to their dormitories, and await further instructions.

"A bloody Troll in the castle! Can you believe it? Just wait until father hears about this. It just might be enough to get that old git Dumbledore sacked." Draco exclaimed, as they all made their way to their beds.

Cygnus rolled his eyes, as Crabbe and Goyle nodded agreeing with Draco. There was no way this was enough to sack Dumbledore, but he did agree that Dumbledore was far too clumsy to allow a troll inside the castle, and under his very nose no less. He was convinced someone had let the creature in, and he bet all his gold that whoever let the creature in is after the object hidden at Hogwarts. Why else would anyone let a troll in the castle? It couldn't be for a simple Halloween prank –though it is a good cover up.

"How did a troll get in the castle in the first place? I thought Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the world." Blaise asked skeptically.

A few seconds of silence passed as everyone thought of the answers, then Draco broke the silence. "Cyg thinks that someone let it in." Draco blurted out.

Cygnus snapped his head up to look at Draco, and he glared at him who didn't even look his way. He meant for that to be a secret, and for it to be kept between the two of them, but it seems that Draco didn't understand the concept of keeping a secret.

"You what?" asked Blaise intrigued.

Cygnus sighed, and tore his eyes away from Draco to look at Blaise.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange? How could a troll get in, if not aided by someone?" He asked, pushing Blaise to think.

Blaise narrowed his brows, and looked at the ground pensively. "Trolls are too dumb to get in the castle alone. Hell, no one has ever seen one this close to the castle before. So the only explanation is that someone let it in."

"Precisely." Cygnus said curtly.

Everyone in the room watched him, as he made his way to his trunk and took out an advanced potions book. If they were staying in the common room until further notice then he might as well use the time to study.

The dormitory was silent, and no one spoke a word as they all looked at Cygnus. They were all too shocked that someone might have let a troll inside the castle, to probably hurt someone. Not to mention that it had no doubt given them a fright. He didn't think they were wrong to fear, there is after all very little a normal first year could do against a troll.

After a few more minutes of silence, Blaise made his way to his bed, and placed his elbows on his knees as he looked at Cygnus quizzically.

"But who?" He asked out of nowhere, and Cygnus looked up from his book.

"I don't know. It could be anyone for all we know, maybe even a student playing a prank. It's Halloween after all."

He didn't think for one minute a student could have done it, he didn't think any student at Hogwarts could possibly be stupid enough to do such a thing. And it also, didn't make sense with his theory that the person who let the troll in is probably the one and the same person who is after the object. He knew all these things, but he couldn't very well tell them could he? They didn't know that the object is currently hidden at Hogwarts, or that a likely murderous witch or wizard is after it. And even if he did tell them, they wouldn't trust the words of Hagrid –a half-breed. They'd probably think that Hagrid had drank a little too much tea, and had gone insane and was spluttering nonsense.

"A student? You really think so?" asked Blaise intrigued, and a little nervous. He didn't want to think that a student is crazy enough to do such a thing, or that they did it to get someone hurt or even killed.

Cygnus shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe not. There's no telling really." He looked down at his book and continued to read. "All we know is that a troll got in, and someone let it in. We can't really make a proper deduction with that."

Cygnus turned the page, and everyone left the conversation at that. Draco did the same as Cygnus and worked on his homework, while Blaise read a book much like him. Crabbe and Goyle sat on a corner speaking to each other, and laughing obnoxiously every once in a while. At one point Cygnus wanted to throw a book at them.

As Cygnus read, and tried to ignore the goons by the corner, he thought about the troll. Clearly he stood firmly on his deduction that someone let it in, and that it was the same person after the object. This much he knew, but now he knew with certainty that the witch or wizard is somewhere in the castle.

Cygnus looked at Draco, and Blaise who were engrossed in their own tasks. He would protect those he loved, and cared for, and if that meant stopping this dark witch or wizard then so be it. He never thought he would need his dueling skills at Hogwarts, but it seems that he does –seeing as Hogwarts is no longer safe.

* * *

A bit of a fast paced chapter, but it sets up the story nicely.

Anyways hope you liked this chapter, please review and see you next chapter


	19. Chapter 19: Sir Nicolas Flamel

Sir Nicolas Flamel

* * *

Time passed rather quickly after Halloween, and soon everyone had forgotten what happened with the troll. Of course there had been a few questions as to how the troll got inside the castle, but in time nobody really cared to look into it, and everyone forgot. Almost everyone; Cygnus, Hermione and Ron were about the only ones who didn't forget, and the only ones that knew something was very wrong at Hogwarts.

At first Hermione had wanted to tell someone what they knew, and she wished to warn a professor, but Cygnus and Ron warned her from telling anyone. They knew that others would think them mad, or that they were meddling with things that don't concern them. So they kept their mouths shut, and choose to keep it amongst themselves.

When December came about, the trio still didn't know anything about the object, and it frustrated them. After all this time they still haven't figured out anything, or gotten one clue. At one point they were very close to giving up, and forget about the object, and the troll like everyone else had done, but Cygnus refused to give up. Even though he didn't have any information to go by, he still researched all potential objects a dark witch or wizard could be interested on. Cygnus took to the library with Hermione in tow, and after a few week of research they realized that it was futile. There were just far too many objects a dark witch or wizard could be interested on! And so Cygnus, and Hermione choose to leave the matter be, but still kept their ears and eyes open for any potential clues.

After a few weeks into December it became apparent to all that Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and a few students dared go over it, only to fall in icy water. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Slytherin common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I reckon every witch and wizard who is anybody will be there." Said Draco one potions class. "I do feel sorry for those that have to spend Christmas in a shack."

Draco was looking over at Ron as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle nodded, and chuckled. Cygnus scowled and he looked over at Ron, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, and over all ignored them. Ever since the first snowfall, Draco had been quite unpleasant to be around with, and that was because he couldn't stop boasting about the yule balls the Malfoys held every year. While it is true that the Malfoys hold the most luxurious yule parties in all of England, that didn't mean everyone had to know about it, or that he needed to boast about it to everyone within earshot –especially Ron. Cygnus had wanted to smack Draco to get him to stop, but then he realized that few were even paying him any attention, so he let Draco boast to Crabbe and Goyle.

A few weeks back Ron asked him what he was doing for the holidays; as if forgetting that he's Draco's brother, and was doing the same thing he was doing. So Cygnus told him that he and Draco were to go back to Malfoy manor for the holidays, and that Draco couldn't wait. While Ron wasn't too happy about that.

Professor Snape had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be leaving for the holidays, and Cygnus had signed up, alongside Draco. Cygnus wasn't too happy to go back, and he would have much rather stayed to study, but Lucius had sent him a letter telling him that it was tradition for all Malfoys to be present at ball, so he had no other choice.

A day after he signed up to leave for Malfoy manor for the holidays, Ron told him that he too was going back to the burrow –the Weasleys home- and that all of his siblings were coming home too. Ron also, revealed that they are holding a party at the burrow and that the Potters were invited, as well as the longbottoms. For once in his life Cygnus was actually mad that he couldn't be with the Potters. He longed to spend the holidays at the Burrow with the Weasleys rather than to spend it at a ridiculously expensive ball at the Malfoy manor- like he did every year.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, Cygnus followed Ron and left Draco behind. When they came about the corridor they found a large fir tree blocking the way. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

Just as Ron brought his head out of the branches, Draco walked past him and made sure to push him out of the way roughly. Ron grunted, and almost fell if it weren't for Cygnus quick reflexes as he grabbed him by the sleeve of his robes.

"Get out of the way Weasley!" hissed Draco, not even looking back at him. Goyle, and Crabbe looked back at Ron and grinned as they followed Draco closely behind.

Ron glared at Draco, and he flared his nostrils. "That bloody Go-"

"Mr. Weasley!"

Ron looked away from Draco, and he turned around to face an angry looking Snape.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Draco push him."

"Be that as it may, such language is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Snape passed by them barely even glancing at them. Cygnus stared at Snape a little bitter of the man, and as he looked at him he realized that Snape was limping. He had noticed that Snape had started limping after Halloween, and he nor Ron, or Hermione thought much of it. But now Cygnus thought it was strange how the potions master was still limping after all this time.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -"

"He's not exactly the most lovable person." Cygnus admitted.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to -the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

While Hagrid was busy carrying the tree, Cygnus and Ron stood back to watch and awe at the decoration. Their sight was quickly ruined as they saw Snape walk into the Great hall, still limping, and overall souring everyone's mood as he glared at the decorations.

"What do you reckon happened to him?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, but it must have been a horrible wound if he's still limping after all this time."

Ron nodded, and a moment of silence passed by.

"I still think he got bit by the three headed dog on Halloween." Ron murmured.

Cygnus sighed and looked at Ron, who was glaring at Snape. He had heard of Ron's crazy theory of course, which involved Snape being the one trying to steal the object and that his limping was evidence enough. As far as theories went, it wasn't a bad one, at least it wasn't as bad as Ron's theory where Draco was the mastermind behind the Halloween fiasco. Of course Ron meant that as a joke, but it was enough to gain a smack in the head by Hermione.

"I told you before, it's-"

Cygnus stopped just as he saw Hagrid approach them.

"How many days yeh got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one." Said Cygnus, grimacing a little at the thought of having to go back to Malfoy manor.

"Yer going back to the Malfoys I take it?"

Cygnus nodded, "Yea, we're holding the annual yule ball at the manor, so they want me to be there."

Ron made a foul face at the mention of the yule ball, but didn't say anything.

"Well it can be that bad eh?" he said after noticing Cygnus expression. "I tell yeh what, why don' you two come and ave tea with me?"

Ron and Cygnus looked at each other, and shrugged.

The three of them trudge through the snow, making their way to Hagrid's hut.

When they finally made it to hut, Ron and Cygnus quickly followed Hagrid inside the warm and cozy room. They were both shivering profoundly, and they had a tough time seating on the chairs Hagrid pulled out for them. Hagrid on the other hand didn't seem to mind the cold, as he walked about his home preparing tea like it was a normal summer day.

"Here yeh go, a bit cold but i'll taste good just the same" Hagrid placed two tea cups in front of Ron and Cygnus, as well as a plate filled with cookies that vaguely resembled gingerbread men.

Cygnus was the first of the two to grab his tea cup, and a cookie. When he took a sip of his tea, he practically spit out the tea that was so stale, that it tasted like it had been left outside for at least a week. Cygnus wanted to grimace from the awful taste, but he didn't want to be rude towards Hagrid, so he simply put his cup down, as well as the cookie, and tried to look as normal as possible.

Cygnus heard a grumbling sound coming from Ron, and he turned his head to look at him. Ron had a smile plastered on his lips, and he was fighting the urge to laugh at him. Of course Ron's tea cup and cookies were left untouched, and Cygnus should have known better than to eat anything Hagrid gave them.

"Yeh goin back home for Christmas Ron?" Asked Hagrid, seating down on the large chair by the fire.

"Yea, mum and Dad are throwing a party, and they invited the Potters, and the Longbottoms so they want us all to be there. Charlie might come too!"

Hagrid seemed to bright up at Ron's mention of Charlie, and Cygnus was intrigued to know why. He knew very little about Ron's family members that don't attend Hogwarts, and he was intrigued to know more.

"Charlie's a good lad, great with animals. But ain' he a tad busy with his studies in Romania?"

"He is very busy in Romania, and my mom and dad were supposed to come visit him this year, but they completely forgot about the party and they couldn't very well cancel on the Potters and the Longbottoms could they?" Ron grabbed his cup of tea. "And you can imagine how guilty my mom felt that she was choosing the party over Charlie, so Charlie proposed to come to us instead -if he can manage to get permission that is."

Cygnus eyed Ron, and supressed a smile when he saw that Ron was bringing his cup up to his lips. It seemed that with the conversation, and excitement he forgot about how awful the tea was.

When Ron put the tea cup to his lips, and took a large gulp, Cygnus could barely contain his laughter after seeing his pained expression, and how his face turned red from trying to keep himself from throwing up.

Cygnus couldn't contain his laughter when Ron spluttered his tea on the table, and made a foul face.

"-Er- well, if yeh do see im, tell him I say hello." Said Hagrid, a little awkwardly as he looked at Ron reddened face.

All Ron could do was nod as he kept coughing and Cygnus kept grinning like a fool, while Hagrid looked very concerned for Ron.

"Okay there Ron, need water?" asked Hagrid.

Ron shook his head, and took a deep breath finally stopping the coughing, and his face returned to its normal shade.

"It's ok, I swallowed too fast is all." He coughed.

Cygnus chuckled one last time, and Ron glared at him, and Cygnus laughed some more.

When Cygnus amusement passed, Cygnus looked up at Hagrid who looked very confused.

"How about you Hagrid? Do you spend Christmas at Hogwarts?" asked Ron, after putting his tea as far away as possible.

"Aye I stay ere to take care of- well a couple of things."

Cygnus caught instantly what those 'couple of things were,' and he made sure to take advantage of that.

"Those couple of things wouldn't involve a giant three headed dog would it?" he asked intrigued.

From the corner of his eye he could see that Ron was looking at him like he had gone mad, and he could feel his foot nudging his, but he didn't pay him any attention. He was looking straight at Hagrid whose mouth had fallen open, and was looking at him with shock.

For the next few seconds Hagrid opened and closed his mouth, as if trying to come up with something to say but not quite finding the right words.

"How- how do you know Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" said Cygnus eagerly.

Hagrid huffed, and crossed his arms giving Cygnus an indignant look.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

Cygnus couldn't contain his grin. He knew that the Cerberus belonged to Hagrid, who else could a giant three headed dog belong to? The problem wasn't getting Hagrid to confirm that Fluffy is his, but to trick him into revealing more to them. He felt a tad guilty for tricking Hagrid, and he hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble, but he really needed to know who is after the object and why.

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" Ron blurted out, and Cygnus wanted to smack him. He didn't want Hagrid to know that they knew about the object, he just wanted to trick him into telling them. But now Ron destroyed all chances of that.

Hagrid frowned. "Steal what?" he asked, with a worried tone.

Cygnus glared at Ron, and he flushed red realizing that he made a mistake. "Well… the object the dog is guarding."

Hagrid shook his head. "Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"A Hogwarts teacher that hates me, and makes my life impossible." Ron mumbled. "And besides, we noticed that he started limping right after Halloween, which means that he tried to steal the object by using the troll as a diversion!"

Cygnus rolled his eyes, in exasperation. It seemed that no matter what he said, or how much evidence was against him, Ron won't accept the fact that Snape is innocent. Sure his limping was a bit odd, but he trusted Snape and he knew he wouldn't do anything of the sort –Ron on the other hand doesn't know that.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid once more. "Snape was one of the Professors who confronted the Troll."

"So why was he limping right after Halloween?" Asked Ron stubbornly.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know what happened to Snape, but I know he wouldn' try an' steal anythin! Now, listen to me, the two of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Cygnus suddenly, practically jumping out of his seat.

"So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Ron cried out excitedly, and Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

After they spent another ten minutes speaking to Hagrid, both Ron and Cygnus said their goodbyes, wished Hagrid a merry Christmas in case they didn't see him again, and made their way out the door and into the frigid grounds.

"So who do you suppose is Nicolas Flamel?"

Cygnus looked at Ron in disbelief. Of course he knew who Nicolas Flamel is, anyone who knows anything about magical history, alchemy or even potions knows who he is -he is quite famous, or rather he was. Now a days it seems that most people don't even know who is, like Ron.

"He is the maker of the Philosopher's stone." Cygnus remarked.

Ron stopped dead on his tracks and looked at Cygnus shocked. "How is it you know that?"

Cygnus stopped, and shrugged. "I read about him on one of the books at Malfoy manor a few years ago." He said simply.

Ron huffed, and shook his head in a disapproving manner. "I swear you're just as bad as Hermione -maybe even worse." Ron intoned, sounding a tad irritated that his friends are far smarter than him.

Cygnus smirked, but just as he was about to say something he saw Hermione walking towards them.

"You just got back from seeing Hagrid she asked?" Her teeth chattering slightly from the cold.

"Yea, but he's still at the hut if you wanna say hi." Cygnus told her.

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth, but before she said something Ron jumped in.

"Never mind Hagrid -no offence- but we just learned something big Hermione!" He declare excitedly.

Hermione looked away from Cygnus and looked at Ron instead, with an unimpressed expression upon her face. Clearly she didn't believe Ron, and how could she? Ron was the one that came up with the theory that Draco is the mastermind behind everything –what more could anyone expect?

"It's not Draco this time is it?" She asked with sarcasm, and Ron frowned.

"It's got nothing to do with Draco or even Snape Hermione. Hagrid just revealed to us that the object the dog is guarding belongs to Nicolas Flamel." Cygnus informed her before Ron started a fight with her.

Hermione's brows shot up, and she looked at both of them in shock.

"He told you that?"

"Yea, so I guess you know who he is too?" Asked Ron a bit lamely.

Cygnus already knew the answer to that question without a doubt. With how much Hermione read, she even rivals his bookworm tendencies. So he didn't have a doubt that she knew who Nicolas Flame is.

But instead of nodding like he expect, she shook her head. "I don't know."

Ron, and even Cygnus mouth fell open.

"But I could probably find out in the library." She added a bit confused as to why they were staring at her that way.

Cygnus closed his mouth realizing that he was being rude, and gathered himself up. "There's no need. I already know who he is." He informed her rather smugly.

"Really?" She asked, craning her brow.

"Yup, Cyg says he is the maker of a stone of some sort." Ron said triumphantly, as if he was glad he knew something that she didn't.

Cygnus rolled his eyes at Ron. "The philosopher's stone. An alchemy source that can transform any metal into pure gold, and also produces the Elixir of Life." He informed them.

All three of them fell silence as they thought of the implication of said stone. Of course Cygnus was the most worried. He knew that the Philosophers stone is not something to be meddled with, and something that can give the user great power if used properly. Which made sense as to why someone wanted it badly enough to break into Gringotts and into Hogwarts. The stone is completely worth all the trouble, and more.

Cygnus snapped out of his thoughts when Ron spoke up. "I was right, you are worse."

Cygnus groaned and rolled his eyes at Ron. While Hermione looked at him confused.

"Worse than what?" She asked intrigued.

Ron smirked, and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Cygnus shook his head. "Never mind that, now that we know what the object is, we need to figure out who's looking for it." He told them. "And before you say it Ron, it isn't Snape."

Ron closed his mouth and huffed. "Honestly the both of you think all Professors are saints! Even when all the evidence points to them." He grumbled.

"No… I just happen to trust Snape is all, and besides I don't think Snape would use such crud methods to get the stone."

"How so?"

Cygnus sighed, not believing how Ron could underestimate Snape. "I don't know if you know this Ron, but Snape is a brilliant wizard. Even if you despise him, you should know this by now."

Ron frowned and made a pained expression, as if the very idea of seeing Snape as a great wizard pained him physically. "If you say so- but I still think he's after it!"

"Well whoever it is, we know that they are dangerous. Snape or not. I don't think this person minds hurting, or even killing others if it means getting the stone, so we must be careful." Hermione declared.

Ron gulped audibly loud, and Cygnus nodded.

* * *

That evening, Cygnus thought about the philosopher stone, as he was packing all necessary things he didn't want to leave at the castle for Christmas.

To say he was worried about the stone was an understatement. He wasn't an expert of alchemy –a very complicated, and advance branch of magic- so he didn't exactly know the stone's full potential. He knew it could make someone immortal –Nicolas Flamel's impressive age attests to that. But could it do anything else apart from turning metal into gold? He didn't completely discredit the idea that the person could be after gold, but he seriously doubted that. Why would someone that could break into the most heavily guarded bank in the world, manage to get in the bank and steal a stone? Instead of gold? Sure the stone could provide him with an unending source of gold, but to find someone skilled enough to do that is incredibly difficult. The stone is after all one of a kind, and not something that many have been able to study, so it's likely that only a handful of witches and wizards know how to use it.

One of said wizards that he is sure could figure out how to use the stone is Snape. He is a potions master after all, and his knowledge of the field knows no bounds as far as Cygnus knows. But apart from potions, what Snape really strives on is the dark arts. And if one puts both of these skills together, it makes Snape quite the dangerous individual. So it would make perfect sense for him to want the stone, but Cygnus knew Snape enough to know that he isn't after the stone, because if he did he would already have it in his possession.

He didn't doubt that if Hermione and Ron knew what he knew of the stone, and Snape, they would suspect him even more. He couldn't really blame them for mistrusting Snape, he did after all make their life more difficult for the simple reason that they are Gryffindors. Not to mention that he was acting a bit suspicious, especially with the way he was limping. But Cygnus trusted Snape, he knew he wouldn't take the stone, Snape wouldn't be stupid enough to become Dumbledore's enemy after years of trying to gain his trust. The stone isn't worth that much, at least he didn't think it did to Snape.

Cygnus sighed from frustration, but to anyone else it would have sounded like exhaustion. He didn't really know for sure that Snape isn't interested in the stone, and he didn't have any evidence to give to either Ron or Hermione to prove Snape's innocence in the matter. All he could really do was trust Snape, and deter the others from thinking that he is the culprit.

Putting the last few things in his small bag, Cygnus grabbed one of his charms book. As he put the book away in his bag, he noticed that a slip of what appeared to be paper stuck out of the corner of the book. Cygnus frowned. He didn't recall ever placing slips of paper on this particular book, in fact he hadn't even begun to read this book in the first place, which is why he was taking it with him for the holidays, so why was there a slip of paper in the book?

Intrigued, Cygnus grasped the piece of paper gently, and slid it out of the book. When Cygnus turned the paper around, he realized that it wasn't a slip of paper -like he usually placed in his books for references and notes- but a picture. The picture itself was rather old, and the edges were creased a little, meaning that someone touched it often and had it on themselves at all times, and he could guess why. The picture was of him, and his family, the Malfoys. He and Draco were seating a top a lavish armchair, at what he recognized is the drawing room.

Cygnus brought the picture closer, and his lips quirked up in a smile. The picture was –as all magical pictures are- moving, and it showed Draco making a devious smile as he reached for Cygnus's hair and pulled it. Of course, his younger self had let out a cry, and Lucius and Narcissa lost their concentration on keeping their demeanour meticulous as ever. Draco's antics had ruined the picture, as Narcissa grabbed him and tried to calm him down.

He didn't remember ever taking this picture, and he wasn't surprised, seeing how young he was. Both he and his brother couldn't be more than three years old, he guessed. And by seeing as to how Draco had messed up the shot, it was meant to be discarded, but for some reason someone had kept it, and he knew who that someone was.

He knew Narcissa to be the most sentimental out of everyone in their family. She always kept momentums from their childhood, and was the one driven to ceate new memories with them by going to several vacations when they were young. Lucius on the other hand would have been happy with keeping both of them locked up at the manor, and only kept memories of them that really mattered to the family. Like their personal portraits that are currently hanging in the long gallery, beside countless portraits of the Malfoy ancestors.

Realizing that Narcissa had kept such a picture, out of endearment for them; Cygnus felt a tinge of guilt. Clearly Narcissa must love both him and Draco enough to keep such a picture for a long time, even if it is one that was meant to be discarded.

"What is that?"

Cygnus jumped on his spot startled, and he jerked his head up to look at Draco. How didn't he hear him come in?

"Just a picture." He answered, handing Draco the picture as he held out his hand.

Draco took the picture, looked down at it, and practically analyzed the picture with a frown.

"Hey I remember this!" Draco exclaimed excited, and a bit unceremoniously - thankfully no one was around to see it.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

They had been three when the picture was taken, how could Draco possibly remember?

Draco looked at Cygnus, and gave him his usual bratty smirk. "Nah, I'm just messing with you."

Cygnus glared at Draco, and shook his head. Not really caring to speak to Draco at the moment, seeing as the nostalgic mood was gone, Cygnus looked down at his stuff and continued to sort through them.

"Where did you even get this picture anyways?" Asked Draco, as he sat beside him on his bed with the picture in his hand between them.

Cygnus looked up, and looked at the picture on Draco's hand. As he looked at his younger self, and Draco, he couldn't help but realize that nothing had really changed. Sure Draco was no longer pulling his hair to annoy him, and to amuse himself. But Draco still found ways to annoy his very existence to this day –and for some reason he couldn't imagine it being any other way. Sure Draco was a pain to get along with, and more often than not got them in trouble with their parents, but Cygnus couldn't fathom not having Draco around. He may not be his real brother, but he would always see him as such, no matter how many times he wanted to smack him on the head.

"It was inside a charm's book I took from home. I figure it belonged to mom, and she used it as a bookmark and forgot about it." He shrugged.

Draco nodded, and made a humming sound as if he was considering something. "Well I'm glad she kept this picture, because now I have proof that you were once a big crybaby!" Draco laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cygnus lunged for the picture, but Draco had already moved out of the way by standing up, and towering over him.

"Does baby Cyg want his bottle?" teased Draco in a mocking manner, as he rose his hand up as far as he could, to keep the picture out of Cygnus reach.

"Give me the damn picture you bloody troll!" Cygnus was practically jumping trying to reach the picture, but Draco kept laughing every time he got close. "I can just imagine everyone's face! The great Cygnus Malfoy, the first year that bested, and humiliated a sixth year –a big cry baby!" Draco was full on laughing now.

Cygnus scrunched his face up in frustration. "I swear Draco that if you show that picture to one soul I will-"

"You will what Mr. Cygnus?" asked a stern and cold voice.

Both Draco and Cygnus froze on the spot, making quite a comical image as they slowly looked at the person that had spoken.

Snape was standing by the door, giving them his usual cold and unimpressed look.

Both Draco and Cygnus realizing that they probably looked quite foolish, so they separated and faced Snape, and fixed their robes; looking as pristine as ever. Well at least Draco was, Cygnus's hair was in disarray from Draco pushing him down and ruffling his hair.

"Are you two done behaving like five year olds?" Snape asked.

Both Cygnus, and Draco nodded in unison. "Yes sir." Draco responded first.

"We were both having a little disagreement, is all." Cygnus added soon after.

Snape arched his brow, and the look he gave them told Cygnus that he didn't believe a word they said. But he didn't bring them up on it either.

"I didn't come here to scold the both of you, even though I should for behaving in such a manner. I'm sure Lucius never taught you to behave in such a way." Snape looked from one to the other. "I came here, because the headmaster wishes to see you in his office Cygnus- as soon as possible."

Cygnus amusement disappeared. Why would Dumbledore want him to come to his office? He hadn't done anything wrong, at least he didn't think so. Unless someone went to Dumbledore and told him what happened with Flint. At that thought Cygnus felt his stomach droop.

"Why are you still standing there, Cygnus? The headmaster's time is not to be trifled with, he has better things to do than wait for you." Snape scold.

Cygnus practically shook his head, as he gathered himself up and walked towards Snape following him out the door. Before he left he looked back at Draco, who a few minutes ago was laughing uncontrollably, but was now looking at him confused and even scared. Cygnus gave him a reassuring smile, and closed the door to the dormitory.

He followed Snape out of the common room.

As always, neither Cygnus nor Snape spoke as they walked through the corridors. It was quite late, so the corridors were empty, and mostly only professors walked about the school; rounding up the last few students still out of their common room. A few of said professors, glanced at him curiously, but no one stopped them, or asked Snape why Cygnus was still out of bed at this time.

They soon made it to the Headmasters office, and Snape spoke the ever funny password. Any other day Cygnus would have smiled, but right now he was terrified. He doubted that Flint blabbed to Dumbledore, but if it wasn't that what else could it be? He hadn't done anything wrong, and his grades were excellent- he was at the top of the year in fact. So what could Dumbledore possibly want with him?

With all this in mind, Cygnus looked at the office door in terror as Snape pushed it opened, and practically pushed him in when he stood rooted on the spot.

The office doors closed behind him, and Cygnus looked straight ahead at the Headmaster who was seating down on his desk writing something, and not even noticing his presence.

Cygnus gulped. He didn't want to be here, especially when he didn't know what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. But it wasn't like he had any other choice, so he walked towards the desk and Dumbledore looked up when he was halfway through the office.

"Cygnus my boy." Dumbledore smiled, his half-moon glasses glinting. "Please take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Cygnus sat on the chair offered to him, and looked at Dumbledore –of course not in the eyes, he was careful to look everywhere but the eyes.

"How are you Cygnus? How are classes?" Asked Dumbledore, amiably. Cygnus wished that he didn't act so cheerful. He wanted him to skip the pleasantries and get to the point.

"I'm doing alright sir." He gave Dumbledore a fake smile, something he managed to do even though he was frowning from the inside. "Doing well in class. Couldn't be better."

Dumbledore nodded, and smiled.

"Yes, several professor have informed me that you are a splendid student, and a prodigy with magic I hear. I'm glad that Hogwarts has received such a fine student, but that is not what I wish to know." Dumbledore leaned, and looked over his half-moon glassed. "What I want to know is if you are enjoying your classes? As I understand; someone with such knowledge of magic at such a young age must find classes quite tedious?"

Cygnus had to practically kick himself from showing his shock at Dumbledore. So Dumbledore is quite the observer? He wasn't surprise that he is, what he was surprised is that he kept such a close eye on him. Clearly he must have asked his professors about him often, in order to know that classes were too rudimentary for him. He couldn't help but wonder, why he was so interested on him? Apart from the fact the he is the boy who lived, and all that nonsense of course.

"Yes well, classes are a bit boring, but at least I get to practice the basics and that's always good." Cygnus said cheerfully, not a trace of uncertainty in his voice. "I also, get to help my friends with their work. So I guess you could say I'm happy with my classes." He added.

Dumbledore's glasses glinted once more, and he kept looking at Cygnus with the same unwavering smile, and Cygnus couldn't help but feel like Dumbledore was looking through him. Of course he was lying to the old man. He hated classes, and wished that he could actually learn something for once, rather than look at his peers as they awed at every simple spell they were taught, like fools. He wished to be challenged, but something told him that Dumbledore wouldn't take that too well. He is a Gryffindor after all. They aren't the most ambitious out of all the houses, and they wouldn't understand a Slytherins need to prove themselves.

Dumbledore hummed, and placed his fingers on his chin as he looked at him with a pensive look. "You know, I once knew a student just like you Cygnus. Brilliant, and to everyone who knew him, a prodigy at magic. You remind me a lot of him." Dumbledore remarked, his tone a lot more serious and Cygnus knew that he didn't mean that as a compliment.

Cygnus stared at Dumbledore, wiping his smile off his face. He didn't know what to say, nor did he wasn't to keep being part of such a useless conversation, he had thing to do, and it frustrated him that Dumbledore was wasting his time with a simple chat.

Just like Cygnus, Dumbledore didn't speak, and the office remained silent for what felt like minutes, as they both stared at each other.

Unable to keep quiet, and wanting to go back to the common room, Cygnus broke the silence. "Is something wrong professor?" he asked, his frustration slipping out a bit.

Dumbledore hummed, and put his hand down on the desk. "Not at all Cygnus, quite the opposite in fact." Dumbledore smiled once more.

Cygnus leaned back on his chair, and waited for the headmaster to explain. Meanwhile he wanted to slump down on the chair, from all the tension that left his body. He was glad that he hadn't done something wrong.

"I have receive some news from the minister, telling me that the Potters have gained quite a bit of progress in acquiring your guardianship -well partial guardianship." Dumbledore added, not sounding too happy that the Potters will only have partial guardianship over him.

"There hasn't been any decision made as of yet, but after a few meeting with the department of underage witches and wizards; Lily has managed to convince them in allowing you to spend Christmas with them."

Cygnus mouth fell open in disbelief, usually he would have controlled his shows of emotions, but he couldn't. He was spending Christmas at the Potter? How? Why? He had just received a letter from Lucius, telling him that they await both him and Draco for yule this year, so how come he was going to the Potters? He didn't even want to go to the Potters, much less spend the entire holidays with them! This was terrible.

Dumbledore sighed, and Cygnus snapped out of his thoughts. "As you can imagine Lucius was not too happy about that, and he tried to change the departments mind, but everyone agreed that the Potters at least deserve to spend one Christmas with you."

' _I bet.'_ Cygnus thought to himself. He could only imagine how furious Lucius must have been when he received the news. He wasn't happy that the Potters got the go ahead to keep in touch with him, and now he had to let him visit them? He wasn't sure furious was the right word to describe how Lucius must be feeling after these news. Meanwhile Cygnus was troubled that the Potters were so quickly gaining claim to him.

Dumbledore seemed to catch on to his souring mood. "Cygnus, I know you don't see them as you real family. But if you give them a chance, I know that you will get close to them, and even grow to care for them… You just have to give them a chance." Dumbledore said softly, as if afraid to distraught Cygnus, and worsen his shocked state.

A moment of silence passed between them, until Cygnus broke the silence again.

"I don't know Professor." The mask he kept on himself shifted a little, revealing his uncertainty, and his real feelings towards the Potters to Dumbledore.

Seeing his doubt, Dumbledore leaned in and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay to be uncertain Cygnus, there is nothing wrong with that. But one must trudge through such uncertainties. Which is why I think that spending time with the Potters will do you some good, as well as them." Dumbledore practically whispered.

Cygnus looked down at his hands which were clanked into fists. He didn't want to go to the Potters, he didn't really want to go to the Malfoys either, seeing as he'll be bored out of his mind. Cygnus wanted to groan from frustration, it seemed that once more he has reached an impasse. He didn't want to be on Dumbledore's bad side, and he didn't want him to doubt him anymore than he already did either, which made his decision simple.

Cygnus took a deep breath, and slipped his mask back into place, and looked up. He gave Dumbledore a charming smile. "If that is for the best Sir, then I guess I'll go to the Potters this year."

At his words Dumbledore smiled, but the corner of his lips barely lifted. Dumbledore's expression didn't look too happy with Cygnus words, in fact he looked saddened and Cygnus didn't understand why.

"I'm glad that you are giving them a chance Cygnus, I'm sure you won't regret it. In fact I hear that Lily is quite the cook herself. You are very lucky." Dumbledore chuckled.

Cygnus smirked, and stood up from the chair. "I look forward to it, but if you don't mind sir I have quite a bit of packing to do. Now more than before, now that I know I'll be going to the Potters."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course my boy, I don't want to keep you any longer than needed."

Cygnus smiled once more, "Well, have a happy Christmas sir." He said cheerfully, and Dumbledore nodded.

"You as well my boy, you as well."

Cygnus turned around, and walked to the door to exit the office. But before he opened the door, a thought that had been pestering him resurfaced.

"Sir?"

"Yes Cygnus?"

Cygnus turned his head to look at the headmaster who hadn't moved from his spot, and had all his attention on him. "The student you spoke of. Was he a good student?"

Dumbledore physically deflated in front of his eyes, and his eyes dulled, as he gave Cygnus a penetrating look. "He was one of the best students I have ever had, but there was more to him than met the eye."

Cygnus nodded, and didn't ask any further or clarification, as he exited the door. Leaving the old headmaster behind.

* * *

There is a lot I have to say regarding the last few chapters so bear with me here.

In regards to the guardianship debate going on, which I know someone of you are confused and some of you re in favour of the Malfoys, while some are in favour of the Potters. Also, some are wondering why the Potters haven't charged Lucius with kidnapping. Well that answer is simple, only a few people know that Lucius kidnapped Harry, and Lucius did –legally- adopt Harry because he told the ministry that he is Regulus son, because Regulus told him so. The ministry has no way of knowing if Lucius is lying or not , and there is no evidence against him, so he can't be charged. Also, I know that the Potters would seem to hold more favour in getting Harry guardianship, but think about it this way. Is a child better off with the people that he's always seen as his family, and grew up with? Or a bunch of strangers he barely knows, even though they are his real family? Sure it's unfair for the Potters, but for now I think Harry is better off with the Malfoys –at least personally I think that. And I think the ministry would be in favour of what's best for Harry.

All of this being said: will Harry ever come to care for the Potters? Well that would be telling XD. But I will say that a lot will happen regarding their relationship, and that it won't be easy.

Lastly, I don't know if you guys can tell, but we are nearing the end of Cygnus first year at Hogwarts. That being said I have already started to plan out, and write some of the chapters for second year so I'm really excited that the story is starting to move along.

So thanks for reading, please review, and see you next chap.


	20. Chapter 20: New acquaintances

Chapter 20

New acquaintances

* * *

Cygnus was aboard the Hogwarts express. He sat in one of the compartments, with Draco, Blaize, Terence, and Adrian. They were on their way to King cross station, to go back home for the holidays. And while it should have been a joyous occasion, it was anything but. Cygnus had told all of them the night before that he won't be seeing them at the yule ball, because he was to spend Christmas at the Potters. Of course, Draco went on to get progressively angrier at the situation, and at him –like he had anything to do with it. And of course, Cygnus's already sour mood worsened, and it took no time for them to get into a fight. Which is why Cygnus, and Draco weren't speaking, and why everyone else remained quiet.

'What do you mean you're spending Christmas at the Potters?' Draco had practically bellowed, letting everyone in the common room know what was being discussed, MAKING Cygnus angry.

Personally, Cygnus wasn't too happy about spending Christmas at the Potters, and he would much rather stay at Hogwarts to study, seeing as he didn't want to go to the Malfoys either. He was never one for celebrating Christmas, Yule- whatever they wanted to call it. And that is because he never saw the point to the holiday. For the Malfoys it was an excuse to showcase their wealth by throwing a grand ball, and to spend tons of gold for one night. And for Cygnus –who didn't really care about parties, or formal settings- he grew up disliking the holiday. And how could he not? The way he saw it, it was just an excuse for Narcissa to dress them up, and keep them locked in their rooms unable to go outside or do anything –lest they mess up their clothes.

Of course his dislike for the holiday is not something everyone shared. He knew that most people enjoy Christmas, and that Ron, and Hermione were one of those people.

' _Christmas is the best holiday there is mate! You get to eat so much food, and don't have to worry about school. What is there to hate about that?'_ Ron had told him.

Hermione had also, said something similar. _'Christmas is great. But my favourite holiday is New Year's Eve, because me, and my family go see the fireworks every year._ '

After that piece of information Cygnus was actually surprised. He had no idea muggles had fireworks, and though he had never seen them, he knew without a doubt that they must hold no comparison to magical fireworks. After all, anything muggle made does not even come close to magic. At least that is what Cygnus thought, and for that reason he didn't want to know more about muggles, while Ron was curious, and asked to know more about filthy muggle inventions. He didn't understand Ron's interest in muggles, or why he was happy for Hermione that she was going back to the muggle world for Christmas. Personally, Cygnus wasn't happy at all. He actually felt sorry for Hermione, who had to spend Christmas with muggles, and in the muggle world, even though said muggles are her parents. As far as Cygnus saw it, muggles belong with muggles, and wizards and witches with their own kind- that it the natural way of things. Of course he didn't say this to Hermione, knowing that she wouldn't understand his reasoning. She wasn't born in the magical world after all, and wouldn't understand. So he wished her a Merry Christmas, albeit a little more strain than he did with everyone else.

But truthfully, he was bitter of the thought that everyone else was probably going to have a better Christmas than he was. Even Draco was –for some reason- looking forward to the ball, and enjoyed the fact that he was going back to Malfoy manor. Albeit, he was a less excited now that Cygnus wasn't going to be there with him for the first time ever.

"So what do you suppose the Potter's home looks like?" asked Adrian.

Cygnus jerked his head up from his book to look at Adrian, and realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing, and were now all looking at Cygnus expectantly. Well almost all of them. Draco appeared rather annoyed, and was practically glaring at Adrian for breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure." Cygnus intoed, sounding more irritated than he meant to. He really had no idea what to expect of the Potters, seeing as he knew very little about them. He did however, know that they aren't poor like the Weasleys, but he didn't know if they were middle class or upper class either.

"I bet that they live in a shack like the Weasleys. All blood traitors are alike, which is why I feel sorry for you Cyg. Your Christmas is really going to suck this year. But then again, you'll probably love every minute of it won't you?" Draco sniffed.

Once more the air of awkwardness returned, and Terence shifted around his seat, and overall looked like he rather be somewhere else. He -like everyone else knew- that being in the middle of a fight between Draco, and Cygnus is incredibly uncomfortable. And it seemed that this was going to be a bad one, as Cygnus practically fumed with supressed frustration, and anger.

"Go to hell Draco!" Cygnus hissed, and everyone practically held their breath. "I told you already. It isn't my choice to spend Christmas as the Potters. Nor do, or will I enjoy it. So stop being such a brat for once, and mind your own bloody business."

Draco looked at Cygnus wide eyes, and bewildered expression. He nor anyone else had expected him to burst, seeing as he was never one to lose his temper. In fact they had seen Flint annoy him horrible at the start of term, and Cygnus hadn't said anything. Which told them that Cygnus was clearly as frustrated with the situation –more so than the realized.

Cygnus shifted his eyes around the compartment, and huffed when he saw everyone's shocked faces. He hadn't meant to snap at Draco, and he was just as surprised as they were, but he could hardly control himself. The last few hours had been hell for him. Thinking about living with the Potters for the holidays, to having to meet new people, to having to have to spend time with people he didn't even know. So of course he was annoyed, frustrated and angry, and now even more so because Draco –instead of being a proper brother- was making things worse with his usual spoiled brat behaviour.

Few seconds of silence, and awkwardness passed through the compartment. No one dared to say anything, because no one wanted to anger Cygnus, or incite Draco into saying something he and everyone else will regret, so everyone remained silent and hoped that Draco would shut his mouth. They all knew that having to deal with Draco's anger was one thing, but having to deal with Cygnus also –now that was horrible.

Draco opened his mouth, and everyone looked at him as if imploring him to remain quiet, but of course Draco didn't. "Whatever. I bet we'll have a better Christmas without you there anyways." Draco mumbled softly, almost as if he didn't mean anyone else to hear that.

The first sound that followed after Draco said that, was a sigh from Blaize, as he shook his head and looked at the window trying to not be part of the conversation. The next sound that followed was more terrifying, as Cygnus took a deep breath, and everyone looked at Cygnus who was glaring daggers at Draco. It was a well-known fact in Slytherin, that no one liked to see Cygnus angry, because it reminded everyone of the duel he had with Flint, and nobody in their right mind wanted that anger geared towards them. So they all tried to looked everywhere but Cygnus, not wanting to gain his attention. While Draco kept staring at Cygnus head on.

"You're being childish you know that?" Cygnus growled.

"Well what if I am? The point is that you'll be spending Christmas at the Potters this year, and what's next? Sonner of later you'll be living with hem permanently!" Draco snapped.

Cygnus glaring eyes turned to ones of shock, as he looked at his brother pained expression. He had not expected Draco to say that, he had not expected him to feel that way. He thought that Draco was mad because he had to spend time with blood traitors, not because he was going to be away for Christmas and Draco will be alone for the first time ever. Realizing that he had read Draco wrong, Cygnus felt guilty that he had snapped at him.

Cygnus opened his mouth and closed it. He didn't know what to say, nor did he want everyone hearing him, if he apologized to him. So Cygnus kept his mouth closed, and looked down at his book, telling everyone that the conversation was over with.

Seeing his choice of action, Draco scoffed, but didn't say anything as he glared at the blizzard going on outside the train.

The ride remained as silent as a graveyard, and soon the lights went on as night time came. They were nearing King cross station, so in no time everyone changed to their regular robes –which for Cygnus, and Draco's case was so hilariously expensive and pristine, that it was far from regular clothes wizards wear. But to them it was normal, and it made Cygnus feel better, thinking that he may have to be with the Potters, but that didn't mean that he had to dress like them, or act like them. Deep down he will always be a Malfoy, and everyone should know that.

When the train came to screeching halt, Cygnus, and Draco were the first to stand up and make their way out the compartment, and into the hallway of the train before it got too crowded with students.

Both Cygnus and Draco, made their way through the hallway and out the train as quickly as possible, before anyone got in their way. When Draco exited the train, Cygnus grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the side where no one could hear them¸ due to the engine of the train.

When Cygnus let go of Draco's sleeve he looked up at him bewildered, and disoriented.

"Look, I don't want to leave with an argument between us." Cygnus sighed.

"Sure." Draco scoffed, with irritation, and Cygnus clenched his teeth. He was trying really hard to leave on a positive note, and refused to let Draco get to him this time. So Cygnus took a deep breath.

"Draco, I'm serious here. I don't want to go to the Potters, and I won't magically turn into one of them by spending the holidays with them either." Cygnus explained, and Draco huffed.

"Look, I know it's annoying that I won't be at the yule ball, but there isn't anything I can do about that, so we both have to get over it, and accept the circumstances."

Draco continued to glare at him, and didn't seemed at all convinced by his words as he crossed his arms. Cygnus took another deep breath, before he lost his patience.

"Also, you should know that this is only temporarily, and a onetime thing. And believe me when I say that I won't let them turn me into one of them. So please get it through that thick skull of yours, that I won't be going anywhere, and that you still have to put up with me." Cygnus assured.

Draco seemed to light up a little after Cygnus words, as he uncrossed his arms and gave Cygnus an uncertain look. "But what if the Ministry forces you to stay with them? What will you do then? I mean, they forced father to let you go, what says they can't force you to stay with them?"

' _That would be worse case scenario'_ Cygnus thought grimly, but didn't voice it to Draco. "I doubt they will, but if they did, that won't change anything. I won't ever be a Potter, and if they don't like that, that's too bad for them, because I won't change." Cygnus smirked. "And besides, I have you to smack me in the head if I show any signs of changing."

Draco's lips quirked up at that, and he sighed. "I suppose so. Still, the ball will be a drag without you."

Cygnus rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Guess you'll have to get by without me. I can only imagine the pandemonium, with you lose, and nobody to restrain you." Cygnus remarked sarcastically, and Draco's smile widened.

"Cygnus!" A familiar male voice called out, and Cygnus turned around.

James, and Lily and who he recognized as Leon, and Lucy, were making their way towards them. As he looked at them, Cygnus noticed that Leon was taller than last time he saw him, and so was Lucy. It had only been a few months, but it seems that was enough for them to grow at a surprisingly fast pace.

Cygnus sighed when James, and Lily waved enthusiastically, garnering the attention from countless others, who turned to look at the ever famous Potter family, as well as the boy who somehow evaded death. Murmurs quickly filled the station, as everyone stopped to look at him. In fact the only one that didn't seem at all intrigued, and looking at him in shock was Draco, who was glaring at the Potters, and whose foul mood had returned.

"I guess it's my time to leave now." Cygnus grunted. He didn't want to dawdle, and risk the Malfoys and the Potters meeting each other on the platform, and give everyone a true spectacle. No, he needed to leave before his family arrived and made everything more difficult.

Cygnus turned around to face Draco, who was still glaring at the Potters and clenching his teeth. "Gotta go before mom and dad get here. Don't want to cause a scene you know." Cygnus explained, as Draco tore his eyes away from the Potters. Both of them stood there, staring at each other for a while longer, unsure what to say or how to proceed. Cygnus knew he needed to say goodbye, but it felt so strange, that he didn't know how to go about it. He had never been away from Draco before, and if he did it was never long enough to require a goodbye. It felt odd that he won't be seeing his brother for two weeks.

Cygnus cleared his throat, and grabbed his bag which he had left on the floor, and placed it on his shoulder. "So I guess I'll see you in two weeks then?" Cygnus asked awkwardly, and unsure.

Draco nodded, and huffed his displeasure. "I guess so." Draco murmured, barely audible over the sound of the engine.

Cygnus wanted to say more, but he simply nodded, and turned around to leave his brother behind. But before he did he turned his head, and smirked. "I hope there'll be a manor to get back to when I go back." Cygnus smiled, getting a smirk from Draco.

"I can't promise anything" Draco answered back, and with that Cygnus turned around and made his way to the Potters, who were waiting for him, alongside the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, and who he guessed are Hermione's parents, seeing by the awful muggle clothes they were wearing.

' _How can they allow muggles in here?'_ Cygnus thought bitterly, and with disgust.

When Cygnus was near the group, everyone soon stopped their conversations and they turned to look at him. With countless eyes set upon him, Cygnus felt a bit nervous –which was off for him- as he realized that he had everyone's attention, as well as the attention of a few others walking about the platform. It seems that everyone wanted gaze upon the boy who lived.

When Cygnus finally stopped in front of the group, he put his bag down, uncomfortable of the weight, and looked up at them. He didn't really know what to say, or how to behave. But he needed to say something, seeing as everyone was staring at him waiting for him to speak.

"-Er- hello? I was told I was to spend-"

Cygnus couldn't finish his sentence, because Lily lunged at him and wrapped him in her arms, and brought him into a fierce hug. Cygnus humph, and struggled to breath¸ thankfully the hug didn't last very long, and Lily let him go.

"It's so good to see you Cyg." She grinned.

"Hey there kiddo." James greeted with a wave, and a smile.

Cygnus looked at James, and gave him a fake smile and opened his mouth to greet him, but before he could say anything, someone came in between him and Lily, grabbed his hand, and shook it incredibly fast, shaking Cygnus body in the process.

"Finally we get to meet!" the person said, and Cygnus looked down at the boy. Leon Potter was standing in front of him, grinning up at him like a fool. "Names Leon. I'm your brother!" the boy declared, enthusiastically.

Cygnus looked at the smaller redhead with bewilderment. He had expected Leon to be skeptical of him, seeing as he had been less then welcoming when they first met at the gala. And sure James had told him that Leon couldn't wait to meet him, but he had always thought he was lying about that, as a way for him to feel welcomed by the whole family. It seems that he was wrong.

"Leon, give him some space will you? He just got here, and you already want to tear his arm off?" reprimanded James, with a chuckle.

Leon pouted at that, and he let go of Cygnus arms. "Sorry." He apologized softly.

Cygnus put his hand down, and clench and unclenched it to get blood circulating through it once more. "No worries, I was prepared. James did warn me that you would be excited to meet me." Cygnus smiled, and Leon smirked. "Names Cygnus by the way" Cygnus said.

"I know!" he said excitedly.

Cygnus wanted to sigh. Just by Leon's words, and behaviour, he already wanted to go back to the Malfoys. He couldn't imagine having to put up with a kid like Leon, with all that excitement bottles up inside him, he might burst. And he thought Draco was bad when he was younger, but this kid clearly takes the cake.

"Clam down Leon. Can't you see you're irritating him." A girl reprimanded.

Cygnus arched his brow, and looked down at the other redhead standing beside Leon. She was slightly taller than Leon, and like him and their dad, wore the same rounded glasses. Also, she and her brother had the same hazel eyes, just like James. And although, neither of them got Lily's green eyes, they both looked exactly like her, and less like their father, which shocked Cygnus. He –unlike his siblings- actually resembles James more, at least he thought he might have if he hadn't gone through the blood adoption ritual, which made him look more like a Black than a Potter. But by the small similarities he still had to James, he guessed that he must have at some point looked a lot like him.

"It's ok really." Cygnus reassured, and Lucy turned her hazel eyes away from Leon to look up at him.

"If you say so." Lucy smirked, and offered her hand to him, which he shook gently. "I'm Lucy." She said charmingly.

"Nice to meet you both." Cygnus said, and both twins smiled up at him, in a very identical manner.

"Told you they're a handful." James chuckled. "Anyways, I want you to meet a couple of friends of mine, so if you will." James gestured for him to come closer, and Cygnus stepped out of Leon's way to stand beside James, who put his hand on his shoulder, making Cygnus tense.

"Cygnus I like you to meet the Longbottoms. This is Frank, and this is Alice, and I'm sure you know Neville already." James, gestured to Frank and Alice, who were smiling down at him, while Neville was occupied with talking to Leon, and Lucy.

Cygnus had never met the older longbottoms, and he was shocked to see that they are taller than he thought. In fact Frank is probably a smidge taller than Lucius, which is saying a lot. Cygnus also, noticed that Neville resembled his father greatly.

"Nice to meet you Cygnus!" Frank said, offering his hand, which Cygnus took and shook firmly.

"Nice to meet you too sir, and mam." Cygnus said, looking at Alice, who smiled at him.

"Quite the respectable young wizard aren't you?" Alice chuckled. "It's nice to meet you Cygnus. Neville has told us a bit about you in his letters, but we hope to know more." She beamed.

Cygnus nodded a bit unsure. He was surprised that Neville said anything about him to his parents. It's not that he didn't get along with Neville, but he wasn't exactly friends with him either. They were more like quittance, and he did spend time with him, but only because Ron dragged him. In a way he supposed, that Neville is like Draco's friends. He only spoke to them, and became friends with them because Draco forced him to. But he wouldn't outright seek out Neville, or talk to him, so why had he told his parents about him?

Before he could think about that, a bushy barrier of hair got in Cygnus line of vision, snapping him out of his thoughts. Hermione now stood in front of him, giving him an excited smile.

"Mom, dad come here, let me present you to one of my friends!" she called excitedly, more than he had seen her outside of class shouting out answers to questions.

Cygnus looked away from Hermione, and looked at the tall man, and women who had the same bushy hair as Hermione. They had been talking to Ron, who looked a bit uncomfortable with being presented to Hermione's parents, and relieved now that he didn't have their attention on him.

"Mom, dad, this is Cygnus Malfoy. Cygnus these are my parents." Hermione gestured to the two muggles, and Cygnus had to stop himself from sneering at the two, as their eyes landed on his.

"Hello Cygnus, my name is William, and this is my wife, Emily." Mr. Granger gestured to his wife, who smiled down at him. "May I say, we are excited to finally meet you. We have heard great things about you young man, in fact my daughter won't stop writing about you and Ron!" William exclaimed.

Cygnus gave a Hermione a sideway glance, and saw that her cheek coloured exponentially, and Cygnus would be lying if he said that his ears didn't tinge a bit. He had no idea Hermione wrote so much about them to her parents. "Yes well, were good friends. I write a lot about my friends to my own parents." He said sternly, and offhandedly.

And just as he said those words, he couldn't help but grimace on the inside. Of course he was lying. There was no way he would write about his friends to the Malfoys. If Lucius and Narcissa knew that he had made friends with any of these people… well, they would surely lose it. That is why he wanted to leave the station before they arrived, so that they wouldn't find out about Hermione, and Ron. As well as preventing any fights that might breakout between James, and Lucius. Which is why he was getting antsy. How many more people did he have to meet before they finally choose to leave?

"Hey Cygnus, come meet my parents!" Ron called out, waving him to where he was standing by a group of redheads.

The Grangers all turned to look at Ron, and Hermione made sure to give him an annoyed look, but didn't say anything, as Cygnus stepped around the muggles, and gave them a simple curt nod, without even saying his goodbye or saying anything at them. Hermione's parents looked at him confused, and he knew he was going to get an earful from Hermione after that, but he couldn't force himself to socialize with muggles- that is one thing he couldn't and wouldn't do, not even for her.

When Cygnus was away from the Grangers, Ron practically shoved him towards his family, causing Cygnus to almost miss a step. "So this is my mom, and dad Cyg."

Cygnus looked up at the Weasley's seniors, and gave them a genuine smile. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs-"

"Call us Molly, and Arthur dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, and Cygnus looked taken aback. He never called an unfamiliar witch or wizard by their first name, in fact no pureblood would ever do that, it was considered rude. For these reasons, he found it difficult to address them as simply Arthur, and Molly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Molly, and Arthur smiled, and didn't correct him. "Nice to meet you too. Our boys have written a lot about you, and we hope that neither Fred nor George are giving you a hard time."

"Hey!" the twins cried put in unison.

"We'll have you know that Cygnus loves us!" George stated, walking to where his parents were standing.

"Sure he does." Murmured Ron.

"You see how selfish Ronnikins is mom? He won't even share his friend with us!" Fred exclaimed sarcastically.

"Now, now George. Stop teasing Ron." Molly reprimanded.

"It's Fred." Fred mumbled, and Cygnus grinned. It seems that even their own mother had a difficult time telling them apart.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really must be going." William Granger said, walking into the circle made up of redheads and Cygnus.

"It was nice meeting all of you, and we hope to see you again soon" Emily said cheerfully, while William, and Hermione nodded in unison.

"It's too bad we don't have more time to get to know each other. But you could come over to our home for Christmas, so we could talk more. We'll all be attending, and we would be happy to have you." Molly suggested.

The grangers looked at Molly surprised, and Hermione was practically jumping on her feet with excitement, and pulling her father's shirt; imploring him to accept. "Oh? Well, we would love to, but we have plans for Christmas." Mr. Granger lamented, and Hermione groaned. "Still, we appreciate your invitation, and we'll make sure to accept your invitation another year. If you'll have us of course."

Mrs. Weasley gave them a pained expression, but soon changed it to a smile. "Of course, of course we'll invite you next time."

Cygnus wanted to roll his eyes, and wanted to grimace. _'I hope I won't be forced to attend that party then.'_ He thought. He may have to spend Christmas away from the Malfoys, and with complete strangers, but spending it with muggles is a step too far.

Cygnus gave the Grangers a hateful glare. Muggles have no business with magical folks, they shouldn't attend their parties. They should stay with their own! Cygnus scoffed softly, when he saw Arthur and Molly practically hug the Grangers like old friends. Just then, Cygnus felt a set of eyes on him, and Cygnus turned his head to come face to face with an angry Hermione.

"What?' he asked innocently.

"You know what." She practically hissed from all her anger.

Cygnus eyes widen a little from her reaction, but before he could say anything, Hermione huffed and left with her parents without saying a word.

"What's her problem?" asked Ron, and Cygnus practically jumped on his spot. He had not heard Ron walk up to him.

"No idea." He lied, and Ron shrugged.

"Must be a Hermione thing then."

Cygnus nodded, not looking back at Ron as he kept looking at the spot Hermione vacated. Why couldn't his friends share the same views as him?

* * *

So now you know that Cygnus really dislikes muggles. I have dropped a few hints here and there about this, and I mean it must have been a no brainer, and to no shock to everyone. Cygnus may not have any prejudice against purebloods, muggle born, or blood traitors, or anything that has to do with magic, but he does have prejudice towards muggles. And how could he not? Seeing as to who raised him; some of their influence had to stick in.

So hope you liked this chapter, please review, and se you next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21: The Potter's manor

Chapter 21

The Potter's manor

* * *

After spending almost an entire week at the Potters, Cygnus realized that they were nothing like he had expected.

The first thing was more different than he had imagined, was the house the Potters lived in. After they had left King Cross station, without garnering any attention from the Malfoys-surprisingly- they had apparated to the where the Potters live. When Cygnus eyes landed on the house he was shocked. He had expected it to be a charming, albeit average house, one that middle class witches and wizards lived in all throughout England. He had in no way expected them to live in a manor, especially not one as big as this one! And by the size of the manor, he got his second realization. The Potters are rich. Maybe not as wealthy as the Malfoys –for no family in all of England is- but they are certainly one of the most wealthy. In fact, none of his friend's family manors were as grandiose, or large as the Potters, which he was sure would shock them to know. Of course the sheer size of it didn't in no way mean that it's larger than the Malfoys manor, but he had to admit that it probably came very close. This made him wonder what else he didn't know about the Potters. Having been excluded from Pureblood society, not much was known about the Potters, because who wanted to know anything about blood traitors? When he was younger he accepted that prejudice from all the adults around him, but now it just annoyed him. There was an entire different spectrum to the wizarding society that he, nor most of the purebloods know, and now that his eyes were open he wished they would just open their eyes, so they realize that they are not so different from the rest of society.

Apart from the slight size difference, there were a lot of differences, and similarities between the two manors. And that big difference was the aesthetics of the manors themselves. While the Malfoys manor is dark, cold, and imposing, the Potter manor is filled with lights, warm, and inviting. Of course that was not the only difference, there were many which Cygnus could point out, like: the Malfoys manor is littered with old portraits, while the Potter's is not. The Potters have a room –James dubbed as the family room- while the Malfoys would never dream of having such a room in their pristine manor. But the biggest difference had to be that the Potters have a real quidditch pitch, while the Malfoy's only have a makeshift one he and Draco made when they were eight years old.

But despite all the differences, there were a few similarities here and there. The room –he found- were more or less the same as any manors. His room in particular -although it wasn't as big as his room in Malfoy manor- it reminded him a lot of his old room. It was an elegant room, and one that was filled with books, to which he was thankful of. Because of the similarities, he spent most of his time in his room, and only came out to eat, which for some reason the Potters were allowing. Because he spent so much time in his room he found that he actually liked it, and he expected all other rooms to be more of less the same, but he had been mistaken.

One day he had ventured around the manor, when he was mistakenly sure no one was around and came across Leon, who quickly took him by the hand and dragged him to his room so he could show him his chocolate frog collection –of course Cygnus had no say on the matter. When Cygnus had entered the room, he was shocked to see how different it was from his own. First of all, the walls in Leon's room were almost completely covered by quidditch posters, and other memorabilia that would put the best fanatics to shame. Another things that was different was that Leon's room was filled with simple, and almost childlike furniture, which confused him, and made him wonder. Were all rooms in the manor this way, and they changed his room so he would feel at home, or was Leon's room the only exception? By Merlin, there was no way of knowing, unless he rudely entered every room in the manor. He might not like being at the Potters but even he wouldn't do that.

After Cygnus had manage to get out of Leon's room, Cygnus had wanted to go back to his room¸ but to his great displeasure, Leon had followed him, and Cygnus couldn't very well go to his room and shut the door on his nose could he? So Cygnus went to a room that resembled a seating room, and tried to read a book from one of the shelves –tried being the key word. Leon, had not been interesting in reading at all, and talked Cygnus ear off for at least two hours!

"So what's your favourite subject at Hogwarts?"

"What's your favourite quidditch team? I bet it's the Appleby Arrows. It's the Appleby Arrows ain't it? That's my favourite team!"

"So what's it like living with the Malfoy's? I bet it's really boring!"

"Hey wanna go put a dung bomb in dad's study?"

"Ugh! Why do you keep reading? I swear you're just like Lucy!"

On and on Leon went. For a moment Cygnus thought there wasn't an end to Leon's energy, the kid didn't even need to breathe! At one point Cygnus felt physically ill after listening to him talk about nonsense for so long, and he had almost snapped at him more than once. He always thought he had great patience, well Leon manage to prove him wrong.

It was only after almost three hours that Lucy came to his rescue, and took her twin brother away almost by the ear.

"Stop talking so much! Don't you see you're annoying him?" Lucy had scolded, and Leon looked quite chastised as he apologized.

Cygnus wanted to remain annoyed, but after seeing how self-conscious and guilty he looked, Cygnus couldn't help but forgive him. After all, he knew that Leon probably grew up hearing about him, and he probably always wanted to meet him. Because of this, he knew he was excited about him being at the manor, so he probably wanted Cygnus to like him, and he tried to go about it the only way he knew how, and if Cygnus had been someone else it might have worked. Sure Leon's carefree, and happy go lucky attitude maybe charming, and fun for others, but to Cygnus it was just exhausting. And yet, he couldn't really blame him. He found that was soon becoming a usual occurrence.

Before coming to Potter manor, and ever since he learned the truth about his past in fact, he always resented Leon and Lucy in some way. And how could he not? They had the life that was meant for him, and parents that truly cared for them –not that the Malfoys didn't care for him, but he couldn't help but be jealous of the fact that the Potters outwardly care more for the twins than they did for him, which he didn't understand why it bothered him. Not to mention that Lucius had told him for years that Leon, and Lucy were replacements for him, and after growing up with that thought, it was quite hard getting rid of that resentment, even though it didn't seem to be truth. But regardless, he had surprisingly come to grow closer to the twins, more so than he thought possible. They were not at all how he thought they were after he met them at the gala before the start of school. They were definitely not the stuck up, self-entitled children of James Potter, and Lily Potter, the saviours of the wizarding world, as well as the siblings of the legendary Boy-who-lived. No, they were nothing like that, in fact they seem to shy away from any sort of fame their parents had, and though they did appear impressed by the fact that he is Harry Potter, they didn't bring it up often. In fact they only brought it up once.

"So, you did defeat You-know-who?" Lucy had asked one day, when they were both in the study reading.

"I don't know, everyone seems to think so. So I suppose I did."

Lucy had given him a curious look, but she didn't say anything and left it at that.

Leon had also, asked him something similar, and like Lucy he didn't get into too much depth with the conversation.

Now James, and Lily Potter were a different matter. Instead of them bringing it up, Cygnus was the one trying to talk to them about it. He had after all, wanted to know more about that fateful night, and to get their recollection of what happened, to see if his parents had lied about something else. But every time he so much as said Godric Hollow, James would practically break anything in his hand, and Lily look at him with such sadness that she looked to be at the brink of crying. And that was only by saying Godric Hollow, it was worse when he mentioned the Dark lord, or any of the death eaters name. So for those reasons, Cygnus didn't bring it up –he knew that they wouldn't reveal anything- and kept on avoiding the Potters as much as he could. Well, he didn't avoid the twins as much as he thought he did.

Apart from James, Lily, Leon, and Lucy there was one member of the family which he thought he wouldn't like, and that was the cat. The feline was an odd breed he had never seen in the magical world before, and had an exotic look with its fluffy snow white fur. The cat's name was Milo –a strange name, or so he thought- and though he hadn't like the cat at first, in time he found that his dislike began to fade, and that was because for some reason it reminded him of Draco. The cat carried himself with an arrogant air, and behaved like he was the most important member of the family, by going and seating wherever he pleased, while the Potters simply allowed him to do whatever he wanted. One day the cat had even jumped up on his lap, sat down upon it, while giving him an arrogant look, as if daring him to push him off his lap. Of course Cygnus did no such thing, and he actually smirked, when he imagined Draco's face on the cat. He never thought he would see the resemblance of Draco in a cat. But now that the cat reminded him of Draco, every time he saw him his mood dampened.

Thinking of Draco was a bit painful. He had of course gotten a few letters from his brother, all of them telling him how boring the manor is when he isn't around, and how their mother was boring him to death with more dance classes. Of course both he and Draco have had dance classes with Narcissa before, but when they were together they made it a lot more fun by making a game out of it. But now that he wasn't there, he could imagine how boring it must be for Draco, and he felt a little sorry for his brother.

Apart from Draco, he got letters from Ron, Blaize, Terence, Adrian, Daphne, and Aeron, but surprisingly none from Hermione. He knew of course, that she must still be mad after he treated her parents so coldly, and he felt a little guilty that he had treated her parents in such a way, but there was nothing he could have done otherwise. They are muggles, and he couldn't very well treat them like he treated magical folks could he? That would go against everything he was taught, and what he believed. Still, he wished that Hermione would write to him. She is, after all, one of his friends.

* * *

When it was finally Christmas Eve, Cygnus woke up rather excited for the day. When he had been at Hogwarts he envied Ron, and wished to go to the Christmas party his family was holding, and now he got to do just that, which was probably the only good thing about spending the holidays with the Potters. He wasn't of course, excited because he got to go to a party; no if he had wanted that he would have been happy to attend the Malfoys ball. He was excited because he got to spend Christmas with the Weasleys, who he was beginning to get along with.

Excited, and not wanting to wait to get the day started, Cygnus hopped off his bed and got ready for the day; which even though the Malfoys weren't around, he still took a long time to looked proper.

When Cygnus walked to the dining area, he was welcomed by and enthusiastic Lily, and James.

"Good morning Cygnus." Lily beamed, as she peeled an orange, which Cygnus found strange. He never saw Narcissa doing such a menial task. All foods were always prepared perfectly, and in a manner that wouldn't require them to do anything but to simply eat it, but that was not the norm in the Potter manor.

"How did you sleep kiddo?" asked James.

"Alright."

Cygnus sat on a vacated seat, far away from both Lily and James, and began to put food on his plate. Neither Lily, nor James said anything, and simply let him be. He knew they wanted to talk to him more, but every time he was around them it just felt awkward.

As Cygnus took the first bite of his food, he noticed that neither Leon, nor Lucy were up yet. He understood Leon, since he tended to wake up late, but Lucy was strange

"Where's Lucy?" He asked, taking a bit of his beans.

"She woke up early, and had her breakfast. I suppose she's getting ready for the party right now." James said.

Cygnus frowned, and put his spoon down. "So early? The party isn't until eight." He remarked.

James looked at Lily, and back to Cygnus. "Well yes, but we always go as early as possible, so we can help the Weasleys. That means that we ought to leave in two hours at most to be there on time."

Cygnus gave James a pinched expression. ' _They forgot to mention that.'_ He thought irritated. Being the meticulous person that he is, he always wanted to know ahead of time if plans were to be changed, and James had told him that the party was at eight, and now he was telling him they had to leave in two hours? Just perfect.

Seeming to notice his irritation, Lily jumped in. "Sorry for the misunderstanding Cyg. I know James told you that the party was at eight, but he forgot to mention about going to the Burrow early." Lily apologized, and Cygnus deflated a little.

"It's alright I suppose, I'll just need to go back to my room to get ready then." Cygnus said, and went back to his food, only to look up as James chuckled.

"But you look perfect as is! In fact, you'll probably look the best out of everyone there, at least better than Sirius or Leon, that's for sure." James smirked, and Lily huffed in agreement.

"He'll what dad?" Leon yawned, as he came into the dining room, still wearing his pyjamas, with his red hair dishevelled, and slightly dirty from grass. If Leon had been raised by the Malfoys, he would have gotten a very extensive and harsh scolding from them. But since Cygnus isn't really a Malfoy, he found it amusing as Leon slumped down on his chair uncaring of his physical state, while Lily looked both disgusted, and annoyed.

"You see?" asked James with a chuckled.

Leon looked up from his plate, with half lidded eyes, clearly still half asleep. "See what?"

That seemed to be last straw for Lily, as she looked at her younger son disapprovingly. "Leon Potter, I dearly hope you don't intent to go to the party in such a state?" Lily scolded. "You were raised by human being, not pigs! So after you eat your food, I want you to get a bath and dress decently for once."

Cygnus looked at Leon with a small smirk, as he looked at Lily slightly shocked and annoyed. "But mom, were gonna get dirty anyways after playing quidditch, what's the point of taking a bath or getting dressed properly?"

Cygnus ears quirked up a little after hearing quidditch. Were they really going to play quidditch at the burrow? He dearly hoped so, and if they did, well this will probably be a great Christmas for once. Not because of the Potters of course, he kept telling himself.

"I don't want to hear it young man. You're getting a bath, and you will dress properly. I refuse to let you go looking like a mangy dog."

Leon groaned. "But uncle Sirius always looks like a mangy dog! Why can't I?"

James chuckled, and coughed after Lily glared at him. "Sirius is a grown man, and he can very well dress anyway he wants to. But you are still eight years old, and have to do what I say Leon. So you will march up to your room, get a bath and get changed." She declared, and Leon groaned once more, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the meal went about the same way, no one spoke and Cygnus got to eat his food in peace. Well relative peace. Leon would catch his attention every time he took out a snitch from his pocket, and let it flutter a little out of his palm, only to grasp it mid-air before it could get away.

* * *

Two hours later, Cygnus stood in the middle of the front doors to the manor, waiting for Leon, James, and Lily. Both he and Lucy were the only ones who were on time, and they both stood awkwardly while waiting for the Potters.

"So the Longbottoms will be at the party too?" Cygnus asked, breaking the awkward silence. Of course he already knew the answer to that, Ron had told Hagrid. He simply wanted to engage Lucy into a conversation.

Lucy looked up from the floor, and looked at him a little shocked that he had started a conversation. "Yea, they'll be there like always." She told him.

Cygnus narrowed his brows, and looked at her intrigued. "Like always?"

"Well yes, every year we hold a Christmas party at either of our homes, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, or ours. This year is the Weasleys turn, but next year it'll be the Longbottoms." She explained.

Cygnus nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead he looked at the staircase when he heard sets of footsteps coming towards them. Leon, James, and Lily were making their way down the stairs, and to where they were waiting. Cygnus amusedly noticed that Leon was acting a little antsy, and was clearly annoyed of the nice sweater Lily made him wear.

"So, were all ready to leave?" Asked James, as he fixed the sleeves on his robes.

"Yup." Responded Lucy, while Leon grumbled something, and Cygnus simply gave them a curt nod.

"Well then let's be off." James said excitedly while Leon and Lucy walked towards him and grabbed his arm so they could apparate to the burrow.

Cygnus on the other hand waited for Lily to come to him, and only took her hand when she offered it, albeit a little reluctantly. He could apparate on his own, but he couldn't very well show them, and not to mention that he would get in trouble with the ministry.

The Potters, and Cygnus all stood in a circle, and in no time Cygnus felt the familiar feeling of apparating and they soon landed on grass. Well he, Lily, and James landed on their feet, while Lucy and Leon fell unceremoniously to the ground, and looked like they were going to be sick.

"Alright there Leon, Lucy?" Asked James amused.

"Just give us a second." Rasped Leon, while clenching his stomach, while Lucy was already trying to stand up.

"You kept your mouth open didn't you? Now, how many times do I have to tell you? Kept your mouth close, and don't-"

"JAMES!" a gruff, and rather excited voice called out.

Cygnus, and all the Potter turned around to face Sirius, who was walking towards them, with a goofy smile on his face.

"I see you're early Padfoot." James said surprised.

"Well what can I say? I wanted to see my godson slash nephew." Sirius grinned, and stopped in front of James while smiling down at Cygnus.

"Still all nice and proper I see Cyg? It seems that James hasn't been doing his job as a marauder I see."

Sirius gave James a sideway glance, and James pouted. "Well no need to worry, today you'll get to meet the rest of the marauders, and we'll all make sure to introduce you into our folds." Sirius said proudly.

Cygnus opened his mouth, to tell Sirius he didn't want to be a marauders, but he was beaten by Leon.

"Hey! How come Cyg can be a marauder, but I can't?" asked Leon, who was now on his feet but still rather pale.

Sirius looked down at Leon, and smirked. "I told you Leon, you're not in Hogwarts yet. Being a marauder requires you to be in Hogwarts, so for now you'll just have to make do with being a marauder junior." Sirius teased, and Leon frowned.

"That's not fair-"

"Anyways, were being quite rude standing outside while our hosts are waiting. So let's all go inside, and say hello." Lily told them.

Leon huffed, but didn't say anything and followed Lily and everyone else inside the house, while Cygnus looked at the house in awe.

It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic, which probably was. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. The windows were lit by several candles of different colours, giving the house a holiday feel to it.

"You coming Cyg, or are you gonna stay out here in the cold?" Asked Sirius.

Cygnus looked at Sirius, and followed the man inside the Burrow where everyone was currently talking to one another. As soon as Cygnus walked through the door, the first person that came to great him was Ron, who put an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello Cyg!" he cried out, as if he didn't believe he was really there.

"Hey there Ron." Cygnus chuckled, amused. He too could not believe he was spending Christmas at the burrow, with Ron and his family. He remembered how jealous he had been of Ron, and now they were actually going to spend Christmas together. Still, he felt a little sad that he couldn't be at the Malfoy manor with Draco and their family. He was surprised that he actually missed them despite everything.

"Cygnus dear!" Mrs. Weasley came out of nowhere and she placed her hand on his shoulder, in a caring manner.

"It's so good to have you with us." She put her hand down and smiled.

"I'm happy to be here." He responded truthfully. He may not like the Potters –at least the Potters seniors- but that didn't mean he had to behave as hostile towards the Weasleys. He liked the Weasleys, there was no doubt about it, and he enjoyed spending time with the twins and Ron, and he supposed their siblings would be no different.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a warm smile. "That's good to hear dear, but were being rude aren't we?" Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Ron. "Now, Ron why don't you show Cygnus around the house, and present him to the rest of the family while we start getting ready for the party?"

Ron nodded, and began to lead Cygnus to the archway that lead them to the rest of the house. Cygnus followed Ron without a word, and without looking back at the Potters until he heard someone say his name, and he turned his head to look at the gathering of people.

"Don't go too far." Lily said softly, as if unsure if she could really tell him what to do, and it was definitely not taken well by Cygnus.

Cygnus grimaced a little, and Lily looked at him uncomfortable. She couldn't tell him what to do! By all rights he isn't really her son, and he may have to tolerate being with them, but that didn't mean he had to pretend to be her son Harry, and do what she told him like Leon, and Lucy had to.

Without saying a word, Cygnus turned his head and let Ron show him his home.

The first thing Ron showed him -because it was the most prominent thing in the house- was the kitchen. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle.

The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and you're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts — it's Magic! And unless Cygnus's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was 'Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck.'

Cygnus looked around the house intrigued, and slightly amazed. Sure it wasn't the same as the Malfoy manor, or the Potter manor, but it had a homey feel to it, and Cygnus liked that. Ron on the other hand, took his expression as one of contempt.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," said Cygnus happily, remembering how gloomy and cold the Malfoy manor is.

Ron looked at him confused, but then seemed to gather himself as he beamed at Cygnus.

"Is that Cygnus I hear?" George shouted from somewhere in the house. Cygnus looked around to try and spot the older redhead, but he couldn't find him, it was only after Fred and George came down from a set of stairs behind a wall that Cygnus finally saw them.

"Cygnus how are you?" Fred asked happily, and Cygnus opened his mouth to respond, only for George to beat him to it.

"So I see you are being shown around our humbled abode! Now. It isn't the Malfoy or the Potter manor, but it's still home. But anyways enough of that." George approached Cygnus, while Fred followed. "Tell me, are the legends true? Is the Malfoy manor really made out of solid gold?" Asked George deathly serious, and Cygnus snorted.

"Of course not, that would be very impractical. But if there was a way to make an entire manor out of gold, you can bet they would be the ones to do it." Cygnus remarked with a smirk.

"Those poor people." Fred murmured sarcastically. "They have so much gold, that they don't even know what to do with it. Now, people like us would be glad to help them out with that." Fred joked.

"I'm sure the Malfoys would rather die than see either of you hold even one knut of their wealth." An unfamiliar, older, and deep voice remarked.

Cygnus, and everyone turned around to look at the owner of said voice. Another redhead –much like Ron and his siblings- stood by the entrance of the kitchen. Unlike Ron and his siblings however, he was much older, but he wasn't exactly that much older either. Cygnus guessed that he must only be a few years older than Percy, and was perhaps in his early twenties. The older redhead, also looked different from all his siblings. He had long hair that almost reached his back, and he wore baggy trousers, with a grey shirt that Cygnus could tell had been washed time and time again from how worn it was.

Due to all this information, Cygnus knew right away that this must be Charlie Weasley.

"And how do you know Charlie? They might actually come to love us, if they met us." George joked, and Charlie snorted and walked up to the small circle they had formed.

"So you must be Cygnus." Charlie's eyes landed on him, and Cygnus looked up to meet them.

"And you must be Charlie." Cygnus smirked.

A little moment of silence pass through them, as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Cygnus looked at Charlie waiting for him to react or do something, while Charlie seemed to inspect him through sheer staring almost as if he was an unknown species of dragon he had never seen.

After a little while, Charlie smirked and offered him his hand which Cygnus took to shake. "Welcome to our home Cygnus."

"You can call me Cyg, it's a lot easier, and everyone calls me that anyways."

Charlie nodded, and dropped his hand.

"So I hear you like quidditch, so what team do you go for?"

Charlie's question turned the somewhat tense atmosphere to one of tranquility, and seeing as they were all quidditch fanatics, they spent a long while just talking about quidditch, and in no time Leon and Lucy joined in too. They spoke mainly about international teams, which Cygnus found out Charlie could have joined after leaving Hogwarts.

"Yup Charlie used to be captain of the Quidditch team, and the seeker. Barely lost a game while at Hogwarts. He could have even gone professional had he not been so dead set on studying dragons." Fred had told him, while Charlie was occupied with talking to Leon.

Overall, Cygnus liked Charlie. He was a very easy going, and a fun person to be around, and a well centered person. He was funny, but no as funny as Fred, and George, and he wasn't as outgoing as maybe Ron. Cygnus was intrigued to see that he was somewhere in between his three siblings when it came to personality. He wasn't so outgoing, but he wasn't shy either, which Cygnus liked.

A long while passed as they spoke, and he soon realized that he was actually having fun. Still, he felt like something was missing.

* * *

Hey there! It's been a while since I've posted a chapter, so let me explain myself. I just started college again, and I'm every bit busy, so writing has been very difficult. That being said, I will try to still post a chapter every time I can, which might be once a month.

So anyways here's the chapter, hope you like it, please review, and see you next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas at the Weasleys

Chapter 22

Christmas at the Weasleys

* * *

"What are you doing?" A shocked Ron asked.

Cygnus stopped himself before he could utter the spell he was about to cast. His wand was raised up, which he had meant to use to help quicken the process of decorating the burrow, a task given to them by Mrs. Weasley.

Cygnus looked behind his back, confused to see the faces of the shocked redheads who stopped what they were doing and were gawking at home like he had grown another head.

"Casting a spell. What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked confused, and Ron looked at him in disbelief.

"Casting a spell he says." Fred shook his head and crossed his arms in a mocking disapproving manner.

"You know we aren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts right? Or are the Malfoys exempt from that law?" George asked curiously.

Cygnus confusion slowly dissipated, and he looked at them now understanding what they meant as he turned around to face the redheads and lowered his wand. Of course, he knows magic is not allowed outside of Hogwarts, anyone knew that. Even the filthy, and lowly muggle parents of magical children knew that! But he, unlike so many others, knew that there were loopholes to this law, as with any law.

"Yea, I know magic isn't allowed out of Hogwarts, but I also know that basic forms of magic are allowed under the watchful eye of an adult." Cygnus looked from one redhead to the other as they all imitated Ron's shocked expression. "You guys didn't know that?"

Ron shook his head. "Who told you that? I had no idea such a thing was allowed!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, at the prospect that he might never have to do menial tasks without the use of magic, and if Ron was excited the twins were even more so.

"Are you kidding me? We can actually use magic outside of Hogwarts?" Asked George, who quickly took out his own wand eager to see if Cygnus was right.

Fred pointed his wand at the heavy table he and George had been trying to move but with no luck.

"wingardium leviosa" he cast the spell, levitating the table off the floor and moved it to where Mrs. Weasley had told them to put it.

Slowly he put the table down, lowered his wand and waited for something to happen with a held breath. When no ministry officials came barging in or even worse, Mrs. Weasley, George and Fred turned to look at each other with glee and bewilderment.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked, his grin getting wider and wider.

"Definitely!" George answered, and with that they both ran to the archway that leads to the kitchen without so much as a glance back.

"Hey! You're supposed to help us remember?" Shouted Ron, but the twins paid him no attention and simply exited the room only for Fred to poke his head into the archway a few seconds later.

"You got magic now, you shouldn't need our help, and besides we got more important things to do!"

And with that Fred's head disappeared behind the archway, leaving behind an annoyed Ron.

"I can't believe they left everything to us! We still have to finish the outside decorations, and move the tables and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Cygnus walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. Even though it was annoying that the twins left them to do all the work, they were right. With magic, it shouldn't take them too long to finish everything, they didn't really need them.

"It's ok Ron, I'm sure we'll be able to finish quickly with the use of magic." He assured, but Ron didn't look too convinced.

"That's easy for you to say Cyg, you're at the top of the year. I can't even perform a simple levitation spell." He mumbled, as his ears began to turn red ever so slightly.

Usually, he would have told his friend that he was over exaggerating but he couldn't. He knew Ron was right, he is horrible with magic despite being the offspring of a pureblood family. He struggled with simple spells, more so than Neville, and he could barely use a simple charm and thus would be of to no help to him with decorating the house, but that didn't mean he'll give up. Never in his life had he had the opportunity to put up Christmas decorations because the Malfoys manor was decorated by their house elves, and Merlin forbid if a Malfoy so much as touched one ornament. So yes, he wanted to decorate the house -as silly as that may be to Ron- so if he had to mentor the redhead in the process then so be it.

"Well, that's why you got me right? Trust me, when we're done with this you'll be an expert with the levitation charm." He beamed, and Ron grinned a little but he didn't look too convinced.

"Alright," Ron grumbled, and Cygnus nodded and removed his hand from Ron's shoulder and went back to the tables that still needed to be moved.

His hand rose and pointed his wand at the coffee table that needed to be moved to the wall in order to fit the various dinner tables that they were bringing.

"Come over here, so I can show you," Cygnus called Ron, who quickly moved to stand by his side and looked at his wand intently, more focused than he had ever seen him in class.

"What I've noticed your problem is, is that you wave your hand to much, and use too much movement that's not necessary." He explained, and Ron looked at him, not at all pleased with what he was hearing or understanding what he was saying either.

"Now if you simply keep your movements short, and flick at the end then you should be able to use the spell." He explained, and with that he moved his hand and flicked it at the end and whispered the incantation.

"wingardium leviosa"

Instantly the coffee table lifted off the ground by one foot and gently Cygnus moved it to the wall and let it down on the floor with expertise.

"You see not so hard, now you try," Cygnus said putting down his wand, and Ron looked at the chairs around the room skeptically.

"Ok…" he sighed, and brought his hand up and pointed his wand at one of the tables and concentrated, probably a little bit too much as he could see a vein poking under his skin.

"Remember, not too much wand movement, just keep it short." He assured, already knowing he wasn't going to be able to do the spell, not with the way he had tensed up.

"Ok," Ron said, and slowly he waved his wand while Cygnus watched intently.

The beginning he noticed was perfect, with a few exceptions of his wand not moving exactly as it should but it would still work. But then towards the end his wand movement became too large, and once more he made the same mistake and the same mistake with the flick so much so that he knew it wouldn't work.

"wingardium leviosa!" Ron practically shouted, and Cygnus watched holding on to a disappointed sigh as he already knew nothing would happen.

As expected the chair did not move, instead it merely shook a little.

Ron huffed in annoyance and flopped his hand down, and glared at Cygnus who was snickering ever so slightly.

"Shut up Cyg." He huffed, and put his wand away already giving up.

"Sorry, But really Ron you almost had it. Your wand movement was perfect up until the point you reverted back to your usual mistake. Learning a spell isn't easy you know, so I'm sure with a few more goes at it you'll have it." He assured, and Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but instead, he sighed and brought up his wand and pointed it at the chair and continued to try.

On and on Ron went, attempting to lift the chair off the floor, but to no vail, as it only shook on the spot but didn't so much as lifted one inch off the floor. After the fifth attempt, Ron groaned and stomped his feet against the ground in resignation and frustration.

"Forget it, I can't do it! I guess I'll just have to be the only wizard in existence that can't do a simple levitation charm!" He growled and flung his hands in frustrations and put his wand away as he sat on the chair.

"Or you know what it could be? The chair's just to big. Professor Flitwick only let us practice with feathers, so a chair would be impossible to lift. Also, wizards our age don't have enough magical power to lift something so big."

Cygnus brows shut up in amusement, and walked up to Ron to stand in front of him.

"Really, and who told you that?" He asked intrigued.

"Seamus he said he read on a book that we struggle with magic because our magical core isn't developed yet… or something like that." He answered unsure, and Cygnus scoffed.

Of course, it had to be Seamus who told him that. He was a good friend and overall good person, but as a student, he was greatly lacking on knowledge and -like Ron- believed everything he read. In fact, that was the problem with most wizards and witches today, they trusted everything they read without questions and it was starting to annoy him.

"Well do you mind asking Seamus the title of the book for me?" He asked and Ron looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"So that I can write a complaint to the publisher for making up wrong facts about magic." He scoffed, and Ron shocked expression increased.

"Sure magical children like ourselves don't have a full grasp on our magic simply because we aren't conditioned enough understand how to use it, but that doesn't mean we're less powerful than a full grown wizard. That belief that children can't use magic in the same range as adults in absurd, and the reason why so many people in our year struggle with magic, because our professors think we're not ready for a higher level of magic which isn't true." Cygnus ranted meanwhile Ron kept looking at him confused.

"But how can you know that?" Asked Ron, and Cygnus sighed and brought up his wand and pointed it at the chair Ron was seating on and flicked his wand, but not once did he utter the incancantarion.

Ron looked at him expectantly as if waiting for the incantation, only for the chair to slowly lift up from the floor and move to the wall, much to Ron's horror as he gave out a small yelp and held on to the chair for dear life. Once it reached it destination, the chair slowly came down and Ron looked up at him in shock.

"Wh-"

Before he could ask or say anything Cygnus spoke again.

"That was wordless magic. A form of magic only a small percentage of wizards and witches throughout the world can use, and yet I -an eleven-year-old- was able to do it. So you see those fake limitations Seamus told you about aren't real, you can use magic at the level of Dumbledore if you disciplined yourself enough, and dedicate yourself. And if you think this way then you'll come to understand that there no limitations when it comes to magic, just the ones that you make yourself" He explained, but Ron kept looking at him with awe as he kept gripping his chair.

By the looks of Ron's expression, he clearly didn't either pay any attention to what he said because he didn't understand anything he said, or he was too awed by the fact that he had used wordless magic. knowing his friend it was probably both.

"That's not possible though," Ron mumbled, and Cygnus sighed and opened his mouth to explain but he was interrupted before he could.

"I see you found the loophole to the underage magic law, quite impressive." A rugged voice mused.

Both Cygnus and Ron turned their heads back to look at the stranger who was standing by the archway. The person was a tall man, he had light brown hair flecked with gray, and he looked rather ill and exhausted. He seemed young, but his graying hair and tired face made him look older than he really was, not to mention the small scar on his face. who was this person? he had never met him before.

"Where are my manners." The man said to himself, and walked up to Cygnus and Ron and extended his hand to Cygnus.

"Remus Lupin, defense against the dark arts expert and friend of your father, James Potter." He presented himself, and Cygnus looked down at his hand skeptically.

his hand was rather clean and well kept, and yet it looked odd for some reaosn. There was something not quite right about the man, he couldn't quite place what it was but he could feel there was something unnatural about him.

Knowing that it would be considered quite rude not to accept his hand, Cygnus smiled up at him and raised his hand and shook it.

"Cygnus Orion Malloy." He presented himself, and Ron guffawed.

"so you do have a second name!" He practically shouted, causing both Remus and Cygnus to look back at him.

Was Ron serious? he had known him since the start of term and he still didn't know he has a last name? granted that he never said it, but still, how could he not know?

"Yea, I thought you knew."

Ron shook his head and stood up from the chair.

"Probably, but I forgot." He hummed, and Cygnus shook his head, and Remus chuckled.

"You never cease to amuse Ronald." Remus chuckled, and both Ron and Cygnus turned their heads to look at the man.

The three of them looked at eachother for a long while, staying awkwardly in silence, until finally someone else walked into the room and broke the silence.

"Remus, I see you've to meet Cyg!" Sirius shouted from across the room, and loudly made his way to stand beside the lanky man who grimaced at Sirius antics.

"Yes, quite the respectable young man too." Remus declared and Sirius huffed.

"For now, I'm hoping to change that though." He told Remus and turned his head to look at Cygnus.

"So Cyg, now you've met one more Marauder, but you still have one more to go. Peter said he'll be here, but he'll be late so don't worry."

' _I'm not worrying_.' He thought to himself. He had no interest in meeting the so-called _I'm not worrying_.' He thought to himself. He had no interest in meeting the so-called Marauders and he had no interest in joining their so-called club either. However, he couldn't very well say that to Sirius seeing as that would be a sure way to get the man to dislike him, also he kinda liked Sirius despite him being annoying.

Cygnus smiled brightly at Sirius and nodded his head. "Yea perfect, I hope to meet everyone soon." He beamed, and Sirius smiled and patted his back roughly.

"That's the spirit." He exclaimed, and Cygnus nodded even though he felt like glaring holes at the man.

"Anyways, we've taken enough of your time. Also, Remus, there's something James wants to talk to us about you know what." He said mysteriously, and both Cygnus and Ron's head snapped up in attention. Before they could think any further on what they said, both Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a little while as if having a conversation of their own, until suddenly Remus nodded and turned to face them again.

"It was really nice meeting you Cyg, and I'm sure we'll have time to talk sometime tonight."

Cygnus nodded, and gave him his brightest smile. "I hope so." He said simply, and with that Remus smiled and left the room alongside Sirius who more or less pushed Remus to move faster.

"That was weird, do you think they're going to talk about the philosopher's stone?" Asked Ron, and Cygnus shrugged.

"They could be. James is in charge of apprehending whoever broke into Gringotts, so it's possible," he remarked, and Ron nodded.

For a little while, both of them simply stared at the archway they had disappeared from, neither of them saying anything or moving until Ron decided to break the silence.

"Soooo, let's get back to where we left off," Ron Asked sounding more hopeful than ever before, no doubt due to the demonstration.

Cygnus turned to face him and nodded with a smile.

* * *

As they decorated the entire house, even the outside more people began to arrive. Starting with the Longbottoms, who once again we're excited to see him and greeted them. Even Neville, who wasn't really his friend was happy to see both him and Ron, and so they both accepted his help with decorating the house. And since they had three people -as well as Leon who was annoying more than helping- they managed to decorate the entire house hours before seven which is the time dinner was to take place.

'Great job boys.' Mr. Weasley had commended and Ron looked at Fred and George smugly especially seeing as they got in trouble for using magic, and they didn't because they didn't make it as obvious.

After they were done their chores, and as the adults all worked on making dinner and conversing with one another, the younger attendants all decided to get together in the living room.

"So how's Hogwarts Cyg?" Asked Leon for the millionth time since he first saw him on the station.

Cygnus took a sip of his water and put the glass down gently on the coffee table.

"Great." He said simply, and Leon visibly deflated, clearly expecting a more interesting answer.

"Hogwarts great. You get to eat till your heart's content, not to mention that there are no parents around. The only drawback is that you gotta study, but I guess for Cyg here it isn't a problem, right Cyg?" Ron Asked and Cygnus looked at him annoyed for bringing school up.

"Yea, mom and dad said you're at the top of the class. That's pretty impressive." Lucy remarked, and Leon quickly shook his head up and down in agreement, but Cygnus was all but happy of the attention

No one was supposed to know he was a prodigy at magic. Sure he was supposed to do well in classes, and be at the top of the class but he wasn't meant to catch the attention of those around him. Everyone who ever taught him always told him that showing others how advanced in magic he really is could be dangerous. People would come to fear him if they knew his full potential, that's what they often told him.

Cygnus waved his hand dismissively. "Yea, but I much prefer to spend my time playing quidditch than in class." He mused, and on cue Leon's lip widened and he opened his mouth to start talking for another three hours none stop.

Of course, that had been a lie, but he wanted to stir the conversation away from school, and how much of prodigy he really is, and into something he knew Leon wouldn't stop talking about.

As expected Leon kept rambling on about quidditch, and though Ron loved the sport as much as he did, he could tell that Ron was getting progressively annoyed at Leon. It was one thing to talk about quidditch, but then it another thing entirely to just talk about quidditch for one hour straight, and not letting anyone else speak!

"And you know the Irish team is sure to be-"

"Children, dinners ready."

On cue, everyone let out a long sigh of relief, thankful that they were finally going to be taken out of their misery.

Without looking back everyone around the coffee table quickly stood up and hurriedly made their way to the dining area. All except for Leon.

Ron walked past him to get through the archway, but Cygnus didn't follow him. Instead, he turned around and looked at Leon. The young redhead was seating on the same spot, looking down at his hands looking rather miserable. He kept telling himself that he honestly didn't really care what Leon was feeling -at least that's what he said to himself- but at that point, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry. The young and enthusiastic redhead knew that everyone was relieved to get away from him, and the annoying conversation he had brought up, and though Draco and he himself would have thought that he did deserve such treatment for bringing it upon himself, he found he couldn't. Leon's just a child, albeit a pretty damn annoying one but a child nevertheless, so he didn't really deserve such treatment, and besides he was only trying to get everyone to like him.

"Get ready Cyg, because my mom makes the absolute best-" Ron's voice drifted out of earshot as he walked into the kitchen and left Cygnus behind.

Letting out a soft sigh, he sat on the couch beside Leon and the redhead instantly shoot his eyes up to look at him with the same saddened eyes.

"Dinner's ready, aren't you coming?" he asked unsure, not really knowing how to comfort someone. Usually when a Slytherin or a pureblood were in a bad mood or saddened by something they preferred to be left alone.

Leon shifted on the spot, and downcasted his eyes and sighed. "Everyone thinks I'm annoying," he mumbled childishly.

' _Yea because you don't seem to be able to shut your mouth.'_ he thought to himself, but of course, he didn't say that to him.

He knew long before he got to know him that Leon wears his heart on his sleeves, something a person like him would never do and therefore found odd. Because of this he would have encouraged the young redhead to get rid of that weakness as soon as possible, because that was the exact same thing Snape, Yaxley, and his father had often told him when he was younger, but he knew that wouldn't sit well with Leon, and the reason why he didn't know how to proceed.

Both of them sat in the living room in silence, listening to the sound of people talking and walking in the kitchen. It was a minute later that Leon broke the silence once more.

"I wish I was more like you. You're so cool, and everyone seems to follow you around without having to do anything! Even Charlie who you have never met before likes you. And as for mom and dad, well you're Harry Potter what's there not to be proud of?" he asked with a grumbled and annoyance, and for the first time, Cygnus was shocked by him as his eyes widened.

Could it really be that Leon is jealous of him? By what he said it seemed that was the case, but that didn't make any sense. They barely knew each other, not to mention that there was really nothing to be jealous of. He wasn't this incredibly popular, and successful person Leon took him for. He's just a first year that managed to make a couple of friends, a handful of which he really considered to be real friends. But much worse was being jealous of Lily's and James pride in him. The way he saw it he had more right to be jealous of Leon than he of him. He was the one that was loved and cared for by Lily, and James all these years, and though he loved the Malfoys he was still bitter that the Potters didn't care enough to find him. So yes, he had more right to be jealous.

Cygnus took in a deep breath and prepared to start arguing with the redhead but before he could, he looked at Leon and noticed his defeated, and saddened face and he deflated.

Letting out a sigh, he shook his head and leaned down so that he could look at Leon better.

"It's great that you think so highly of me Leon, but really I don't think I deserve it." He said softly, and Leon turned his head to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm not really as popular as you think, and just a few months ago I learned I'm Harry Potter. I'm not the legend that vanquished the dark lord, I'm just a Hogwarts first year, and besides, you aren't as annoying as you think." he comforted, and Leon seemed to light up a bit, but he still wasn't his usual yet.

Not thinking it twice Cygnus placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're pretty funny most of the time, and your mischief rivals only that of Fred and Geroge, not to mention that you're pretty brave." He beamed, and that brightened Leon up a bit more but then his brows furrowed.

"Wait, how can you know I'm brave?" he asked curiously, and Cygnus wanted to deadpan for Leon not remembering what happened in the gala all those months ago.

"Remember the gala a few months ago? The one Cornelius Fudge invited our families too?" he asked.

For a little while, Leon looked to be thinking about it deep in his mind until he nodded.

"Well, I don't know if you remember but you stood up to Draco that day, someone older than you and probably really intimidating. When I saw that I didn't know you were my brother then, but I was amazed by your bravery and that's something you should be proud of."

Once more the living room fell silent as Leon looked at him wide-eyed, and Cygnus looked at him a bit shocked that he had said that. It wasn't in his nature to comfort anyone or to say something to make them feel better, that was a Hermione thing. Could it be that the bushy-haired girl has started to rub off on him?

"You really think that?" Leon asked softly.

For a brief second Cygnus just sat there looking at him straight in the eyes, unsure whether he should confirm it or deny what he just said. For a brief moment he was going to deny it, but then he saw Leon's innocent wide eyes and once more he sighed in defeat.

"Of course," he confirmed softly.

When those words left his lips, two things happened then. First Leon gave him a genuine smile, and second, he lunged at him and gave him a big hug with his short arms that barely encompassed his entire torso.

"Thank you." Leon beamed, and Cygnus simply sat there with a small smile, not returning the hug but not prying him off of him either. He really was becoming weak.

"Cygnus, Leon, dinner's ready where are you?" asked the familiar voice of Lily.

At the sound of his mother's voice, Leon let go of Cygnus, and with that, both of them walked to the kitchen.

As soon as his head popped inside the kitchen, the overwhelming smell of turkey and pastries attacked his nose with such force that his mouth instantly watered. Whenever the Malfoys held a Christmas party the food they made for said party was made deep in the manor away from people, so the smell of food never wafted through the manor, something that he considered a shame.

Cygnus closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, letting all the smell enter his nose in bliss.

"There you are Cyg. Come here I got someone I want you to meet." James called from the other side of the room.

Instantly his eyes flew open, and the spell broke as he looked ahead of him.

Near the kitchen area, there was a large area where a large table stood with various pastries and foods laid on top, as well as ornaments and decorations that moved with the help of magic. Beside said table sat all of the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Potters, Sirius, and Remus. The only one that wasn't seated by the table was he, James, and a man he had never met before. He was a very short man, smaller than both Fred and George. His thin, colourless hair was combed back as neatly as he could, yet it still looked very horribly unkempt. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who didn't seem to keep an eye on his weight. He had a pointed nose and very small, watery eyes. Overall he was by far the most unpleasant person to look at, at least in the house and he couldn't help but wonder who he is, even though he already had a feeling he knew exactly who he was.

The man and James were both looking at him as he made his way towards them, the man looking at him with an unsure smile.

"Cyg, this is Peter Pettigrew, he's a childhood friend of mine and a marauder. Peter, this is Cyg, my son." James introduced them proudly.

Cygnus looked at the man a little skeptical but then offered him his hand, and the chubby man accepted it with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Cygnus," Peter said with a smile, and Cygnus returned the shake with a smile.

It was a little awkward, as Peter looked a bit embarrassed and shy as he looked all around the room. Cygnus could tell he was socially awkward, and he didn't really know how to respond so before it got more awkward Sirius jumped to his feet followed by Remus who moved a lot slower. and put one arm over James shoulder and Cygnus.

"All the marauders are finally gathered, and what's more we'eve acquired another member to join us!" he said cheerfully, and James and Peter both smiled meanwhile Cygnus was grimacing inside.

He had no intentions of becoming a marauder, nor did he want to get close to the marauders either. Though he had to admit that Sirius was quite funny, so maybe he could be the only exception but other than that he didn't want anything to do with the others, but he couldn't very well say that to them could he?

"Sirius, Remus, James, Peter were going to have dinner now, the four of you can talk all about the glory days back at Hogwarts after we've had dinner." Lily scolded, and by the way, she said those four names so fast she was clearly used to calling them out.

Sirius made a displeased grunt, while Peter gave out an awkward chuckle and let go of his hand. With that the five of them took their seats, with Cygnus seating beside Ron and his little sister who he learned was named Ginny and was staring at him throughout the whole dinner.

As they all ate, everyone in the dining room laughed and spoke to each other, some of them engaging Cygnus in conversation. They didn't ask anything out of the ordinary, just stuff like how he was doing in at Hogwarts, to how he was liking the castle. Never once did they brought up the Malfoys, and he was both thankful and irritated about that. Thankful because he didn't want to start missing Draco and his parents, but also irritated because they clearly hated the Malfoys enough not to want to ask about them. He couldn't really blame them, the Malfoys hated them just as much if not more, so he didn't let that thought dampened his mood.

Once dinner was over, and everyone started to clear out the table -much to Molly's displeasure who didn't want the guests doing chores- Cygnus found that he had actually had a good time, and not just with the Weasleys, but with everyone. The Longbottoms were very smart and they engaged Cygnus in academic conversations, and as for the Weasleys well they made him laugh. Even the Potter and the rest of the marauders were quite funny, as Sirius and James made jokes and overall behaved like children and Peter followed, meanwhile Remus scolded them but he wasn't kidding anyone as he had a hard time wiping the smile off his face.

"Hey Cyg, get over here!" called out Sirius, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Cygnus looked around the room they were all now in. it was the living room, and they were gathered by the glinting Christmas tree. The space in the living room wasn't that big so most adults were seating on the sofas and chairs, while the children sat on the ground or stood by the Christmas tree. Cygnus was one of the few who was standing up and was leaning by the fireplace beside Ron who was sipping on his hot chocolate with gusto.

"It's time to open presents, and I think you should go first since it's your first time with us," James said cheerfully from where he sat beside Lily, with his arm over her shoulder.

A small blush sprouted from his cheeks at the notion of opening his presents first and therefore having everyone's attention on him, which they already were.

Everyone gathered in the room were all looking at him, and he felt his hands sweat a little bit which was odd for him. He really hated having everyone's eyes on him.

"-er- are you sure, I mean I don't want to impose. Surely someone can go before me?" he asked awkwardly, and that seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as Molly almost shoot up to her feet.

"None sense dear, you aren't imposing at all so go ahead and open your presents." she practically ordered, as she clearly looked like she felt offended on Cygnus behalf for thinking that he was imposing.

Once more the room fell silent, and his blush grew stronger. Not wanting to have everyone's eyes on him any longer, he turned around and walked to the Christmas tree that had piles of presents piled around it almost covering it entirely by how many there were. Unsure as to which to take, and which was actually his he looked at it for a little while until Sirius spoke up.

"Oh, open mine first! No wait, open James's it'll make more sense after you open his actually. It's the large box near the table" Sirius practically yelled, sounding a lot like a little kid that was excited over someone opening his present.

"Sirius…" Remus sighed but didn't scold him this time.

Cygnus looked at the table and found said box. It was quite large, taller than him by a bit and it made him wonder what it was? The Potter have money so it was probably something expensive, not that he really cared.

Taking a hold of the box with one hand, he used his other hand to lay it on the small space on the ground and began tearing away the wrapper. Once all that was remaining was the box, he grabbed the lid and opened it slowly and he wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't a little shocked.

Inside the box there laid a broomstick, but not just any broomstick but a Nimbus 2000 the most expensive broomstick in the market but that wasn't all, the metals on the broomstick seemed to be lined with real gold, and the wood appeared to be polished with the best quality material. Overall it was a beautiful broomstick, so much so that he didn't want to ride it ever and that wasn't all.

His eyes roamed up the handle of the broom and noticed that there was a small plaque on the head. Slowly he reached out to it, and grabbed the handle carefully and turned it to read what the plaque said.

C.O.P

His grip on the broom tightened, and his eyes widened a little. Those were his initials, but unlike his usual initials they had a P at the end rather than an M and he didn't really know how to feel about that. He didn't really consider the Potters family, but he was touched that they had gotten him such an expensive and thoughtful present. His parents had never gotten him quidditch things for Christmas, Lucius saw the sport as a waste of time so he always gifted he and Draco other more expensive stuff that he appreciated, but in the end, he got bored of. It was hard gifting someone that has so much money, and therefore anything money can buy but James and Lily managed to do it and he appreciated that.

"It's kinda a Potter tradition to gift a child their first real broomstick right before they enter their second year at Hogwarts, and since we don't know when we'll have another chance to gift you something we wanted to make sure you got it today. You don't have to thank us or anything" James added hastily at the end when Cygnus didn't say anything or even look at him.

He no doubt thought he didn't like the present, but really he was too shocked to say anything, so when he finally snapped out of it he looked up at James and gave him his first genuine smile.

"Thank you, it's wonderful." he thanked him, not a hint of a lie in his voice at all.

A bit of shock overcame James expression, but then it was gone as he smiled. "It's our pleasure Cyg, happy Christmas. though you might want to open Sirius present now before he throws a tantrum." he laughed, and Sirius huffed.

Cygnus nodded with a smirk and grabbed the present Sirius pushed to his open hands.

And that's how it went for a good fifteen minutes as he opened everyone's presents. He honestly didn't expect to receive anything from almost everyone in the party. He didn't think the Longbottoms would get him anything but he was wrong, as they did give him a well-polished wand holster. As for the Weasley's, well he didn't expect them to give him anything given their situation but in the end, he was wrong once more, and they gave him a sweater knit by Molly that had a C on the centre. As for the Marauders he got a chest filled with high-end quidditch equipment from Sirius. A first edition charms book from Remus, and a defence against the dark arts book from Peter who no doubt had no idea what to give him so Remus probably picked out the book.

Once he had received all his presents he made sure to thank them all and moved aside to let everyone else open their presents. It took a long while for everyone to open their presents since they were a lot, but Cygnus sat patiently by the tree talking with Ron and Leon about the broomstick he got from James and Lily and how one day they'll all come together to play a game.

Eventually, all the presents were opened, and everyone began to chat amongst themselves, and even Cygnus was cheerfully speaking with everyone else more so than before until Lily noticed there were still two present under the Christmas tree.

"Who are these?" she asked the entire room, and everyone turned away from their conversation and looked at the tree.

"Umm, I'm not sure," said Molly, and everyone else shrugged, but Cygnus knew exactly who those presents were from, he could tell by the elegant silver wrapping.

"I think those are from my parents, the Malfoys," he added when everyone turned to look at James and Lily.

Cygnus stood up from where he was seating on the floor and made his way to the present that Lily was holding out to him. It didn't at all occur to him that his parents might send their present to him, so he felt rather guilty that he had forgotten about their present. At the thought of his parents, he remembered Draco and a pang of guilt, and sadness hit him. He wondered what he was doing right now? Was he having fun at the ball without him? He doubted it since it tended to be quite tedious and boring.

"I didn't notice an owl coming in to leave it, how odd?" Molly remarked, as Cygnus grabbed both presents and looked down at them.

They were both identical, with their silver wrapping and green bow on top, but they both had different labels on them. He brought them closer to him and read the elegant handwriting. Indeed they were from Lucius and Narcissa one from each one.

"Are you gonna open it Cyg?" asked Ron, and Cygnus glanced back to look at his friend who appeared to be unsure of the whole situation.

He didn't want to open the present in a room full of people that hated the Malfoys, he still loved and cared for the Malfoys since they're his family and he didn't want to ruin the day by hearing anything they might say about his family. But at the same time he couldn't very well leave the room and open the presents away from them, that would be rude and odd.

Making up his mind, Cygnus tore the wrappings from one of the presents and revealed a wooden box and opened that it and looked inside in awe.

Inside the box there laid an elegant golden ring that glinted from the light. On top of the ring there laid a crest beautifully made up of small white diamonds with a large dark green diamond beneath it. The crest itself was that of the Malfoy family, and the design of the ring was the same design as the ring Lucius rarely took off.

Cygnus couldn't help but awe at the ring and carefully grabbed it and turned it so that the light could hit it, causing the diamonds to shine, and he heard everyone in the room gasp in equal awe.

He had never received such a gift from the Malfoys. Sure they had given him jewellery before but never had they given him something like this, something so important before.

As he awed at the ring he felt Sirius walk up to him and stand beside him to inspect the ring.

"It looks a lot like the ring given to the family heir, but this one's the wrong colours. It should be silver instead of gold, but regardless it's a tremendous gift that is no doubt worth a small fortune." Sirius remarked, and snapping Cygnus focus away from the ring to look at him.

He expected Sirius would know such things given his upbringing, but he didn't really need him to tell them that. He knew the ring looked a lot like the ring that will one day belong to Draco, both of them had spent their childhood glancing at the ring that was kept safe inside the family's vault. Lucius had told Draco that the ring will be his when he's older and therefore wouldn't run the risk of losing it. During those times their father never said anything about giving him a ring of his own, he always assumed that was just something that he would be left out of, but clearly, he was wrong. His father had gone through the trouble of not only commissioning the ring to be made but to spend an incredible amount of gold to make it, and that shocked him.

"Aren't you going to open the other?" asked Sirius still standing beside him, and Cygnus almost jumped. He didn't realize that he was still standing there marvelling at the ring.

He looked down at the other present that was from his mother but before he opened it, he slipped the ring on his finger and was shocked at how heavy it felt. He will definitely have to get used to that.

With the ring now out of the way, he dropped the empty box on the table, and tore open his mother's present and opened the box, and felt Sirius look curiously over his shoulder.

Much like his father's present there laid another piece of jewellery, but unlike his father's it was a necklace rather than a ring.

The necklace was an elegant silver, and if one looked closely they'll be able to make out the snake-like pattering of the chain. At the end of the chain there laid a pendant that wasn't too big or too small, but just right to be unnoticeable under a shirt. Upon said pendant there stood a name elegantly craved into it, and Cygnus -like he did with the ring- grabbed the necklace and brought it closer to his eyes to look at it.

Draco

That was the name that was engraved on the pendant and for a moment he thought that maybe Narcissa made a mistake and gave him the wrong present, but then he looked down at the box and noticed a letter.

Slowly he grabbed the letter and put the box down on the table and read the parchment.

My dear son,

I hope our presents reaches you on time. Both your father and I were very disappointed that you wouldn't spend Yule with us. Your father tried to fight against the decision but couldn't change the ministry's choice, leaving us with no other option than to accept their decision.

If you're reading this letter then that means that you have opened my present and are no doubt confused, which is why I'm going to explain it's meaning to you. All these days you've been away your brother has missed you, and though I know he'll never admit it, he wishes you were here with us. Both of you have rarely spent time away from each other, so it is natural that you feel out of sorts.

The reason why I had this necklace made is to remind you that, although you aren't related by blood, you will always have your brother by your side no matter how far you are from each other. Also, I wanted to remind you that despite how angry both of you may be at the other, it is up to both of you to protect the other always. Draco also got a similar necklace but it has your name on it.

I look forward to seeing you when the school term ends Cygnus, and as always keep making us both proud.

With love, your mother.

Cygnus eyes roamed through the letters a couple of times, reading and re-reading it making sure he hadn't missed anything as he felt his heart constraint.

His mother had never written or said anything like that to him. Sure she was the least cold out of both his parents but she still never said something like that, and that made his heart clench. Was it possible that she felt like he was drifting away from their family, and wanted to make sure he still knew he was still very much their son? He couldn't really know, but that's what it seems like it.

For the second time in his life, he felt conflicted. Just who was his family?

* * *

I'M BACK FROM THE GRAVE!

Yes I'm actually really happy to be back, and honestly sorry to everyone that's been disappointed that I haven't written anything in a long while. You see I got into this horrible writers block and it has been frustrating me all this time so I stopped writing, but no need to worry. I've slowly took care of that and I should have no issues, especially since this school year is probably going to end in two-three chapters so look forward to that. Also, I'm nearing my final exams so I still won't be able to update often but I'll make sure that I write as many chapters as I can.

Now as for the chapter, yes Peter is very much not hiding as Ron's rat and no he didn't betray the Potters. How does that makes sense? Well if you think about it and consider the story it makes sense, and if not then I'll explain it later on so stay tuned for that.

As always thank you for your patience, as I'm glad to be back, and thank you for your reviews, and see you next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23: The return to Hogwarts

The return to Hogwarts

* * *

The train gave out a long and loud whistle, signalling to everyone that it would depart soon.

He was standing on the platform, surrounded by the Potters, the Weasleys and the Longbottoms as well as countless other families who were all doing the same thing, saying their goodbyes to their children, and parents for another few months.

"Remember George, Fred no getting in trouble or I'll make sure you won't even have time to sit down during the summer break." Molly scolded, and the twins nodded with a grin and Cygnus knew they would never do such a thing.

The twins not getting in trouble? What blasphemy was that? Surely they would at least get into some trouble? Honestly with those two staying quiet didn't exist, one way or another they'll get in trouble or trouble will find them it's just the way it is with them.

"Alright kid, seems that you gotta go eh?" Asked James from beside him and Cygnus turned his head to look at him.

Both Lily and James were standing on either side of him, both of them faking a smile as he knew they were saddened that he was leaving. Leon and Lucy had been left at home, Cygnus had said his goodbyes before leaving and Leon was none too happy that he wouldn't be seeing him for who knows how long and he almost cried for him to stay. Usually he would have scoffed in irritation at the boy, but instead, he was amused and assured him that they'll see each other again soon, even though he wasn't too sure himself.

He wasn't too sure about that, he didn't know if he would be staying at the Potters any time soon. Getting Lucius to let him go during the Christmas break was a miracle in all of itself, the same miracle occurring again was very doubtful. All in all, he doubted he'll get to spend time with the Weasleys, the Longbottoms and the Potters soon, and that oddly enough saddened him. He truthfully had more fun in one day than he had in years, not that being with the Malfoys wasn't fun it's just that they weren't known for being the most cheerful people.

Thinking about the Malfoys, Cygnus turned his head and looked for them but he couldn't find them. They probably dropped off Draco and left as soon as possible, either because they were on a tight schedule or because they didn't want to make a scene in front of all these people when they saw him. Either way, he was thankful they didn't stick around, he didn't want to be in the middle of a fight between the Potters and the Malfoys.

"Yea." Was all he said as he looked up at James and Lily once more.

He still didn't consider them his parents and something told him that he probably never will, but still, he found that they weren't at all how he pictured and therefore realized that maybe one day he can bring himself to forgive them.

Lily nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tenderly, which Cygnus for the first time ever didn't shake off.

"Go ahead Cygnus." She said simply, and Cygnus nodded and gave James a curt nod and began to turn around but before he could James grabbed his shoulder stopping him halfway through.

"I almost forgot." He called out, and Cygnus turned around to face him once more with an inquisitive look.

"I have something I have to give you. Will you follow me?" He asked unsurely, and Cygnus's eyes glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that he still had five minutes left. He would be cutting it short but no matter.

"Sure." He answered, and James smiled and led him to a less crowded section of the station. Meanwhile, Cygnus wonder the whole way what exactly was it that James wanted to give him?

James stopped and looked around to make sure no one was looking, and once he was satisfied, he turned to look at him, took out his wand and waved it. In a matter of seconds, a large package appeared on his empty hand, and Cygnus looked at it curiously.

"Apart from the broomstick we got you, I have another present for you but I could never find a good time to give it to you, so now is a good a time as any." He said and handed him the package.

For a little while, Cygnus looked at it, then grabbed it from his hand and tore away at the wrapping paper.

Something fluid and silvery gray appeared under the wrapping, gleaming in the lights.

Cygnus gasped, and looked at it in wonder, he wasn't much of a magical artifacts expert but he knew enough to know that this is an invisibility cloak, and by the looks of it a very old one at that.

He unfolded the piece of cloth and turned it each way, inspecting the fine stitching and craftsmanship.

"It's an invisibility cloak and it's gone down from parent to child for many generations in our family, and now it's time I hand it over to you."

Cygnus eyes snapped away from the cloak and looked at James in shock. He was giving him this incredibly rare item? Why? Sure he's his son but he barely knew him to give him such a gift. He couldn't accept such a thing no matter how rare and incredible he thought it was.

He shook his head and offered the cloak back to James. "I can't accept this, you should give it to Leon or Lucy… you've known them for far longer than me, I can't really be given such a family heirloom." He protested, and James looked from the cloak and back to him with confusion as if he didn't get what he said.

Both of them stayed silent until another train whistle blew, and Cygnus knew he had very little time left before he had to board the train.

The sound of the whistle blowing seemed to snap him out of his confusion as James eyes settled on his and gave him a reassuring smile, and knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder once more.

"Of course you can, you're my son and besides. The cloak has always been given to the oldest child, also I don't think it's a good idea to give it to Leon. He would just use it to pull off pranks much like I did when I was his age, and Lucy probably wouldn't even use it so I think it's better off in your hands." James explained, and Cygnus just stared at him.

He was right, Leon would just use the cloak for mischief and given Lucy's nature she'd probably never use it, as for him he would make good use of it whenever he found himself in a pinch and James seemed to know that.

The final whistle from the train blew, signalling that he really needed to get on that train or he'll miss it.

James hold on his shoulder tightened, and for a brief second he looked at him with sadness, but then changed to a more cheerful expression.

"You really gotta go now, wouldn't want to have our dear Sniv- I mean Severus yelling at me for causing you to miss the train now would we?" He asked with a laugh, changing his initial nickname to the professor hastily, but he didn't pay much attention to it and smiled back and nodded.

In a matter of seconds, he turned around and with the help of James, he managed to slip the cloak inside his trunk.

"Go on," James said, and with that Cygnus made his way to the train, giving James -who was now accompanied by Lily- one last glance and waved back at him. He gave them a simple smile and made his way inside the train without looking back.

The corridors of the train were filled with students, all of them similar heights as he, who were all standing by the windows and waving back at their parents, meanwhile the older students rolled their eyes and made their way inside their compartments with their friends. Cygnus -much like the older students- ignored his fellow peers and made his way down the corridor, having to push a few students to get through. The train was usually a crowded place, but in Christmas break, he found it wasn't anywhere near as crowded as it was at the start of term, so he had less trouble getting through the few bodies, not to mention that when other Slytherins saw him they steered clear of him with a weary look.

Making his way through a crowd of third-year Hufflepuffs his thought began to drift, oddly enough thinking of the Potters. He wondered when will be the next time he'll see them again, and if he'll ever get to stay at the Potter manor once more. They definitely weren't bad people, and he hoped it wouldn't be too long before he got to see them again. It was interesting spending time with the Potters despite everything.

"Finally found you." A familiar annoying voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts and prompting a sigh from him as he turned on the spot. He could identify that voice from a crowd of hundreds of people, having had heard it all his life.

Facing the other side, he came face to face with Draco. Cygnus looked at him from feet to head as if inspecting him, he had never been apart from his brother for such a long time. Even when they drifted apart at the beginning of term, they had at least seen each other and had been around each other, but when he left to the Potters they were completely separated. As he looked at him, he saw that he looked the same as ever, the same slicked back hair with his perpetual smug smile upon his lips, but there was also something different in him, he couldn't quite place it but he could see it. Cygnus eyes landed on Draco's left hand and he noticed it. A silver ring with the Malfoy crest on it, incredibly similar to his except his was gold, not silver.

"How you been Draco?" He asked simply, and Draco raised a brow and looked at him with almost disapproval as if he was wondering if he was serious.

"How have I been? I had to stand both moms, and grandma Druella's fussing all yule! Do you have any idea ho…"

As Draco continued to talk, and whine about his holiday Cygnus tuned him out as they walked through the corridors, paying little attention to what Draco said, and only nodding whenever he asked him something. He was going to start rambling about how boring the ball was, and how he should have been there for the whole train ride. At that though Cygnus grimaced inwardly. His brother is truthfully annoying, and yet he wouldn't have it any other way. Cygnus smiled a little as he looked at his brother's exasperated, and annoyed expression as he spoke to him.

When they made their way inside a compartment, Draco barely stopped talking as Cygnus greeted Blaise, Daphne, and Pansy, and took his seat next to his brother who dominated the conversation, especially since the others were there and added to the conversation, while Cygnus just sat awkwardly silent as no one asked him how his holiday was with the Potters. The conversation lasted most of the train ride, as Blaise and Draco spoke about how boring it was, while Pansy and Daphne told him about the scandalous gossip on different members of the pureblood society. He didn't care about such things but he still listened even though the other two boys were beginning to doze off.

As the sun began to set and Draco had fallen asleep his hold on the basket containing Ophion -Draco's green mamba- slipped from his hands. Seeing as all members currently in the compartment are Slytherins, he expected that they would have a certain tolerance to snakes, but he was wrong. Daphne and Pansy had almost screamed at the top of their lungs as the small snake slithered to Cygnus, and coiled itself around his forearm comfortably. Both Blaise and Draco jerked on the spot, alert and looking around for any danger, while a few people from different compartments poked their heads inside their compartment to see if they were ok when they saw that it was just first years making a racket they huffed and left.

When they all settled down Pansy scolded Draco for not keeping the basket locked, while Draco simply rolled his eyes and ignored her, much to Pansy's frustration and anger. Cygnus, on the other hand, returned the startled little snake back to his basket and made sure to lock it with a charm.

When the sun had set and they changed into their Hogwarts robes, a knock came from the entrance of the compartment causing everyone to turn their heads to look.

Aeron was standing on the other side of the compartment, smiling friendly at him, while ignoring the others. His posture was lazy, with one hand inside his pocket, and his weight resting on one leg.

Simultaneously, everyone in the compartment frowned, and Balise who was closer to the door slid it open.

"Hey there Cyg, hope you had a great Christmas." He said cheerfully, once more completely ignoring the others.

Cygnus looked at the older year a little skeptically, thinking it odd that Aeron was getting out of his way to greet him. It wasn't that unusual for the head boy to approach him and make small talk, but usually, he only did that when he was nearby, never had he actually sought him out. He knew of course that the seventh year was drawn to his skills in magic, as any Slytherin would, so that was the reason why he was trying to get on Cynus good side, but this was the hardest he had ever tried to get on his good side.

Cygnus nodded, and gave him a curt smile.

"Thank you, Aeron, hope you did as well." He answered back thinking that the older year would leave after, but he didn't, he just stood there looking straight at him.

"Actually I came here to tell you that Crabbe and Goyle are annoying that Muggle-Born born girl you call friend, right outside the corridor. I just thought you might like to know."

Any other time, or any other circumstance Cygnus would have wondered why Aeron was telling on the brutes, and even weirder, why he was trying to protect a muggle-born, but at the mention of Hermione Cygnus shot to his feet looked at Aeron worriedly, not at all questioning why the older Slytherin was helping him or why he had called Hermione a Muggle-Born rather than a mudblood as he usually did everyone else. He was worried for Hermione, well more annoyed than worried. Annoyed that the brutes were treating one of his friends in such a way. They may not have left each other on the right foot last time they saw each other, but that didn't mean she wasn't still his friend. Wasn't she?

"Excuse me." He mumbled.

Blaise hastily moved his leg, giving Cygnus room to walk to the door of the compartment, while the others looked at him with confusion.

"You aren't going to go help that mudblood are you?" Asked Pansy, looking disgusted.

As he walked through the door he didn't turn to look at the girl, nor at anyone else as he closed the door behind him. Now standing before Aeron he looked up at the seventh year and gestured for him to lead the way.

"Follow me." Was all he said as he turned and walked down the corridor.

Every step he took he got more and more worried. Would his friend respond kindly when she saw him? Or will she still be angry at him? He didn't quite understand what he had done wrong really. Sure he had been rude to her parents but they were muggles, she couldn't very well expect him to treat them any better. She probably took it as discrimination, but it wasn't really. He didn't really hate muggles, it's just that they were so much less than a witch or wizard. They had to live their lives without the use of magic which he found to be -as he would put it- almost barbaric. They also, live less than they did and are prone to diseases, not to mention their odd ways as well as all the wars they have created killing not just their own but also witches and wizards. Cygnus felt his anger rising as he thought about that but quickly tried to repress it. He supposed it wasn't their fault for being born muggles, they never asked to be born without magic and for that reason, he didn't believe they should be gotten rid of like other purebloods, but he still believed they shouldn't live among the wizarding kind. Why didn't Hermione understand that? Surely after spending months in the wizarding world, she must have realized that muggles would never be accepted, nor could they coexist with them either. They are entirely different species, and therefore don't belong together.

"Let me pass." A bossy voice said from ahead, snapping him out of his thoughts, as he looked ahead of him.

Hermione was standing ahead of them her way blocked by the two brutes who were chuckling and taking up most of the corridor.

"You probably want to deal with this on your own Cyg, so I'll get out of your way and check on the other Slytherins," Aeron said, turning as Cygnus gave him a nod in gratitude. The tall seventh year walked back from where they came from and disappeared into one of the compartments. Cygnus barely looked back at the head boy, wondering briefly why he had helped him and made his way to Hermione and the brutes.

"Should we let her pass Crabbe?" Asked Goyle, his voice the usual annoying one that got in his nerves.

Goyle's response was a low menacing chuckle, as he took a step towards Hermione, causing her to take a step back as her straight posture faltered a little.

His anger flared, and Cygnus quickly walked to the brutes and took out his wand with expertise. He pointed it at the brutes and flicked it expertly without saying an incantation.

A yet of red shot out of the wand and the spell quickly flew over Hermione, and hit the brutes in the head, causing both of their heads to jerk and bump harshly against each other. The smack from the impact resonated around the corridor and a few people poked their heads to look at what had caused the sound.

Both Crabbe and Goyle groaned in pain and rubbed the back of their heads trying to alleviate the pain, but when it didn't they both turned and glared murderously at him, not at all realizing who had done it until it was too late.

Almost instantly their anger drained, and their eyes widen as they realize who it was.

"Crabbe, Goyle what do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to leave my friends alone, or are you both too thick to understand anything I say?"

The two brutes looked down at the floor sheepishly, not meeting his gaze as they shook their heads like scolded children. They didn't say anything as Cygnus continued to glare at them disapprovingly.

"Get back in your compartment." He huffed and both Slytherins hastily made their way past Hermione and Cygnus, and made their way down the corridor, quickly disappearing from view.

Cygnus looked back at them for a brief while, thinking that he'll have to deal with them later, he'd been back for just a few hours and he already had to deal with the two idiots. Giving out a sigh, he turned his head and faced Hermione, who was now facing him.

"Sorry about that, it seems they can't understand basic courtesy, I've been trying to teach them but as you can see it's going nowhere."

For a moment she didn't say anything, she was simply looking at him with a disapproving scowl, her lips quirked up in an almost disgusted way, her expression was one he hadn't seen ever since he first spoke with her. At that thought, his smile faltered for a second as he looked at her with worry.

It was after a couple of seconds of awkward silence that she decided to speak up.

"Must be a Slytherin trait then." She scoffed and looked out the window.

Once more silence passed between the two friends as they stood in front of each other, and awkward tension passing between them both. Cygnus face was one of confusion, and anger as his brow furrowed, and his mouth hung open slightly. Hermione -on the other hand- was looking out the window with anger, and even a little bit of sadness, as if she didn't know whether to just argue with him or leave and at that his anger decreased slightly. Yes, he knew her anger was caused by his treatment to her parents back at the station before they left for the holidays, and he knew she was still angry at him due to the fact that she hadn't written anything, not even sending him a present when he had. His present to her wasn't anything overly grand, it was a golden quill with her name engraved in red, and she wasn't the only friend he got something for. For Ron, he got a new broom, nothing overly expensive since he knew his friend wouldn't like it if he spent too much money, but it was definitely several steps above what he had. He in return got a present from the Weasleys, but he got nothing from Hermione, not even a thank you letter, nothing. He knew Hermione's Muggle-born status isn't something she's ashamed of, and nor should she, she is a brilliant witch and if it weren't for him he knew she'd be at the top of the class, however, her parents were another thing. Couldn't she see that?

Other students passed by them as they stared, looking back at them curiously as they did, but no one stopped to say anything. It was after what felt like five minutes that Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Is there something you want, or can I get back inside my compartment?" She asked annoyed, and Cygnus had to stop himself from gritting his teeth.

Hermione didn't wait for him to answer as she walked past him, and Cygnus couldn't stand it as he turned on the spot to glare at her back.

"What's your problem?" He asked annoyed.

That seemed to have been the trigger words because as soon as he said them, Hermione turned on the spot and glared at him, pointing one accusing finger against his chest, her face filled with anger.

"My problem?" she asked incredulously.

"What's your problem? You treat my parents like they're beneath you! How could you do that, do you even know how that made me feel?" She asked frustrated, and saddened, her eyes getting teary as she spoke, while he looked taken aback.

Hermione's loud voice caused a few of the people inside the compartment to poke their heads out and look at them inquisitively, and Cygnus looked worriedly at them, not wanting to be overheard by the entire train.

"When my parents asked me if you had something against our family, I had to lie and tell them you weren't having a good day since you wouldn't be spending Christmas with the Malfoys. They didn't believe me at first, and they almost forbade me from being friends with you but in the end I managed to convince them. I stood up for you, while you didn't do the same when you met my parents." She said accusingly, her finger poking his chest harshly.

"Her-"

"You're so dumb Cygnus, you know ho-"

"Hermione." He said her name a little bit more forceful, causing her to stop and look around them.

Almost everyone on the train had stuck their heads out their doors and were looking at them in intrigue, confusion, shock, and amusement. Instantly Hermione's face reddened, and she looked down at the floor as if to cover her face.

"What are you all doing out here? This ain't no show, get back inside your compartment before I tell your head of the house." Aeron's voice boomed, and everyone quickly stumbled back inside their compartment, all except Hermione and Cygnus who stood facing each other.

"Can we go inside one of the compartments?" He asked softly as if he didn't want to anger Hermione and cause her to yell at him some more.

Hermione didn't say anything as she nodded and Cygnus led her down the corridor, all compartments were full and as they walked past them people stopped and stared at them. Eventually, they reached the compartment Crabbe and Goyle were in and Cygnus pushed the door open and the brutes jumped on the spot.

"Get out and guard the door." He ordered, not looking at them as they scrambled out of the compartment and did what he said.

Once they were both inside he closed the door and flicked his wand putting a silencing charm around the compartment so they wouldn't be overheard. He looked at her and gave her his full attention, but she didn't say anything and instead appeared to have been drained by her earlier argument with him as she looked out the window.

It had already turned completely dark and he knew they'd be reaching Hogwarts soon. For a long while, Cygnus just waited patiently, waiting for her to speak, happy to remain quiet for now. Sure he had been angry that she was avoiding him, and he was still angry and found her argument invalid. He didn't care what a pair of muggles thought about him, and the fact that they're Hermione's parents didn't change that. No, he remained quiet not because he thought himself in the wrong, but simply because she's his friend, it was as simple as that.

Eventually, when he started to see the lamp posts outside the windows he knew they were an hour from Hogwarts, and yet he didn't say anything.

Several minutes later Hermione gave out a long sigh but still didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry I exploded on you back there, I was angry but that doesn't excuse me." she practically mumbled, sounding guilty, and Cygnus nodded accepting her apology.

"Don't be, I was the one who snapped first," he said, but she still didn't look at him, and Cygnus gave out a sigh.

He knew what he needed to do if Hermione was ever to get back to normal and become friends with him once more, and though he hated the very thought of it, he knew he needed to do it.

"I'm also -er- sorry about the way I treated your parents. It was wrong, impolite and unbecoming of a Malfoy… I just, well I never met a muggle before in my life. That was the first time I've ever even see one and I didn't know how to behave. All I know is what my parents taught me, that muggles are beneath us magical folks and it was easy to just fall down those words. I never intended to hurt you or your parents." he apologized, and for the first time Hermione turned her head and looked at him with an incredulous look, and confusion.

For a little while, he was shocked at his own words, and how genuine they sounded even though they were mostly lies. He wasn't lying when he said he had never met a muggle before, the Grangers were truthfully the first muggles he had ever met in his life, and yes his initial reaction was spurred by his pureblood upbringing, but since when had that ever been something he cared about? He was different from most purebloods, ad he saw muggle-borns as their equals despite his parents' admonishment. However, muggles are another thing entirely. Therefore he found he could lie to her, it wasn't that hard, but he could never change the way he sees muggles.

Ever since he was small his father told him -alongside Draco- the entire truth about muggles. He remembered how he had sat them down in his office one evening and began with a history lesson dating back to the fourteenth century. He remembered how frightened he had been when he told them how muggles used to hunt witches and wizards and killed them mercilessly just because they were different. He explained how magical folk had been unable to do anything, choosing instead to hide and refuse their very magic, which would only turn against them in the end. How they killed thousands of them, sending them to near extinction. How the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy had to be created in order to protect them from the muggles even though muggles were less than them, a law the pureblood society fought against but could do nothing. How even despite their separation from the muggle world they still manage to kill hundredths of them in their wars, albeit inadvertently. Years after learning the truth he had researched upon the subject and horrified he saw that his father had said the truth. The muggles are vermin, thinking themselves above everything when they couldn't be further from that, and for that, he couldn't forgive them.

"You had never met a muggle before?" she asked shocked, and Cygnus shook his head, and her brows shot up in amazement, her anger seemingly forgotten.

"That never occurred to me, now it makes sense," she exclaimed, some of the spark returning to her eyes for a brief moment, only to disappear once more as her brief smile fell.

"Still though, that doesn't pardon your behaviour, but at least you've apologized and I accept your apology," she said, and Cygnus deflated in relief, and he was filled with pride. He was indeed a good liar.

"But…" she drawled, and his pride completely deflated as he looked at her with almost worry, and Hermione smiled at him almost evilly.

"I understand that the Malfoys didn't teach you about muggles, but that doesn't mean it's too late to learn," she exclaimed reaching for her bag and pulling out a large book handing it to him who looked down at it skeptically, and almost worried.

He looked down at the book and read the title, and he almost let go of the book.

 _Muggles and their culture_

Unable to pretend, he looked up at her almost pleadingly as she smiled triumphantly.

"I had to spend nearly an entire day at Diagon Alley looking for a decent book on muggles that wasn't total rubbish. This is my Christmas gift to you Cyg." she declared, her smile widening and Cygnus look of disbelief intensified as he looked down from the book to her, his eyes pleading.

"Since you don't know anything about muggles except what the Malfoys taught you, I figure you could start small but then eventually I want you to come with me to the muggle world one day. Then and only then will we be even." She declared.

Cygnus looked at her in disbelief, and he nearly told her he would never go to the muggle world, but then he remembered how he really didn't want to remain in Hermione's bad side. She's his friend, and though he will never agree with her views he will try his best to accept them.

Letting out another sigh, he put the book inside his bag and nodded.

"Thanks Hermione, I'll be sure to read it, and I promise that one day-" he had to swallow vile as he forced himself to continue.

"One day I'll come to the muggle world with you." he conceded, and Hermione smiled and nodded happily in victory. She outstretched her hand and Cygnus looked at it, grabbed it and shook it.

"Friends?" she asked.

Cygnus smiled and nodded.

"Friends."

* * *

So their little falling back is finally over, or is it? Honestly, Cyg doesn't seem like he's changing his views any time soon, and Hermione would never change hers either and that's what makes this so much fun to write.

Anyways, we'll be going back to the story next chapter and I promise there are only two chapters left and year one ends. This year has taken a lot longer to write, and it's because there's a lot of character development that I needed to do here, but next year I promise they'll be a lot more plot! and I promise that everyone's concerns and questions will be answered as we go along, the reason why I haven't addressed some of your questions and concerns is because #spoilers, but trust me I am aware of them.

anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and see you guys next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24: The cloaked figure

The cloaked figure

* * *

Returning to school after a long holiday break was difficult for most students, as they struggled to catch up and re-learn what they had forgotten, and as the months went by and they got closer to exams, their worries only got worse and worse. Libraries were filled to capacity, students were buried in books and professors were always busy with extra tutoring and helping those students falling behind, or simply giving an extra hand to students who were already doing well. Even the first years -who didn't have much to worry- were all spending most of their time studying and trying to earn as many house points as possible. Currently, Slytherin was leading, followed by Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and a lot of the points earned in Slytherin by the first years was thanks to Cygnus, who was both very happy but also incredibly stressed.

Despite being several years above the other first years, when it came to knowledge and skill, he was still quite stressed out about the exams. Don't get him wrong, he was passing all of his classes and he didn't even need to pick up a book to study for most of them. No, what was really stressing him out was potions class.

Several weeks ago, good old Snape woke up one morning and decided that he had it too easy for too long. so during potions class, he asked him to stay behind as always. However, unlike always he assigned him several assays and homework all due next class, all of them fifth-year level, not to mention the little gift he gave him. For whatever reason Snape wasn't happy with him having to write one potions exam, so he told him he'd be taking the fifth year exam as well, in secret of course. At first Cygnus didn't think much of it, the potions master could assign all he wanted but the extra work wouldn't count towards his actual grade, of course, that was until he told Cygnus he would keep Lucius informed on his progress, and anything less than perfect would mean training during summer, as if he didn't have enough already.

And so Cygnus began studying with renowned vigour, keeping his head buried deep inside potion books, not caring as other students stared at him, especially since he was reading fifth-year potions books. He was used to studying, he'd spent most of his childhood doing so, after all, especially potions who Snape had also been his mentor from very early on. In fact, he was sure he was learning potion ingredients far before he started learning the alphabet, Snape had been that strict on his tutoring. However, the amount of work he was giving him now was above and beyond what even he was used to. He knew quite a bit on fifth-year potions, but there were still a few things that weren't quite clear to him, especially when it came to brewing. It was one thing reading about potions, and another thing entirely to brew them, a lesson he learned early on when a potion he was brewing exploded on his face. That being said he had very little practice in brewing most of the potions fifth years brewed, this meant he had to study even harder and make sure he understood everything. After all, Snape had often told him that books can be misleading and that he should find his own way to do things, which is why he was sure he was going to throw something unexpected at him during the exam. Well regardless, he was going to pass every class, and whatever Snape threw at him without fault, and he knew just how to do that.

Opening his eyes, he looked around the pitch black dormitory. His eyes barely managed to make out the figure of his fellow bunkmates, who were all soundly asleep. With Crabbe and Goyle's obnoxiously loud snoring deafening any sound in the dormitory, Cygnus slid his bed sheets off of him and quietly stood from his bed. He proceeded to open his trunk, change his clothes and grabbed the invisibility cloak.

Looking around the dormitory, making sure everyone was still asleep he slipped the cloak and made his way out of the dormitory, and out of the common room, slipping past some of the sixths, and seventh years who were still studying and much too focused to notice as the door opened and closed behind them.

Holding the cloak tighter to himself, he proceeded down the dark, quiet, and unnervingly empty corridor.

This is what he was doing every evening ever since Snape told him about the exam, sneaking out of the dormitory and making his way to the library, more specifically the restricted section. At first he had asked his professors if he could get a pass, but apparently, first years aren't even allowed to come near it, much less go inside it, so he had no choice but to sneak in after hours. He honestly hadn't been looking for anything too dark, or dangerous, he simply wanted to read the advance potions books that were stashed there, books deemed too dangerous for basic student knowledge, books he wanted to read in order to fully be prepared for whatever Snape threw at him.

The first few nights of making his way to the library he had been worried that someone would find him, but then he realized how bad Mr. Filch was at his job and easily evaded him. One just needed to know how, and after asking the very best -Fred, and George- he quickly became an expert.

Taking a right, and going up a set of stairways, he expertly made his way down the corridors, not needing a source of light to know where he was going. He had memorized the way -as the twins advised him to do- so he was confident of where he was going, and once he was close to the library, he hastened his pace. The faster he got to the library, took the book and went back to the dormitory, and then returned it, the more sleep he could get before class the next day. He initially planned to take the book and use a copying spell, but naturally, all books in the restricted area have a powerful anti-copying charm on them, so he had no choice but to come back every evening.

Once he came upon the arch that would lead him to the library, he quickly proceeded to walk through it, that was until he heard something odd.

Cygnus quickly froze on the spot, his mind jumping to the conclusion that Filch had somehow found him, but when he realized there was no way he could with an invisibility cloak on, he turned his head and followed the source of the sound.

The sound was a strange rasping sound as if coming from someone that was having trouble breathing. He followed the sound, his wand in his hand just in case. Eventually, he came about an old archway that led into a small empty, and dusty room. Cygnus looked up and saw the countless cobwebs lining the ceiling, giving the room a very ominous feel to it that had him holding his cloak tighter as well as his wand.

When he came upon a corner he rounded it and nearly froze when he saw a tall black, cloaked figure. Thankfully the cloaked figure didn't realize he was there, so he took a step back and put his body behind the wall, and poked his head over the corner, looking at the cloaked figure that was shrouded in darkness, except for the slight moonlight that hit the side of its body.

The figure gave out a low cough, as it bent backwards at an odd angle.

"We can no longer postpone it, we must get it now," and oddly deep, and unfamiliar raspy voice declared angrily, and Cygnus looked at the figure confused. There wasn't anyone in the room with him, so who was he talking to.

The response to the odd voice was soft, and Cygnus strained his ear to head but he couldn't get anything.

"I a few days Dumbledore will be contacted by the ministry for an emergency, and he won't be in the castle. We will act then, but for now, be ready, we ca-" Suddenly the voice stopped, and Cygnus stood frozen not doing anything as the figure turned.

Then a pain he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. Half blinded, he staggered backward.

The pain was so bad, he almost fell to his knees. If it weren't for the spark of adrenaline that shot through him, as the figure stood in front of him as if he could see him, he would have fallen to his knees.

"There is someone here." Said the voice dangerously low.

Not thinking it further, Cygnus held tightly onto his cloak and quickly, and as silently as he could he made his way down the corridor, hearing the footsteps following him behind. His stomach dropped, and he quickened his pace, it was after several sharp turns that he managed to shake the figure off his back.

He poked his head through the doorway of the room he was hiding in, and when he was satisfied no one followed him he went back inside the room, slumped his back against the wall and let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Many things were going through his head, from how did that figure know he was there when he hadn't made a sound and was invisible, to who in Merlin's beard that had been? He certainly had never heard such a voice before, and by how odd, and raspy it was he knew he would have remembered if he had heard it somewhere before. Also, who had the person been talking to? He couldn't see anyone, but someone clearly responded even though he hadn't heard a word the other person said. But more importantly, what was that pain in his scar? He had never felt anything like that before, and he didn't understand where it came from. The person hadn't used any form of magic, he would have known if he had, and yet the pain hit him strongly unlike any spell he'd felt before, in fact, his scar was still throbbing slightly.

Putting his hand on his scar to alleviate the pain, he groaned and closed his eyes, deep in thought. Who, or what has the ability to cause such pain without lifting a finger or using magic? Not many things came to mind, most of them were magical creatures and the figured looked like a man, not a creature, so that left the who.

What kind of wizard -by his deep voice he knew it must be a wizard- could do something like that? Who apart from Dumbledore could do such a thing? And that is when it hit him.

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around his heart. His breathing came out harshly, and his eyes snapped open as he looked up at the ceiling in fright.

It couldn't be, could it? Unless… of course, that had to be it, now everything made perfect sense.

Pushing himself off the wall he made his way to the window and watched the grounds, shrouded in darkness.

He knew the dark lord had died back in Godric Hollow, when he had tried to kill him, only for him to end up dying instead. Everyone knew the story, even muggleborns knew the story, of how he -Harry Potter- had vanquished the dark lord, but could it be that there was more to the story than that? Is the dark lord still alive? If he was it certainly would make sense of everything happening at Hogwarts, and who was after the philosopher's stone. He did figure someone powerful had to be after it, but he never expected it to be the dark lord, and if he was then the school is in danger.

His grip on his wand tightened, and he formed his lips into a sharp line.

All his life he'd been told how great, and powerful the dark lord is, and how he was the only one who could have vanquished the ministry of magic and brought them freedom. All his life, he'd been brought up to idolize the dark wizard, and to some extent, he supposed he did even though he had tried to kill him when he was just a baby. His skills in magic, as well as his knowledge, was too great to be questioned by something he tried to do years ago, especially when he didn't remember any of it, and besides as long as he was dead what did it matter? However, now that he knew he was alive, and that his friends were in danger, not to mention that the dark lord might go after him for what happened eleven years ago, his small admiration for the wizard disappeared and fear took its place, but also determination.

He wouldn't let his friends get hurt, even though the dark lord was right to do some of the things he did.

With determination seeping through him, he clenched his wand and his cloaked and practically ran down the corridor, going the opposite way he usually went. Instead of going down to the dungeons he made his way up, up to the tower.

Standing before the fat lady, he hastily slipped his cloak off his head.

Opening her beady eyes, the fat lady looked down at him and yawned tiredly, and looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Password?" She asked.

"Flibbertigibbet" he said breathlessly, he'd ran all the way up and he was out of breath. He was thankful Ron had given him the password two days ago after he asked him to come to the Gryffindor Common Room to play chess. It wasn't unusual for him to come to the common room, and he was thankful for that.

The fat lady looked at him skeptically, but ultimately the door opened. Putting the cloak over his head once more, he made his way through the empty common room and up the stairs. He hastily opened the boy's dormitory door and made his way to Ron's bed.

"Ron!" He hissed quietly, slipping off his cloak and shaking the redhead.

"Wake up." He hissed once more, and Ron stirred, and Cygnus shook him harder.

Eventually, Ron's eyes opened, and he looked at him slightly shocked, but then he realized who he was and his eyes softened into a worried expression.

"Cyg, what are you doing here?" He asked groggily, giving out a yawn and propping himself on the headboard.

"Come down to the common room, don't let anyone see you and I'll tell you." He said quickly, and slipped his cloak back on and made his way out the door, while Ron looked at him shocked and with utter confusion.

"What? Where are you going?" He asked, getting up from his bed and changing his shirt.

"Going to get Hermione."

With that he slipped out of the boys dormitory and made his way to the girls dormitory, this one would be harder to get into seeing as he wasn't a girl so the wards around the doorway wouldn't allow him to get through. He figured he could manage to bring down the wards, but that would take too long.

Improvising, he brought out his wand and waved it.

"Serpensortia" he whispered, and from his wand flew a snake, but not just any snake but, Ophion. The snake summoning spell -contrary to popular belief- didn't create snakes from thin air, life can't be created from nothing after all. So that being said, if he concentrated hard enough, and he knew what he was summoning, it wasn't that hard to bring Ophion.

The happy go lucky snake tasted the air and instantly wrapped himself around Cygnus leg affectionately.

"Sssirrr." The snake hissed, looking up at him.

"Ophion I need you to go and wake up Hermione, you remember Hermione don't you?" He asked.

The small green snake seemed to think about it, as it kept tasting the air with its tongue. He had presented Ophion to Hermione a few months back, and though he expected for her to be scared she was actually very excited and intrigued in speaking to the small snake, through him of course. Ophion, on the other hand, came to like Hermione, leagues more than Draco who grabbed him a bit too tightly. Due to their past, he hoped Hermione wouldn't wake up and scream at the top of the lungs after seeing Ophion, and that instead, she'd realize he sent him.

"The Bussshhy hair girllll?" The snake asked, and Cygnus nodded with a smile.

"Yesss, thatsss her. Could you ssslide under the door and wake her up?" He asked, and the snake quickly nodded it's tiny head and hastily slid from Cygnus leg and under the door.

Cygnus waited and waited, praying to Merlin that Hermione wouldn't wake up and scream, hoping she realized the snake was Ophion, and that he was sent by him. It felt like minutes had gone by, and Cygnus began shaking his leg up and down in nervousness.

Eventually, he heard a set of footsteps, and Cygnus let out a sigh of relief as the door opened, revealing a tired, and annoyed Hermione with the small green snake in her raised palms.

"Cyg? It's two in the morning what on earth are you doing here?" she asked tired, letting out a small yawn, as Ophion slid from her hands to his.

"I discovered something…" he stopped talking and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

Leaning closer to her, Hermione looked at him confused.

"About the philosopher stone, I know who's after it."

At the very mention of the stone, Hermione's eyes quickly widened, and any traces of sleepiness left her as she looked at him alarmed.

"Ho-"

"I'll tell you later, Ron's waiting for us downstairs," he told her, leaning back and turning on the spot and leaving, not looking back as he did, meanwhile he heard Hermione walk back inside the dormitory, probably to get changed.

Walking down the stairs, he placed Ophion inside his pocket -much to the snake's dislike- and made his way to the common room.

Ron was waiting for him, seating by the fire. His head jerked up as he walked up to him, and he looked at him with confusion, as well as a hint of worry. Despite not being the brightest, even Ron could tell that whatever Cygnus had to tell them, had to be of utmost importance.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, as Cygnus made his way to him and sat beside his friend in front of the fire.

Ever since he first came to the Gryffindor common room he had been a little jealous. Their common room wasn't anywhere near as large as the Slytherin one, but it made up for its size with its cozy, and welcoming atmosphere. There were sofas, and chairs everywhere and everything was so warm, not to mention that every piece of decor was red and gold, representing the Gryffindor warm colours. The Slytherin common room, however, was silver and green, cold colours.

"She's g-"

"I'm right here," Hermione said. Both Ron and Cygnus turned as she made her way down the stairs. She was wearing her uniform, but no cloak and her hair was bushier than ever before, and her eyes were slightly swollen from her rubbing them.

Walking to where they were sitting, she slumped between them both and looked at Cygnus, her face one of intrigue.

"So, who is it?" She asked, going straight to the point.

"Who's who?" Asked Ron confused, looking from Hermione to Cygnus as if they were keeping something important from him.

Before he answered her, he took out his wand, waved it, placing a silencing charm around the common room, so that they wouldn't be overheard. Once that was done he looked at them both, not holding any punches as he spoke.

"The dark lord is the one who's after the stone." He said gravely, and their reaction was instantaneous.

"What?" They both practically shouted, and Cygnus grimaced, glad he put the silencing charm.

"T-the Dark Lord, as in you-know-who?" Ron asked frightened, his eyes wide as he spoke, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't share the same feeling.

Cygnus nodded.

"Yes, Ron."

At the clarification, Ron slumped down, resting his elbows on his knees, almost defeated, and in disbelief, while Hermione was still looking at him with shock. For a long, while none of them said anything, as they let the information sink in, all of them overcome with dread, and fear the longer time passed, until finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"How do you know it's him?" She asked intrigued, and fearfully.

Cygnus turned on the spot to look at her.

"I went to the library, to get a few books." He said, skipping over the fact that he went to get books from the forbidden section, nor did they ask further as they both nodded.

"On my way there I heard a strange voice so I followed it, and I came about this tall, cloaked figure. He spoke… strangely, like nothing I've heard before. He said that they needed to act since Dumbledore was leaving soon as if he was talking to someone else even though there was no one else there. He was going to say something else, but before he did he realized I was there, I don't even know how, but when he turned I felt like my scar would tear in half, as if someone was driving a hot needle through it!" he told them, his voice coming out with a fearful tone.

Once more, neither Hermione nor Ron said anything right away, both of them looked like they were ready to bolt at the smallest sound, and he was no better. He knew what the Dark Lord could do, he grew up hearing about his feats, so he more than anyone knew how dangerous he was.

"How can you be sure?" asked Hermione softly.

"How many other witches or wizards do you know that can do what he did? Break into the most heavily guarded bank in the world, infiltrate one of the most protected school, bring a troll into the castle without anyone realizing it until it was already here? He even knew I was there without using magic, not to mention the pain in my scar. It has to be him."

Once more silence fell over the room as they all looked at the fire, a sense of foreboding overcoming all of them. Out of all the witches or wizards that Cygnus thought were after the stone, he never once thought it could be the Dark Lord.

"What do we do?" asked Ron, looking at Cygnus.

What could they do indeed? This was the Dark Lord they were talking about, they couldn't very well go and stop him, could they? No, they couldn't, but that didn't mean they weren't going to do anything either, and though he hated to admit it, there was no other way.

Cygnus stood up from the sofa and walked to the fireplace, turning on the spot to face them.

"We tell Dumbledore," he said, and both of them looked up at him.

"But Cyg, if what you heard is correct, then Dumbledore will be leaving the castle. How can he help?" she asked, while Ron nodded.

"That doesn't mean he's leaving now, does it? Tomorrow, after exams, we'll find Dumbledore and tell him that someone is after the stone. There's no way he'll leave the castle then."

None of them said anything after that as they looked at the fire.

* * *

The next day they had their first exam, and though he was ready, everyone was miserable. It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written exams. They had been handed special anti-cheating quills, as he expected they would, not like he needed one in the first place. As he had expected the exams were easy, and he was done before anyone else, followed by Hermione who wasn't so far behind either. He was glad that despite the fear of the Dark Lord possibly returning, and getting the stone, they both managed to sit down and focus.

Besides the written exams, they also had practical exams. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox -points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, with his being perfect.

Eventually, they had their potions exam, which everyone including him was dreading. For the first year exam, he made them all brew the Forgetfulness Potion. Breathing down the Gryffindors necks as he passed them. The first exam he passed with flying colours, and when everyone else was finished he was asked to stay behind for his next exam.

For this exam, there was a written part, as well as a practical. For the written exam, he knew he got most of the questions right, but some of them he wasn't too sure of, and he just knew he was going to hear all about it from the potions master during the summer. The practical part he was nervous, and with the smoke that dominated the room, he began sweating excessively as he brewed a strengthening solution. When he first heard he had to brew that potion he realized that Snape wasn't going to make it easy. The strengthening solution is a two-stage potion that requires several days to brew. For the sake of the exam, Snape began brewing it several days ago -purposely incorrect- and it was up to him to fix it, and complete it. Sweat had dripped down his forehead as he stood over the cauldron, brewing as fast as he could before the potion exploded in his face.

Eventually, he figured out what was wrong with it, and so he fixed it, passing the hardest part. In no time at all, he finished the potion, put some of it in a vial and handed it to Snape for evaluation. The tall, and lanky potion master simply gave him a nod and went back to grading the other first-year exams, putting big large Xs on several of them.

As the day went by, and he went from one exam to another, he did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since last night. All day he couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with the large hooded man in the empty room, and much less of the possible return of the Dark Lord. Due to this most of the other Slytherins thought, he was simply having a bit of exam nerves, but really he just couldn't stop thinking of their impending doom.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Cygnus sighed in relief.

"That was so easy," said Hermione as they passed the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds, heading to an entirely different destination.

"You call that easy? I feel like I just passed through hell!" Ron grumbled pitifully, already knowing he hadn't done so well.

"Should have studied Ron," both Hermione and Cygnus said together, and the redhead groaned.

The three of them walked down the corridor, a few of the other students looked at them confused seeing as they were going the opposite way everyone else was going, to the courtyard. None of them paid them any mind as they passed through an archway.

"Well, at least no more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out his arms in joy.

The three of them kept walking until they reached the large gargoyle statue at the end of the large hall, the statue that would lead them to the headmaster's office. However, just as Cygnus stood before it he remembered that he didn't know the password, therefore would be impossible to get in without the help of another professor.

"Well?" asked Ron, looking from one side to the other as if waiting for something to happen.

"We need a password, I-"

As is his wishes had been heard, a voice came from behind them and the three of them turned on the spot.

"What are you three doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books, looking at the three of them skeptically.

"We came to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, not faltering once as she spoke with the strict professor, as both Cygnus and Ron remained quiet.

Professor McGonagall, furrowed her brows as she looked at them.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" she repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do.

"Why?" she asked, her voice sharp, and Cygnus just knew she wasn't going to be easy to convince. Out of the professors, they had to get the only one who would think their motives to see the headmaster were less than normal.

Knowing it wouldn't work, he still gave it a go anyways.

"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared indignantly, and disapproving, lifting her nose up into the air and looking down at them through her glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly.

"He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

Cygnus stomach dropped as soon she said those words, overcome with dread. The only wizard in the entire world who could stand up to the Dark Lord resides in this very castle, and just when they needed him he was gone? What a whole lot of bad luck that is.

"He's gone?" Asked Cygnus in disbelief, hoping that he'd heard McGonagall wrong.

"Now?"

McGonagall's disapproving, and skeptical expression deepened, her eyes boring into his as if trying to decipher his motives.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard Mr. Malfoy, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important," He interrupted, not trying to hide his annoyance, as his usual perfect student mask fell from his face.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Nothing you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Malfoy." She said gravely, anger starting to seep into her voice.

Any other student would have back down right there, and even Ron and Hermione were looking at him as if he had gone insane. From all their professors McGonagall was -to his opinion- one of the best they had, and though she was strict she was also fair, unlike his head of the house who gave out house points of Slytherin to any little thing. However, when it came to crossing the line, and misbehaving, then professor McGonagall was certainly, someone, you didn't want to come across. However, that didn't mean much to Cygnus at the moment. She could give him detention all she liked for his rudeness because he won't back down.

"Look," said Cygnus, letting out a deep breath, as he prepared for theta he was going to say.

"Professor...it's about the philosopher's stone"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up as she looked at them in utter disbelief, her mouth opening and closing several times as she tried to say something.

"How do you know?" she spluttered.

Cygnus crooked his lips, looking a little sheepishly, not sure as to what to say.

"Professor, I think -I know-that well- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." He said, not wanting to tell her exactly how he knew the stone was in danger of being stolen.

For some reason he doubted she would let them see Dumbledore if she told him about the cloaked figure he saw last night, if he did she'll probably send everyone back to their dormitories and put them all on lockdown, making it even easier to steal the stone.

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally.

"I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

Cygnus almost groaned in disbelief, and exasperation, but managed to suppress it. Why couldn't she just believe him?

"But Professor-"

"Mr. Malfoy, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books.

"I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." She said, looking at each of them in the eyes before turning on the spot and walking away, the three of them watching her as she left, their hopes sinking.

"Now what?" Asked Ron, once he knew McGonagall was out of earshot.

Now, what indeed. They didn't have many options, and anyways he saw it they were more or less screwed. No professor would believe them, Dumbledore had left the castle just as he dreaded he would, and now professor McGonagall was sure to keep a close watch on them. For the first time ever he didn't know what to do, unless-

"We should tell James, he's the one in charge of finding the culprit after all." Suggested Hermione, as both he and Ron, turned to look at her.

Cygnus quickly shook his head, shutting down the idea completely.

"That would take too long. Coming to Hogwarts requires a permit, and even if it's an emergency he still needs to contact the ministry and get permission to come here, not to mention that all the evidence he's got are the words of a bunch of first years." He grumbled rather annoyed.

No adult in their right mind would believe them, not even James. The man may act foolish, but he doubted he was foolish enough to drop everything and come running to Hogwarts just because he said the stone was in danger. No, they couldn't rely on James, they couldn't rely on anyone, leaving them with one choice.

"No one would believe us. No, we only got one choice. We go get it ourselves." He declared.

Instantly, the corridor fell silent as Hermione and Ron looked at him with their mouths wide open, looking at him in utter disbelief, and as if he'd grown another head.

"Come again?" asked Ron.

"You can't be serious Cyg," said Hermione.

Cygnus huffed, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, standing his ground.

"Do you want the dark lord to get the stone? Do either of you even know what the Dark Lord is capable of? Because I do, and I won't let it happen," he said, a little more sharply than he needed to.

Both Ron and Hermione looked taken aback, as they shook their heads. Going into danger was a limit most wouldn't cross, but letting the dark lord return was something they simply couldn't allow.

Cygnus sighed and calmed down. He needed a level head if he was really going to do this. He knew that if he allowed the Dark Lord to return he'll plunge the world in darkness once more, and though he could join him to avoid persecution, he would never let people like Hermione or Ron live. Families like the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, and the Potters would be wiped out of existence, simply because they had different beliefs, while the muggle-borns would be exterminated. While he may believe in some of the Dark Lord's motives, and though he might want to fight for some of said motives, he simply couldn't forget about his friends.

"It has to be tonight. Whoever that was, he'll try to get the stone while Dumbledore is away." He declared, his mind made up.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak, and sneak out."

"But will it cover all three of us?" Asked Ron.

His reaction was instantaneous, as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. They were honestly planning on coming with him to face the Dark Lord, even though their knowledge in magic was very limited? That was utterly insane, they'll just get killed!

"Al-all three of us?" he asked shocked as if he had heard wrong.

Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" She asked, sounding slightly disappointed that he would think they'd let him go into danger alone.

Cygnus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could she continued.

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly.

"How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? Whoever goes after the stone is clearly a strong wizard, you'll need all the help you can get." She declared, and Ron nodded in agreement, not once faltering or realizing, or caring that he was going to be putting himself in danger.

Cygnus stood frozen on the spot, looking from one to the other in utter disbelief. They were willing to put themselves in danger to help him? How? Why? It was ridiculous, especially coming from Hermione since she knew he was quite skilled. He wasn't near the level of the wizard after the stone, that much he suspected, but he was at least better than both of them combined, and yet they wanted to come along, where they were likely to get seriously hurt? At that thought, he wanted to say no, but then he looked at their determined faces and he knew that even if he said no, they would still come along anyway.

Giving out a low chuckle, he shook his head and looked at both of his friends in admiration. Leave it to Gryffindor to make hasty, dangerous, and dumb decision, they truly do have the courage of a lion.

"Alright, you two can come. At midnight, just when everyone goes to sleep we'll meet up on the third floor, I know how to get there undetected so I'll give you the cloak." He told them, and Ron nodded but Hermione looked at him confused not agreeing with the plan.

"Why don't you come to the Gryffindor Common Room, And we'll all leave together?" She asked.

Cygnus shook his head.

"That would take too long, the Gryffindor Common Room is on the other side of the castle. It's much faster if we meet on the third floor, that way I don't have to go to the other side of the castle to get you." He declared, and once more Ron nodded and Hermione nodded, not looking like she was fully agreeing with the plan.

With their plan made the three of them made their way down the corridor, finally following the rest of the students outside to enjoy the sun. After all, this could very well be the last time they enjoyed the sun.

* * *

Hey an update on the same week, there must be pigs flying! I honestly felt a little guilty that I haven't updated much lately, so I finished this chapter as fast as I could.

Hope you liked it, please review, and see you guys next time.


	25. Chapter 25: Sneaking out

Sneaking out

* * *

When night time came, Cygnus had gone to bed, his eyes wide as he waited for everyone to fall asleep. It took a long while, as Draco and the others chose to talk until late, seeing as they didn't have any classes for the remainder of the term. He forced himself to share in some of the conversations, as well as eating some of the sweets the brutes had brought from the kitchens. He needed to act like normal as if there was no impending doom as if the Dark Lord himself wasn't possibly returning.

It was one in the morning when they all chose to go to bed, and another hour after that until he was sure they had all fallen asleep, after seeing their chest rise up and down rhythmically.

Slowly he slid off his bed. He was fully dressed, he didn't want to go through the hassle of getting changed, not to mention it would take too much time.

Once out of bed, he looked at his bedside table, and his heart nearly stopped.

Where was his wand?

"I knew you were up to something."

Cygnus sighed in exasperation. He should have known, everything had been too easy up to this point.

Turning on the spot, he looked behind him. Standing by the door of the dormitory stood Draco, still in his uniform, his arms folded in front of his chest, giving him a disapproving look. If the situation hadn't been so dire, he might have laughed at how much like their mother he looked, but at the moment he was in no mood. And besides, there were more pressing things to think about. Like how in Merlin's socks did he take his wand? He had been awake the entire time, and he had kept an eye on all of them? Could it be that he sneaked to his bed, and took it without him realizing it? If that was the case, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Give me back my wand Draco." he hissed, walking to where Draco stood.

The blond looked at him with a defiant expression, lifting his nose up and looking down at him.

"Answer my question first," he said angrily, as Cygnus stood in front of him.

"You've been hiding a lot of things lately, don't think I haven't noticed. Sneaking out of the dormitory to do who knows what, acting strangely during exams when I know you don't even need to pick up a book to get a perfect grade." Draco said, with a sliver of concern in his voice that had him looking at his brother rather than taking his wand from him by force.

"What's going on Cyg?" he asked worriedly, and Cygnus sighed.

He should have known Draco would notice. The others may not be as observant, or maybe they were but they didn't know him like Draco did. They were raised together after all, and while they may have had different experiences in their upbringing, with him training until he could take no more, and with Draco having to learn how to be the heir of the Malfoy family, they both still knew each other enough to know when something was wrong with the other.

"Draco…" he sighed, feeling a little guilty that he had been ignoring Draco most of the term, and besides maybe if he played the guilt card Draco might drop the subject and go back to bed.

"What's going on Cyg?" He asked more forcefully this time as if he knew what Cygnus was planning.

"I can't tell you, so just give me the wand and let me through." He said annoyed, and by now he should know that the more annoyed he got the more stubborn Draco got in return.

"Why? Because it involves your filthy Gryffindor friends?" He asked angrily, his grip on Cygnus wand tightening.

Instead of getting angry at Draco he rolled his eyes and reached for his wand, but the blond simply raised it high enough so that it was out of his reach.

"Stop being so childish, and give me the bloody wand!" He barked, his voice a little bit too loud, causing Blaise to stir in his sleep, but not waking up.

"Childish? It's you who won't tell me anything. You won't spend time with me or with our friends, and when you do it's like it's another chore. It's like you don't care about us anymore, and it's thanks to the mudblood and blood traitor." He hissed angrily, and though he did feel a little guilty and annoyed at his brother, he didn't have time for this.

"No, it isn't." He said instantly, attempting to grab his wand, but once more Draco put it out of his reach.

"Then you don't care about us them!" Draco hissed.

"No!" He said annoyed, grabbing Draco's arm and trying to pull his hand down so he could take his wand, but Draco was taller and stronger so he managed to hold him back with his arm.

"Damn It Draco!" He barked, and once more he saw at the corner of his eye as Crabbe and Goyle stirred, but thankfully did not wake.

He continued to struggle with his brother, who really had to work hard in order to stop him from getting his wand. Cygnus was practically holding him by the collar of his robes, and yanking his arm down. And even when Draco practically growled at him angrily, he didn't stop. Both Hermione, and Ron were waiting for him, and if he didn't hurry then the Dark Lord could take the stone, and then what?

"Tell me!" Draco hissed lowly, pushing him back with his knee and gritting his teeth in anger.

Cygnus didn't say anything as he kept trying to get his wand. He could use wandless magic, but he wasn't as well versed in it, and he could really hurt Draco if he did it wrong. So he had no other option but to keep trying.

Freeing his hand from Draco's grip, and catching him off guard, Cygnus pushed his brother against the wall, causing him to lose his balance, leaving him with no other choice but to bring his arm down to stop himself from falling. Using the opportunity, Cygnus lunged for his wand but just as his hand touched it, Draco put his hand on his face and pushed him back.

"Damn it Cyg just tell me."

Cygnus face reddened from exertion, and he was very close to just using wandless magic, consequences be damned! Draco was asking for it! He needed to go to the third floor, and stop the Dark Lord, and here he was arguing with his brother as if they were still five! He won't have it.

With his magic drumming in his finger, he prepared to use it, but then he stopped when he looked at Draco. As he looked into his brother's eyes he could see the worry, anger, and frustration, something he had seldom seen in his brother. Last time, in fact, was after he had a particularly harsh duelling session with Yaxley and he had to spend an entire week bedridden. His father and mother had been furious at the man, but Draco was utterly terrified. He barely left his bedside, and he would fuss over him for the entire week. Granted they had been nine then, he had never seen his brother as worried as he had been then, but now he was seeing a sliver of that worry in his eyes, and that made him stop.

Cygnus let go of him and stepped back, looking at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Fine! If you want to know so badly, fine!" he huffed, sliding his messy hair back, as his brother looked at him intently.

"There's something called the philosopher's stone hidden inside this very castle, it has the ability to grant eternal life and the Dark Lord is after it. Ron, Hermione and I are going to the third floor to get it before he can, meaning that we're all probably walking straight to our deaths? Anything else you like to know?"

Draco looked at him as if he had been punched in the stomach, his eyes were wide, and his mouth fell wide open in disbelief, and utter terror. He -like himself- had been brought up on the stories of how great, and powerful the Dark Lord was, so he knew they should fear him. Both of them weren't idiots, they knew their parents are dark side sympathizers, and they knew they were raised to be the same. They both believed in the supremacy of the dark arts, and though he doesn't believe in the pureblood supremacy, they both had to agree that the Dark Lord wasn't someone they should be messing with, but did he have any other choice?

"What?" He asked incredulously as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, his eyes wide in terror.

Cygnus huffed in exasperation and reached for his wand which Draco relinquished without a fuss, but he still wouldn't move out of the way.

"I need to go Draco," he said annoyed, but Draco still looked at him with the same shocked expression.

Annoyed, and worried that he was taking too long, Cygnus pushed his brother away from the door gently and reached for the doorknob, however before he could even turn it Draco grasped his wrist.

"Are you mad?' was all Draco asked, as he looked at him as if he had gone insane, the same expression Ron and Hermione had given him when he told them he would be going to face the Dark Lord.

"What do you suggest? That I stay here and let my friends be killed? Now, let go of my hand before I jinx you." he practically growled in annoyance.

Draco quickly let go of his wrist, but he didn't move away as he kept staring at him with determination.

"I'll come with you then." declared Draco.

This time it was Cygnus who froze on the spot, his hand still on the doorknob. This was exactly what he was fearing, that Draco would want to come with him. Just like Hermione and Ron, he just knew he would react this way, so much for claiming he was so different from them. But with Draco, it was different also. He didn't care about Hermione and Ron, or the rest of society who wasn't pureblood, he just cared for his safety. Also, unlike his friends who he would risk his life to save, Draco was his brother and though they aren't related by blood he could never let something happen to his brother, he simply couldn't.

"Don't be daft Draco." he huffed, looking at his brother in the eyes, who was looking at him not paying attention to a word he said.

"Besides, I'll be fine. I've was groomed for this."

Draco shook his head.

"No, you weren't groomed to duel the Dark Lord, you were groomed to-"

"What's going on?" asked a confused, groggy voice.

Both Cygnus and Draco turned their heads to look at Blaise, who was rubbing his eyes tiredly and looking at them both, and Cygnus wanted to scream in frustration.

This is just what he needed, not only had Draco joined the bandwagon to accompany him but now Blaise? He knew -like Draco- he would want to come along, and he just couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to let another of his friend put his life on the line.

Without thinking it, Cygnus raised his wand and pointed it at the wide-eyed, Blaise who opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Cygnus cast the spell.

"Somnum." he said, and a spark of yellow light flew from his wand, hitting Blaise straight in the chest. instantly, Blaise's eyelids dropped and he slumped back onto his bed, his chest rising up and down slowly.

"What did you do?" asked Draco worriedly, and Cygnus simply put his wand away and turned around, not at all phased that he had cast a spell on his friend.

"I just put him to sleep, he'll be fine," he assured as Draco looked at Blaise with worry, but didn't say anything as he accompanied Cygnus out of the dormitory, and into the empty common room. Since they all had finished their exams, everyone had taken the opportunity to go to sleep early for the first time in weeks, even the older years who liked staying in the common room late into the night.

"I didn't say I let you come," Cygnus said, walking to the common room door, and turning to look at a determined Draco who raised a brow.

"Who says I need your permission?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

A few seconds of silence passed between both brothers as they looked at each other stubbornly. Cygnus knew he could just cast the sleeping incantation on Draco, and put him out of any danger, but at the same time, he knew that if he did that he would break the trust they had on each other. He'd never in his life raised his wand against his brother no matter how angry he may be, and for that, he knew Draco would never forgive him if he did.

Giving out an exasperated groan, he opened the door to the common room and exited as Draco gave him a wide smile.

Both of them walked down the dark, empty corridors, keeping to the walls rather than walking in the middle. They didn't want to be seen, Mr. Filch prowled the corridors this late at night and they couldn't afford to be caught, seeing as the squib would report them to a Professor and then they'd be in serious trouble.

"How are we going to get to the Gryffindor common room?" asked Draco, saying Gryffindor with a spat as if it was foul.

Cygnus rolled his eyes at his brother, not only did he have to protect him and his friends, but he also had to keep them from killing each other.

"I know the password," he said simply, rounding a corner with expertise, while Draco almost stumbled on his own feet.

"What is it then?" he asked curiously, righting himself up as if he hadn't almost fallen on his face.

"Wattlebird," he said offhandedly, and annoyed keeping his eyes ahead, the corridors were incredibly dark and he could barely see a thing.

Draco hummed, and almost tripped on his own feet again, and for the tenth time since they left the common room, no more than two minutes ago, he wondered why he let his brother come along. He couldn't even stay on his own two feet.

After walking for a little while, their pace slowed seeing as they didn't want to be heard, they were finally nearing the Gryffindor common room, and Cygnus could finally breathe. He didn't know why but he got this odd feeling that someone was watching them.

As if he had jinxed his own words, he heard a set of footsteps approaching them, and Cygnus froze.

By how faint they were he knew the person must be far, but he could also, tell it wasn't 's footsteps, the squib's were much more sporadic, these were sure and precise.

Stopping on the spot, and looking at Draco with worry, his brother looked at him confused.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone's coming, I don't know who it is, but I don't want to risk it."

Pointing towards the direction of the Gryffindor tower, Cygnus spoke again.

"I want you to go to the Gryffindor common room and wait there, I think that whoever is after us is one of the professors, I just want to make sure." He ordered, but Draco didn't seem like he was going to do as he said as he made a sour face.

"Why can't we stay together? We'll both wait here and we'll both go together. I don't see why I need to go.

Hearing the footsteps getting closer and closer, Cygnus felt a shiver run down his spine, as well as a hot spark of frustration towards his brother.

"Because I know my way, and I know how to hide, and that's a lot easier when there's just one of us. So go ahead of me, I'll be there soon." He said.

For a little while, Draco looked at him skeptically, but then he made up his mind and left him behind. He didn't see anything wrong with Cygnus explanation, and he was thankful.

Cygnus let out a sigh of relief. He knew that those footsteps didn't belong to a professor, they sounded too much like the cloaked figure's footsteps, and for that reason, he needed to get Draco as far away as possible. He knew he could stand his ground, and protect himself long enough to run away, but he couldn't do that with Draco around. He may be somewhat good with magic, and he may know how to protect himself better than most of their peers, but he was nowhere near the level of their adversary. He would be killed instantly, and at that thought, he felt a sliver of fear run down his spine.

He couldn't ponder too much on it however, as the footsteps behind him grow louder, his heart began to race, and his hands began to sweat but he stood his ground. Gripping his wand tightly, he waited for the stranger to arrive, everything that he had been taught quickly flashing through his head. As the footsteps grew louder, and when he felt the stranger right behind him Cygnus raised his wand, turned on the spot and pointed it at the stranger's neck. The stranger must have known he would do just that, as he too brought his wand up, digging it painfully in Cygnus neck with dangerous precision.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a low voice, causing Cygnus hairs to stand on end as he looked up, and realized who the stranger was.

Standing before him, with cold narrowed eyes was Professor Snape.

Cygnus mouth comically fell open as he looked at the potions master in shock, while in return Snape looked at him with an almost bored expression.

He thought the footsteps belonged to the cloaked figure, they sounded too much like the footsteps that had followed him last night to not be his. At that thought, a treacherous thought went through his mind.

Could it be that Snape had been the cloaked figure? That was impossible, he would never. He knew Snape, he'd known him since he could remember in fact, he knew he wouldn't go after the stone. While Snape might be a follower of the dark, he knew he wouldn't take the stone, either because he just knew he wouldn't or simply because Dumbledore would have easily found out. The headmaster may have let someone slip by his watchful eyes, but he doubted he was clueless enough for Snape to be that someone. Still, though, he couldn't be too sure.

Even though he knew it was quite foolish, he kept his wand raised, pointed straight at the potions master's neck, Snape likewise did the same thing, but with an angry expression.

"I wasn't expecting you, Professor," he said coldly.

"And out of all of the Slytherin house, I didn't expect you to be out and about at night, disobeying school rules," Snape shot back disappointedly, not at all mindful of the wand pointed at him.

For a long while, both of them stared at each other in the eye, not backing down. He knew he couldn't beat Snape, he'd duelled him countless times and not once did he even manage to make the man move. He knew an incredible amount of spells, some of which he created, and he can easily switch between charms, and hexes to curses in an instant. Because of this, their duelling sessions never lasted longer than five minutes, and though every time he duelled him he managed to remain on his feet him longer and longer, he was far from beating him. And even though if Snape was really the culprit, he was still going to try and stop him, but he dearly hoped he wasn't.

Snape sighed and lowered his wand putting it away inside his wand holster. Cygnus gave him a mistrustful look for a second, but ultimately lowered his wand but didn't put it away.

"Off to get the philosopher's stone were you?" Snape asked as a matter of factly.

Cygnus eyes widened instantly, shocked that he had been figured out so easily. He opened his mouth to ask how he knew, but Snape beat him to it.

"Professor McGonagall told me of your concerns about it, and she also asked me to keep an eye on you, claiming you might do something reckless." He said as he took a step back.

"I thought it would be a waste of time, out of the both of you, you have always been the more responsible, and careful one, but clearly I was wrong." He said in clear disappointment, but Cygnus didn't care, not when all he could think about was the Dark Lord's return.

"But sir, the Dark Lord, he- the philosopher's stone I-"

"Is well protected, there's no need for three children going in, pretending to play hero." He hissed, and Cygnus narrowed his eyes.

For the first time ever he was angry at the potions master. He respected Snape, and thought very highly of him, not to mention that he did not want to disappoint him, but at this very moment all that was forgotten as he looked up at the man angrily. Why wouldn't they believe him? Sure they may be children, but they spoke the truth, someone is after the stone. And since no one believed them that left them with no other option than to go get it themselves, but clearly, Snape didn't understand that either.

"Clearly not, because just yesterday I overheard someone talking to himself, saying that he was going to get the stone once Dumbledore left the castle." He hissed back.

Instead of getting angry as he had expected, Snape looked at with almost shock, clearly not having expected him to say that. Cygnus knew Snape must have known someone was after the stone, even Ron knew, but for whatever reason, he didn't think that someone would actually try and get the stone. They really must think the big three-headed dog was a deterrent enough.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and Cygnus nodded fervently, glad that someone believed him for once, and thankful that he didn't have to put his, or his friends' lives in danger.

Not saying anything else, or asking him for evidence, clearly already believing him, Snape turned on the spot and walked the way he came from, and the exact opposite way of where the stone was being kept while Cygnus looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

The potions master didn't stop to clarify, as he kept walking, his long dark robes swishing from side to side as he did.

"To get the headmaster." He declared.

For a little while, Cygnus simply stared at the potion master's back, confused, but then he managed to regather himself as he put his wand away and ran to catch up to Snape, all the while relieved that Dumbledore was coming back. Now all they had to do was sit back, and let the headmaster deal with the intruder, while Ron, Hermione and now Draco simply had to wait in the Gryffindor Common Room. Away from danger.

* * *

Wow three chapters in one week, I just need one more chapter to beat my own record!

Anyways, I did say two chapters and year 1 will be done, but I had to squeeze in this chapter, so sorry.

Anyways, I drew Draco and Cygnus, you can see it on my Tumblr if you like, which you can find on my Fanfiction profile.

Next chapter will be an interesting one, so please review, and I'll see you next chapter.

P.S I'm thankful for all of you guys still reading, despite my short absence.


	26. Chapter 26: A common goal

Chapter 26

A common goal

* * *

Draco made his way up a set of stairs, all the while cursing under his breath with every step he took. It was dark, and he could barely see a thing, not to mention that he was almost caught by the bloody squib Mr. Filch. He didn't understand why he left Cygnus, he said that the person following them had probably been a professor, but now that he thought about it, what if it wasn't? He didn't know enough about this philosopher stone, and he certainly didn't know the whole story, but back there he didn't think to question Cygnus. His brother seldom lied about anything, which made him wonder if he was really a Slytherin. This was the reason why he often believed him without question, but could it be that he was lying?

Giving a huff, he reached the top of the stairs and proceeded to make his way to the door that would lead him to the Gryffindor common room.

Why was he even doing this in the first place? He hated the Gryffindors, he hated mudbloods and blood traitors. If it were up to him he would rid the world of the whole lot, and the Dark Lord's return would do just that, but he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't not because he cared for them, but because Cygnus thought it was important, not to mention that he was putting himself in danger for it. He cared for his brother, even though most of the time he got under his skin. Just the fact that he thought he could do no wrong, and that he was always right made his blood boil a lot of the times. still, he will still help him, what else could he do? When your brother tells you in the middle of the night he's going to go face the darkest, most powerful wizard alive, you find there are very few options. Also, a small part of him wanted to prove to Cygnus that he wasn't some defenceless idiot waving a stick around, he was a Malfoy thank you very much.

He hadn't been that far from the Gryffindor common room, so when he saw the portrait of the fat lady, he gave out a sigh of relief. Common room entrances were meant to be a secret, only known to the members of each house. However, seeing as how careless the Gryffindors were, not to mention that he had followed his brother a few times, he knew where the entrance was, and now that he had the password he could get in with ease.

Standing before the portrait of the fat lady, he coughed a couple of times to wake her. When she opened her beady eyes she looked down at him, almost confused. She had never seen him before, so she was no doubt wondering what he was doing here.

"Password?" she asked unsurely, as is she didn't not whether to ask for a password or to simply deny him access altogether.

"Wattlebird."

The Fat lady gave him a once-over with a distrustful look, for a moment he thought she wouldn't let him in.

Eventually, the Fat lady opened the door, and allowed him in, but only after giving him a scrutinizing stare.

' _Fat, old bat._ ' he thought to himself, giving the portrait a nasty look when she looked away.

Making his way inside the Gryffindor common room, he couldn't help but wonder once more what he was doing. Here he was, the heir of the Malfoy family, a pureblood willingly entering the Gryffindor's common room. If anyone found out he would be in trouble, it was fine when Cygnus did it because everyone was too scared to say otherwise, not after the spectacle he made of Flint. He though, well he isn't Cyg, they wouldn't let him off as easy as they did him, not to mention his dislike of everything Gryffindor. He would bet anything that the Gryffindors will practically throw him out of their common room with just one glance. With all that, why was he still walking through the doorway? Well because of his stupid brother that's why.

He took one step, then another, when out of nowhere a large figure hit him like a bloody elephant.

Draco gave out a grunt as he tumbled down to the floor, with his assailant, who fell beside him face first on the floor, giving out a harsh groan.

"Ron, are you alright?" asked the familiar voice of the mudblood.

Wait, Ron?

Jerking his head up, he looked beside him at the redhead, who was stroking his forehead and grimacing in pain, an ugly bruise already forming there.

When the redhead opened his eyes, he looked straight at Draco's gray ones, and his expression quickly changed to one of anger, and shock, imitating Draco's.

"You!" both of them said at the same time.

Instantly, both of them jumped to their feet, as far away from each other as they could, both of them putting their hands in their pockets, ready to draw their wands.

"Ron, what are you-" Hermione stopped before she could complete her sentence, once she made her way to where they were standing, and her eyes landed on him.

"Draco?" she asked utterly confused as if he was the weirdest thing she had ever seen.

"Who else?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious it was him.

Hermione took a while longer to look at him in confusion, and shock, while the blood traitor kept glaring at him. This was exactly what he knew would happen.

' _The Gryffindors are so nice!'_ he remembered Cygnus saying. Yea right! If they had their way he didn't doubt they would exact their revenge on him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione still shocked, and confused.

"What'd you think? Cyg sent me, told me to go ahead after we heard a Professor following us." he huffed, unsure as to why he was answering any of the mudblood's questions.

Hermione made a calculating face however, instead of Hermione speaking again it was Ron.

"Why would you be with Cyg in the first place?" he asked, both confused and annoyed at the very presence of the blond.

If this had been any other moment, he would have scoffed, refused to answer the redhead's question, and instead tease him instead. However, this was no normal moment, but still.

"Why do you think you bloody oaf, I found out about your mission to retrieve the stone. Did you really think I'd let Cyg go with the likes of you?" he asked angrily, glaring at Ron who's ears reddened.

It felt odd not being able to bully the Gryffindor, almost as if he was wearing shoes two sizes too large. As if a pressing need in him was trying to break free.

"So if Cyg sent you, where is he?" Asked Hermione hastily, before they started arguing.

Draco looked at the ceiling in exasperation. Was this really one of the best students in their year? Clearly, the Professors were playing favourite, because she possibly couldn't be so smart yet so dumb. He just told her not two minutes ago that they got separated, were they not listening?

"I already told you mudblood, Cyg and I got separated. He stayed back to see who the Professor was" he hissed in frustration.

"Hey don't call her that!" Ron spat angrily, taking a step towards Draco, who looked at the redhead with a raised brow, Hermione on the other hand simply waved the insult away.

"Then he's probably already there, we don't have much time, we should get going," she said, the grip on Cygnus invisibility cloak tightening.

"Who gave you the right to decide?" asked Draco angry that a mudblood no less, was barking orders at him, him!

"Who invited you?" asked Ron childishly in return, as Draco jerked his head towards him.

Both the blond and redhead glared at each other, both of them ready to draw their wands. He may have to work with these vermin, but he very well didn't have to lay back and let them tell him what to do.

"Cyg told us to meet him on the third floor," said Hermione obnoxiously, her voice with the same commanding tone she always used, and which always got under his skin.

It took everything in his power not to bark something at the mudblood, as he turned his head to look at her.

"Well change of plans, because he just told me to wait here for him, he shouldn't be too long, we were close to here when we separated," he told her, annoyed.

"Yea, and how do we know you aren't lying?" asked Ron not believing a word he said.

For the second time since he came to the common room, Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked at the redhead. How could Cygnus stand these idiots? What did he even saw in them? They were so obnoxious, dumb, and annoying, not to mention their status.

"You can believe whatever you want, but that's the truth, in fact, I should have just let you go to waste your time." he hissed.

For a little while, the three of them looked at each other, Ron looking at him with an angry red face, while the mudblood seemed to consider his words. He didn't really care if they believed him or not, he was doing this to help Cygnus, what the others did is their problem.

"We'll wait until Cyg gets here," Hermione told Ron, who visibly deflated on the spot and looked at her confused, and almost betrayed. Despite himself, Draco looked at the redhead triumphantly, Ron, on the other hand, turned to glare at him.

The three of them didn't say anything further, as they waited for Cygnus to arrive.

Seconds became minutes, and even after ten straight minutes, there was no sign of Cygnus anywhere and Draco really began to worry. Had something happened to him? Did he get caught by the professor? Or worse, did someone dangerous get to him?

Draco shook the thought out of his head immediately. No, nothing like that would ever happen to his brother, he was too stubborn to let something like that happen.

"Are you sure it was a professor who was following you?" asked Hermione, breaking the silence.

Draco looked up from his foot and looked at her in the face.

"Yea why?" he asked, already knowing where this was heading.

"Did you see the Professor?" she asked, her voice deadly serious, causing Draco to narrow his eyes in thought.

"I didn't, but-"

"That idiot!" Hermione hissed all of a sudden, almost causing him to jump on the spot, while the redhead did indeed jump on the spot startled.

"We have to go, now," said Hermione forcefully.

Both Ron and Draco looked at her shocked and confused, not getting what she was saying.

"What?" they both asked, neither could believe that Hermione suggested in leaving Cygnus behind.

"We don't have much time, knowing Cyg he either went alone, or he was captured. Either way, he's in terrible danger," she said, her voice laced with genuine concern.

Draco scoffed, and shook his head, trying to act like he hadn't just been thinking the same thing. He knew his brother better than either of them and for that, he knew he had to be ok, but then again... His brother seldom lied, that's what he thought not a few minutes ago, but he isn't above it either.

"I seriously doubt that. Cyg is more resilient than what you give him credit for. He was duelling wizards and witches three times his age when he was barely eight, I don-"

"Cyg what?" interrupted Ron, looking at Draco incredulously, and he couldn't help but cringe.

' _Whoops'_ he thought to himself, he really shouldn't have said that. Their father forbade him from ever telling anyone about Cygnus skills in magic, claiming it was too dangerous. He didn't really see the danger in saying anything, in fact quite the opposite. The more people knew the less likely are they to get any ideas and the more respected he'd be. Above anything, people respect power. However, his father said not to say anything, so he kept his mouth shut. The only ones who knew were Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and only because they had all been childhood friends and keeping something like that a secret for so long was hard. Because of this their friends always respected Cygnus and gave him a wide berth, but now it seems that the redhead knows, and by the looks of the mudblood's lack of reaction she knew as well.

Hermione shook her head.

"Regardless, Cyg could still be in danger. I doubt even he could win against such a skilled wizard."

Draco huffed, but he didn't say anything because he knew the mudblood was right, even though it made him sick admitting it. Cygnus may be able to stand his ground against the common witch or wizard, but there were opponents even he could not beat. Snape, Regulus, their father were three opponents he could barely beat, with Snape still being undefeated and able to beat Cygnus in a matter of five minutes. So no, his brother isn't invincible, even though he always saw him that way. The thought that someone could really hurt Cygnus scared him, and that was a strange feeling. His brother was always so strong, it was strange to think of him that way, just the very thought made him freeze in terror.

"The longer we stay here, the more likely is You-Know-Who to get the stone, and the more danger Cyg is going to be, we have to go!" Hermione declared, determined not at all thinking of the fact that they'll be going into danger.

"I agree, bu-" before Ron could finish his sentence, his eyes suddenly looked ahead of Hermione, and everyone turned to look behind the mudblood.

Standing behind them, looking from one to the other was the other blood traitor Neville. He was looking at them shocked, confused as if he couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Oh great," said Ron, not sounding too happy of seeing the other Gryffindor there, and he wasn't the only one.

To him out of all the Gryffindor's -apart from the Weasley, and Granger- Neville had to be one of the houses most detested. All Gryffindor's were brave -or what he would call stupid- and for that, all of them liked to act the hero and defend the weak, and Neville was the worse out of all of them. Every time he, Crabbe, and Goyle cornered one of the weak students or anyone who dared walk alone in the corridors, regardless of where it was, Neville was always there! Always there to spoil their fun. At first, they didn't even pay any attention to the Gryffindor, but after he started telling on them, and overall being a total annoying prat, they stopped bothering most of the students. He told Cygnus of how annoying Neville was, but Cygnus just shrugged it off. His brother didn't care that he was annoying their peers, so long as it wasn't any of his friends it was fine, but he also wasn't going to help him out with Neville. For these reasons, he hated Neville, and seeing him standing there caused a vein in his forehead to pop out. Neville, the first years' hero.

"How long have you been standing there Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Long enough," Neville said simply, looking shocked, and confused, as well as giving Draco nasty side glances.

"Nevi-"

"Cygnus's in danger?" was all he asked, looking at Hermione concerned, those two words the only ones that seemed to matter to the first year's hero, but he'd be lying if he wasn't concerned too. He hated to admit it, but for once they both shared similar goals.

Hermione looked at Ron, who looked at her in return both of them looking at each other as if they were asking each other something neither Neville, or he could understand.

Nodding, Hermione and Ron turned to look at Neville once more.

"Yes," she said.

Neville nodded and looked at them confidently, but Draco could tell there was a spark of fear, and uncertainty in them, something he had never seen before.

"From what I heard there's something hidden in the castle, something You-Know-Who wants, and Cygnus has gone missing?" he asked.

Weasley and Granger nodded.

That seemed to have been the only confirmation Neville needed, as he nodded and made his way to the door passing by a shocked Ron, Hermione, and even Draco who looked at him like he had grown another head.

When none of them moved, as they stared at Neville's back who turned around and looked at them all confused.

"Well?" he asked.

Snapping out of their thought, Hermione and Ron walked towards Neville, Hermione unfolding the cloak and redying to put it around them all as she walked. At that thought, Draco felt sick. Just the thought that he had to be close to any of them made him want to vomit!

"Are you sure, we don't know what's down there," she asked giving Neville a chance to back down, but the Gryffindor nodded without a thought.

"He's our friend." was all he said.

With that Hermione brought the cloak up, and everyone stepped under it, even Draco who was glaring at all of them.

The four of them barely fit inside the cloak, and Draco was sure some of his feet were showing, but he didn't say anything as they walked, as quickly and silently as possible.

In no time at all, they reached the third floor where they weren't supposed to be. Draco had never been on the third floor, it was forbidden so he stayed away, and besides he wasn't curious to know why, and yet here he was walking right into it, sweat sliding down his forehead. The corridors here were even darker and ominous, putting Draco's hairs on end, he didn't know where they were going but when they reached an open door, he knew they had arrived. He didn't know why, but just looking at the door made him shiver.

"Someone's already got past Fluffy," Ron whispered, and both Neville and Draco looked at him confused.

"Fluffy?" they both asked in unison.

"Hagrid's three-headed dog." Ron and Hermione responded simply, and Draco wondered if they were simply teasing him.

In there, there was a three-headed dog? Who even keeps that sort of thing inside a castle? When all of this is said and done, he was going to tell his father about this!

For a little while, the four of them looked at the door, all of them realizing what they were getting themselves into.

"If you want to go back, now's the time," said Hermione acting brave even though Draco could hear fear in her voice. He hated people who pretended to be brave, and though he himself was scared he couldn't very well just chicken out, not in front of three Gryffindors.

None of them said anything as they stared at the door, and Hermione took that as an answer.

Stretching out her hand, she pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed, but the great beast did not wake. For a brief second, Draco froze on the spot as he looked at the giant dog in fear. Just with one head, that thing could rip all four of them to shreds, and that almost made him run out of the door, but then he thought of Cygnus and he stayed his ground. His brother wouldn't run.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron confused, and Draco too was equally confused. Who would leave a harp with a vicious animal?

The harp itself was playing a soft relaxing melody, and the dog seemed to like it as it grumbled happily along with it, and Draco started to put two and two together.

"Will you keep going? I don't want to be here when the music stops." he barked angrily, nearly kicking Ron in the back to get a move on. The redhead looked back at him and glared, but he didn't say anything.

"Ron, Neville," Hermione said as she slipped out of the cloak, followed by the two other Gryffindors, who crept toward a trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath

as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?" Ron asked with a grin, and Draco wanted to curse him. Out of all the times to be funny, he had to choose now.

"No, I don't!" she hissed angrily.

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and opened. Draco craned his neck, as he slipped out of the cloak.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nothing -just black- there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop," responded Neville who knelt by Ron.

"You want to go first?" Asked Ron, looking at Neville, instead of offering to go in first. Here he thought Gryffindors were brave.

"I don't know how deep this thing goes," Ron said, looking at the trapdoor.

Neville didn't say anything, but he did look down at the hole nervously. Putting one foot over the other, he prepared to jump, when suddenly the harp stopped playing and that's when hell broke loose.

From where he laid, the dog's three eyes snapped open, looking straight at him with a furious growl, and Draco froze.

As quick as lightning the dog jumped to his feet, teeth ready to tear them all in half. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco all yelled in fear, all of them going to the only possible exit, the trapdoor.

Neville jumped in first, followed by Hermione, followed by Draco who pushed Ron aside, but unfortunately managed to jump in soo after.

Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down,

down and, thump. With a funny, muffled sort of thump, he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the dark. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant. He looked around and saw as they all looked down confused, and disoriented, except for Ron who was glaring at him furiouslly.

"I nearly died, you bloody-"

"Too bad you didn't" Draco interrupted, and Ron turned red.

"When I-"

"Both of you stop it!" Hermione barked angrily.

Both Ron and Draco glared at each other, before deciding to leave it for now. He didn't want to do what the mudblood said, but she was right, they didn't have time to argue, but after this, he was sure to make Weasley's life hell, even if Cygnus will get mad at him for it.

At the thought of Cygnus Draco tensed. Where is he? Had he gone through this as well? If he did he hoped he was ok, but at the same time, he wanted to find him so he could smack him! Leaving him by behind to face who knows what! Leaving him with this lot!

"What's this stuff?" asked Draco looking down at the plant.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing, I thought you were smart enough to realize that Malfoy." Ron shot back, and Draco glared but didn't say anything. Thinking that Cygnus was in danger deterred him from arguing with the redhead.

"We must be miles under the school," Granger said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

Neville looked at them all as if they'd gone insane.

"Lucky? This isn't lucky, this plant is-"

Before he could finish the plant started to twist snakelike tendrils around his ankles. As for Draco and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly, without them noticing, which probably happened when they were arguing.

Without trouble, Neville managed to free himself before the plant got a firm grip on him, Hermione likewise did the same. Both of them standing over them, they watched horrified as they fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

For once in his life, Draco felt genuine fear, as he panicked when the plant began to move up to his neck.

"Stop moving!" Neville ordered them. "This is Devil's Snare!"

"Am I suppose to know what that means!" snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Do you idiots know how to kill it?!" yelled Draco terrified, and unrefined.

"Only thing that can kill it is fire-"

"THEN LIGHT A BLOODY FIRE!" Roan roared.

As fast as she could Hermione whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

Draco ran to the nearest wall, his body shaking from fear, as he got himself as far away from the plant. Ron likewise did the same, but he wasn't shaking as much as Draco.

"Thanks," Ron said, and both Neville and Hermione nodded.

The four of them took a minute to calm down, but then eventually Neville raised his wand and waved them forward, leading them.

"This way," Neville said, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

Tired, scared out of his mind, and not sure what else they were going to face, Draco no longer had any energy to even argue, or think. He simply followed.

As they walked, all they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water, that was falling from the ceiling, and on them. Draco cringed when it hit the back of his neck, but he kept going. The passageway sloped downward, into pitch black darkness that he didn't want to go through, but now had little choice. He couldn't go back, the only way out was forward.

Hermione and Neville used their wands to light up the way, while he and Ron simply followed.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Draco listened, and he could faintly make out something. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"What is it?" asked Neville unsure.

"I don't know…" whispered Hermione in return, uncomfortable, as if it unnerved her to not know something.

"I see a light, up ahead... something moving," said Ron pointing ahead of them.

When they reached the end of the passageway they saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you reckon they'll attack if we cross?" asked Ron unsure, and Draco thought the same.

The plant couldn't have been the only obstacle, there had to be another challenge, and he reckoned this was it, but what sort of challenge, he didn't know. Once more, he wondered how Cygnus got across it.

"I think so," said Neville.

Suddenly, Neville took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. Draco and the other watched in shock, half expecting Neville to be ripped to shreds, but when nothing happened, the looked at him confused.

"It's locked!" Neville grumbled, pulling the handle.

"Let me," Hermione said, walking to the door and pointing her wand at the door.

"Alohomora" A jet of light flew to the door but nothing happened, the door remained locked.

"Did you actually think that would work?" scoffed Draco, while Hermione simply glared at him but didn't say anything, she really was trying not to argue with him it seemed.

"Now what?" asked Ron, looking around for clues.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

The four of them watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering, and that is when he noticed it.

"They're not birds," Draco said suddenly. "They're keys"

Draco looked around the chamber while the other three squinted up at the flock of keys.

"Broomsticks," said Draco, grimacing at how old and worn they were.

"How are we going to get the key, there're hundreds of them!" Ron exclaimed, but then he seemed to get an idea.

Turning on the spot he examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned key by the looks of it."

Without telling the others, or thinking about it Draco reached for the only broomstick in the room. By their classes together, he knew he was the best flyer out of them, so it was up to him to catch the bloody key.

Kicking off the ground, he flew into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. He attempted to grab them, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. At that moment he really wished Cygnus was here, he was able to catch anything!

' _You're not so far behind though.'_ he told himself, and his grip on his broom tightened.

With renowned vigour, he pushed the dusty, old broom as fast as it could go. Eventually, he noticed a large silver key, that had a bent wing, and Draco just knew that was it.

"Found it!" he called to the others, over the sound of the wings.

He sped after the key, but no matter how fast he willed the broom to go he couldn't catch it! He spent almost a minute trying, his hand barely touching the wings but not enough to grab it.

Draco growled in frustration, his memories going back to those times he used to play quidditch with Cygnus back at the manor, something that may not happen again if he didn't hurry.

Taking a deep breath, Draco focused, reached for the key and just when it was barely in his reach, he lunged out of his broomstick, grabbing the key mid-air. For a second Draco looked at the key in triumph, but that was short lived. His body came crashing down on the stone floor, he rolled several times before landing on his back, his arm giving out a sick crack along the way, throbbing and already swelling up.

"Draco!" yelled Hermione with worry as she ran to where he laid and looked at his arm horrified.

His arm was bent awkwardly, and Draco couldn't stop yelling in pain, tears falling down his cheeks, not caring that they were watching him cry. The three others said something but he couldn't hear, too focused on the pain, until Hermione knelt in front of him with her wand raised and Draco's eyes widened.

"I can't heal it, but I can sooth the pain," she told him.

For a long while, Draco looked at Granger, not trusting her, but when his arm throbbed even more painfully, a tear fell down his cheek and he nodded. In his life, he had never felt so much pain, the worse he ever got were a few small bruises from playing quidditch with Cyg.

Hermione pointed her wand at his arm and chanted the spell.

"Vulnere."

Almost instantly a soothing, cold feeling overcame his arm, stopping some of the throbbing but not completely.

Draco looked up from his arm, and at Hermione, wiping his tears, and blushing from the thought that they had seen him cry, and he hated that, hated it more than the pain itself.

He didn't thank her, and she didn't expect to be thanked as she stood up and walked to the door, where Neville and Ron where standing.

Giving out one last sniff, he stood up, took off his tie with his good hand and used it as a sling, and made his way to the door, the key fluttering and trying to get out. Unable to use his good hand, he handed the key over to Neville who put it perfectly inside the lock.

Neville turned the key, but before he opened the door he looked back at him.

"You know that was very Gryffindor of you, hurting yourself to get-"

"Shut up before I curse you" Draco snapped annoyed, he may be in this situation, but that didn't mean they were suddenly friends.

Neville rolled his eyes but didn't continue as he pushed the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, the light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Neville shivered slightly. The towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what?" Neville whispered.

As if it was the most natural thing to do, Ron grinned.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Draco looked ahead, seeing the door behind the white pieces. He hated to admit it, but the blood traitor was right.

"How?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen," he said brilliantly.

Ron walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we -er- have to play too?" asked Hermione.

Answering her question the black knight nodded, and Ron turned to them.

"We gotta think this through…" Ron said to himself.

Everyone stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Until finally he spoke.

"This is what we'll do. Neville, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, next to him instead of that castle, and Draco you be the pawn."

Draco's nose flared in anger, but he didn't say anything as he took his spot, glaring at the smiling Ron as he did.

"What about you?" asked Hermione taking her spot

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron proudly, with a smile.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board.

"Look," Neville said, pointing.

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them, and on the game went.

Draco barely paid attention as Ron commanded the pieces, moving everyone except for him, and when he did he only moved him two squares. He was a little shocked when the white queen smashed their knight to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. Aas he looked at the smashed piece he felt dread, he dearly hoped the blood traitor wouldn't get any ideas.

And so on and on the game went his arm throbbing painfully, preventing him from focusing. He was covered in grime and sweat, and he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and fall down anywhere to sleep. As he thought of sleep his eyes began to flutter closed. Whatever that spell had been, it seemed it not only made some of the pain go away, but it made him incredibly sleepy. In fact, the only thing keeping him standing on his own two feet was the thought that Cygnus could be in danger.

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered suddenly, snapping Draco out of his thoughts as he looked at him.

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"It's the only way... I've got to be taken." Ron said, with fear clear in his face, but also determination.

"NO!" Both Neville and Hermione shouted while Draco couldn't care less.

"There's no other way! I have to make the sacrifice. I'll take one step forward and she'll take me -that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Neville!"

"Ron-"

"Do you want to get the stone and save Cygnus or not?" Ron asked angrily, and Neville shut his mouth.

"We don't have time to argue," Ron said, turning to face the queen.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined.

Both Hermione and Neville nodded, and Ron took a deep breath.

Taking a step forwards the white queen pounced. She raised her arm and struck Ron hard across the head, and he crashed to the floor. Hermione screamed but stayed on her square, and Draco would be lying he said he wasn't shocked.

The three of them watched horrified as the white queen dragged an unconscious, or maybe even dead Ron to the side, to rest with the smashed pieces.

Draco turned to look at Neville, who gritted his teeth and took three spaces to the left.

Knowing it had lost, the white king took off his crown and threw it at Neville's feet. They had won, and Draco couldn't believe he did it, that the idiotic Gryffindor had it in him.

As Neville walked forward the chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

Draco watched as Hermione glanced back at Ron, worried.

"Ron-"

"He'll be all right," Neville assured her, not sounding too convinced and neither was Draco.

With no time to think, the three of them made their way to the door and opened it.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making the three of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

The four of them sighed in relief, as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs, all the while he wondered whether it had been Cygnus who defeated the troll, or the person after the stone? Cygnus definitely would have been able to, but was it really him? He couldn't know for sure.

"I can't breath," Draco complained, bile rising up his throat.

Neville reached for the door handled and pulled open the next door, the three of them hardly daring to look at what came next. When they dared to look, they were relieved to find that there wasn't anything frightening in this room, there was just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing in a line.

"Potions." Neville moaned.

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway, causing Draco to flinch. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same time, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped, and that told him they were close, and he was filled with determination.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles.

Draco and Neville looked over her shoulder to read it.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, one among us seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker back instead. Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore. To help you in your choice, we give you these clues._

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; third, as you see clearly, all are different size, neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh and Draco, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. He was alright at potions, but he wasn't good enough to understand anything that scroll had written on it. Cygnus, of course, would have figured it out in an instant, and once more he realized how dependent of his brother he was.

"Brilliant," said Hermione.

"It's a puzzle." she practically shrilled,

"Do you know how to figure it out?" asked Neville and Hermione nodded.

"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"How do we know which one to drink?" asked Draco, looking at the potions skeptically.

Hermione hummed and tapped her lips.

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times, she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them, until finally, she figured it out.

"Got it," she cried.

"The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire toward the Stone," she said pointing at the black fire, and Draco could finally taste freedom.

Neville and Draco looked at the tiny bottle, not too sure.

"There's only enough for one of us," he said, and Draco felt his hopes sink down slowly.

Neville, Draco, and Hermione looked at each other, trying to figure out their predicament.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" asked Neville.

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"Draco you should drink that, you're hurt and need medical help," she said, and he was shocked that she would offer it to him.

For one brief moment, he nearly grabbed the bottle, and down the whole potion, but then logic took over. He was hurt he knew that, but that bloody idiot was either dead or dying and though he hated the lot of them, he couldn't live with the idea that he let someone else die. Not to mention that he couldn't get out with his broken arm, so either way, he wasn't going anywhere.

Draco huffed and shook his head.

"I can't drag that bloody idiot out of this hell hole, one of you will have to do it. But mark my words if you don't come back I'll find a way out, and make you pay for it." he hissed, turning up his nose, and looking down at her.

Their reaction was instantaneous as they both looked at him shocked, not once thinking he would say that, and Draco scoffed and turned away from them.

"So who's going get through to the stone," he asked, seating down on the floor, and leaning his back against the wall, his back crying from pain.

"I'll go," Neville said without thinking it twice, and Hermione looked at him worried, while Draco simply rolled his eyes. He knew Neville, the boy hero would volunteer to go, and he was a little glad. He couldn't go, but Neville could.

"That leaves you, Hermione. Go back, get Ron, grab the broom from the key room, and get Ron to the hospital wing. After that, go to the owlery and send an owl to Dumbledore, we need him." Neville told her, his voice sounding more afraid than he appeared confident.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"But what if You-Know-Who's there?" she asked, her voice filled with fear.

Draco looked from Granger to Longbottom, and nearly choked when he saw the idiot smile confidently.

"I'll be fine, Cyg's probably there so I got help," he said, trying to sound confident but he sounded more afraid than anything.

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Neville and threw her arms around him.

"Upmh" Neville nearly fell from the force.

"Be careful," she said, and with that, she separated herself from him.

"Will do." Neville laughed.

Hermione smiled and turned to look at Draco who looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"Stay away from me." he hissed, sliding as far away from her as possible.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything nor did she go to him.

Turning on the spot both Neville and Hermione walked to the table and took their bottles.

"You drink first," said Neville.

Hermione didn't have to be told twice as she took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" asked Neville anxiously.

Hermione made a sour face and put the bottle down.

"No, it just tastes horrible." she grimaced, and Neville chuckled and nudged her to the flames.

"go, before it wears off," he said.

Giving Neville and Draco one last look, she nodded and made her way to the flames, turning on the spot before she went through it.

"Be careful," she said, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just go already!" he barked, and Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Once she was out of view Neville's smile fell, and he picked up his bottle.

"Before you go," Draco said, straightening up and looking at the Gryffindor straight int he eyes.

"If my brother is there, make sure to bring him back in one piece, and do smack him for me," he grumbled, his cheek reddening slightly, embarrassed that he was showing so much emotion to Neville Longbottom no less.

Neville blinked a couple of times as if he hadn't understood what he just said, but then he nodded sharply, and gulped down the potion, and without looking back he went through the flames leaving Draco.

Finally, alone, Draco felt his eyelids drift close on their own, and even though he was filled with fear he couldn't stop them from closing, as he fell asleep. Hoping that when he woke up, Cygnus would be alright.

* * *

Yes, a new record, four chapters in one week!

Anyways, this was a long chapter and quite a bit of action. And though the outcomes were more or less the same as the book/movies there were, of course, some difference. However, one wonders how Neville will be able to defeat Quirrell? Hmmm… guess you'll have to wait and see, he was one of the possible chosen ones after all.

In regards to the characters themselves. As you can see this Neville isn't the film Neville, I've been hinting this from the very first chapters, but now I can really drive it home, he's been taking a back seat for too long and it's time he took a more important role in the story. As for Draco, he's sometimes like the Draco we love to hate or love, but he's also, different. Remember this Draco was raised with a brother, so that makes him different from the canon Draco. Now, I know some may not like Draco's pov because he's a spoiled kid, but this has allowed me to show other characters in a different light.

Anyways, next chapter you'll get to see what happened to Neville if Cygnus was able to get Dumbledore.

So hope you liked this chapter, please review, and see you next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27: The school hero

The school hero

* * *

Cygnus took a sip from the cup of tea Snape had offered him. As the liquid touched his lips, he had to stop himself from grimacing and gagging. The tea was stale and cold, and the taste was awful, the herbs mixture just didn't go together at all.

Giving the potions master a courteous nod, he took another sip. He couldn't very well tell him the tea was awful, even though he wanted nothing more than to spit it out. It would seem that while Snape was a brilliant potions master, he wasn't so great with choosing the proper tea herbs.

Snape sat in front of him, happily drinking his tea. He put the cup down, and with a quill in one hand, and a scroll in the other he began scribbling away. He was grading exams, and not just any exams, but his. Both of them sat in relative silence as he graded, with Snape sometimes breaking the silence to ask him a question that he gotten wrong on the exam. With a second chance, Cygnus got the answer correct, not that it mattered now, he still got it wrong on the exam. Fortunately for him, there were only two or three questions he'd gotten wrong, but still Snape made sure he knew of them.

He, on the other hand, he had a dark arts book in his hand, courtesy of Snape. He was well versed in the dark arts, having had studied it all his life, but ever since he came to Hogwarts he hadn't been able to study it, much less practice it. Anything to do with the dark arts was forbidden at Hogwarts, as it was everywhere in the wizarding world, but since Snape is a Professor he could afford some leeway and bring his dark arts book to the castle. He was thankful Snape had shared the book with him, and not letting him sit in front of him bored out of his mind, but he might as well not have given him the book, seeing as he wasn't paying any attention to it.

After Snape had found him in the corridors, and after he told him that someone was getting the stone tonight, they had made their way to the potions classroom. Cygnus thought the classroom looked odd without the various cauldrons emitting smoke, as well as the countless students struggling to brew their potions, but Snape seemed like he liked it more this way as he appeared more at home.

The first thing Snape had done once inside the classroom was contacting Dumbledore via floo network, which he used the fireplace used to brew potions.

Cygnus hadn't been included in the conversation, but he listened as Snape told Dumbledore about the stone and that he needed to return at once. Whatever Dumbledore was doing in the ministry at the time either wasn't all that important or he knew the stone was of bigger importance than anything else, either way, Dumbledore had told Snape that he was coming back as quickly as possible, and with that, the fire died.

As if nothing had happened, and as if the Dark Lord wasn't after the stone, and could possibly come back, Snape went to his desk and acted like nothing was wrong. Of course, Cygnus wasn't as calm

Despite getting the help of Dumbledore, he still wanted to go to the third floor and retrieve the stone. He didn't doubt the headmaster's skills one bit, but he was worried that Dumbledore wouldn't arrive on time, and so he said this to Snape but he simply raised a brow and kept grading the exams as if he hadn't said anything. Cygnus had to stop himself from groaning in exasperation. For someone that was part of the dark, Snape sure had some strong trust in Dumbledore.

He felt ansty, doing nothing, it wasn't something he ever did, he was always moving, always alert, and always ready to spring to action. In fact, just so he wouldn't have to sit, and do nothing, he asked Snape if he could go to the Gryffindor tower to get Draco, who was no doubt verbally cursing Ron and Hermione left and right. He thought Snape would say yes, but he shook his head, not ever looking up at him, and Cygnus slumped back on his chair. Snape knew him well, and so he wasn't going to let him out of his sight.

Looking up from his book, he looked at the potions master.

"Do you know how to use the stone?" he asked, unable to focus on the book.

Snape didn't look up from the scroll, as he continued to scribble on it.

"Only a master of Alchemy knows how to use the stone," he responded in a monotone voice, not really answering Cygnus question.

"Are you?" he asked.

Snape looked up from the scroll and looked at him.

"Alchemy and potions are very similar, yet very different. Alchemy is the study of transmutation, while potions is the study of magical effects caused by liquid magical mixtures. Both of them have very similar laws, as many magical branches do. Nothing can be created from nothing, and everything has a price." he said, while Cygnus listened intently, even though he knew this already.

"Do to their similarities I did educate myself on alchemy, but I'm not in the level of a master, and certainly not in Nicolas Flamel's level," he told him, going back to grading his exam.

Cygnus considered the answer for a bit, a little shocked that Snape wasn't a master in alchemy. He always seemed to know everything, but it seems even he had his limits.

"So you don't know if you could use the stone?" he asked.

"No," Snape answered, not looking up at him.

Once more, Cygnus thought about the answer. If Snape himself didn't know how to use the stone, how would the Dark Lord plan to use it? Unless the Dark Lord was a master at alchemy -which wasn't so farfetched- then he had no idea how he was planning on using it. As far as he knew, the only true alchemy masters are Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, and getting Dumbledore to tell him how to use it was out of the question, and the old alchemist was too old to even care whether the Dark Lord killed him or not. So how on earth was the Dark Lord planning to use the stone? It was little thoughts like these that kept him from jumping to his feet and running to the third floor as the minutes turned to hours and they hadn't heard anything yet.

After hours had passed, and he was sure that the sun had begun to rise over the castle, Cygnus couldn't take it anymore.

Putting down the book, he shot to his feet and walked to the door without looking back. This was taking too long, Dumbledore should have gotten the stone by now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Snape from across the room.

"I can't just stay here forever Professor, I need to know what happened." He said not looking back, as he reached for the doorknob.

Snape didn't say anything, either he was too tired to deal with him, or maybe he knew Dumbledore retrieve the stone and there was no more danger? He didn't know, but he didn't stick around to find out either.

Turning the doorknob, he swung it open but instead of seeing the empty corridor ahead, he was met with confused eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here." asked Professor McGonagall, confused, not having expected to see him standing there, and Cygnus likewise hadn't expected to see her.

"-er-" he struggled to say anything, and McGonagall didn't stick around, as she sidestepped him and looked at Snape, while Cygnus turned to look at her. Maybe she knew something.

"Severus, Albus requests that you come to his office at once," she said, her voice filled with worry, as she looked down at Cygnus briefly.

"What happened?" asked Snape with his usual bored voice, as if he didn't full well know what happened.

Cygnus had been right all along, and though he did feel a little smug about it, especially since McGonagall didn't believe him when he told her about the danger, he was more concerned with whether Dumbledore was able to get the stone on time.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy was correct, someone did try to take the stone." She said gravely, and Cygnus froze.

So someone did try to get the stone? He knew of course, but to hear that he had been right made him both happy, and fearful. Yes, he was right that someone did go after the stone, but did Dumbledore manage to stop him before it was too late? He dearly hoped so.

Snape didn't say anything, nor did he show any emotion as he put the quill, and scroll down, stood up from his chair, and went to the door. Cygnus hastily moved out of the way, as well as McGonagall who quickly followed Snape, her emerald robes swishing.

"Did Dumbledore manage to get the stone?" Cygnus asked, sounding almost innocent as he spoke.

McGonagall's brows raised, as she looked at him almost shocked as if she didn't know he was still there.

"I cannot disclose that information with you," she said, and Cygnus once more wanted to yell that the Professor. Didn't he already prove that he could be trusted? That he just wanted what was best for the school? Apparently not, seeing as they still treated him like a kid.

"But-"

"Mr. Malfoy this is not a student matter, and besides your presence is needed elsewhere," she said, her brows softening and her expression changing to a sympathetic one. What did she mean that his presence was needed elsewhere?

"Your brother was among a group of students who went to get the stone...he has suffered some injuries. He's in the hospital win, you should go to him." She said gravely, and it was almost as if everything stopped.

The only thing he could think as he stood frozen on the spot was that something had happened to Draco, that he'd gotten hurt. He didn't even notice when McGonagall patted his shoulder reassuringly and left him standing there.

The first thing that came to his mind as he stood there was how, and who did it, and why had Draco decided to go after the stone, when he specifically told him to wait for him? He thought he would have stayed at the Gryffindor common room when he never went looking for him, but apparently, he had been wrong, and now he was hurt, how badly? He didn't know, but bad enough to be brought to the hospital wing.

Spurred by the thought that his brother was probably badly injured, he practically flew to the hospital wing with how fast he went.

As he ran through the corridors like a madman, a few students stopped to stare at him, wondering what was wrong with him. Morning had come, and sunlight was beginning to stream through the archways, so that's why a few students were out and about.

"Where are you going Cyg?" a few fellow Slytherins asked him, concerned.

"Is everything ok?" asked a few Gryffindors as he passed them, but he didn't stop to answer. He didn't care that he must look like a madman, running down the corridors at full speed, with a concerned expression, all he cared is whether Draco was alright, because if he wasn't he didn't know what he would do.

Once he made it to the hospital wing, he reached for the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. Someone had placed a ward around it, for what he didn't know, but it wouldn't keep him at bay.

He took out his wand faster than he ever had before and pointed it at the door.

"conteram en custodia." he practically hissed, a little more loudly than needed.

Instantly, the doors gave out a loud groan and swung open, and Cygnus wasted no time to pass through them and into the room, paying no attention to the eyes boring into him.

"What -excuse me- !" said Madam Pomfrey called as Cygnus made his way through the hospital wing intently, looking around and not at all paying attention to the doctor.

As his eyes shifted through the room the first thing he saw was the person on the bed, nearest to the door. The person was his age, with black hair, and covered in angry bruises as well a few cuts around his face that were bandaged heavily, his eyes closed as he slept. The boy was none other than Neville.

As Cygnus took in his state, he wondered what had happened to him, but then he realized he must have been one of the few who went to retrieve the stone. Why did he go, when he didn't know anything about it? He didn't know, but he did know that if he was in this state, then it was likely that so was Draco.

" !" Madam said his name forcefully, as she followed after him, but once again he paid her no mind, not when his eyes saw the unconscious body of another of his friends.

Ron was laying on a bed beside Neville. He was bruised, and he had a few cuts around his face, but nowhere near as many as Neville, but his chest was bandaged heavily.

Once more, Cygnus felt dread overcome him as he saw the state his friend was in, and even though he was greatly concerned by Ron, he didn't go to his side, instead, he continued walking, until finally, his eyes landed on Draco.

When he found his brother, instantly his eyes widened, and he ran to his brother's bedside, his eyes filled with concern as he looked down at him. His face had a few bruises, and his usually well kept, slicked back hair was dishevelled. His arm which was resting against his chest was supported by a sling, his arm covered in a cast, a filthy muggle invention. Did they not take his brother's health seriously enough to provide him with real medical care?

Anger instantly flared in him, as he narrowed his eyes, and turned his head to glare at the witch coldly. Madam Pomfrey had been looking at him in anger, but when Cygnus eyes landed on her she stopped briefly and looked at him with almost fear.

"Why didn't you use magic?" He asked with a hiss, as Madam Pomfrey looked at him confused, not understanding his question.

"What?"

"Why haven't you bloody mended his arm with magic!" He practically roared in anger, his hands forming into fists.

He knew he wasn't really angry at the nurse, she may have used a muggle invention but that shouldn't have been enough to anger him. No, what he was angry about was that his brother had been hurt and he hadn't been there to protect him. So really he was angrier at himself than at the nurse, but unfortunately for her, she was there and he spilled all his anger on her.

Madam Pomfrey's fearful expression quickly changed to one of anger, and indignation, as her face reddened.

"Thirty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy!" She barked, glaring at him, but Cygnus couldn't have cared less. She could very well have taken all of Slytherin's points, it still wasn't going to diffuse his anger.

"Answer my question." He hissed, a little more composed this time, but still just as angry.

For a second he thought she wouldn't answer, but to his surprise she did, angrily.

"I'm a professional, I know very well how to tend to my patients." She hissed back, crossing her arms.

"The reason why I didn't mend his bone is because sometimes it's better to let them heal on their own, especially when someone is so young. Mending a bone at such a critical stage in life could lead to deformities later on. I know what I'm doing!"

A small part in him believed her, her explanation did make sense, but he was too angry to listen to logic at the time.

Cygnus narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but before he could, a low groan stopped him, and his anger slowly began to drain.

Looking down sharply, he came eye to eye with an awake Draco, who was looking at him with narrowed, tired eyes.

"Would you stop that racket!" He hissed, annoyed, and leaning his head back on the pillow, and closing his eyes.

"Draco?" He asked, his voice filled with concern, completely forgetting the angry witch behind him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." He moaned and burrowed his face against his pillow very unlike himself.

Cygnus eyes widened in shock. He had half expected Draco to jump to his feet and argue with him, but he looked like he couldn't care less that he was there.

Cygnus anger quickly diffused, and utter confusion took its place, as he crooked his lips and looked at Draco.

"Well -er- sorry, but I -er- are you ok?" He asked unsure of himself, an odd feeling for him.

Draco opened one eye and with it, he looked at him.

"Do you always have to act like you know more than anyone else?" He asked completely disregarding his question, and Cygnus confusion increased, his brows furrowing and his mouth opening, unsure as to what to say.

For whatever reason, that must have been funny to Draco, as he snorted and began to chuckle, as he looked at Cygnus, and it was then that Cygnus realized that something must really be wrong with Draco.

When Draco finally calmed down, he turned his head and looked at him with amusement.

"you're like dad in that way. Mister know it all." Draco chuckled, very un-Draco like, and Cygnus mouth fell open in confusion, which only made Draco's eyes spark and laugh at him some more.

He'd just been through who knows what, trying to get the stone, and yet here he was as if Cygnus were a clown and everything he said or did was the funniest thing on earth.

"are you ok? I expected you to scream my ear off by now." He said, and Draco chuckled some more and sniffed.

"Oh I am incredibly angry with you, but I can't help it! They gave me a potion that makes everything numb, and fussy." Draco said groggy and looking at the ceiling in wonder as if it was the most bizarre thing on earth.

Cygnus raised a brow, and his lips quirked up in amusement, he understood now.

"That explains it then, but anyways, mind explaining what happen-"

Cygnus stopped dead in his tracks when he looked down and saw that Draco was fast asleep, his mouth hanging open in bliss, with a smile and he couldn't help but smirk.

Though his brother was clearly hurt, and he still didn't know what had happened or if the stone was safe, he was glad that Draco was alright, especially as his initial dread quickly dissipated. If anyone else had been hurt horribly, one of his friends, then he would have been concerned and angry but with Draco, he simply wouldn't know what to do. They may have their differences, but he was his brother, and that was a bond stronger than any other.

Remembering the necklace his mother gave them, Cygnus reached and touched Draco's, and turned it as his brother continued to sleep on. On the silver medal there stood his name, Cygnus, a promise that he'll always protect him.

"Now that you've seen him, could you please step out Mr. Malfoy? Before I give you detention for the rest of your Hogwarts career." Madam Pomfrey hissed.

Giving out a sigh, Cygnus gave his brother one last look, before turning on the spot and walking to the door giving the nurse an awkward look.

"I'm sorry madam Pomfrey, and thank you for healing my brother, and my friends." He said sheepishly.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything as she nodded, and made her way to where Neville was lying unconscious, and once more Cygnus eyes landed on him. Out of all three of them, Neville was the one that looked worse, with his face swollen and split lip. As Cygnus opened the door and passed through it he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him, was he the one that faced the cloaked man? If he had and lived, then Neville was stronger than he thought.

Once outside, and as he let the doors close behind him, he let out a relieved sigh and took a step forward but just then a bushy-haired figure appeared out of nowhere and his eyes quickly shifted to the person. Before he could do or say anything, the figure took him into a hug.

"H-Hermione?" He asked awkwardly, blushing, even his ears reddened.

"Cygnus!" Was all she said, as her arms tightened around him, and he didn't know what to do, his arms remained limply against his body.

For a few awkward moments, she remained hugging him, and he was thankful no one happened to pass by.

It was after what felt like minutes that she slowly decreased her deathly grip and separated herself from him, once she did she looked up at him with saddened, terrified eyes and his embarrassment died. For the hundredth time that morning he wondered what on Merlin's beard had happened down there, and most importantly was the stone safe?

Once he knew that Hermione had calmed down, he put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked, and as she looked at him with fear and sadness, she began to tell him what transpired under the trapdoor.

It didn't take too long, and he listened intently not once interrupting her. She told him how Draco had come to the Gryffindor common room, and how they were all shocked to see him there instead of him. How they waited for him but when he never showed up they immediately thought the worse, that he had been captured, or that he had gone alone, either way, they knew they had to do something. What happened on the third floor itself was a bit rushed, and muddled with them having to kill a devil's snare, to Draco having to ride a broomstick to catch a flying key, and that apparently that's how he broke his arm? As if that wasn't bizarre enough they apparently had to beat McGonagall's giant chess set, which Ron did beat but he had to sacrifice himself to do so, and that's why he was injured. Then she told him about the potions riddle, how she was chosen to go back, get Dumbledore, while Neville went ahead and got the stone and Draco remained stuck between the fires. He was shocked that Draco was the one to volunteer to stay behind, and for that, he wasn't mad at them for leaving him there, because if they hadn't Ron would have been seriously injured. What happened with Neville and the stone she didn't know, but she did tell him how she got Ron, and that just as she made her way out of trapdoor she had seen Dumbledore making his way to the stone.

"Dumbledore was furious that someone did go after the stone, and that we got hurt for it," she told him, and Cygnus found the idea of Dumbledore angry strange. He was so peaceful, and relaxed to even get angry, but apparently, he could.

"I didn't stop to stick around, all I told him was that Neville, and probably you were in danger and that he needed to hurry. After that, I took Ron to the hospital wing and waited," she said.

"When Dumbledore did return he was carrying Neville, and Draco was following behind, and Cyg when I saw the state Neville was in I-" she stopped, and looked at the floor as if she was recalling the memory.

Cygnus didn't say anything, giving her time to compose herself.

Hermione gulped.

"Dumbledore was really concerned, I didn't know whether Neville would make it or not, he looked terribly pale and he was bleeding-"she stopped and gulped as if the memory was too horrible to remember.

"I think Neville fought the man that was after the stone, keeping him occupied until Dumbledore arrived." She said in disbelief, and Cygnus too was shocked.

Why would Neville go with them to go get the stone? Why would he fighting a powerful wizard when he clearly doesn't have the skill or the knowledge, he must have known he would have been an easy target, not to mention that he didn't know anything about the stone. So why would he put himself in danger? He himself did it because he was confident in his skills, and he knew could stand a chance, but Neville couldn't and his state was evidence enough. But regardless she was thankful that he did go, but he still needed to know if the stone was retrieved or everything will be for naught.

"Hermione, do you know if Dumbledore managed to get the stone?" he asked, worried because if he didn't and the Dark Lord now possess the stone then they were all in big trouble.

For a second Hermione seemed to consider his question.

"I don't exactly know what happened down there, but when Dumbledore brought Neville, he had the stone in his hand." She said.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Cygnus deflated, all the tension he had on his shoulder since the night before disappeared. Whoever was after the stone didn't manage to get it, the DarkLord won't be returning, the stone is safe and so were his friends...for the time being at least. And though he didn't know how Neville did it, he was incredibly thankful, for some reason he was sure that if Neville hadn't been there then the stone would be lost, so now he was in his debt.

"I'm glad, I owe him one now." he sighed and Hermione nodded.

"I just hope he's ok," she said worriedly, more concerned with Neville than the stone.

Cygnus nodded, and turned to look at the doors.

"I did get a glimpse of him, and it seems he'll be alright, he just needs to rest for now." He assured him, and as if a load had been taken off her shoulders she sighed and looked at the door gratefully, they were all ok.

* * *

As time passed, Ron and Draco made full recoveries and were let out of the hospital wing. Of course Draco still had to wear the sling, but that didn't stop him from smacking him upside the head, and practically yelling his ear off for telling him to go to the Gryffindor Common Room when he had gone with Snape to the potions classroom, as well as forcing him to cooperate with Mudbloods and blood traitors, all the while Cygnus didn't say anything nor stopped him. He knew he deserved some of Draco's anger, so he let him say whatever he wanted, and besides, he was glad that his brother was alright than anything.

After he spoke with his brother, his father sent him a letter scolding him and Draco, saying how disappointed he was that they put themselves in danger, and telling them that if anything like that ever happened again they should mind their own business. He also told him that as punishment they won't be allowed to touch a broomstick all summer, and though he thought that was a bit of a letdown, he wasn't all that angry. He stopped the Dark Lord from returning, his friends were safe for now and all is well.

Aside from his father he also, got a letter from the Potter's expressing how proud they were of him and commending him for his actions. He didn't really care much about what they thought of the whole situation, he didn't do it for them, and honestly, he hadn't really done anything except warn people, so he just put their letter aside.

It was a week after what happened on the third floor, that Neville finally woke up and a few days after that, that they were allowed to go in and talk to him. The three of them, Ron, Hermione and Cygnus were the only ones allowed to see him while pretty much the rest of the school had to die of jealousy, everyone wanted to go in and find out what had happened. Neville's actions had become the school's main source of gossip, as everyone talked about it, even though no one really knew what happened, but one thing was for certain, everyone spoke of Neville reverently except for the Slytherins of course.

During their first visit Neville weakly explained to them what happened, even though they insisted he didn't have to, regardless they all listened intently. Neville started his recounting of the story from the moment he stepped through the fire. He told them how the person who had been after the stone had been none other than Professor Quirrell, something they all knew since they hadn't seen the Professor around so they suspected he had something to do with the stone. However, something they were not expecting is how the Dark Lord's head was stuck on the other side of Quirrell's head much to their shock. After he told them how Quirrell had forced him to tell him how to acquire the stone, even though he had no idea how it worked, and yet the stoned showed up in his pocket.

"For a moment I thought he was really going to kill me, but then Dumbledore showed up… they fought, and Quirril used some spell? I'm not sure. The point is that Dumbledore did something, and the spell rebounding killing Quirril, while Voldemort's spirit scaped."

Neville told them, and though Cygnus cringed at the mention of the Dark Lord's name he didn't correct Neville, he was too shocked by Neville's actions to care. If it hadn't been for Neville, and refusing to give the stone to Quirril, the Wizarding world would be plunged into darkness as they speak. It would seem that not just him owed him one, but everyone, something that he knew he would repay some day.

"It was hell, but I'm just glad you're all ok," Neville told them with a smile, a smile they all returned. They were all ok.

—

Cygnus looked at himself in the mirror one last time, fixing his tie.

"Come on Cyg, we'll miss the feast." Called Blaise as he waited for him by the doorway.

Giving his tie one last gentle tug, he looked at Blaise and followed his friend to the end-of-year feast, their friends had already made their way to the great hall, not wanting to wait for Cygnus who had spent most of the day playing quidditch and so arrived at the common room late to get changed.

When both he and Blaise arrived the Great Hall was already full.

The hall itself was decked in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table, and Cygnus would be lying if he said he didn't feel pride as he looked at his house colours. He and everyone else in their house had worked hard for the house cup, and though Snape had made it easier to win, that didn't mean the house cup was simply handed over to them for no reason. All members of the house had a play in winning the house cup.

When Cygnus walked in there were a few people who stopped talking, but not that many, and most of them were from the Slytherin house.

Finding his brother seating among their friends in the first year section, he made his way to them and slipped between him and Blaise.

"Finally done getting changed? And here you say I take too long." Draco huffed, and Cygnus rolled his eyes.

His brother no longer wore the cast or the sling, once his arm had healed enough on its own, Madam Pomfrey healed the rest with magic, much to Draco's relief. They were both glad that they wouldn't have to go back to Malfoy Manor with Draco wearing a cast.

"You're the one to talk you-"

Before he could complete his sentence, the entire hall fell silent, and everyone looked at the entrance of the hall, prompting Cygnus to do the same.

Walking on crutches, and making his way to the Gryffindor table was Neville. He -unlike Draco and Ron who were completely healed- still had some of the bruises and scars on his face, and his leg -which had been fractured- was still in a cast, hence the crutches.

Overall Neville looked pitiful, but no one seemed to think so as they all looked in awe, a few of them standing to get a good look at Neville. Even the Slytherins were staring at him, and not exactly in a condescending way.

When Neville made it to the Gryffindor table he slipped between Hermione, and Ron giving both of them a reassuring smile, he knew that neither of them thought he would make it to the feast, and they were as shocked as he was.

As a few seconds went by everyone started talking again that was until Dumbledore stood in front of them and the babble died away.

"Another year gone, and it is my final duty this year to award the house cup," Dumbledore declared.

"However, before we get to that I would like to commend each and every one of you for contributing to your houses, victory isn't one by one person but by many." He told them, wisely.

"That being said, while only one house will win the house cup, we should all remember that in the end, while houses may separate us, we're all part of the same school." He declared while everyone listened intently, except for a few members of the Slytherin house who were anxiously waiting to be awarded the house cup.

Dumbledore raised one finger up in the air, getting their attention once more.

"Now, as I understand it, the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two point. In third place Gryffindor with three hundred and sixty points. In second place Ravenclaw with four hundred and ninety-three points, and in first place Slytherin with five hundred and twenty points."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. From beside him Draco started banging his goblet against the table, as well as cheering, and for the first time, Cygnus didn't glare or scold his brother for acting in such a way. He too was happy that they had won the house cup.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore, raising his finger up in the air once more and everyone quieted.

"However, recent events must be taken into account."

Instantly the room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little, and Cygnus looked at the headmaster confused.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Due to recent events, I have a few last-minute points I'd like to award." He declared, looking at all of them until his eyes settled on the Gryffindor table, and Cygnus understood completely now.

"First to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Cygnus watched from across the hall as Ron went purple in the face, even his ear reddened.

"For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver, and Cygnus watched as they all roared in disbelief. And though he was worried that they might snatch the house cup from them, and all of his efforts would be for naught he was happy for Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Eventually, silence fell, and Dumbledore continued.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Once more roars came from the Gryffindor table, and Hermione buried her face in her arm, from where he sat Cygnus strongly suspected she had burst into tears, and he couldn't help but smile, she did deserve it, even though he could feel Draco fuming.

"Third to Mr. Neville Longbottom..." said Dumbledore, and the room went deadly quiet, everyone turning to look at the bandaged Neville.

"For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The noise coming from the Gryffindor table was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had five hundred and twenty points exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup, all they needed was one point, one point Cygnus suspected they wouldn't get this time.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent, and everyone in the hall held their breath.

"It takes courage, and determination to stand with your friends, but even more to stand with those that are not. I, therefore, award fifty points to Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Just like the Gryffindors the Slytherins practically jumped to their feet and began to cheer, their dread replaced with cheerfulness, and happiness, they still held onto the house cup. Cygnus looked at Draco, and smirked with how hard Draco was blushing, something he had never seen on his confident brother before.

"Now lastly, for his cool-headedness, and for accepting help in the face of danger, I award Cygnus Malfoy twenty points," Dumbledore declared, looking straight at him.

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, that's how loud the -usually well composed- Slytherin table was.

Draco, and all their friends, even Cygnus stood up to yell and cheer, while the other houses looked a little letdown, but still, a few of the Gryffindors celebrated. Instead of coming third they would be coming second, and Cygnus just knew that they wouldn't be happy with just that, they'll be wanting the house cup next year, and Cygnus was looking forward to the challenge.

Slipping his head over the crowd of Slytherins, he looked at his friends who were clapping and smiling at him. He knew that while they may not like it that Slytherin had beat them, they held no hard feelings towards him.

"Slytherin wins the house cup," Dumbledore said over the sound of their cheering, that wouldn't die out.

* * *

Just a few days before they were to leave Hogwarts, they had gotten their exam results. To no surprise, he got perfect grades, the best in the whole year followed by Hermione, and he nearly got perfect in Snape's extra exam. Ron, and Neville as well as Draco he found passed with good grades. Even the brutes, Crabbe and Goyle managed to scrape through, much to his displeasure.

After that, as if in a blink of an eye, he, his brother and his friends were packing their trunks. Cygnus put Ophion in his little basket and put Hedwig in her cage.

Before they left the castle notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays, much to the twin's displeasure.

Once outside, Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake, and in no time they were boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Just for this time, Cygnus spent the trip with his Gryffindor friends. Ron, Hermione, and Neville, since he wasn't likely to see them for the remainder of the summer.

They spent the trip talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier, eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns, pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats, except for him who put on his suit and tie instead.

it seemed like minutes had gone by instead of hours, and soon they were pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station, and all of them looked a little put off that their trip was done, and they had to say their goodbyes.

"You must come and stay this summer, the three of you. I'll send you an owl," said Ron, looking at the three of them.

"Thanks," said Neville, but Cygnus didn't respond, he knew that wouldn't be happening.

As they walked through the crowded platform, Cygnus keeping an eye out for his father, since he didn't know about his new friends, and he intended to keep it that way, he noticed how everyone was looking at them, but more specifically at Neville.

After they heard what happened, everyone stopped focusing on him, and started focusing on Neville instead, awing and following him around, and Cygnus couldn't be happier. He disliked the attention he was getting, he was much happier just being a normal student and for now he'll enjoy that for however long that lasted.

"Enjoying the horde of admirers?" asked Ron with a grin, and Neville, crooked his lips, and sighed.

"Not really. I don't really-

"Move out of the way Longbottom," hissed Draco obnoxiously as the brutes bumped against his shoulder harshly, nearly sending Neville to the ground, sniggering as they walked away.

The four of them looked at the brutes and Draco, Neville stroking his shoulder, and looking at the blond in exasperation.

"Some things don't change." Cygnus lamented as he watched his brother disappeared through a crowd of people.

* * *

Finally year one is done! took me a whole year to finish it, but now It's done, and even though I wasn't planning to put it all in one chapter I think it works out. Now, I know it must be a little anti-climatic to have Neville go against Voldemort instead of Cygnus, believe me, Cygnus will get plenty of moments down the line as well, but I had my reasons for not giving him the right to fight Voldemort. First year was more of an introduction than anything else, the real plot of the story will start to form in second year, so I hope you look forward to that.

Also, for those people who think that Cygnus isn't dark enough and that he's losing some of his darker sparks, please I can't spoil anything but this won't be the case for very long. Something big is going to happen down the line, that's all I'm going to say on the matter. As for Draco, he's still a brat and the only reason he helped the others was for Cygnus, so don't expect him to become best friends with any of the Gryffindors or changing his views any time soon, or ever.

Furthermore, before I leave I just wanted to remind everyone that Cygnus is very much still a child, even though he acts like an adult at times. He's eleven years old for crying out loud, his goals and emotions are still all over the place, so he doesn't quite know, or understand what he wants or where he really belongs. If I wrote him as someone that is confident and knows what to do every time then it just wouldn't be realistic. Kids are unpredictable, thinking one thing one day then another the next, and Cygnus is no different.

So anyway, that's what I wanted you guys to take away from this first year, and look forward to more action as the story begins to form.

Thank you for reading this far, and completing the first year of Crossroads of life, and see you on the first chapter of the second year.


	28. Chapter 28: A warning from an elf

Chapter 28

A warning from an elf

* * *

"Pitiful. On your feet Malfoy!" barked a deep, condescending voice.

Cygnus gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked up from where he was kneeling. In front of him stood a tall, lumpy short-haired man, he had a doughy face with small beady dark eyes that sparkled with malice, as well as a lopsided grin. The man's clothes were predominantly black, and instead of wearing a long sweeping robe as most wizards did he wore a short one. In his hand, he had a long crooked wand that was pointed at Cygnus head.

"He gave you an order boy!" a female voice shrieked, causing Cygnus ears to ring.

The woman to whom the voice belonged to looked a lot like the man. She had neatly tied back hair, and her figure was stocky like the man's however unlike him she was short, making her look dumpy. She also shared the man's lopsided grin, which made her look insane. She didn't have her wand out, but she was pointing at Cygnus accusingly with her stubby finger.

These two were Amycus and Alecto Carrow, twins and one of Cygnus training partners, and when he was younger, his teachers. Seeing as he had very little to learn from them, they were just his training partners now, a role they loved seeing as they got to torment him instead of teaching him.

Cygnus huffed, and stood on his feet, and pointing his wand at Amycus, who sneered maliciously.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Amycus hissed, flicking his wand expertly and quickly.

Standing his ground, Cygnus waited for the curse to reach him, before bringing his wand up and deflecting the spell, non-verbally.

This was what they were practicing, Cygnus non-verbal spells. He himself was more or less confident with non-verbal spells, being able to perform them throughout the day, however, when it came to duelling it was another matter entirely.

The speed in which he had to think and move gave him very little time to use regular verbal spells, much less non-verbally and Amycus didn't make it at all easy. He was duelling with all his speed and might, hoping to best Cygnus this time around, and Cygnus who was struggling to dodge and send spells his way was having a hard time staying on his own two feet. Regardless though, he wasn't going to lose.

"Retrogenu" barked Amycus, sending the next -considerably more dangerous curse- less than a second after his initial one.

Once more Cygnus brought his wand up and shielded his knee from the spell. The curse hitting the shield caused a large bang to ring around the training hall, causing his ears to ring.

Using that to his advantage Amycus threw another spell at him, a spell Cygnus had to identify through the wand movement.

Instead of shielding or repel the spell, he dodged the jet of black tendrils that flew past him, the wind it made caused his hair to flow back.

With incredible speed, and before Amycus's spell even went past him, he pointed his wand at him and flicked it, a jet of blood red sparks flying from his wand.

Amycus whose vision was obstructed by his own spell didn't see the spell Cygnus sent his way until it was too late.

"Argh!" Amycus cried in pain and held on to his wand hand that was bleeding profoundly from a large gash.

The tall man looked at him murderously, his eyes cold and his teeth bared in anger, any other person would have been taken aback by the sheer anger of the man, but he wasn't.

"You fucking-"

Before Amycus could complete the sentence, Cygnus flicked his wand, a jet of gold sparks flying to the wide-eyed Amycus.

Cygnus could taste victory, but just as his spell was about to hit the man, a shield materialized in front of him, a shield not created by him.

Jerking his head to the side, he glared daggers at Alecto who grinned wickedly in respond, her wand raised in the direction of the shield.

For a brief second, he wanted to curse the dumpy woman, but when Amycus voice rang in anger, his hairs raised on end and he looked at him.

"Crucio!" Shouted Amycus, and Cygnus eyes widened.

He looked at the angry red curse coming his way. There weren't many things that could block the Cruciatus Curse, defensive magic itself was infective against it, and he had no time to dodge, leaving him with only one option.

With wide, wild eyes he swung his wand in a complicated and elaborate arch. From the ground a large piece of stone flew up into the air, blocking the curse successfully as it merely evaporated upon impact.

Cygnus smirked in triumph at his own brilliance, he had no idea that would work. He hadn't merely levitated the rock from the ground, he tore the stone from the floor and levitated it to shield him, all with one spell.

His small victory was short-lived, however, as he heard Amycus shout something he couldn't hear, since his ears were still ringing, and since he couldn't see his wand movement he didn't know what spell he'd used.

With no options, all he could do was stand his ground, and grit his teeth as the new spell hit the stone he was holding.

When the spell hit it, Cygnus soon realized his mistake and attempted to rectify it but it was too late. As if it were paper, the rock exploded the force of the explosion sent him flying, slamming him against the wall, his wand almost slipping out of his grip.

For a brief second Cygnus could see stars from the force in which his head had slammed against the wall, and he was barely able to make out the sound of Alecto's obnoxious laughter, much less the muffled sound of Amycus next spell.

' _Get up_!' He hissed to himself. He wasn't going to lose to the likes of Amycus Carrow!

With his last strong will, he looked up, his eyes widening as he looked at the spell coming straight at his face. Acting out of pure instinct and adrenaline, he leaned his head out of the way, the spell hitting the wall and cracking it slightly.

Cygnus narrowed his eyes in anger, he pointed his wand at Amycus, who was no longer bleeding but was having difficulty holding on to his wand.

He made to flick his wand at the man, but before he used magic he saw at the corner of his eye Alecto raise her wand to protect her brother once more.

Cygnus narrowed his eyes, in concentration, before he finished the wand movement he directed his wand at Alecto at the last minute, sending the spell straight at her. Not expecting that, Alecto's wand went flying away from her, as she looked at him in shock.

The woman shrieked in indignation.

With no time to waste, Cygnus brought his wand up and pointed it at Amycus, who had already thrown another spell at him. Before Amycus spell could hit, however, Cygnus flicked his wand and sent his own spell straight at the man, using the spell coming his way to hide his.

The whole duel stood on a rope, as both their spells went flying towards their trajectory.

Amycus stood on his spot wide-eyed, not seeing the spell coming his way, while Cygnus struggled to move out of the way of the spell coming his way, his back hurt and his head felt fuzzy.

In the last possible second, and as his legs seemed to function once more, Cygnus rolled out of the way, the spell hitting the wall instead. Amycus, on the other hand, yelled in indignation, much like his sister had. His wand had flown out of his hand, and laid on the other side of the room, and Cygnus smirked in triumph.

"You cheating, p-" Amycus growled angrily, striding to where he laid, his face red in anger, and his hand twitching from pain.

"Give it up Amycus, Cyg's won, again." A rough, yet almost musical voice said from the other side of the room.

Everyone in the hall turned to look at the man standing by the door, his arms crossed in front of him, looking bored.

The man had medium size black hair that reached his neck and gray eyes. He was tall, but not too tall, and he was skinny but not too skinny either. He wore a set of lavished dark robes that were obviously quite expensive. Upon his right hand, he bore a large family ring, as most pure-bloods did. The man had a young look to him, and he was quite handsome too.

Amycus glared at the man who didn't seem at all fazed by him.

"He cheated Regulus!" He growled, spit flying out of his mouth.

Regulus didn't say anything, he merely raised a brow, and continued to look at the twin with boredom.

"And how did he cheat?" Asked Regulus, as if he was talking to a child.

Amycus didn't see. To notice as he pointed at Cygnus who had risen to his feet, and was slapping the dust off of him, not at all paying any attention to the angry man.

"He attacked Alecto! She wasn't even part of the duel!" He barked angrily, sounding a lot like a child who'd just been beaten at his own game.

"Right, Alecto the ever innocent sister who was cheating by protecting you every time you were too incapable to bring up a simple shield." Regulus shot back, sounding exasperated at the whole argument.

Amycus reddened in embarrassment, and he opened his mouth to say something in his defence, but before he could Regulus waved him away.

"Just get out, the both of you," He sighed exasperatedly.

Cygnus watched amused as the twins gritted their teeth and glared at Regulus, their hands clenching into fists but they didn't say anything as they both collected their wands and practically stomped out of the hall like angry children, throwing the door behind them. Even Draco didn't behave in such a manner.

Regulus gave out an annoyed, sighed and looked at Cygnus.

"Those two are a disgrace to dark wizards, and witches all over the world." He huffed, walking to where Cygnus stood and looking him over from head to toe, checking for any injuries.

"I don't know why father even lets them hang around, much less come here anymore." Cygnus huffed, fixing his dishevelled hair.

"There aren't as many of us as there used to be, we can't be picky with our allies anymore," Regulus said sounding disappointed and looking at the door the twins had left from.

"That being said, sometimes I question why we keep them."

Cygnus smiled in agreement and looked up at Regulus who was looking down at him.

At first glance both of them looked very similar, with the jet black hair, and their suits, not to mention that their appearances were alike, and yet very different. Regulus had more sharp features, while he had a few rugged edges thanks to him being a Potter. Also, Cygnus is only twelve so he still has a lot of baby fat to grow out of. Despite this Cygnus was sometimes mistaken for Regulus son, and that wasn't such a bad guess.

Due to the blood adoption ritual they performed on him when he was an infant, Cygnus was half Potter and half Black which in a way made Regulus as much his father as James is, not that Regulus saw him as his son and Cygnus didn't see him as his father either. The young Black made it very clear when Cygnus was very young that he wasn't his father, and that he wanted no hand in his upbringing. When he was a kid that had hurt a little, but eventually he accepted Regulus decision and he became one of Cygnus favourite teachers. He was smart, maybe not as smart as Snape, but still, and he was skillful in magic, not to mention that coolheaded personality, unlike his brother. Regulus was so unlike his older brother Sirius in fact that sometimes he wondered if they really were related.

"Your mother is going to give me an earful when she sees the state you're in" Regulus mused, dusting a little bit of dust off of Cygnus shoulders that he hadn't gotten.

"Come on, you better get a shower before she gets home," Regulus said, walking to the exit of the room.

Just as Regulus reached for the door to open it, the door opened on it's on, or rather someone else had opened it before they could.

"Regulus, we're having the meeting soon, yo-"

The person stopped as his eyes flew up and landed on Regulus, the person's eyes widened for a second in shock, not having expected him to be there.

"I haven't forgotten Yaxley," said Regulus, and Yaxley took a step back and huffed as his eyes landed on Cygnus.

Yaxley is a tall man, with a hard and blunt appearance, unlike most purebloods. His hair is light blond much like Draco's and their father's, and much like them, he kept it long and braided. Overall Yaxley had the appearance of a man that was always up to something, always planning something. Out of all those who trained him, and all those who were part of his father inner circle Yaxley by far had to be the worse, and the feeling was mutual.

"Cygnus," Yaxley said his name with near annoyance, and Cygnus simply bowed his head a little in greetings.

" ."

For a brief moment, Yaxley looked at him, his eyes narrowed, but then he switched his attention to Regulus and straightened his suit.

"We'll be waiting for you," said Yaxley, looking down at Cygnus for one last time before he turned and left the room, and Regulus sighed.

"What meeting?" asked Cygnus, cutting straight to the point.

Regulus raised a brow and looked down at Cygnus, in almost amusement.

In all of his years living with the Malfoys, he had only known of a handful of meetings taking place at the manor. Of course, he and Draco didn't know anything about the meetings, or what they spoke of, they were still much too young to know, or so the others said. Cygnus wasn't a fool either, he knew they spoke about the Dark Lord, and about his hopeful return, before the events of his first year at Hogwarts he wouldn't really think much about it, and he would have agreed with helping the Dark Lord return, but now he dreaded his return. If the Dark Lord returned his friends would be in danger, and he simply couldn't let that happen, even if he did agree with some of their goals. Regardless, Cygnus couldn't help but notice that his father's inner circle were gathering a lot more often than ever before, having had gathered three times during the summer already, not to mention that their father was incredibly busy with who knows what. Because of this Cygnus hadn't been able to ask him a few pressing questions, questions about his supposed kidnapping.

"Don't worry about it," was all Regulus said as he gave him a reassuring smile, and passed through the doors, going after Yaxley and leaving Cygnus behind.

* * *

"Can we go see what dad's doing?" asked Draco, pushing the food around on his plate, not at all interested in it.

The three of them, Draco, their mother and Cygnus sat in the large dining table eating their dinner. After both of them had their tutoring sessions, and after taking their weekly dance lessons with their mother both of them had waited in the dining room bored. Usually, after they had finished their classes they were allowed to spend their free time as they wished, and usually, they both spent it playing quidditch, or by inviting their friends over. However, since they weren't allowed to so much look at a broom after last year's events, and their friends couldn't come to visit then that left them with nothing to do, hence why Draco was behaving more obnoxious than usual.

"Absolutely not, now eat your dinner Draco." their mother ordered, taking a bite of her fish.

Draco huffed, and rested his chin on his hand, as he looked at his food with a bored expression as if it were the food's fault that he had nothing to do. Cygnus, on the other hand, ate his food without a fuss, his eyes turning to look at the empty chair at the head of the table.

Their father always attended dinner, and when he didn't it was always because he had pressing matters to attend to at the ministry. Today though is a weekend and their father didn't have work, but he did have the ever important meeting, a meeting neither he nor Draco were allowed to attend or even be around the place the meeting was taking place. Both he and Draco, of course, wanted to know what was going on, but when they got caught in one of Snape's trap when they were young they decided to never do that again. So now Draco had to resort to begging to know what the meeting was about, which never worked, or whine about it which only proved to anger their parents.

Cygnus on the other hand, he was more sly and smarter, while he couldn't know entirely what transpired in those meetings he had a way to get some information. So when he noticed that all his father's inner circle friends were coming to the manor, he prepared his usual tactic.

The doors to the dining room opened, and their mother, Draco and he turned their heads to look group of people making their way to them.

Macnair, Yaxley, the Carrow twins, Snape, Rowle, Regulus and their father made their way to the dining table.

"I'm starving." cried Alecto, who glared at Cygnus as she took her seat across from him, her brother Amycus did the same but with a lot more anger.

Once everyone sat, a plate of food appeared in front of them. Both the twins quickly started to wolf the food up, while the rest looked at them with an almost disgusted look in their eyes.

Everyone remained in relative silence as they ate, even Draco didn't say anything as he simply ate his food. Cygnus too didn't dare break the silence, but he did notice that Yaxley was glaring at him, but he wasn't all that bothered by it. He'd known Corban hated him from a young age, he didn't exactly know why but he suspected it had to do with him being Harry Potter. Once again, he didn't really care, he could very well hate him all he liked.

"Where's Cornelian? He usually doesn't miss a meeting." his mother asked, breaking the silence and taking a sip of her wine.

A few people around the table tensed, and their expression soured, and his mother, Draco and he wondered why that was.

"He's been detained by the ministry, courtesy of the new muggle protection act made by that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley!" his father spat sourly.

Cygnus did feel a little bit of anger surface but he didn't dare say anything, nor show any emotion, as he simply put his cutlery down neatly and looked at Lucius.

"His home was raided by the Longbottoms, and they found a few dark objects they did not agree with." he continued, taking a strong angry bite of his food.

It was hard for Cygnus to keep his reaction neutral, as his eyes widened in disbelief. He disagreed with everyone's blood purity obsession but finding out that Cornelian -a snobbish, foolish man, but overall a harmless man- was detained simply because he had some dark artifacts in his possession is baffling. He wasn't doing anything with those dark arts objects, and as far as he knew he wasn't hurting anyone with it, so why did the ministry practically deem him a criminal for having them?

Just like everyone around the table, his hand turned into fists and his brows furrowed. He wasn't quick to fall into anger, but the ministry's lack of knowledge in the dark arts, and their prejudice belief towards it always made his blood boil. He hoped that whatever they took from Cornelian will explode in their faces.

Rowle, a tall, and heavily muscled blond man growled angrily.

"Bloody Longbottoms, and Weasleys. Rotten to the core the lot of them, they'll get what's coming to them sooner or later," he hissed, hitting the table with his fist to what must have been gently to him but was anything but as a few of the cups shook on the spot, but thankfully didn't topple over.

His father looked at the brute disapprovingly, but he didn't say anything.

"Not just them, but all their fucking friends' too." growled, Macnair another tall and muscled man with a large mustache upon his lips.

"Language Walden, there're children present." Snape scolded as if the mustached man was another of his students at Hogwarts.

Macnair huffed indignantly, but after one good glare from Narcissa, he sighed.

"Sorry." he apologized, not at all sounding sincere.

Lucius waved his hand dismissively and looked at all of them.

"Nothing will happen to Cornelian, Corban and I will make sure of that, but I advise all of you to get rid of any dark object you may have in your possession. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention at the moment."

Everyone seating around the table gave his father a sour, indignant look, none of them wanted to hide their allegiance to the dark, however, no one disagreed either. Cygnus knew that no one could afford to have the ministry's attention, not when they had supposedly been forced to serve the Dark Lord.

"That includes the both of you." his father said, looking pointedly at him and Draco, catching Draco mid-bite.

"Due to recent events, it would be prudent that you both refrain from flaunting your allegiance to anything do with the dark, even among your friends" he ordered, his eyes lingering on Cygnus the longest.

Out of both of them, Cygnus is the only one that truly knows the dark art, and has dwelled in it ever since he was a child. He knew spells that would make an auros stomach churn, and though he didn't and never used an unforgivable he knew without a doubt that he could perform them. His knowledge in the dark -despite his age- made him dangerous, but he knew better than to ever use it in public so why was his father warning him? Unless he knew of what transpired in Slytherin house between him and Flint? That must be it.

Both he and Draco nodded and didn't say anything, and with that, they all went back to their food.

* * *

When Cygnus made his way to his room after their parents dismissed him and Draco since they were going to have adult conversations they couldn't possibly be interested in, Draco couldn't have been happier as he practically ran to his room. He had been bored out of his mind listening to his father talk about politics, and financing, while he was a little bit more interested but still glad that he had been dismissed. He had other things to deal with anyways.

When Cygnus opened the door, he was glad that there was someone there already.

A little creature stood before him, with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of a ball. This was dobby, one of his family many house elf.

When Cygnus eyes landed on dobby, the little elf bowed so low that the end of his long, thin nose touched the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you about the bowing Dobby?" Cygnus asked exasperated, as he made his way to his wardrobe and slipped out of his suit to change into a simple shirt and trousers. He disliked being inside his room wearing a full suit, he liked to think his room as a place where he could sit and relax.

"Not to do it Malfoy sir." the house elf said sheepishly, looking at his large feet.

"That's right," Cygnus said softly, he didn't want to make Dobby think he was angry at him. Unlike the rest of his family, he didn't see house elves as mere objects, and Dobby was one of his family's favourite elf. He wasn't a pureblood fanatic as other elves were, and he even did whatever Cygnus told him, even more so after he learned his true identity.

Now completely changed, he walked to towards Dobby and sat on the large lavished armchair by the fireplace, looking at the elf straight in the eyes.

"What did you overhear Dobby?" asked Cygnus.

Dobby squirmed on the spot, as he always did when he asked him to do something that went against his father's orders. Dobby maybe the family house-elf, and he was bound by magic to do as any of them said, but when it came down to it the head of the family always had the strongest word. However, that seldom stopped Dobby, as he'd usually tell him anyways unless it was one of those rare times that he just couldn't say anything no matter how hard he tried.

"Ah, sir terrible, terrible things has Dobby heard," Dobby whined, his ears bending fearfully.

Cygnus eyes narrowed, and he looked at the house elf in confusion and intrigue. Never has Dobby said anything like that whenever he eavesdropped for him. Whatever his father and company were planning, it must be something terrible.

"What terrible things?" he asked leaning on his knees.

"Master Lucius Malfoy sir, he has planned terrible things, things that will transpire, things that could put Cygnus Malfoy in danger, sir."

As if the rug had been pulled from under him, Cygnus looked at Dobby with disbelief, and shock. His father was planning something that could potentially put him in danger? How, why? Why would his father put him in danger? He needed to know more.

Cygnus shook his head, shaking the shock.

"What things?" he asked.

Dobby shook his head and looked as if in pain. Whatever he had overheard, he could not tell Cygnus, and that worried him.

"There is a plot, sir. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over.

"Cygnus Malfoy sir must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir! He should not go back to Hogwarts this year!"

Silence fell over the room, as Cygnus looked at Dobby in shock. Him not going to Hogwarts? Horribly things happening at the school? He didn't know what to even think, or where to even begin?

"W-what? What things, what is going to happen Dobby?" he asked a little more forcefully, and Dobby's eyes widened.

Out of nowhere, Dobby knelt on the floor and started banging his head against the floor.

"Dobby stop it," Cygnus ordered, kneeling on the floor with him and holding him by the shoulders to stop him.

Dobby stopped, but when he looked up at him he shook his head, and covered his ears painfully, unable to say anything more.

Giving out a huff, Cygnus stroked his temple.

"Can you at least tell me if this plan was specifically made to put me in danger?" he asked, not looking at Dobby. He didn't really want to know Dobby's response.

Dobby's green eyes met his, filled with unshed tears and he shook his head and Cygnus let out a deep breath. It still didn't change the fact that he had no idea what was going to happen, or what these things were, but at the very least he knew that they weren't after him.

Dobby sniffed and wiped his tears with the dirty pillowcase he was wearing.

"Ah, sir," he sniffed.

"this is why Cygnus sir can't go to Hogwarts, he must stay at the Malfoy Manor where he is safe," Dobby said, and Cygnus was shocked instantly as if he'd ever stay behind and not go to Hogwarts.

"I can't do that Dobby, I got to go back. Term starts on September first." He told the house elf, who seemed he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped.

"Cygnus Malfoy must stay where he is safe. If Sir goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" Asked Cygnus once again, but once again Dobby shook his head insistently.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get anywhere with Dobby, Cygnus sighed and shook his head once more. He should have known that his second year at Hogwarts isn't going to be as peaceful, and uneventful as he had hoped.

* * *

So the first chapter of the second year, happy that we're already here, and I can't wait for what's to come.

So hope you liked it, please review, and see you next time.


	29. Chapter 29: The youngest Weasley

Chapter 2

The youngest Weasley

* * *

Walking through Diagon Alley, Cygnus made sure to keep an eye out for his friends. Just a few days back both he and Draco got their letters, with a lengthy list of school supplies. Of course, just like last year, Draco pestered their father until he agreed to take them to buy their school supplies, only giving in because apparently he had some business to conduct at Borgin and Burkes.

Upon arrival, which their father brought them by means of apparition, his father led them to the store tucked inside Knockturn Alley, and alley he and his brother had visited often with their father. Most families tended to avoid it, but the Malfoys have always held a certain degree of respect there, which is why they didn't fear going in there. However, this time Cygnus asked his father if he could go his own separate way. Both his father and brother looked at him suspiciously, but neither said anything of it and his father simply told him that they'll meet back in two hours at the entrance of Knockturn Alley. With that Cygnus left, while Draco accompanied their father to Borgin and Burkes.

Diagon Alley was incredibly busy as it always was during this time of year. People, young and old walked through the streets going into shops, and laughing along with family and friends. Young kids who were probably starting their first year at Hogwarts, stood in line at Madam Malkin's to get fitted into a new set of robes. Older Hogwarts students, on the other hand, crowded into Gambol and Japes, or Broomstix where they stood outside the window to awe at the new Nimbus 2001. Before they came to Diagon Alley their father promised both he and Draco that he'll buy them one since they're allowed to bring their brooms to Hogwarts for the first time. Cygnus had declined his father's present, seeing as he had the Nimbus 2000 James and Lily got him. Of course, his father hadn't been happy about that, but he let it go and promised to buy him a new set of the finest cauldrons instead.

"Look, mom! It's Cyg!" A small, obnoxious and familiar voice said, and Cygnus had to refrain from groaning.

Up ahead, protruding from the crowds of people, a small raven-haired boy smiled at him. The boy, which was shorter than Cygnus, was wearing a neat suit, instead of regular robes like the others. The boy's cheeks were freckled, and his eyes sparkled with untampered energy, with a crooked smile on his lips.

"Nathaniel." Cygnus sighed, not sounding at all pleased with seeing the boy.

"It is you Cyg! I haven't seen you in a long time!" The boy said, running to where he was standing and pushing a few people who glared down at the boy.

Cygnus smiles down at Nathaniel, but it looked more like a grimace than anything. Out of all the people in the Malfoys circle of friends, the one group he disliked the most were the Bullwarks, and simply because their son was a pain to be around.

He is an obnoxious, spoiled rotten, trouble maker, and overall just annoying. His parents were amicable at best too, believing themselves just as good as the other pureblood families even though they weren't. He didn't care about people's blood status, but he hated it when people pretended to be something they weren't. The Bullwarks are a normal half-blood family, who weren't exactly bursting with gold but not poor either, and yet for some reason, they chose to dress and act as if they were.

"Oh, Cyg what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Bullwark said, coming to stand behind his son.

was a short man, with raven short hair, and a well-kept beard. He wore a suit like robe, and a gold pocket watch chain hung from his vest pocket. who made her way to where they stood, had chocolate brown hair that flowed to her shoulders. She was also, elegantly dressed with a red dress and a long necklace.

Despite his dislike of the family, Cygnus smiled and shook their hands in greeting.

"It's good to see you Mr, and Mrs. Bullwarks." Cygnus greeted, trying to ignore Nathaniel who looked annoyed that they were taking so long to greet, and simply wanted to talk Cygnus ear off.

"And you as well young Malfoy," he said with a smile, and turning his head as if looking for someone.

"Did you father come with you? I was meaning to talk to him about business, my company and I-"

"Who cares dad!" Exploded Nathaniel, unable to hold himself any longer.

Both Mr. and didn't say anything, nor did they looked angry at their son, in fact, they smiled tenderly at him, as if his burst of anger was cute to them, for Cygnus however it was not.

"I'm sure Cyg doesn't want to talk about your dumb job, he wants to talk about more interesting things, like quidditch, or Hogwarts. Right Cyg?" Asked Nathaniel, with a smile which Cygnus didn't return.

"I-"

"Of course you do, see dad," Nathaniel said, before Cygnus could so much as say a word, and that put him on edge.

He hated Nathaniel, even Leon who was obnoxious sometimes didn't hold a candle to the boy. By Merlin, even Draco wasn't as spoiled as he was, seeing as their father kept them in line if they got too ahead of themselves. The Bullwarks however, they were happy with letting their son rule over the family, not once scolding their son for his foul behaviour.

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year, did you know?" Asked Nathaniel proudly, as if he'd done the most incredible thing ever.

Did he ever. Of course, he knew Nathaniel would be coming to Hogwarts, he had dreaded the moment ever since he'd met him. He knew that he would be sorted into Slytherin, there was no house better for him, and he wanted to groan at the thought that he had to live around him for not just an entire year, but for six years! For a second he contemplated Dobby's warning of not going to Hogwarts. He'll be miserable if he didn't get to go, but at least he'll be as far away from the obnoxious kid.

"I'll be sorted into Slytherin, just like you Cyg," Nathaniel said smugly, and that reminder of his fate was the last straw.

"That's great Nathan, and I can't wait to hear it all when classes start, but I have somewhere I need to be." He told him, and before Nathaniel could open his mouth to retort, Cygnus walked around the family and waved back at them, losing himself through the crowds as fast as he could before they thought about going after him.

Looking back to make sure they hadn't followed, Cygnus kept walking ahead, managing to get through the large crowds with less difficulty than last year. It might not be as much as Draco, but he had grown to a more respectable height, he no longer felt like he would be trampled to death anymore.

As he walked through the scorching heat, he began thinking about the imminent danger that's going to be coming to Hogwarts this year, it wasn't a very cheerful thing to think about, but it was either that or curse everyone.

Dobby's warning had been welcoming seeing as he at least knew something was coming, but on the other hand, he knew next to nothing as to what the danger was. Of course, his first thought was that whatever his father was planning had something to do with the Dark Lord. However, Dobby later told him that it didn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord, and Cygnus was confused. Who other, then the Dark Lord, possibly cause terrible things to happen at Hogwarts? The list wasn't very big, so whatever the danger was he just knew it couldn't be a person, perhaps-

"Cygnus! Cygnus! Over here!"

Cygnus looked up from his shoes and saw Hermione at the entrance of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, in her hand was a large cauldron. When their eyes met, she ran down the small steps to meet him, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"Hello Cyg." she greeted cheerfully, with a smile that Cygnus returned.

"Hello there Hermione." he greeted back.

Ever since the end of their first year at Hogwarts, he hadn't seen Hermione. She -unlike him- lived in the muggle world, a world he'll never be a part of nor would he like to visit. Last year as a Yule present she got him a book on muggles, and though he read it to appease her, and though he knew a little more about them, he still didn't like them one bit.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before she could another voice called out.

"There you two are!"

Both Cygnus and Hermione looked to the side, and at Ron and Neville who were making their way through the large crowds of people.

"We'eve been looking for hours, where have the two of you been?" asked Ron gasping for air from having to had to run all the way, Neville was doing likewise.

"I just got here," said Cygnus.

"And I was with my parents exchanging muggle money," Hermione said, and Cygnus had to try really hard not to grimace.

Just a day ago, once his father agreed to take them to Diagon Alley, he told his friends he would be there and that they should meet up. Of course, it had been hard to coordinate everything, but everyone eventually agreed to meet.

"We told you we'd meet at 10 PM sharp, and it's exactly 10 PM, honestly Ron." Hermione scoffed, and Cygnus nodded in agreement.

Ron looked a little sheepish that he had forgotten that little detail, but he quickly put it behind him as he gave them a wide smile.

"Well we're all together now," he said patting Cygnus on the shoulder.

Just like Hermione, Cygnus hadn't seen Ron, nor Neville since the end of the term. Their families didn't exactly meet eye to eye, so coming over to the Burrow was out of the question. Ron did send him a few owls practically begging to come over, but Cygnus declined them all.

Cygnus was about to ask them what they wanted to do, but before he could he saw a little flash of red hair standing behind Ron, and he narrowed his eyes curiously.

Noticing what he was looking at, Ron looked behind him, and got out of the way with a smile.

"Hermione this is my sister Ginny."

Behind Ron, practically hiding behind his shoulder stood a girl smaller than Ron, but with the same red hair as he. She had freckled cheeks as most of her family did, and her eyes were chocolate brown. Her cheeks which held a lot of baby fat, were as red as her hair as she looked at both he and Hermione, especially him. Cygnus looked down at her confused. He met Ginny during the Christmas party, and though she hadn't said a word to him then, he didn't remember her behaving this odlly.

"Hey there Ginny," Hermione said with a smile, extending her hand to the other girl.

The smaller red hair looked at Hermione's hand for a short while, but then she took her hand and shook it, her blush decimating slightly as she looked at Hermione instead.

"She's starting her first year at Hogwarts this year, so we have to buy all her school stuff." He told them, as Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and refused to introduce herself to Cygnus, and for a little while, Cygnus wondered if he smelled bad or something.

"Oh, we should go together," Hermione beamed, taking Ginny's hand in hers and leading her towards the shops ahead, not once asking the three boys if they were alright with that.

"But we were going to go to Gambol and Japes!" Ron whined but ultimately followed after the girls, a little annoyed.

The six of them walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, the girls walking ahead of them, busy talking to one another -well Hermione more like it. Seeing as the girls were busy, Ron leaned in.

"She isn't shy or anything, she just fancies you." Ron Said.

Instantly, Cygnus cheeks reddened and both Ron and Neville chuckled in amusement.

Why would Ginny fancy him? No girl had ever fancied him before, and he didn't even know her!

"Fancies me? I never even talked to her, how can she fancy me?"

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, girls are like that you know. After she heard you're Harry Potter she wouldn't stop talking about you," he said, and Neville nodded.

Neville had stayed with the Weasleys for a couple of weeks, so he would know about Ginny obsession with him… well for Harry Potter, not him.

Cygnus wanted to scoff at that. Ever since the world learned of his true identity, people wouldn't stop talking about him, it was all over the prophet for Merlin's sake.

 _The boy who lived!_

Those were the headlines on the prophet, and after that people wouldn't stop walking up to him and asking him questions, as well as looking at him in awe. There were even book, telling the story of how great he was, but it was all rubbish. He wasn't some hero that vanquished the Dark Lord, he was a boy starting his second year at Hogwarts nothing more.

"He isn't exaggerating Cyg, she really does talk about you often," Neville said, and Cygnus rolled his eyes. Just what he needed.

The six of them strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. Before they went inside any of the stores to buy their supplies, he invited them all to ice cream at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. The five of them all refused at first, saying it was too much money, but Cygnus waved them off. He didn't even have to pay for it on the spot, he simply told the shop keeper his name, and she noted it down, knowing that in a few hours a house-elf would be coming to give her money. That was one of the benefits of being a Malfoy, he never had to carry bags of gold wherever he went.

He and his friends slurped their ice creams happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a Nimbus 2001, but Hermione didn't let him linger as she dragged them to buy ink and parchment. Along the way, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who looked like they were up to something with the way the sneaked around.

An hour later, and with full hands, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop.

To their surprise they saw a large crowd jostling outside the door, trying to get in, and Cygnus wondered why until he read the large poster on the window.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

"I can't believe he's here!" Hermione squealed, and Ginny nodded fervently

"He's written almost the whole booklist!"  
Hermione said, in awe, and Cygnus rolled his eyes.

He knew Gilderoy Lockhart of course, who didn't. The famous wizard became famous from one day to another, due to his many feats in magic written in several of his books. People were obsessed with him, even his mom thought he was charming. He, on the other hand, he refrained from making any judgement for the time being. He isn't one to trust books blindly, any idiot could write a book. That being said he didn't know if Gilderoy was genuine or not, which is why he was going to wait and find out.

The six of them managed to squeeze their way inside the shop.

"Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there… mind the books, now…"

Wanting to get out as fast as possible, except for Hermione and Ginny who tried to look over the shoulders of the many witches ahead of them, they each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh Cygnus, Hermione there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair, as if trying to fix it, forgetting to give them a proper greeting.

"We'll be able to see him in a minute…"

Cygnus rolled his eyes, but he kept walking in the line.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing blue robes that matched his eyes.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every flash.

"Out of the way there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot.

"This is for the Daily Prophet–"

"Big deal," rumbled Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

As if he had been trained to hear anything bad said about him, Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up, and saw Ron – and then he saw Cygnus. He stared for a little while, and Cygnus just wanted to run away before the man got any ideas.

Before he could, however, Gilderoy leapt to his feet and positively shouted,

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

At the sound of the dreaded name, Cygnus couldn't help but huff in annoyance, as he looked at the man murderously.

Instantly the crowd parted, whispering excitedly, and Lockhart dived forward, seized Cygnus arm before he could say anything, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause when they saw Cygnus startled, red face as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, with a wide smile.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, and Cygnus grit his teeth at the name.

"Together, you and I are worth the front page."

For a small moment, Cygnus wondered how much trouble he'd get if he wiped out his wand, and crushed the man? Of course, before he could give it any further thought, Lockhart let go of Cygnus hand. Before Cygnus could slide out of the way, Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulder, trapping him and Cygnus couldn't help but glare at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet.

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge -" The crowd applauded again, and Cygnus huffed as if he needed any donations from anybody. He alone held a fortune larger than Lockhart could ever dream of. However, Lockhart didn't seem, to notice that as he kept smiling at the crowd.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Cygnus a little shake that caused his hair to flop down over his scar.

"That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

' _Wait what_?' he thought, but before he could think too much about it, the crowd cheered and clapped, none louder than Hermione who looked like she couldn't believe the news.

In less than a second Cygnus found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart.

With everyone's attention on Lockhart, Cygnus managed to slip out, staggering under the weight of the books, as he made his way to where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You can have these," Cygnus mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron.

"I'll buy my own–"

"I didn't know you involved yourself with charity work Cyg."

Cygnus sighed, knowing full well who the voice belonged to. Looking up from Ginny, he came face to face with Draco who was sneering at the Weasleys.

"Let go of it Draco," Cygnus said, and the blonde's eyes quickly snapped to his with amusement.

After nearly losing his life in the third-floor corridor, and fighting alongside Neville, Ron and Hermione, one would think that Draco would at least treat them a little better, but there was no such luck. Draco was just as biased, and as much of a brat as he was before his actions last year, and he was disappointed that his brother hadn't learned anything.

"You're right, one shouldn't laugh at the misfortune of others." He said, with a sarcastic flair that only proved to annoy everyone further.

Ron who hadn't seen Draco looked up just when he was about to bump into the blond. When they came eye to eye, his eyes quickly narrowed.

"Oh, you're here too, what a surprise." Ron rolled his eyes, and Draco sneered.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Draco, lifting his nose up in the air.

"Won't your parents go hungry for months to pay for all those?"

Cygnus rolled his eyes and looked at his brother with clear discontent, and annoyance, but Draco wasn't even looking at him so he didn't notice.

Instantly Ron went red with anger, and embarrassment and Cygnus just knew he was about to lose it. Disrespecting him didn't much matter to Ron, but if someone disrespected his family that was another thing.

Dropping his books into his cauldron he started toward Malfoy, but before he could Neville and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Ron!" Called Mr. Weasley, struggling to get through the crowds, and looking a little annoyed.

Cygnus watched the redhead as he deflated, and looked back at his father.

"What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." Arthur said, not noticing the blond boy nor his brother who were both looking up at him, Cygnus friendly while Draco looked at him with disgust. He actually liked Arthur, he was friendly and welcoming, despite his muggle loving flaw.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a cold, sharp voice interrupted him, a voice that caused him to freeze on the spot.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

Instantly, Everyone in front of him looked away from him and Draco and looked behind them instead to see who the new person was. Of course, neither Cygnus nor Draco needed to see to know who it was.

As meticulous as ever Lucius was standing behind them, the head of his cane on Draco's shoulder as he used it to nudge him to the side to face Mr. Weasley, looking at him with a sneer, a sneer Draco shared, while he looked like he had been prettified. Above everything, this was the absolute worst thing he dreaded, the meeting between his father and his friends. His father hated Muggle-borns, and blood traitors with a passion like no other, as did everyone else in their family. Because of this, he would never allow either of his sons to be in the company of such people, which is why his father couldn't know. He wasn't ashamed of his friends, far from it, and he knew that if he prohibited him from being their friend then he wouldn't listen, but he really wouldn't want it to go that far. He only hoped that he didn't find out.

Mr. Weasley friendly expression changed automatically as he looked from Ron, to meet Lucius' eyes, his expression souring further as soon as their eyes met.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley with a hiss, nodding coldly.

Finding it hard to breathe Cygnus looked at his father, and watched as his smile widened, and his eyes narrowed in contempt, and Cygnus wanted to cringe. He just knew there was an argument coming.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," commented his father,

"All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Giving Ginny one cold look, who had the small redhead freeze, he reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, he turned it and looked at it with disgust, as if the very existence of the book offended him.

While his father held Ginny's book all he could do is look at her apologetically, but she wasn't even looking at him, she was glaring at Lucius.

"Obviously not," His father said angrily this time.

"Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" he asked with a hiss, clearly angry that someone would lower themselves to such standards for near nothing, not to mention that in his father's eyes the Weasleys defiled the very name of Pureblood.

From beside him, Draco chuckled, and Neville, Ron and Hermione turned their glares on him, while Cygnus looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. He couldn't very well stand up to his own father that would be disastrous as it would only make things worse.

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than Ron, but instead of embarrassment, it was from anger.

narrowed his eyes.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said, and Cygnus could just hear the never-ending argument.

"Clearly," said his father, his pale eyes looking ahead of Arthur, and Cygnus and everyone else followed his gaze.

Behind , looking at Lucius apprehensively stood Mr. and , and Cygnus would be lying if he said his eyes didn't narrow the same way.

Among the countless people in the shop, the Grangers stood out like a sore thumb as they wore their bland muggle clothes, and their faces were filled with wonder despite the situation. For once, since his father walked into the shop, he agreed with him. What were muggles doing here? In the Wizarding world? Beside him, Draco scoffed at the Grangers which caused Hermione to glare at the blond murderously, not noticing Cygnus expression.

Lucius shook his head disappointed.

"The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower." His father hissed disgusted, and Mr. Weasley's eyes widened, and his hands began to tremble, and Cygnus just knew he was going to punch his father

However, that never happened, as Arthur didn't say anything, he just glared murderously.

Taking this as a victory, his father sneered triumphantly and practically threw Ginny's books back inside her cauldron, not even looking away from as he did.

"See you at work Weasley."

With that his father turned sharply on the spot, his robes swishing in the air, and nearly hitting the Weasleys in the face. Despite the whole confrontation, Cygnus let out a relieved sigh as his father walked away not realizing his connection to the Weasleys or anyone present.

"Draco, Cygnus." His father called sharply.

Before leaving Draco gave the Weasleys one last sneer, and swiftly turned and following behind their father, copying his posture. Cygnus looked at all of them apologetically, and turned on the spot and followed behind Draco, his posture nowhere as rigid as either of them, in fact, his back was slouched

He disliked that whole confrontation, except the part about the muggles, but at least he managed to get through it without his father finding out about his friendship with the Weasleys and Hermione, or so he thought.

Just as Cygnus stepped out of the doors, people moving out of their way as they passed them Neville called him.

"Cyg…" Neville called, and Cygnus froze and his heart stopped. For one brief second he almost turned and glare at Neville for the slip-up, but then he remembered that Neville didn't know that his father was unaware of his friendship with them. He had made sure that all his friends were aware of his father's ignorance of their friendship, and so they knew that they shouldn't ever make their friendship known to him, all except for Neville, and now Cygnus felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Suddenly Lucius stopped on the spot, and Cygnus looked at him almost scared. His father's cold, and confused eyes first went to his friends, then him, putting two and two together instantly. In the end, his father's eyes landed on him, their full force concentrated on him.

"Cyg?" He hissed unable to mask how angry and disappointed he was.

Cygnus didn't say anything as he averted his eyes and looked at the floor, he knew that confronting his father would only make things worse, a lot worse, and he was already in a lot of trouble. Draco, on the other hand, looked like he was glad that Cygnus secret had come to light. He had promised Cygnus he wouldn't tell their father, but that didn't mean he wasn't glad that he now knew.

His father didn't say anything on the matter there, he simply scoffed disapprovingly, and with disgust as he pulled his cold mask back on, and put the head of his cane on Cygnus back and practically dug it into his spine as he led him out of the shop.

"We'll talk later." Was all he said coldly.

Beckoning Draco, the three of them swept out of the shop, Cygnus looking behind him at his friends who looked extremely worried, even Mr. Weasley was frowning, and looking at him with worry as he was lead out of the shop.

* * *

Once they made it out of Flourish and Blotts, their father instantly brought them home via apparating, not even caring that they still had much to buy, nor that he hadn't bought Draco the Nimbus 2001 that he had promised him. Draco had whined a little, but their father was much too vivid to even answer or even notice that Draco had spoken as he angrily strode through the manor, kicking all house-elves who were scrambling to get out of his way, their faces filled with utter terror. They didn't have to be told that his father was angry, nobody did, not with the way his eyes practically set everything on fire from fury.

Both he and Draco followed closely behind him, not saying a word as they did. They knew their father wanted them to follow him, knowing full well that they were taking the route to his study where he usually took them to give them a scolding. This wasn't odd, but what was odd was that he had Draco fallow even though -for once- he didn't have anything to do with the whole thing.

Stopping dead on his track, almost causing them to bump against their father's back were it not for their quick reflexes they very well would have.

"Go to your room Draco," their father ordered, coldly.

Cygnus looked at his brother, who looked at him no longer happy that his secret had come out, but with concern clear in his eyes.

In those rare times that they did get in trouble, it was always thanks to Draco who would drag him into trouble, not once had Cygnus gotten in trouble. For a lack of a better word, he had always been the perfect son.

"Draco." Their father said sharply, causing the blond to jump a little on the spot.

For a second he thought his brother would refuse to leave, but when Cygnus gave him a reassuring nod he sighed, turned on the spot and left, leaving him alone with their angry father. He actually had wanted his brother to stay, so that he wasn't alone seeing as their mother was out visiting friends, meaning that she wasn't around to get him out of trouble as she usually did with Draco. Of course, having had received magic training since infancy, and having to duel men and woman much older than him there aren't many things that scare him, and yet his twelve-year-old mind couldn't help but fear his angry father.

Cygnus looked at his father's back, as he began walking once more and he followed closely behind. His mind remained blank as he walked, not showing his fear.

Once they made it to the study, his father opened the door and held it open for him, and Cygnus simply passed through it not looking at his father as he did. He walked through the study with his back straight and sat on the lavish green armchair in front of the mahogany desk.

Once he was seated, his father made his way to his desk, his robe swishing behind him as he did. Putting his cane -which held his wand- on the delicate desk a little too harshly, he sat on the armchair as gracefully as ever, despite the angry expression on his face.

For a brief few seconds, both of them looked at each other in the eyes, neither saying a word. Cygnus wouldn't dare speak first, his father was much too angry, more than he'd ever seen him before

When he finally broke the silence, it was after an entire minute had gone by, his voice cold, and sharp.

"I'm so disappointed in you."

Unable to help himself, his eyes widened slightly. He had expected those words, but not once had he heard them. The words hurt him a little, but if he had been a few years younger they would have hurt him even more, as he always sought to make his father proud, but now he knew there were more important things than that, something Draco still hasn't learned.

Cygnus didn't answer, nor did his father expected him to as he leaned back on his chair and looked at him with narrow angry eyes.

"From all of the ways you could have disappointed me, it had to be the worse way possible… socializing with those people!" he spat, and Cygnus flinched a little but still kept his eyes glued to his father's

"Mingling with mudblood, blood traitors and muggles, is that the kind of example I set on you?" he asked in disbelief.

Cygnus opted to not say anything and instead chose to look at everything but his father, his eyes going from book cover to book cover on the shelf. He was a little angry that he was using those words to describe his friends, they weren't some disgusting disease that needed to be eradicated quickly, they were his friends, and as capable of using magic as either of them. Not to mention that he thought that he had befriended muggles as if he would even speak to one, something his father knew. Yet, despite his anger, he kept his lips sealed which was the wrong choice.

His father's grip on his armrest tightened.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you" he ordered.

Looking up from the desk, he met his father's eyes once more, looking angrier than he had when he initially walked in the room.

"Answer the question," he ordered.

"No sir," he answered without hesitation, or doubt.

His father never taught him to socialize with muggle-borns or blood traitors he, in fact, taught him to treat them less than the very dirt below their feet. When he was a lot younger and impressionable he thought the same way his father thought, but as he got older and he learned of the many feats achieved by those undesirable people, he realized his father was wrong. Muggle-borns and blood traitors aren't less than them, they have magic and that's all that mattered.

His father huffed and wrinkled his nose into an arrogant sneer.

"I thought not."

Once more, Cygnus chose to not say anything as he simply accepted whatever his father said, or the punishment he'll give him, knowing that sometimes the path of less resistance was the wisest way to go. After all, it is often said that you can't face a dragon head-on, you exhaust it first.

"But if I didn't instil this example on you, then who did? Because as I understand it, this isn't the first time you disobeyed me," his father hissed, and Cygnus eyes widened slightly.

He looked at his father confused, his mind quickly trying to figure out what he meant, but before he could think on it further his father spoke.

"Don't think I don't know boy," he hissed icily, leaning forward on his seat so that he could meet Cygnus eyes, who still looked at him confused, a confusion that didn't last long as he got his answer.

"Dueling Marcus Flint? Showing your duelling skill to the entire Slytherin house!" he nearly yelled, and a few of the sleeping portraits stirred inside their frames.

Cygnus eyes were wide, as he looked at him shocked. How did he even know about the duel? He hadn't been there, and he knew Draco wouldn't tell him because he would get in trouble for not stopping him. The only way he could know was because someone told him, and seeing as the entire Slytherin house had been there, then it wasn't that surprising that someone had told their parents. Still though, why hadn't his father said anything before?

Noticing his shocked reaction, his father's eyes softened slightly, and he took a deep breath, calming himself down as he leaned back on his chair.

"You have disappointed me, and you have kept things for me," he said all high and mighty, and those words were the spark that caused him to snap, the spark that brought old memories back.

"Like you lied about my kidnapping?" he hissed, his brows furrowing and his nostrils flaring as he looked at his father in anger. All through the summer break, he had meant to ask his father about his kidnapping and his part in it, but he never had the time, well now was a good a time as any. He wanted to scold him and act all high and mighty while he'd done and kept worse secrets from him, then he'll do the same.

Whatever his father had expected him to say, it certainly hadn't been that as all of his anger was quickly snuffed out, and he looked at him taken aback, with his brows furrowed in confusion, as if he didn't hear what he'd said.

Just like he did, Cygnus didn't give him time to think, as he spoke again.

"It wasn't some death eater that kidnapped me eleven years ago was it?" he asked sharply, while his father still looked at him in shock.

"It was you who kidnapped me, you who made it look like I had died that night."

Cygnus grip on his armchair tightened, as he glared coldly as the face of his father.

"It was you."

For a long, while both father and son looked at each other int he eyes, neither of them saying a word as the atmosphere in the room seemed to get tenser and tenser by the second. His father -who was no longer shocked- regarded him with a lofty expression.

"I never lied to you," he said simply, and Cygnus sneered.

"No you didn't, I lied to myself because I thought it was easier to live life in arrogance, to see you as my father even though I knew from the moment you told me the truth that it was you who kidnaped me."

His father's face was almost comical as his usually composed expression changed to one of utter shock, with his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. However, Cygnus was far from amused as he looked at his father angrily.

Once more both of them remained quiet until his father seemed to gather himself, as he closed his mouth, and narrowed his eyes slightly in indignation.

"I raised you-"

"Yes I know, which is the only reason I'm not going to demand you change my name to Black, or tell the ministry," he interrupted haughtily.

Again his father looked at him shocked and taken aback, and Cygnus felt his anger flare dangerously high, as well as feel immense sadness. He didn't know what else to feel really, what could someone feel when they learned that their parents -whom they come to love, and care for- kidnapped them? He felt betrayed yes, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to hate his father even as he sat there glaring at him. He may have kidnaped him but it was him who put him on his lap and read him a story when he was just a kid, and his mother who stroked his hair and stayed by his side all night when he was sick, and his brother who he'd grown up with and pulled pranks alongside, and despite everything he couldn't just forget that, and that's what made it worse. It was so much easier to just be angry at someone.

Letting out a pained sigh, he looked at his father almost defeated.

"The only reason why I lied to myself all these years is that despite everything you and mom still raised me, and Draco is still my brother, I can't just forget that," he said softly.

His father's reaction was instantaneous as his shocked, confused, and even angry expression fell to one of sadness, as his brows softened, and the sharpness and coldness in his eyes changed to one of worry. His body even deflated, as his ever strict posture slouched slightly, and Cygnus didn't have to be told that his reaction was genuine, as he looked at his father with shock. Never in his life had he seen his father look like that, he was always so strict, and perfect that to see an imperfection felt strange.

Shocked, angry, and sad as well as a hundred other emotions, Cygnus did the only sensible thing he could think of, he stood up from his chair and walked to the door, not looking back at his father, afraid that he'll crack.

Just as he reached for the doorknob with a trembling hand, his father spoke for the first time, stopping him in his tracks.

"Cygnus." his father called, and Cygnus couldn't help but turned his head to look back at his father who was now standing and looking at him with the same saddened expression, all anger forgotten.

"I may not have had the best intentions when I took you, but you are my son just as much as Draco regardless of blood." he declared, not an ounce of deception in his words.

"And as your father, it's my responsibility to guide you in life, and that means agreeing or disagreeing with the company you align yourself with," he said softly as if afraid that he'll scare him off.

Feeling more like a marionette than a person, he nodded habitually, not wanting to feel anything on the matter. He was mentally drained from the ten-minute conversation than he had ever been in his life.

"I understand," was all he said, as with that he opened the door and exited the room, not waiting to be dismissed as he'd usually did.

Closing the door behind him with a silent thump, he looked ahead at the corridor and did the only thing he could think of. He walked to the training hall.

* * *

When I first wrote this chapter I wrote my own dialogue between Mr. Weasley and Lucius but it felt really forced, and I just couldn't pass off the opportunity to put such an awesome confrontation, so yea.

Anyways, Cyg finally snapped and gave Lucius a piece of his mind, but like I said it isn't enough to make him hate the Malfoy's. In regards to legal custody, well I'll go more into that in later chapters, but let's just say that Lucius has an incredible hold on the ministry, and he's incredibly manipulative, I wouldn't put it past him in making sure Cyg remains a Malfoy.

Now, in regards to Cynus being good or bad, at the moment it is a fifty fifty, but ***Spoilers*** I did say that this would be a dark Harry AU in chapter one so you can do with that information as you like.

Anyways , hope you liked this chapter, and see you next time.


End file.
